Destinos Entrelaçados
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: - Por que está fazendo isso? - Perguntou o loiro ofegante. - Porque você me pertence e eu gosto disso. - Respondeu Harry perversamente. Depois da guerra Harry encontra amor e aceitação onde menos esperava. Yaoi.
1. PósGuerra

Se as famílias sangue puras da Inglaterra pudessem eleger alguém que lhes amargava a existência, todas sem dúvida escolheriam Hermione Granger. A jovem era sem dúvida muito obstinada e inteligente. Havia voltado a Hogwarts depois da reconstrução e logo em seguida começado sua maior empreitada: a reforma das leis do mundo mágico. E claro que as leis que queria mudar eram as que tinham conexão direta com o que ela acreditava terem suscitado as duas grandes guerras do mundo mágico e o preconceito contra os mestiços ou nascidos trouxas.

Augustus Greengrass nunca foi partidário de Voldemort, mas considerava que as investidas da jovem começavam a ameaçar as tradições das famílias. Só conhecia uma pessoa com astúcia suficiente para pará-la, mas que depois da guerra havia terminado como um pária. Lucius Malfoy era sem dúvida o comensal da morte mais escorregadio do mundo mágico, se safara pela segunda vez de Azkaban, mas nem sua lábia ou seu ouro foram capazes de impedir que toda a opinião pública ficasse contra ele e sua família, os Malfoy eram agora reféns de sua própria mansão. Era isso ou correr o risco de serem atacados como ocorreu com Narcissa enquanto seu marido e filho estavam presos aguardando julgamento. Foi divagando sobre a sorte dos donos da elegante saleta onde agora esperava que o encontrou Lucius Malfoy, patriarca da família mais rica e uma das mais antigas da Inglaterra.

- Augustus, que surpresa agradável. A que devo tão honrada visita?

Uma das coisas mais fascinantes no homem diante de si era justamente as várias nuances que conseguia dar a suas frases. Sabia que por trás desse tom suave como veludo e da cortesia havia um par de insultos ao fato de não ter visitado ou procurado a família desde que ele e Draco foram julgados mais de um ano e meio atrás.

- Ora meu caro, senti falta de deleitar minha visão com sua estonteante beleza.

Lucius arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e com seu porte aristocrático fez sinal para que o outro se sentasse e fez o mesmo, pondo-se a girar seu bastão.

- Então, devo acreditar que veio apenas admirar minha bela e exuberante figura?

- E aprender algo de modéstia claro.

O loiro adquiriu um brilho divertido nos olhos cinzentos que há muito tempo não tinha, se tinha algo que um Malfoy não poderia ser era modesto. Estalou os dedos e um elfo apareceu prontamente.

- Traga chá. – Ordenou secamente. – Se ainda me lembro bem, você raramente bebe não é?

- Sempre um anfitrião perfeito. Mas já que estamos um tanto velhos... – Sorriu quando viu o franzir do rosto de Lucius e corrigiu-se. – Que seja, somos mais experientes, creio que podemos passar direto ao assunto que me trouxe aqui.

- Admirar minha beleza? – Disse Lucius com ironia.

- Isso também, mas preciso de uma coisa que só você tem. – Disse Augustus perigosamente próximo ao ouvido do outro. – Sua mente, claro.

Há muito tempo que Lucius não jogava de seduzir ou ser seduzido, era muito bom nisso. E reconhecia o olhar de desejo no homem de frente a ele, mas da última vez que jogou com outro Slytherin havia perdido, claro que essa serpente em frente a ele era bem menos venenosa de que as que costumava manejar.

- E para que exatamente precisa da minha brilhante mente?

- Nada muito difícil, só dar um jeito em Hermione Granger.

Todo o clima de sedução esfumou-se para Lucius quando ouviu isso. Sua expressão predatória passou a ser de ira e disse numa voz ríspida:

- Fora!

A reação irritada do loiro surpreendeu o outro que se colocou de pé.

- Qual o problema Lucius? Assustado com a perspectiva de enfrentar a garotinha?

Claro que ele sabia que provocar um Malfoy em casa era perigoso, tanto que a varinha de Lucius voou para seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que o elfo aparecia com a bandeja de chá.

- Creio que não precisamos mais de chá Tip, este senhor está de saída. Confundiu minha casa com algum tipo de antro vulgar onde poderia encontrar alguém para seus trabalhos sujos.

Sem perder o sorriso Augustus inclinou-se para o loiro ignorando a pressão da madeira em seu pescoço.

- Eu nunca o classificaria como vulgar meu caro, desconfiado com certeza. Eu não pretendo atacar a garota, só impedi-la de aprovar um par de leis.

Lucius estreitou os olhos analisando o homem cujo hálito misturava-se com o seu.

- Interrompo papai? – A voz suave de Draco chegou aos ouvidos dos homens que se separaram apressados.

- Nada de especial jovem Draco, cada vez que o vejo está mais belo.

Draco corou e se xingou mentalmente por isso. Os Malfoy não coravam, flertavam de volta a quem os elogiava, mas ele nunca conseguia fazer isso. Augustus sorriu do embaraço do rapaz que pigarreou recobrando a compostura.

- Obrigada sr. Greengrass. Espero que Daphne e Astoria estejam bem.

- Ah sim, Astoria termina Hogwarts esse ano, tenho certeza que ela e a irmã ficarão encantadas de receber uma visita sua.

- Claro... – Desconversou Draco. – Bem, eu vinha convidá-lo para voar, mas já que tem visitas vou sozinho.

Lucius assentiu e viu como seu herdeiro se inclinava para se despedir da visita, Augustus acompanhou a saída do jovem com um olhar avaliador.

- Nem pense nisso Augustus, o ministério pode vigiar meus feitiços, mas se tocar no meu filho sou capaz de te arrancar as bolas à maneira trouxa.

A ameaça de Lucius era fria e verdadeira o suficiente para fazer o homem estremecer.

- Não gosto de rapazes com idade para serem meus filhos, só estava admirando. Ele está muito bonito, reconheça.

- É meu filho, o que esperava?

Augustus revirou os olhos.

- Sua modéstia me assombra Lucius. Agora, que tal me dar um par de conselhos sobre como impedir que Granger consiga tornar lei que nossas crianças sejam educadas em pré-escolas e com regulares visitas ao mundo trouxa?

Lucius arregalou os olhos.

- Pré-escolas?

- Sim, ela alega que é errado o Ministério deixar a primeira educação das crianças mágicas a cargo somente da família e está pleiteando a criação de um sistema de ensino igual ao dos trouxas. – Explicou enquanto aceitava a xícara de chá que Lucius lhe estendia.

- As primeiras lições de um mago devem ser dadas pelos pais, a magia dos nossos filhos está ligada a nossa.

- Eu sei, você sabe, como convenço o Wizengamot de que a heroína apoiada abertamente pelo ministro e pelo nosso caro herói está errada?

Lucius revirou os olhos ante a menção dos ganhadores da guerra.

- Para começo de conversa, não pode ser associado ao comensal odiado pela sociedade.

- Você é esperto demais para achar que vou me opor publicamente a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Quero que me ajude a contornar a situação, você sempre foi bom em achar o peão correto para manejar.

- Preciso de um par de dias para pensar.

- E que tal um jantar enquanto isso?

A insinuação era explícita dessa vez, o homem queria seduzi-lo.

- Cuidado com o que pede Augustus. Posso ser muito exigente e difícil de satisfazer, tenho um paladar refinado.

E o homem de olhos e cabelos castanhos sabia que não estavam falando de comida, mas se Lucius queria jogar, ele deixaria.

- Então devo me esforçar para satisfazer meu convidado não é? Posso reservar uma mesa num restaurante novo e surpreendê-lo.

Lucius ficou surpreso apesar de não demonstrar.

- Quer sair em público comigo? Isso poderia ser prejudicial a sua imagem de Slytherin de bom coração. – Zombou o loiro.

- Ora sejamos práticos, o mundo tem que voltar a vê-lo Lucius ou nunca mais poderá sair dessa mansão. E pense no seu filho, quer que ele fique preso aqui para sempre?

Dito isso Augustus sorriu e se dirigiu para a lareira por onde voltou a sua própria casa.

** H****D**

Desde que tinha onze anos e pelos anos de sua adolescência, se alguém dissesse a Harry Potter que ele terminaria a guerra contra Voldemort como vencedor e ainda por cima com um grande respeito e afeto por Severus Snape ele teria rido. Mas a verdade era que ele havia vencido e foi uma surpresa quando descobriu que Hermione tinha conseguido salvar o sombrio professor de poções levando-o até um especialista em St. Mungo. Depois da loucura da batalha ele viu as recordações do professor e sentiu-se pequeno e infantil comparado ao fardo que o outro havia carregado, por isso, o grande herói do mundo mágico fez todo o possível para que o outro fosse reconhecido e recompensado por seus serviços na guerra.

Harry não compreendeu porque o homem optou pela reclusão depois que saiu do hospital. Havia ouvido da própria McGonagall que ele fora explicitamente contra voltar a lecionar em Hogwarts seja como professor de poções ou de DCAO, Harry teve vontade de estreitar relações com o obscuro homem e começou a enviar-lhe cartas, que eram respondidas com o sarcasmo e o escárnio próprios de Snape. Quando reclamou disso com Andrômeda numa das visitas a seu afilhado ela sorriu, e disse que ele não sabia apreciar a conversa com um Slytherin. Intrigado Harry releu as cartas e encontrou alguma consideração para com ele por parte do professor, como quando escrevia sobre como esperava que sua inabilidade para pensar com lógica acabasse por contagiar o Departamento de Aurores e que logo teriam sua segurança nas mãos de um bando de idiotas com complexo de herói. Na mente retorcida de Snape isso era um modo de dizer que ele devia mudar as diretrizes do Departamento, ou foi isso que Harry conseguiu entender. Seu treinamento havia sido muito duro e no tempo em que esteve sob a tutela dos mais duros e experientes aurores mal pôde ver os amigos quanto menos o antigo professor. Por isso quando finalmente conseguiu sua insígnia e seu uniforme de auror resolveu visitar Snape, assim, sem avisar apareceu-se em Spinner's End. Claro que as proteções da casa o deixaram na calçada.

- Que desconfiado. – Resmungou Harry indo até a porta onde tocou a campainha.

Severus sabia que era Potter chamando, havia sentindo suas proteções impedindo-o de aparecer diretamente na casa. Imaginou que levaria menos de dois minutos para o escandaloso Gryffindor começasse a gritar em sua porta, foram necessários só 47 segundos. Com sua melhor cara azeda abriu a porta para o rapaz de cabelos negros bagunçados.

- Ah finalmente! Pensei que ia me deixar plantado ali fora.

- Oh! Como pude ser tão rude? Deixar o salvador do mundo mágico esperando quando foi tão educado em avisar da sua augusta visita.

Harry teve a decência de corar.

- Desculpe, mas queria fazer uma surpresa! Sou um auror agora. – Disse alegremente mostrando sua insígnia.

- Nossa segurança nas mãos do garoto dourado e cabeça vazia... acho que é hora de me mudar.

- Eu não caio mais nas suas rabugices. Sei que está orgulhoso de mim.

Snape bufou fazendo uma careta e com um movimento de varinha fez aparecer uma bandeja com chá.

- Suponho que além de ter minha casa invadida tenho que suportar sua presença para o chá.

- Acertou! Mal posso acreditar que sobrevivi àqueles sádicos. Sinto informar que você já não é meu professor mais malvado, Kingsley escolheu os piores para mim.

- Tenho certeza que mereceu cada minuto.

Harry sorriu de lado, havia algumas partes de seu treinamento que preferia não falar com ninguém.

- Mas então professor...

- Snape, agora já pode me chamar assim. – Cortou o outro.

Harry estranhou a incomodidade do outro.

- Tudo bem. O que andou fazendo além de me mandar cartas malcriadas? Pensei que iria voltar a Hogwarts.

Snape negou com a cabeça e pareceu ficar introspectivo. Harry havia aprendido com Andrômeda a respeitar esses momentos de silêncio, com ela tinha entendido que não é preciso estar falando para passar um bom tempo juntos. Estavam num silêncio cômodo tomando chá quando Harry sentiu sua pulseira esquentar, quando olhou-a viu uma mensagem para ir até o Departamento.

- Tenho que ir, acho que vou ter minha primeira missão.

- Agora já pode deixar sair todo o seu complexo de herói e ser ainda mais adorado, deve estar feliz.

- Muito! Nos vemos Snape, procure não tomar tanto sol, quase não te reconheci com esse bronzeado. – Ironizou Harry desaparecendo.

Snape escondeu seu sorriso atrás da xícara de chá, sua tutela sobre o garoto dourado dava alguns frutos afinal.

**H****D**

Draco não estava certo se gostava muito da aproximação do pai com o sr. Greengrass, sabia que após a morte da mãe ele havia estado sozinho e trancado na mansão, mas ainda tinha fresco na mente o que acontecera com o último amante do pai. Reconhecia que Lucius Malfoy não era homem que aguentasse ficar fora de ação muito tempo, a guerra ainda era uma ferida aberta na sociedade mágica e ele achou por bem que os dois ficassem recolhidos à segurança de Malfoy Manor, mas ao que parece o resguardo ia acabar.

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco? – Perguntou Lucius enquanto conferia sua imagem no enorme espelho de seu quarto.

- Acho que seria demais para o meu pobre cérebro ver como vocês dois passam a noite trocando comentários maliciosos e olhares lascivos.

Lucius deu um sorriso carinhoso que só deixava aparecer em casa.

- Vamos conversar sobre política.

- Se bem me lembro você dizia que um bom acordo é celebrado na cama.

Uma fugaz amargura passou pelos olhos do loiro maior e Draco desejou ter mordido a língua. A aparição de um dos elfos tirou-os do silêncio incômodo.

- Amo Lucius senhor, Tip já recebeu e levou o amo Greengrass à sala senhor.

- Adiantado, esse ai está louco para pular na sua cama papai.

- Não seja vulgar Draco.

O jovem revirou os olhos.

- Esse nobre mago chegou adiantado, o que nos faz perceber como está ansioso para desfrutar da sua companhia e da sua famosa habilidade de produzir orgasmos.

Claro que Draco era esperto o bastante para sair correndo antes de terminar a frase, Lucius ficou sem saber se ria ou se ia atrás do filho para dar-lhe um sermão. Optou por rir e foi se encontrar com seu acompanhante da noite.

- Me pergunto como você faz para estar sempre tão impressionante Lucius.

A resposta é simples claro, Lucius gosta de impressionar. Havia trocado as elegantes túnicas negras por uma verde musgo e uma camisa branca da mais fina cambraia. Seu inseparável bastão estava ali conferindo-lhe um ar imponente e seus sedosos e brilhantes tinha a parte de cima atada por um cordão verde do mesmo tecido da túnica e as mechas soltas caiam até quase a metade de suas costas.

- Sou assim naturalmente meu caro.

- Claro. E o jovem Draco?

- Se escondendo por sua vida claro.

O brilho nos olhos do loiro lhe deram esperanças de celebrarem sua aliança na cama. Sem mais demora conduziu-o até a lareira e disse o nome do restaurante em que havia reservado uma mesa. Assim que chegaram Lucius reconheceu o lugar como um dos que Narcissa gostava muito. Ainda tiravam cinzas das vestes quando a recepcionista se aproximou.

- Sr. Malfoy uma honra voltar a servi-lo. Seja bem-vindo.

- Com tão agradável recepção me sinto mais que bem-vindo. – Disse ele soltando um de seus sorrisos mais sedutores que fizeram a mulher miúda corar e pigarrear.

- Sr. Greengrass, sinta-se igualmente bem-vindo, presumo que sua reserva é para os dois?

Ante o assentimento do homem ela se virou fazendo um gesto para que a seguissem.

- Que feio sr. Malfoy, flertando com a pobre mulher quando sabe que hoje só deveria seduzir a mim. – Disse Augustus muito próximo do ouvido do outro.

- Seria um crime da minha parte privar a humanidade do meu charme.

Na opinião do outro crime era ter tanto charme, mas preferiu não dizer. Sentaram-se para jantar numa mesa que para a surpresa de Lucius ficava numa zona visível do restaurante na área VIP, que estava num piso elevado.

- Ora, não pensou que eu fosse jantar com um dos homens mais desejados da Inglaterra mágica e esconder não é?

- No momento atual, não sei se me sinto lisonjeado por isso ou se começo a duvidar da sua preocupação com a imagem da sua família.

Augustus suspirou.

- Se quer passar aos assuntos molestos de logo de cara, sim, eu nunca fui partidário do Lorde, mas também não ajudei ativamente a Ordem, sou neutro. O que me faz ter boa imagem é o fato de que quando me prestei a ajudar nosso bando de salvadores foi que dei a eles algo que não tinham: um planejamento tão bom quanto o do Lord. Não acreditaria nas asneiras que eles faziam.

- Nada mais me surpreende.

- Bem, o fato é que não sou um político, mas sou do Wizengamot e não estou exatamente satisfeito com o rumo das coisas. Somos uma parcela pequena Lucius, mas sei que com o homem certo podemos recuperar boa parte dos membros. Sabe como funciona, eles se rendem ao que jogar melhor, mas não sou bom nisso e do lado inimigo temos Shacklebolt e Granger. Sou obrigado a reconhecer a eloquência da garota.

- A eloquência da garota não ganha de experiência. Minha condenação foi leve, não fui a Azkaban, mas ninguém com a marca negra pode participar do Wizengamot ou ter cargo no Ministério. Isso limita nossas opções, não posso redarguir eu mesmo a Granger. Precisamos de alguém mais velho, da nossa geração para trás, seria bom se tivesse participado da guerra do lado da Ordem ou do Ministério.

- Por que acho que está só se exibindo e que já sabe exatamente quem quer chamar?

Lucius sorriu também, mas foram interrompidos pelo garçom que anotou seus pedidos e fez aparecer imediatamente o vinho que pediram.

- E então Lucius? A quem devo procurar?

- Lembra-se de Lara McNair?

- Por Merlin! Não pode estar falando sério. – Augustus arregalou os olhos.

Lucius sorriu com superioridade.

- Ela é uma sangue-pura orgulhosa de sua linhagem e de suas tradições.

- Sim, como não. Nada mais tradicional que desistir de uma cerimônia de enlace depois que o oficiador começou o conjuro e optar por se tornar rompedora de maldições e...

- Se juntar ao Ministério na primeira e na segunda guerra contra Vol... Voldemort. – Lucius ainda tinha problemas em dizer o nome, mas se esforçava para dizê-lo.

- A mulher é louca.

- É perfeita, é uma dama sangue-pura que lutou contra a família. E vai ser fácil tê-la ao seu lado contra Granger.

- Por quê? Da última vez que conferi, ela ainda era uma das subordinadas do Shacklebolt.

Lucius revirou os olhos.

- Você não tem mesmo talento para isso, eu soube que ela está pronta para amaldiçoar o Ministro e Granger, na guerra, seu irmão Walden e os dois sobrinhos morreram. Deve se lembrar de que Walden II teve um casal de filhos, como eram todos comensais os dois garotos caíram naquela lei de Granger, de mandar os menores filhos ou familiares diretos de comensais para uma escola especial e que os obriga a entrar num programa de reinserção. Claro que ela não ficou nada feliz com isso, nem com a recusa do gabinete do Ministro de abrir uma exceção e deixa-la cuidar dos sobrinhos-netos.

Augustus fez uma careta.

- Maldito programa. Foi uma das reformas que ela conseguiu primeiro, ainda nem tinha voltado a Hogwarts para o último ano. A sessão do Wizengamot foi memorável, quase partirmos para os feitiços, mas quando o próprio Harry Potter falou a favor o tribunal caiu de joelhos claro. Isso mais a retificação do ministro e estava acabado, tivemos que engolir.

- E o mundo mágico está nas mãos de alguns pirralhos sem cérebro. – Resmungou Lucius.

- Entende agora por que preciso da sua ajuda? Ilumine-me ó sábio. – Ironizou o homem de cabelos castanhos.

Lucius sorriu.

- Gosto de como você suplica, podemos tentar isso logo mais. – Provocou. – Agora, nossa comida está vindo, me entretenha.

A diferença entre os dois era que enquanto Augustus pedia, Lucius ordenava, como um verdadeiro rei. Como esse tipo de homem pôde se ajoelhar diante de Voldemort era um mistério, o loiro era muito altivo e parecia ter um orgulho inquebrável.

**H****D**

Draco estava acostumado a ficar com o pai já que depois do julgamento evitava sair por causa da hostilidade da população. Não tinha pensado no quão solitária podia ser a mansão vazia, de mau humor decidiu que iria dormir e que no outro dia Lucius teria uma boa dose de chantagem emocional. Já estava com o pé no primeiro degrau da escada quando a lareira se acendeu.

- Malfoy? Está ai? – A voz feminina encheu a casa e ele reconheceu-a.

- Não, minha mansão agora é um albergue, claro que estou aqui Greengrass. Quem esperava?

- Nossos pais se agarrando?

Draco fez um som de arcada e Daphne riu.

- Acho injusto que os dois velhinhos saiam para transar e nós dois fiquemos em casa, por isso resolvi te chamar pra sair.

- Ah, entendi. Também quer seu pedacinho de Malfoy certo? – Draco zombou. – Somos assim mesmo, viciantes.

- Tinha me esquecido do tamanho do seu ego. Que tal liberar a lareira? Odeio ficar agachada para conversar.

Com um movimento de varinha Draco permitiu que a outra entrasse na saleta. Daphne como o pai tinha cabelos castanhos, tinha-os curtos em estilo Chanel era muito bonita a maneira com que os fios formavam cachos ao redor do rosto dela. Estava arrumada para sair, para assombro de Draco usava uma calça de couro colada ao corpo e uma blusa de decote escandaloso.

- Não precisa babar querido.

- Está confundida, estou é tentando saber onde foi parar o resto da sua roupa.

Ela deu uma risadinha e deu de ombros.

- Segundo Pansy, a única vantagem de ser uma tábua é não precisar de sutiã.

- Ainda fala com ela? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Não, ela sumiu depois da guerra. Gosto de pensar que saiu do país.

- Que Hufflepuff da sua parte. – Disse ele sombrio.

- Não vim aqui para chorarmos por companheiros perdidos. Quero sair e como não sabemos pra que casa os nossos pais vão depois do encontro pensei em te levar comigo.

- A falta de cuidado é genética nos Greengrass, não sabe que é perigoso sair comigo?

- Não seja exagerado Malfoy. Vamos a uma boate, ninguém vai parar de dançar porque você está lá, o lugar é do Theo, tem mais slytherins que qualquer outro. Acredite, você não é o único a ser perseguido.

Draco estava bastante tentado, há meses que não saia de casa e ir a um lugar onde poderia reencontrar seus antigos companheiros...

- Vamos logo Malfoy, está louco para se exibir que eu sei.

- É uma caridade para com o mundo deixar minha figura iluminar suas tristes vidas.

Daphne revirou os olhos.

- Não demore duas horas para se arrumar, seja rápido.

- A perfeição não é rápida.

- Pense nos nossos pais se agarrando, se demorar muito quando chegar na sala pode se deparar com eles tirando a roupa.

- Argh! – Draco saiu correndo e deixou-a rindo.

Incrivelmente ele ficou pronto em apenas quarenta minutos, um recorde. Nunca confessaria também, mas a pressa tinha sido para sair de casa e se divertir um pouco. Usava uma blusa de tecido leve branca que deixava entrever seus mamilos e os contornos de seu corpo, a calça não era tão apertada quanto a da amiga, mas marcava muito bem sua cintura e sua bem formada bunda. Desde que saía de Azkaban tinha deixado o cabelo crescer e agora ele estava solto, caindo em cascata pelas costas.

- Você está absurdamente desejável. – Daphne elogiou.

- Sim, eu sei. Vamos logo? Pensei que estava com pressa.

- Vou adorar ver você na boate. Geralmente é o Blaise que tem todas as atenções.

- Zabini? Ele nem é tão bonito assim.

- Claro Malfoy, claro...

- Se vamos sair juntos pode me chamar de Draco.

- Ok, mas vamos logo, pretendo me divertir antes que meu pai venha com um sermão sobre como devo me comportar.

Draco obrigou-se a não pensar no que seu próprio pai diria de sua saída improvisada. Empurrou o pensamento para o fundo da mente e resolveu se divertir. Ele e Daphne saíram pela lareira de um espaço escurecido. Podia sentir a vibração da música através das paredes.

- Barulhento não acha?

- Deixa de ser chato, viemos dançar.

Draco deu de ombros e a seguiu, quando saíram da saleta percebeu porque ela havia dito que ninguém repararia nele, o lugar parecia um formigueiro, as pessoas dançavam ao som de uma música que ele não reconhecia, mas que admitia ser empolgante. Daphne o puxou pela mão através da multidão até que ele percebeu que ela o arrastava escada acima para o segundo nível do lugar, ali a música era mais baixa e havia um bar muito chamativo e rostos que ele conhecia.

- Ora, ora... Draco Malfoy em meu humilde estabelecimento. – Provocou Theo ao vê-lo.

O loiro revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão para o ex-companheiro que saudou-o com um sorriso.

- Sempre pensei em você como um estudioso, não como empresário.

- O Ministério não dá muitas opções para os nossos, tenho certeza que sabe disso.

- Sim. – Disse sério, mas logo sorriu ao olhar o bonito moreno sentado ao lado de Theo na mesa redonda. – Soube que andava por aqui Blaise.

- E ficou com saudade?

- Na verdade sim, pensei que pudéssemos dançar. – Disse Draco simplesmente.

Blaise e Draco haviam terminado o sexto ano brigados, mas o moreno pensou que esse convite seria o mais próximo de uma desculpa que ouviria do outro, assim que optou por dar de ombros.

- Duvido que você possa me acompanhar Draco. – Disse maliciosamente.

- Isso é um desafio?

Theo e Daphne sorriram ao ver os dois saindo para a pista, ela se recostou na amurada que dava uma visão panorâmica do público e recebeu com um sorriso o copo com uma bebida verde que Theo lhe oferecia.

- Não sabia que você e Malfoy estavam mantendo contato.

- Não sabia que tinha que te dar tantas satisfações. – Espetou ela. – Só resolvi resgatar ele desse exílio ridículo.

Theo franziu o cenho enquanto abraçava a namorada por trás e apoiava seu queixo no ombro delicado.

- Não sei se é ridículo Daphne, nós que estivemos mais afastados da guerra somos alvo da má vontade e da raiva das pessoas, imagine ele.

- Sabe perfeitamente qual é a minha opinião, que se nos escondermos vai ser pior.

- Você fica sexy quando discursa, sabia? – Provocou ele beijando-lhe a nuca.

- Sei sim, mas querido, sexy define aqueles dois?

Como era de se esperar Draco e Blaise chamavam muito a atenção. O contraste entre a beleza dos dois era gritante, Blaise era uma beleza de pele de ébano e músculos marcados a mostra com sua camiseta sem mangas. Draco era um provocante loiro de pele pálida e que dançava provocando todos a seu redor. Até mesmo Blaise parou para assisti-lo movendo os quadris sedutoramente, mas ele também era uma serpente e se recuperou rapidamente. Alcançou o loiro e colocou-se atrás dele adorando os olhares de volúpia que recebiam, sem o menor pudor deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelos braços de Draco até segurar seus quadris movendo-os no mesmo ritmo da música. Os gritos aumentaram quando ele deslizou a mão para dentro da camisa do menor e subiu-a um pouco revelando um pouco de pele pálida. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, mas os sorrisos morreram quando uma explosão assustou a todos. Draco esteve com sua varinha em punho prontamente, mas outra explosão acima deles foi muito rápida para qualquer reação e depois de um tempo tudo ficou escuro.

**H****D**

Harry não sabia que ser novato era sinônimo de ser explorado. Havia sido chamado para cobrir o plantão de um colega resfriado, estava olhando um pomo de ouro voando pelo escritório quando um alarme estridente começou a tocar na Central. Levantou-se prontamente e encontrou-se com mais três aurores no saguão de aparição onde aguardariam instruções. Leslie Malbor era a auror responsável por receber chamadas de emergência e organizar o atendimento.

- Houve um ataque a uma boate com bombas trouxas. Vocês tem que ir até ajudar no transporte dos feridos e acalmar os ânimos. O lugar pertence a Theodore Nott e não sabemos de que tipo de ataque se trata.

Sem mais perguntas os quatro apareceram segundo as instruções dela e Harry viu as unidades de St. Mungo recolhendo feridos. Harry e seus companheiros entraram rapidamente nos escombros ajudando os estavam feridos e levando-os para as unidades de medimagia. Harry Podia sentir resquícios de magia anti-aparição no local e estranhou o uso desse feitiço complexo. Entre a fumaça e o caos um destelo de dourado chamou sua atenção, eram cabelos platinados, esperando estar enganado ele foi se aproximando do corpo estendido no chão e percebeu que uma outra figura se aproximava pelo outro lado, seus instintos o fizeram segurar firme em sua varinha. Era óbvio que o homem não estava ali na hora da explosão devido a sua roupa sem nenhum vestígio de poeira. Ele estava de capuz e Harry só podia ver o cabelo emaranhado que escapava, se viu obrigado a agir quando Draco abriu os olhos e olhou para o homem sua expressão era de puro terror e quando o outro sacou a varinha e apontou Harry deixou-se ver.

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha do outro voou e Harry a pegou, mas também se impressionou ao ver ninguém menos que Greyback, os anos de guerra o fizeram agir prontamente e atacar o outro. Os reflexos do homem lobo o fizeram se esquivar e usar sua força sobre-humana para atirar um grande bloco de concreto na direção de Harry, este sem titubear se livrou com um potente evanesco já tendo chamado reforços pela pulseira especial dos aurores. Não esperando que a nuvem de pó se dissipasse Harry voltou a atacar o lobisomem, mas se surpreendeu quando ele foi novamente atrás de Malfoy, que continuava sem poder se mover. Um de seus companheiros já tinham chegado e os dois rodeavam o homem, que mais parecia uma besta enfurecida que grunhia e mostrava os afiados dentes, junto com seu parceiro Harry conseguiu atar Greyback, e se aproximou para desmaiá-lo. Diante de seus olhos tinha um dos comensais que mais odiava, era tentador matá-lo, mas preferia que ele sofresse na prisão. Por mais que o achasse repulsivo, percebeu que algo não andava bem quando na testa do outro começou a brilhar um símbolo estranho e ele desapareceu bem diante dos olhos estupefatos de Harry e de seu companheiro John.

- Puta que pariu! Cavan vai enfartar quando souber. – Gemeu o outro.

- Maldição! – Harry praguejou baixinho. – Peça reforços e chame a unidade de rastreamento.

- Quem morreu e te nomeou o chefe? – John perguntou espezinhado.

- Ah não sabia? Foi o Voldemort, agora mexa esse rabo e faça o que eu mandei. – Harry gritou.

Depois de saber que teria suas ordens cumpridas o moreno foi até Draco que se apoiava nos cotovelos tentando ver melhor sua perna presa debaixo de uma viga.

- Ei Malfoy, será que agora sempre vou ter que te salvar o traseiro?

Draco fulminou-o com o olhar, mas Harry não ligou. Ajoelhou-se e analisou que a perna estava esmagada e que não podia mover o loiro sem a presença de um medimago ou corria o risco de causar uma hemorragia que mataria o outro.

- É, você está bem ferrado.

A resposta de Draco foi gemer, afinal, ele sentia a dor e os tremores, podia deixar a briga com Potter para depois. Deixou a cabeça cair sentindo gotas de suor na face.

- Não é muito Gryffindor da sua parte ficar feliz por isso.

O loiro sentiu um pano limpando seu rosto e quando abriu os olhos se deparou com as duas esmeraldas que Harry tinha por olhos mirando-lhe fixamente.

- Fecha a boca loirinho.

Draco ia retrucar quando chegou um medimago e sem prévio aviso desapareceu com a viga fazendo-o chiar de dor e agarrar algo para apertar, que por casualidade era a coxa de Harry, detalhe do qual ele não se precatou naquele momento.


	2. Em St Mungo

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Espero que gostem! **

Depois de um jantar fabuloso acompanhado de um bom vinho, tudo o que Lucius queria era descobrir que tipo de corpo Augustus escondia por baixo da túnica. Os dois se conheciam desde Hogwarts, eram do mesmo ano em Slytherin e mantiveram uma relação cordial, suas esposas não se davam bem e por isso não se misturavam muito em eventos, mas depois da morte da esposa no parto da caçula Augustus havia se soltado mais. Os dois decidiram que era melhor ir para um hotel mágico, para o loiro esse tipo de serviço continuava de portas abertas porque o que contava era o poder aquisitivo e isso ele tinha aos montes.

- E eu pensando que poderia conhecer seu quarto. – Brincou Augustus.

- Ah sim? E por que tanta curiosidade?

- Nunca se sabe que tipo de surpresa uma serpente como você pode ter escondida.

Já na suíte Lucius apenas sorriu por esse comentário e se livrou da capa e das luvas que estava usando. Mais de um ano de solidão e ele estava ansioso por liberar tanta tensão acumulada, alcançou Augustus que estava servindo uísque de fogo no bar, e abraçou o homem por trás deixando suas mãos abrirem os botões da túnica do outro. Sem se fazer de rogado Augustus estirou o pescoço adorando sentir o caminho de beijos que Lucius fazia. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo para dizer percebeu que o loiro já havia terminado com os botões e agora deixava suas mãos habilidosas passearem por sua pele nua.

- Hum... quer dizer que não usa nada por baixo da túnica?

- Quer descobrir? – Provocou o outro.

- Muito. – Murmurou Lucius girando o homem para que ficasse de frente com ele.

Augustus não esperou por um convite e capturou os lábios que passou a noite desejando, invadiu a boca do loiro que rescendia ao aroma doce do vinho que beberam e deixou-se ser conduzido até a beira da cama. Sentou-se ficando a altura da cintura do outro, com um sorriso malicioso afastou a túnica do loiro delineando descaradamente o contorno do membro desperto dele, passou a língua pelos lábios com gula, sempre teve curiosidade para saber como era o pau de Lucius e agora poderia experimentá-lo. Sem o menor pudor desfez-se dos tecidos que o separavam de seu objetivo e ofegou excitado quando descobriu o pênis endurecido e deliciosamente branco do outro. A carne palpitante clamava por atenção, as veias salientes adornavam aquele membro que Augustus não demorou para provar. Deixou sua boca receber apenas a ponta do membro que acariciou com a língua de forma travessa, Lucius gemeu pelo contato, mas não se moveu, deixando o outro livre para brincar a seu modo. Sem pressa, Augustus deslizou seus dedos pela extensão do membro do outro até chegar às bolas do outro e ao senti-las duras sob seu toque esmerou-se em massagear esse ponto, estava tão absorto no que fazia que demorou para perceber que o outro tinha ficado imóvel, mas o empurrão que levou foi bastante efetivo. Olhou com zanga para o outro que arrumava as roupas apressadamente.

- Isso não teve nem graça nem charme meu caro.

- É o Draco ele... aconteceu alguma coisa. – O outro dizia afobado recolhendo suas coisas. – Não senti perturbações nas proteções da mansão, não sei como é possível.

Augustus preparava-se para acalma-lo quando ele mesmo sentiu seu anel familiar mover-se incessantemente.

- Daphne! Há algo errado com a minha filha!

Lucius com capa e bastão nas mãos olhou-o aturdido.

- Tenho um feitiço de rastreamento e segurança nela, e você? – Perguntou o outro já recompondo a roupa.

- Tenho alguns de rastreamento, o que diabos aconteceu? – Lucius resmungou irado.

Sem esperar pelo outro segurou tocou em seu anel e murmurou as palavras que o transportavam para onde Draco estivesse, o que o levou ao lado de fora de St. Mungo já que o aparecimento no local era vetado para quem possuía a marca negra. Colocando sua melhor máscara de frieza se dirigiu a recepção e pelo olhar aterrado da jovenzinha percebeu que não seria simples conseguir informações.

- Quero saber se meu filho Draco Malfoy está aqui.

- Eu.. eu... não sei... eu...

- Pare de gaguejar e me diga se meu filho está aqui. – Ordenou imperioso.

- Por Merlin Lucius, deixe a moça pensar. – Augustus disse atrás dele. – Minha querida, temo que nossos filhos estejam nesse hospital, mas não sabemos onde e nem porque. Poderia nos ajudar?

Lucius rilhou os dentes tão fortemente que achou que os outros dois eram capazes de ouvir o estalo. Mais calma, a recepcionista informou-os do ataque a boate e de que vários jovens estavam sendo atendidos no setor de emergência, mas que pela quantidade de pacientes eles não sabiam de todos ainda. Lucius mal terminou de ouvir e se dirigiu para o setor indicado, cada vez mais alarmado ouvia os gritos de jovens machucados e quando viu a cabeleira loira de seu filho correu para lá, sua surpresa foi quando Harry Potter parou-o apontando a varinha para seu peito.

- Chegou aqui rápido demais sr. Malfoy, nós mesmos acabamos de chegar. Como soube tão rápido do ataque? Por acaso estava envolvido?

- Preciso chamar meu advogado? – Praticamente silvou o loiro. – Não sei de ataque nenhum "auror" Potter, segui os feitiços e a ligação mágica que tenho com meu filho. Talvez não saiba, mas os pais do mundo mágico costumam proteger seus filhos.

Augustus viu o rapaz moreno franzir a testa e avermelhar-se, percebeu que Lucius estava a um passo de ser amaldiçoado pelo menino-que-viveu-e-venceu e isso não interessava para ninguém.

- Recomendo que tanto o auror Potter quanto você se acalmem Lucius. Isso é um hospital. – Ele disse duramente e percebeu que suas palavras tiveram efeito no mais jovem que ficou envergonhado, mas Lucius só o olhou altivamente. – Lucius estava comigo a noite toda, pode confirmar no restaurante onde jantamos saímos de lá há pouco tempo e quando percebemos a alteração nos feitiços estávamos juntos também.

Harry respirou um par de vezes para se acalmar, a presença de Lucius Malfoy sempre o exasperava. Disse a si mesmo que devia ignorá-lo e deu passagem ao maior para chegar perto da maca onde estava o filho.

Draco estava deitado concentrado demais em não soltar gritos de dor para prestar atenção no pai e em Potter. Haviam lhe dado a poção cresce ossos em versão muito potente devido ao estrago em sua perna, mas havia sido só, ele podia sentir seus ossos crescendo e calcificando, era um processo doloroso ao extremo. Sabia que o medimago podia ter lhe dado algo para a dor, mas depois do olhar de desprezo que recebeu sabia que fazia aquilo de propósito.

- Draco! O que demônios aconteceu?

- Greyback. – Ele murmurou agarrando o colchão quando um puxão mais forte enviou uma onda de dor através de seu corpo.

- Aquele maldito! Ele... te mordeu? – Lucius perguntou temeroso.

Ouviu Potter bufando logo atrás de si, mas ignorou-o.

- Não. Explodiram a boate do Theo, uma viga caiu na minha perna, mas ele apareceu lá, estava atrás de mim.

- Não devia ter saído da mansão sem me avisar.

- Foi inesperado. – Draco fez uma pausa para respirar e sentiu como a mão do pai tirava algumas mechas de seu cabelo que estavam grudadas em seu rosto devido ao suor. – Daphne foi me convidar.

- Onde o incompetente desse médico que não atende meu filho? – O loiro maior rugiu.

- Seu filho já foi atendido sr. Malfoy, aliás, essa é a ala de emergência, não pode ficar aqui. – Informou o medimago que havia atendido Draco.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha e seu olhar depreciativo fulminou seu interlocutor.

- Quero saber porque meu filho não recebeu nada para a dor. – Demandou.

- Pai...

- Quieto Draco!

- Não foi necessário.

- Sabe que o Conselho de Medimagia costuma caçar licenças de quem prejudica pacientes? – O loiro perguntou com voz suave. – Não se esqueça que é considerado erro grave "esquecer" ou "confundir" medicamentos, tenho certeza que um medimago de tão alto gabarito sabe que para uma lesão tão extensa a poção cresce ossos é dolorosa e que as regras dizem que é necessário uma poção para dor.

Com um olhar de profundo desprezo o medimago pegou uma poção e ia dar para seu paciente quando Lucius interceptou-a.

- Não se importaria se eu conferisse não é? – Perguntou o loiro já murmurando feitiços para detectar venenos.

Harry observava tudo impassível, viu como o medimago corava de raiva enquanto Lucius dava ele mesmo o remédio ao filho.

- Agora que já viu que seu herdeiro está em perfeitas condições sr. Malfoy, deve saber perfeitamente que as regras do hospital impedem visitas na emergência e que por ser maior de idade ele não pode ter acompanhante. Vai sair ou prefere que eu chame a segurança?

Lucius teve que engolir a vontade de amaldiçoar aquele homem, olhou para o filho e viu-o mais sereno.

- Nesse caso, quero levá-lo para casa.

- Sinto muito, mas o paciente não pode ser movido ou sua perna pode calcificar da forma errada. Duvido que queira que seu herdeiro fique com esse defeito não é?

Lucius apertou tanto o bastão que Harry pensou que este partiria. Mas o patriarca Malfoy ergueu a cabeça e após trocar um olhar com o filho saiu dali.

- Malditos comensais, deviam estar apodrecendo em Azkaban. – Murmurou o medimago com rancor.

Harry guardou suas próprias opiniões e voltou para o lado de Malfoy.

- O que ainda está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o loiro rígido.

O auror sorriu, tinha uma teoria sobre Malfoy desde o colégio e essa tensão que o outro mantinha dava-lhe mais dados para embasar o que imaginava. Aproximou-se mais ainda vendo o outro prender a respiração e voltar a apertar o colchão e os lençóis até seus dedos perderem a cor.

- Estou aqui porque tem comensais malvados atrás de você loirinho. Não queremos que Greyback volte e envergonhe sua linhagem fazendo de você um lobisomem não é? – Provocou Harry.

Draco sentia seu coração bater a mil por hora e rilhou os dentes antes de dizer cortante:

- Pare de me chamar assim maldito!

- Assim como? Loirinho? Mas é que você é pequeno e loiro.

- Não sou pequeno!

O protesto do loiro era em vão já que Harry havia crescido e desenvolvido muito mais massa muscular que ele, o tempo em que Draco era mais alto e bem formado ia longe no tempo.

- Seu papai sabe do seu segredinho? – Harry perguntou.

Por um momento insano Draco pensou que talvez seu antigo inimigo soubesse, mas logo a ideia saiu de sua cabeça, era impossível.

- Não tenho que conversar com você. – Disse fechando os olhos e pedindo mentalmente para que o moreno se afastasse logo.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo e abaixou-se até quase encostar seus lábios na orelha do loiro.

- Sei seu segredo loirinho. Mas pode dormir tranquilo, porque cuido do que é meu.

Draco arregalou os olhos imediatamente e olhou o outro assombrado, mas Harry só balançou a cabeça negativamente e logo foi falar com John que voltava da Central com o necessário para o preenchimento dos relatórios e para colher depoimentos.

Lucius podia ter saído da área de emergência, mas sentou-se para esperar pela alta do filho na sala de espera. Sua figura sentada de maneira imponente e majestuosa chamava a atenção de quem passava por ali. Já havia dado uma declaração oficial para um auror insignificante que ficou olhando-o com desprezo. Viu que Augustus e sua filha já saiam do hospital, ela com um feio vermelho ao longo do braço e cheia de pequenos arranhões.

- E então Lucius? Como está o Draco?

- Preso nesse lugar até que a perna termine de se curar. E você, srta. Greengrass, se encontra bem?

Daphne corou envergonhada ante a mirada glacial de Lucius.

- Sim sr. Malfoy, estou bem. Quando ocorreu a primeira explosão Theo lançou um escudo ao meu redor, só os estilhaços da primeira me acertaram. – Parou para tomar coragem e disse encarando-o. – Sinto muito por ter colocado o Draco em perigo, só queria que ele se divertisse um pouco.

- Não é culpa sua que o Ministério não tenha capturado ainda os loucos remanescentes da guerra. – Ele concedeu. – Falou por acaso de Theodore Nott?

- Sim, ele é o dono do lugar que atacaram, está em cirurgia agora. – Os dois mais velhos perceberam o brilho de lágrimas nos olhos castanhos dela.

- Vou levá-la pra casa e depois ir a Central de Aurores falar com Cavan McMillan. Suponho que vai ficar aqui não é?

- Sim.

- Acha mesmo necessário? Potter está lá dentro com ele.

- Por isso mesmo. – Resmungou Lucius.

Augustus não entendeu, mas não quis alongar o assunto. Preferiu levar a filha para a segurança que representava sua casa.

Quando Harry e John terminaram de pegar os depoimentos dos feridos e de enviar tudo para a Central, a madrugada já ia longe. Durante todo o tempo em que ficou interrogando as pessoas Harry não deixava de prestar atenção ao loiro adormecido a poucos metros. O medimago passou para conferir o crescimento dos ossos da perna e pareceu estranhamente satisfeito ao dizer que o loiro ainda precisaria de um tempo para se repor totalmente, ante o que Harry se segurou para não revirar os olhos à la Snape. Ginny odiava quando ele fazia isso, dizia que era a má influência do antigo professor.

- Terminamos por aqui Potter, amanhã vamos ter um longo dia ouvindo Cavan esbravejar sobre Greyback. – Reclamou John.

Harry deu de ombros, o chefe da divisão especial não o assustava.

- É claro, você é o garoto-que-viveu-e-venceu, o chefe não te preocupa. – Pontuou o outro com ironia.

Uma das coisas que os professores de Harry se esmeraram em inculcar nele era o fato de que aceitar ser famoso e usar isso a favor de sua causa não era um problema. A imprensa ainda o incomodava, mas não como antes.

- John, nem Voldemort conseguiu me fazer tremer de medo. Não vão ser uns gritos do chefe que o vão fazer. Agora, vá pra casa dormir e se prepare para não desmaiar amanhã ok? Não posso ter um parceiro medroso.

- Rá, rá Potter... estou morrendo de rir. – Resmungou. – Você não vem?

- Ainda não, tenho uma coisinha pra fazer antes.

- Que seja, até amanhã.

Assim que outro saiu da sala de emergências e Harry percebeu que só haviam os pacientes e duas enfermeiras longe ele voltou a se aproximar de Draco.

- Ei loirinho, está acordado? – Sussurrou cutucando as costelas do outro.

Draco abriu os olhos sonolentos irritado, odiava ser acordado.

- Que foi Potter? Não se pode mais dormir nesse lugar?

- Claro que sim, mas quero que fique acordado agora. Vou embora e daqui a pouco o medimago vai deixá-lo ir também, achei que não gostaria de estar dormindo caso ele volte.

O loiro ficou imaginando se era mesmo gentileza o que ouvia na voz do moreno.

- Além do mais, queria avisar uma coisa...

- Em relação a Greyback? Descobriu alguma...

Harry o calou colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

- Não me interrompa loirinho. Eu passei horas interrogando pessoas, e descobri algo muito irritante. Todos ficavam falando de como as explosões acabaram com a dança mais sexy que eles já tinham visto, que você e Zabini estavam dando um show e praticamente se comendo na pista...

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender onde o moreno queria chegar.

- ... eu não gosto disso. Não gosto de dividir e não quero o Zabini ou qualquer outro tocando o que é meu por direito.

- Você está louco Potter. Eu não sou seu! – Disse Draco duramente evitando gritar.

Harry voltou a se aproximar, deixando o dedo indicador passear pelos lábios apetitosos do loiro.

- Sou o herdeiro universal da família Black, sei de muitos segredinhos sujos dos seus antepassados... inclusive esse. Minha magia e a sua estão se chamando agora mesmo. Sei que você pode sentir a sua essência provocando a minha, é quase irresistível sabia? Eu diria que embriagador, mas eu sou mais forte que isso, nem um império feito pelo Voldemort me controla, posso lidar com suas tentações.

Draco havia prendido a respiração e quando viu Potter se inclinando perigosamente até seus lábios pôde sentir o hálito quente tocando sua pele, se não fossem os anos de educação rígida o loiro teria cedido aos instintos, mas ele era um Malfoy antes de tudo e não se rebaixaria a suplicar por nada.

- O problema vai ser loirinho se eu decidir que quero o que você quer dar... ia gostar disso não é? – Provocou Harry mordiscando a orelha do outro.

- Vá pro inferno Potter!

- Se eu for tenho que te levar junto loirinho.

Draco abriu a boca para protestar e Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para atacar. Sem pudor nenhum juntou seus lábios aos de Draco experimentando a maciez suave do outro. Com o loiro Harry sentia-se livre para explorar seu lado mais primitivo, e viu-se mordicando os lábios do outro de forma quase dolorosa e quando invadiu a boca do loiro com sua língua tratou de se fartar daquele gosto único que só Draco tinha. Ia continuar desfrutando da boca do outro, mas som dos passos de uma das enfermeiras cortou a magia do momento e o moreno se afastou abruptamente. Draco estava ofegante e olhava assustado para Harry, que sorriu maliciosamente.

- Estou impressionado loirinho, me deixou todo duro e nem mesmo tirou a roupa. Fico imaginado o que pode fazer quando se esforça pra isso. – Disse Harry com um brilho safado no olhar.

- Seu maldito Gryffindor dos demônios! Vou acabar com você! – Esbravejou Draco sem poder se conter e tentando se levantar, o que fez sua perna mover e ele chiar de dor.

- Sr. Potter, o paciente está incomodando? O hospital não deveria aceitar esse tipo de gente, não sabem nem agradecer por serem cuidados.

Harry revirou os olhos antes de se virar para a enfermeira e explicar:

- Não foi nada, ele está irritado porque o acordei. Na verdade é necessário achar o medimago dele para assinar a alta, não quero deixa-lo aqui sem supervisão. – Disse dando seu melhor sorriso a mulher.

Corando, a enfermeira assentiu vivamente e foi atrás do medimago.

- Estou aprendendo a explorar minha veia Slytherin, fui bem? – Inquiriu Harry ao loiro.

- O que demônios quer de mim Potter? Por que não vai liberar suas tensões com sua namoradinha ruiva?

- Você já foi bem melhor que isso em me provocar loirinho. Não devia estar tentando me seduzir? Não está com vontade de me fazer desistir da Ginny e ficar babando por você?

Draco ia explicar um par de coisas para aquele Gryffindor idiota quando o medimago chegou com cara azeda e praticamente jogou a folha de sua alta sobre ele. Potter estava pronto para ir para sua casa dormir por isso foi até a recepção e sem se dignar a parar de andar gritou para Lucius:

- Seu filho já pode ir embora.

O moreno não pôde impedir-se de sorrir ao ver o mais velho dos Malfoy murmurar contra sua falta de educação. Quando finalmente se apareceu em Grimmauld Place Harry deixou-se cair no sofá sorrindo pela travessura com Draco, fora sumamente divertido para ele ver como o loiro se irritava e incomodava com cada uma das suas investidas. Agora que o pensava friamente tinha uma pontinha de remorso, mas aquela noite não tinha sido nada comparada aos anos que o loiro levou provocando e zombando dele e de seus amigos. Harry podia ser um Gryffindor, mas também não era um santo, antes de fazer Draco se render ante ele podia se dar ao luxo de se vingar um pouquinho.

**Então, peço para os que leram até aqui deixarem seu comentário com a opinião sobre a história e se houver alguma dúvida que pergunte também. Volto assim que possível! Nos lemos no próximo!**


	3. O traidor

**Obrigada especial a todos que leram e comentaram os capítulos anteriores! Espero que gostem desse e eu já disse nos avisos, mas essa história é slash e esse capítulo já tem um lemon explícito. **

Que Harry Potter odiava acordar cedo toda a Inglaterra mágica já sabia, mas que os anos de guerra e treinamento tinham-no feito cultivar o hábito de acordar na hora certa, mas de principalmente estar sempre alerta, pouca gente sabia. Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga, ainda se assustava com a prontidão com que Harry adulto podia acordar. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que podiam entrar em Grimmauld Place sem a permissão do moreno, havia lido o Profeta Diário e seu instinto protetor a fizera ir conferir se estava tudo bem com o amigo. Entrou no quarto dele e estendeu a mão para acordá-lo, se assustou quanto antes de conseguir tocar-lhe o ombro teve o pulso agarrado e logo tinha a varinha de Harry em seu pescoço.

- Caramba Harry! Que jeito de dar bom-dia.

- Desculpa Mione, força do hábito. – Disse o moreno sem graça soltando-a e sorrindo.

- Ainda me surpreende a facilidade pra te acordar agora, quem dormia com você em Hogwarts provavelmente não acreditaria.

Harry deu de ombros e se sentou na cama passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado, que pela manhã era um desastre maior que o normal. Hermione sorriu ao ver como o amigo acordava com uma carinha de menino alegre, mas seu sorriso morreu nos lábios quando ele se levantou da cama exibindo só a pele morena e mais nada!

- Harry James Potter! – Ela esbravejou. – Ponha uma roupa seu exibicionista!

O moreno deu uma risadinha constrangida e se enfiou no banheiro se contendo pra não rir do rubor que tomou o rosto da amiga.

- Ah Mione não é como se você nunca tivesse visto nada disso. – Ele provocou atrás da segurança da porta fechada claro.

- Engraçadinho, vou dizer ao Ron que você ficou desfilando nu na minha frente.

- Ei! Não precisa apelar! – Ele pediu rindo. Os ciúmes do amigo ruivo eram lendários.

Hermione sorriu também e avisou o amigo de que o esperaria na cozinha. Quando Harry finalmente desceu, decentemente vestido e com o cabelo um pouco menos desastroso a amiga já tinha preparado chá e algumas torradas.

- Seu queijo está mofado e seu leite vencido, francamente Harry deveria comer melhor.

Ele deu de ombros e pegou a xícara de chá que ele oferecia.

- Quase não parei em casa ultimamente Mione, além disso, sempre tem alguém disposto a me alimentar adequadamente. – Disse ele sorrindo candidamente.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos bufou e jogou a longa trança que usava naquela manhã sobre um dos ombros. Depois da guerra ela finalmente teve tempo para se preocupar mais com a aparência e seu cabelo agora era macio e brilhante, convidativo ao toque e muito mais maleável que antigamente.

- Mas então, veio verificar se saí ileso da minha primeira missão?

- Nós dois sabemos que essa não foi sua primeira missão. – Ela resmungou. – Ainda não engoli essas ideias loucas do ministro Shacklebolt sobre seu treinamento.

- Está chamando ele assim agora?

- É o jeito certo de fazer se quero que as pessoas parem de dizer que nossa relação pessoal influencia as decisões políticas que tomamos no Ministério.

- Claro que não tem, que estranho isso seria. – Murmurou Harry distraidamente.

- Às vezes concordo com a Ginny, você está com a mania do Snape de distorcer tudo.

- Ah, não vou discutir isso pela enésima vez Mione. Já me basta ter que aguentar a Ginny, não vejo a hora que esse maldito campeonato acabe.

- Ah, está com saudade, admita. – Provocou a amiga com um sorriso.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Se você e ela acham que porque ela esperneou e foi viajar sem terminarmos a discussão eu vou esquecer estão muito enganadas.

Foi a vez de Hermione franzir o cenho, só que confusa.

- O que quer dizer? Ela parecia normal quando nos despedimos n'A Toca.

- Nós brigamos.

- Qual a novidade? Vocês sempre brigam.

- Eu disse que queria terminar e ela enlouqueceu, disse que todos estão esperando pelo nosso casamento e tudo aquilo de praxe. – Explicou o moreno.

- Ah Harry, vocês tem que parar de agir como adolescentes. Tenho certeza que quando ela voltar vocês vão se acertar. – Disse Hermione conciliadora.

- A questão Mione, é que eu não quero me reconciliar. Eu e ela não estamos na mesma sintonia.

Hermione já havia visto brigas desses dois antes e dessa vez Harry parecia tranquilo e decidido demais para ser algo simples de resolver.

- Harry... não seja precipitado, são muitos anos de relação. Tenho certeza que...

- Não Hermione! Não estou sendo precipitado, só cansei de não ser ouvido. Ela faz exatamente como você está fazendo agora, fingir que eu sou um retardado mental que precisa ser guiado e que não deve ser ouvido não impede que eu tenha voz ativa na minha vida caramba! – Ele gritou.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Eu namoro a Ginny há anos, reconheço que me deixei conduzir no começo, mas não é isso que eu quero pra minha vida. – Ele disse mais calmo.

- Ah, já entendi. Li no Profeta, mas não quis perguntar porque é um caso ainda sob investigação. Está com medo que os comensais foragidos façam alguma coisa com ela?

Harry suspirou se dando por vencido, nunca conseguiria convencer a amiga de que estava decidido a se livrar do namoro com Ginny.

- Desisto de falar disso com você, sempre é a mesma coisa. Ninguém entende que essa relação está mais acabada que a reputação dos Malfoy.

Hermione estranhou o exemplo que o amigo deu, mas deixou sua curiosidade natural tomar conta dela e perguntou:

- É verdade que você e Lucius Malfoy brigaram ontem em St. Mungo? Sei que 90% do que saiu no Profeta deve ser só lixo, mas nunca pode-se ter certeza quando se trata de você e de um Malfoy, não é?

- Nós não brigamos, só trocamos nossos insultos de praxe. Confesso que é sumamente agradável ver aquela serpente tendo que engolir a língua quando fala comigo.

Hermione sorriu como uma mãe sendo condescendente com a travessura de um filho.

- Não devia tripudiar Harry. Mas esse ataque a boate veio numa hora muito ruim, tenho alguns sangue-puros muito descontentes no Wizengamot e que tenham atacado um lugar que os filhos e netos deles frequentam não vai facilitar as coisas.

- Não posso dar detalhes da investigação a menos que faça um requerimento formar Srta. Granger. – Zombou Harry.

Ela fez uma careta para ele e deu um gole no próprio chá enquanto foleava o Profeta que tinha sido largado em cima da mesa.

- Tem uma coisa aqui que não sai da minha cabeça. Diz que Lucius Malfoy chegou com Augustus Greengrass e que eles estavam jantando juntos ontem.

- E o que tem? – Perguntou Harry passando uma generosa quantidade de geléia em sua segunda torrada.

- Greengrass não se interessa muito em política, mas participa no Wizengamot e tem uma reputação impecável tanto na primeira quanto na segunda guerra. Não entendo porque ele se deixaria ver com Malfoy, é pedir para ser depreciado. Eu contava com a ajuda dele para convencer a ala conservadora a aprovar as novas diretrizes educacionais.

- Não que eu seja fã de Lucius Malfoy, mas reconheçamos Mione, o homem vale muito mais que um jantar.

Hermione franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Como assim? Por causa do dinheiro? Até onde sei Greengrass é rico.

- Quanta inocência... pelo olhares que Greengrass estava dando pra cima do Malfoy, está mais preocupado em entrar nas calças dele do que com o Wizengamot.

Harry riu quando Hermione corou.

- Vamos lá, já deva ter se acostumado com isso.

- Ainda não consigo entender como eles aceitam tão bem a relação entre pessoas do mesmo sexo e veem de forma tão preconceituosa quando se trata de um sangue-puro e um trouxa ou com um mestiço.

- Cada sociedade tem seus preconceitos naquilo que desconhece. E nem todos os magos tem esse preconceito, só os imbecis, como Malfoy por exemplo.

- Sua obsessão com eles às vezes é irritante. Lembro que passou meses enfurnado na biblioteca daqui lendo sobre sei lá o que e murmurando coisas estranhas sobre o Malfoy.

- Que exagerada, foram só um par de semanas, o suficiente para me curar das contusões do treinamento.

- Hunf! Não me lembre desse maldito treinamento, ainda tenho vontade de amaldiçoar alguém quando lembro como você voltou aquele dia. – Ela disse irritada. Olhou o relógio e completou. – Tenho que ir, tenho uma reunião com o Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas para revisar as leis sobre lobisomens, quero dar uma olhada no que andam fazendo por lá.

- Bom trabalho! Quero só ver o que vai fazer quando for ministra! – Brincou Harry com um brilho de orgulho nos olhos.

- Bobo, se cuide. – Ela beijou-lhe a testa e foi até a sala usar a lareira para ir ao Ministério.

Harry ainda sorria ao terminar seu café da manhã e ir para sua academia pessoal. O retrato da mãe de Sirius havia estado intratável quando o viu trazendo para Grimmauld Place toda aquela "parafernália trouxa", levou meses para voltar a falar com ele. O moreno sorriu ante essa recordação enquanto fazia suas flexões diárias e passava aos aparelhos de musculação. Depois de sua manhã de exercícios, decidiu terminar sua visita a Snape e de novo terminou com o nariz na porta tendo que esperar a boa vontade do outro em abrir-lhe a porta. Quando o adusto homem abriu a porta Harry sorriu e mostrou o saco pardo que trazia.

- Comprei pra adoçar seu dia.

- Creia-me Potter, nem todos os doces do mundo podem adoçar meu dia quando tenho o desprazer de sua visita. – Disse Severus pondo-se de lado para que ele passasse.

- Ah que mau humor. Eu é que deveria estar assim, ontem Greyback apareceu e conseguiu fugir de mim.

- O heroísmo começa a falhar. Cuidado Potter, desse jeito vão acabar achando que você é um reles mortal como o resto de nós.

- Você acha? – Perguntou o auror fingindo desconsolo. – Isso seria terrível, sabe como adoro que massageiem meu ego e peçam autógrafo.

Severus escondeu um sorriso ao ouvir essa resposta. O Gryffindor descerebrado tinha amadurecido finalmente.

- E então, veio chorar as mágoas por causa da fuga do lobisomem?

- Isso e usar um pouquinho a prerrogativa de ser o único auror com coragem para pedir sua consultoria. – Disse Harry ficando sério. – Greybak é assunto sério.

Snape ressoprou e revirou os olhos.

- E por que eu me prestaria a ser sua babá?

- Ei! Não preciso de babá. – Disse o moreno revoltado. – Quero seus conhecimentos para pegar esse lunático, isso sem falar que ele foi direto atrás de Draco Malfoy.

Harry já convivia há tempo o bastante com o homem para saber que a notícia o tinha abalado.

- Draco tem o pai para cuidar dele, Greyback não tem chance de passar pelo Lucius. Não seja tonto Potter.

- Não sei se ele vai estar por perto sempre, ainda mais saindo com Greengrass. Pelo menos se fosse eu iria querer manter aquele loiro nu a maior parte do tempo. Não posso negar que o bastardo é bonito.

Harry não esperava pela varinha que voou até seu pescoço e se amaldiçoou por ser pego desprevenido.

- Que foi agora? Eu nem estava falando dos Slytherin. – Perguntou tentando brincar.

Severus pareceu reagir ante isso e seus olhos perderam parte da raiva para ganhar algo de divertimento.

- Além de distraído anda babando pelo Lucius é? Não sabia que preferia varinhas Potter.

Harry já não era lento para relacionar as coisas e aprendera a analisar as pessoas, mas preferiu guardar suas suspeitas para ele mesmo, afinal, não queria ganhar um crucio por irritar Snape. Preferiu fazer uma careta e olhar feio pra ele.

- Eu não babo por Lucius Malfoy. No máximo admiro o talento que ele teve pra produzir um filho tão apetitoso.

- Cuidado como fala do meu afilhado Potter! – Esbravejou Snape sacando a varinha novamente.

- Mas que mau humor! – Reclamou Harry pulando para trás da poltrona, pronto para se abaixar caso fosse necessário desviar de um feitiço. – Não pode me culpar por isso, ele é mesmo uma tentação.

- Estou falando sério Potter, se quer brincar vá atrás da sua Weasley.

- Mas por que diabos ninguém leva a sério quando digo que não quero a Ginny? Porra é difícil manter a reputação dela quando todo mundo age como se eu fosse o vilão da droga da história.

- E por que tem que proteger a reputação dela?

- Porque ela quer bater o recorde de amantes simultâneos? – Deixou escapar Harry e logo cobriu a boca, irritado.

Snape olhava-o triunfante.

- Ainda é um tolo falador. – Constatou o homem. – Quer dizer que a Weasley fez de você o menino-que-viveu-e-foi-traído, e ainda assim quer preservá-la. Tão Gryffindor.

- A Molly ficaria arrasada, mas o problema é que todos acham que eu vou me casar com ela. E isso não vai acontecer nem em mil anos.

- Sem contar sua súbita fraqueza por loiros platinados. Se bem que se analisarmos profundamente, você sempre teve uma fixação com Draco. – Reflexionou Snape sentando-se.

- Isso não é culpa minha! É daquele maldito loirinho atrevido.

Snape começou a cogitar a hipótese de contar a Potter sobre seu afilhado quando ele fez uma careta.

- Estão me chamando na Central, Cavan deve estar querendo gritar comigo pessoalmente pela fuga do Greyback. Vou te mandar por coruja o relatório da fuga pra que possa me dizer se sabe como ele escapou. Até logo. – Disse e saiu correndo.

Severus ficou no mesmo lugar pensando sobre os Malfoy, havia dado tempo para que se acalmassem, os dois eram muito caprichosos. Mas agora os acontecimentos apressavam sua volta.

Draco adorava sua cama, ainda mais depois de passar uma noite inteira numa maca de hospital com dores horríveis. Mal tinham chegado em casa e seu pai havia gritado com alguns elfos para que trocassem toda a roupa de cama e ajudou-o a deitar-se quando saiu de uma relaxante banho.

- Assim que descansar vamos falar sobre essa ideia genial de sair de casa sem avisar.

- Eu não tenho mais dez anos pai. – Draco falou suavemente.

- Mas ainda é meu filho. – Lucius decretou e deu-lhe um frasco de poção. – Essa é para você dormir enquanto sua perna termina de se curar.

- Não gosto de ficar dopado. – O menor reclamou e fez um beicinho, que lembrou Lucius de quando era criança.

- Não seja mimado, amanhã quando acordar vai estar bem melhor e só vai ter que exercitar a perna.

Draco fez uma careta e bebeu a poção, logo adormeceu e Lucius fechou as cortinas do quarto com um passe de varinha. Fechou a porta e foi para seu próprio quarto onde planejava dormir um pouco também, afinal, havia passado a noite na sala de espera. Enquanto tomava seu banho refletia sobre o ataque, não lhe parecia lógico que fosse direcionado a Draco especificamente, mas estava claro que ao vê-lo Greyback foi direto por seu filho deixando todo o resto de lado, isso o deixava tenso e pronto para sair a caça desse lobisomem especificamente. Saiu de seu enorme banheiro sem se dar ao trabalho de colocar uma toalha em volta dos quadris ou um roupão, já se vestiria no quarto de qualquer maneira, apenas usava uma toalha menor para terminar de secar seus cabelos, não usava magia para isso porque o uso contínuo do feitiço deixa qualquer cabeleira quebradiça e intratável. Assim que chegou ao quarto um arrepio na espinha advertiu-o de que não estava sozinho, com o coração retumbando no peito virou-se e encontrou sentado na poltrona ao lado da janela ninguém menos que Severus Snape.

- O que demônios está fazendo na minha casa Snape? – Rosnou para o outro.

- Te esperando é óbvio, ainda que não esperasse ser recebido tão entusiasticamente.

Lucius podia quase sentir o olhar de Severus viajando por seu corpo nu, mas ele ainda estava furioso o suficiente para não deixar que o olhar de desejo o afetasse, podia se controlar, disse a si mesmo. Tratou de alcançar seu roupão pendurado no closet, mas as portas se fecharam com um passe da varinha do moreno.

- Nem pense nisso Lucius, sabe que não gosto de ter minha diversão atrapalhada.

O loiro grunhiu quando percebeu que Snape estava com a varinha dele na outra mão, girando-a burlescamente.

- Não sei por que veio Snape, mas perdeu o direito de entrar nessa casa desse jeito há algum tempo, traidor.

Severus podia evitar demonstrar, mas doía ser chamado assim pelo loiro. Viu-o ir até a cômoda e pegar uma escova de cabelo e sentar-se, de costas para ele o loiro dedicou-se a pentear os sedosos fios loiros e Severus exercitou seu lado voyeur olhando hipnotizado o movimento das costas e dos braços do outro.

- Pretende ficar babando ai até quando? – Resmungou Lucius.

- Se estivesse assim tão bravo teria mudado as proteções da casa e impedido minha passagem. – Pontuou Snape.

- Não seja presunçoso Snape! – Rugiu Lucius. – Sabe perfeitamente que modificar as proteções a esse nível gasta muita magia e enfraquece as proteções ancestrais por algum tempo. Esse era um luxo ao qual eu não podia me dar, enquanto uns ganham Ordens de Merlin outros tem que fugir de turbas ensandecidas e proteger a família.

Severus teve vontade de encolher-se ante o outro, mas eles eram dois Slytherins taimados e se desfazer em desculpas não era uma opção. Assim que optou pela ira, tal qual Lucius.

- Proteger a família? Você expôs toda a sua família ao perigo quando resolveu se juntar ao Senhor Tenebroso! E pelo que eu soube, enquanto o Draco era atacado pelo Greyback o senhor estava ocupado fazendo sabe Merlin o que com o maldito Greengrass! – Severus queria deixar a raiva e o ciúme explodirem desde que havia ouvido sobre isso de Harry.

A Lucius não lhe foi grato ouvir essa crítica injusta e como estava sem sua varinha fez algo impensável para tão nobre e distinta figura, atirou sua escova com toda a força no moreno, que pego de surpresa não pôde desviar e recebeu o golpe na cabeça.

- Você, seu traidor dos mil demônios! Como se atreve a falar que não cuido bem do MEU filho? Você que também se juntou ao maldito mestiço louco e que por casualidade me alertou inúmeras vezes para o risco de não voltar ao lado dele tendo a marca? Eu devia te...

Severus podia ver Lucius apertando os punhos, irritado.

- Devia parar de agir como um idiota. Estou aqui porque estamos num problema maior do que imagina. Greyback está vivo Lucius, e ele não pode estar sozinho. Se sobreviveu até agora e pôde escapar de Potter... – Severus ignorou o esgar de desprezo do loiro ao ouvir o nome. – Eles estão juntos e talvez se reagrupando. Nenhum comensal está feliz com você, e eles vão direto atrás do Draco.

Lucius engoliu a vontade de mandar o moreno para um lugar nada bonito, já lhe bastava a vergonha de ter atirado a escova. Viu como Severus se levantava e andava até ele. O homem ainda usava negro a maior parte do tempo, mas como não precisava mais assustar estudantes optava por túnicas mais leves que modelavam seu corpo e prendia os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, deixando seu rosto aparecer. Lucius não se moveu enquanto o moreno deixava seus dedos deslizarem por seu cabelo, evitou a duras penas gemer quando a carícia se tornou dor. Severus havia enredado seus dedos nos fios e segurava-os fortemente, como Lucius continuava sentado Severus tinha a vantagem e o fez erguer a cabeça, permitindo-se inclinar até que pôde encaixar sua cabeça no pescoço do loiro. Lucius tinha um cheiro que enlouquecia o outro desde sempre, era almiscarado e provocante, permitiu-se aspirar esse cheiro tão característico e sem se mover perguntou com a voz abafada:

- Deixou ele te tocar?

Lucius não podia negar a si mesmo que se sentia poderoso ao ver o grande espião Severus Snape rendendo-se ao ciúme que tinha dele, era envaidecedor saber que o homem que mais escondeu seus sentimentos e ideias na guerra deixava-se ver assim por ele. E era um erro, afinal, ele estava revelando sua fraqueza para um Slytherin irritado com ele.

- A qual deles se refere Snape? Augustus? Oh sim, ele me tocou. E beijou, e chupou e me fez gemer igual a uma puta enquanto me fodia.

Severus grunhiu incapaz de articular em palavras tamanho ódio que sentiu ao ouvir isso. Mordeu sem dó a pele branca do pescoço de Lucius até sentir o gosto ocre de sangue, lambeu cada gota e esmerou-se em marcar aquela pele. Queria deixar impresso no corpo do outro que ele tinha um dono e que ninguém mais deveria tocá-lo. Lucius gemeu ao sentir a língua quente e aveludada minimizando a dor que os dentes do outro tinham causado, ele sabia que era perigoso atiçar Severus, mas ele precisava se vingar. Mesmo que o outro perdesse o controle e o machucasse, sabia que seus traumas de infância iam fazê-lo sentir-se miserável e era isso que ele queria, que o traidor se afundasse na mesma miséria que ele vinha sentindo desde a batalha final.

- Não sei se posso te satisfazer hoje Snape, não se esqueça que preciso de um tempo pra me recuperar, Augustus parece tão razoável, mas me deixou imprestável depois de ontem. – Murmurou com falso pesar.

Snape sabia que estava sendo provocado, mas não podia evitar sentir seu sangue ferver ao ouvir isso. Sempre batalhou por conter seu temperamento violento e explosivo porque odiava sentir-se parecido ao pai, mas ouvir o loiro falando de como tinha sido sua noite com outro o tirava do sério. Aumentou o agarre nos cabelos loiros e ficou perversamente feliz ao ouvir o outro arfando, obrigou-o a levantar-se e jogou-o na cama sem muito cuidado.

- Acho que se esqueceu o que é ser devidamente fodido Lucius, mas vou te refrescar a memória. Seja uma boa puta e abra as pernas. – Ordenou com voz férrea.

O fogo que Lucius via nos olhos do outro era quase tão afrodisíaco quanto seus gestos quando o moreno deixava seu lado dominador afluir. A voz rouca e impositiva fez um arrepio traiçoeiro de prazer subir pela espinha do loiro, que ainda não estava satisfeito com as provocações. Fez um beicinho teatral enquanto separava as pernas descaradamente.

- Que malvados que meus amantes são, todos me chamam de nomes feios só porque gostam de me maltratar. Vai querer gozar no meu rosto também, já tive que fazer isso ontem, mas nunca me canso de chupar um bom pau.

Ele não esperava que o controle do outro se esvaísse tão rápido, mas a ardência que a bofetada propiciada por um irado Snape em seu rosto não mentia.

- Pare de me provocar, é de pau que você gosta não é? Então é isso que vou te dar.

Lucius não podia negar que seu lado masoquista ronronou de prazer quando as mãos fortes e calosas do outro aferraram-se as suas coxas, provavelmente deixando marcas. Seu membro já excitado estava exposto aos olhos e a boca de Snape que sem nenhum aviso abocanhou aquele pedaço palpitante e duro de carne. O loiro gemeu quando o outro começou a chupá-lo vigorosamente conseguindo deixa-lo mais e mais duro, sentia o sangue pulsando por suas veias e palpitando na ereção que Snape abrigava em sua cálida e úmida boca. Quando estava totalmente duro e pronto para implorar por um orgasmo, o moreno soltou-o com um barulho erótico de sucção. Seu membro brilhava pela saliva e pelas gotas que escorriam da ponta.

Com um olhar satisfeito Snape viu Lucius ofegando e com uma fina camada de transpiração cobrindo sua pele pálida. Tanto sua varinha quanto a do loiro estavam em sua manga e com um movimento ligeiro a sua própria apareceu em sua mão.

- Sabe que vai ser castigado não é? Vou e deixar imprestável de verdade, porque duvido que aquele frouxo do Greengrass saiba te foder adequadamente. Você é uma puta Lucius e adora ser assim.

Sem dar muito tempo para que o outro assimilasse o que havia dito murmurou o feitiço que tinha em mente e cordas ataram as mãos do loiro a cama. E com uma simples convocação um chicote veio para as mãos do moreno que sem demora passou a castigar o loiro. Severus gostava particularmente desse chicote com várias correias de couro, direcionou seus golpes primeiro a ereção que havia acabado de deixar palpitante e dura como ferro. Ouviu o alarido de dor do outro com uma satisfação sádica. Viu como institivamente Lucius fechava as pernas tentando proteger-se e murmurou:

- Estou vendo que desaprendeu as regras do jogo, não deve e nem tem permissão para fechar as pernas. – E para ilustrar o que disse outro feitiço atou as pernas do loiro aos postes da cama deixando-o exposto e indefeso.

O corpo de Lucius ardia pelos golpes e de desejo, era impossível não arquear as costas a cada golpe que acertava sua maltrata ereção ou a pele sensível de suas coxas, podia sentir cada pedaço de seu ser estimulado pela dor e pelo prazer. Sabia que a sanha de Severus não ia ser satisfeita com tanta facilidade, mas quando os golpes pararam e sentiu um feitiço lubrificante sobre sua ereção pensou que o afastamento havia amolecido o moreno. Ledo engano o seu, pois, Severus estava disposto a estimulá-lo mais e mais, até o limite.

Com grande força de vontade Severus impediu-se de ceder a tentação de deslizar sua língua pelas bolas bem delineadas e chamativas do loiro até alcançar a entrada rosada do corpo que ele amava violar. Concentrou-se na ereção escorregadia que tinha agora entre os dedos, sabia exatamente como Lucius gostava de ser masturbado e com objetividade quase clinica pôs-se a mover os dedos firme e fortemente ao redor daquele pedaço avermelhado e golpeado de carne. Adorava ver como o membro do outro se avermelhava deliciosamente depois de umas boas chicotadas, o contato de seus dedos na pele lastimada devia arder, mas isso não impedia que o outro gemesse pedindo mais força. Era o momento da vingança de verdade. Sem parar seus movimentos, murmurou o contra-feitiço que soltou o loiro da cama.

- Acho que já é hora de pedir perdão não é?

- Nos seus sonhos mestiço traidor. – Grunhiu Lucius entre ofegos. Mordeu os lábios fortemente para não gritar quando o insulto ganhou como resposta uma série de três palmadas em seus testículos.

- Estou vendo que ficou muito rebelde. De quatro, agora.

Sem hesitar Lucius obedeceu, não sabia o que esperar exatamente, mas não com certeza não esperava que sem prévio aviso ou preparação dois dedos invadissem seu apertado ânus. Ao contrário do que Snape pensava ele não era penetrado há um bom tempo, sentiu-se estirar-se dolorosamente e choramingou quando apenas um feitiço lubrificante dos mais fracos ajudou os dedos que entravam e saiam dele num ritmo especialmente lento, Snape sabia que ele não gostava assim. Quando os dedos saíram ele pensou que seria penetrado pelo membro grosso do moreno, mais ainda quando sentiu uma nádega ser agarrada e afastada expondo mais ainda sua entrada. Em vez de ser penetrado por Snape surpreendeu-se ao sentir o contato da fria borracha de um vibrador que foi introduzido nele de uma vez só, mordeu o braço para não gritar e respirou aliviado quando a extensão de tamanho médio terminou de entrar, fazendo-o se sentir deliciosamente preenchido. Claro que nem ele nem Snape gostavam muito dos joguinhos trouxas, até mesmo seus vibradores eram encantados e esse começou a girar e fodê-lo sozinho enquanto Snape com as mãos livres afastava suas nádegas o máximo possível para poder apreciar o espetáculo.

Com a maciez daquela bunda firme e carnosa nas mãos Severus deixou-se massagear aquela carne tenra e observar como o vibrador negro fodia impiedosamente o loiro. Claro que ele não ia parar por ai, adorava espancar o Lucius com suas próprias mãos. Quando acertou a primeira palmada nele sentiu o corpo do outro estremecer e ele gemer, a pele avermelhou-se lindamente, mas ele iria fazer o outro sofrer um pouco mais. Uma série de golpes fizeram Lucius gemer sem poder se controlar e cada vez que uma palmada acertava-lhe a pele sensível ele contraia seu canal ao redor do vibrador aumentando seu prazer em contraste com a dor. Suas pernas começavam a fraquejar e a intensidade do seu prazer o venceu, deixou-se cair de bruços na cama e ao contrário do que pensou as palmadas não pararam, ao contrário aumentaram de força o que o fazia friccionar sua ereção contra os seus finos lençóis de seda. Não demorou muito para a miríade de sensações o fizessem gozar com um grito quase animal. O feitiço do vibrador parava a medida que seu orgasmos passava. Sentia-se trêmulo e dolorido, mas duplamente satisfeito. Seus cabelos foram agarrados de novo e protestou gemendo quando foi erguido com força e sentado na cama.

Severus nem mesmo havia se despido, mas com um simples movimento de varinha seu zíper abriu e sua ereção potente se liberou. Lucius salivou porque sabia o que vinha a seguir.

- Você não merece que eu te foda, mas vai me fazer gozar com essa boquinha insolente não é? – Zombou o moreno pincelando sua gotejante ereção nos lábios do outro.

Lucius abriu a boca e esforçou-se para receber a grossura de Severus. Adorava quando ele fodia sua boca, porque era isso que o moreno estava fazendo, estocando fortemente em sua boca levando-o a engasgar algumas vezes, obrigando-o a engolir toda sua extensão até que sentia as bolas do moreno batendo em seu queixo. Não demorou muito para que sentisse o corpo do outro tensionar-se muito, sabia que a excitação de domina-lo era grade demais para Severus e ao invés de terminar em sua boca, o amante sacou seu membro palpitante e os jatos de sêmen quente e abundante sujaram o aristocrático rosto de Lucius Malfoy.

Sem poder respirar normalmente e tremendo dos pés a cabeça Severus pouco a pouco foi recuperando o controle.

- Maldito seja Lucius. – Murmurou amargurado.

- Somos os dois. Você desfruta me machucando Snape, adora me ver humilhado e sentindo dor, adorou cada gemido, cada vez que me bateu. Eu sou uma puta sim, mas você é um bastardo sádico.

O sorriso triunfante de Lucius acompanhou o outro em sua saída tempestuosa. Severus Snape saiu do quarto batendo a porta, mas Lucius se enganava se pensava que iria vencê-lo tão fácil, ele só precisava se recompor para voltar a lidar com o loiro.

**Se você leu até aqui seja legal e deixe-me saber o que achou! É rapidinho e me estimula a escrever! Eu respondo todos os comentários quando o usuário deixa essa habilitado mandar a resposta, se vc foi um dos que eu não respondi porque não tive essa opção fica aqui meu agradecimento geral! **


	4. Ataques

**Olá, está ai mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.**

Severus deu-se um tempo para se refazer das acusações mútuas e do sexo com Lucius num dos lugares que mais gostava na mansão, a biblioteca dos Malfoy. Sentia-se a vontade ali, de modo que pegou o livro que precisava e sentou-se na poltrona confortável que usou várias vezes para ler para Draco ou mesmo transar com o pai do afilhado, um sorriso amargo brotou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se disso, mas preferiu ignorar as lembranças e se focar no que havia ido fazer na mansão. Ainda tinha a varinha de Lucius junto da sua e não estranhou quando o loiro chegou na biblioteca quase uma hora depois vestindo um elegante roupão negro com bordados em fio de ouro, estava solto sobre o corpo do outro e Severus evitou olhar para as marcas visíveis no peito que seu chicote havia deixado na pele pálida do outro.

- Você já foi mais perceptivo para entender quando se retirar Snape.

- Vim aqui para falar da segurança do meu afilhado e não para uma foda rápida. – Alfinetou o moreno.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda para cuidar do meu filho Snape! – Disse Lucius calmamente, já com sua postura recuperada.

- Isso é algo a ser discutido, onde você estava mesmo quando ele foi atacado por Greyback?

- Foi uma situação excepcional, Draco nunca sai de casa normalmente.

- Ah, eu tinha me esquecido do quanto ele gosta de ficar isolado como um leproso nessa mansão.

- Estou trabalhando nisso e vamos recuperar terreno, mas aos poucos.

Severus não gostou nada dessa afirmação tranquila, Lucius estava tramando algo e ele pressentia que Greengrass estava no meio disso. O ciúme voltou a carcomê-lo, mas se limitou a girar o livro e empurrá-lo na direção do loiro que se apoiava na beira da maciça escrivaninha da biblioteca.

- Potter me enviou o relatório preliminar. Esse símbolo apareceu na testa do Greyback antes de ele desaparecer numa área protegida por aurores.

Lucius franziu o cenho preocupado, aquele feitiço havia sido inventado por um de seus antepassados e poucas pessoas podiam executá-lo.

- Quem demônios conseguiu atar Greyback tão forte? O maldito animal dá um grande trabalho pra ser domado. – Murmurou Lucius.

- Eu sei, estava lá enquanto você fazia lembra? – Recordou Severus. – Percebe a complexidade do problema Lucius? Tem alguém muito poderoso e inteligente atrás de vocês. E o que me preocupa é que quem quer que seja é esperto e perigoso o suficiente para se manter escondido. Não estamos tratando de uma turba ensandecida ou com fugitivos irritados querendo uma vingança rápida.

- Claro que não, dessa vez é um que quer uma vingança mais elaborada. Mas não acha precipitado dizer que está atrás de nós? Afinal, seja lá quem for não tem como ter sabido que Draco iria aquela boate.

- Tem certeza? Deixaria a segurança do seu filho baseada nisso? – Pressionou Severus.

- Não, mas vou me assegurar. – Cedeu Lucius racionalmente. – Era só isso? – Inquiriu o loiro.

Severus levantou da poltrona e se aproximou do outro deixando-se inebriar pelo perfume que a pele exalava. Deixou os dedos tocarem os vergões no peito do outro, recebendo um estremecimento em resposta.

- Sinto sua falta. – Confessou compungido.

Lucius encaixou a cabeça no ombro do outro e acariciou os cabelos negros. Beijou-lhe a orelha docemente e sussurrou:

- É o preço que se paga por ser um traidor. Agora, fora daqui.

Severus quase sorriu quando viu o loiro apontando com a varinha que havia recuperado de suas vestimentas. Preferiu apenas balançar negativamente a cabeça e sair depois de lançar um olhar dolorido ao outro. Só quando ouviu o amante saindo pela lareira é que Lucius deu-se ao luxo de apoiar-se com as duas mãos na mesa e soltar o fôlego e as lágrimas.

- Também sinto sua falta, maldito traidor. – Sussurrou para a solidão da casa.

Draco odiava dar o braço a torcer, mas o pai tinha razão, ele acordou muito bem depois do sono reparador que a poção havia lhe proporcionado. Claro que acordou com muita fome devido ao tempo sem comer e se arrumou rapidamente para ir tomar café com o pai. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e quando chegou ao salão onde geralmente tomavam café estranhou não ver o pai e apenas o elfo doméstico que comandava os serviços da mansão.

- Meu pai ainda não desceu Tip?

- Ainda não amo Malfoy, senhor.

- Eu estou com fome, que falta de consideração comigo. – Resmungou.

- Concordo com isso querido, seu pai anda muito relapso.

Draco não ousou se virar para confirmar se a voz cristalina que ouvia era mesmo de sua mãe. A morte de Narcisa ainda doía e aquilo só podia ser uma alucinação, produto de um mau funcionamento da poção.

- Mas que filho mau que eu tenho, não vai me dar as boas-vindas?

Com o coração retumbando no peito Draco se virou e viu a figura da mãe sim, diante dele havia um corpo com a aparência de Narcisa Malfoy, mas os olhos totalmente negros e a pele de um cinza doentio não escondia o fato de que aquilo não era sua mãe.

- Não sei o que ou quem você é, mas vai me pagar caro por usar o rosto da minha mãe!

Draco não gostava de matar, mas aquele desrespeito à imagem e a memória da mãe o enfureceram ao ponto de desejar realmente matar aquilo. Ele que nunca fora capaz de usar um Avada na guerra agarrou a varinha firmemente, pronto para atacar. Mas para não ser Narcisa, a coisa tinha bastante da rapidez dela e sem titubear lançou um Bombarda que rebotou num potente escudo que tanto Draco quanto o elfo invocaram.

- Tip protege o amo Draco senhor. Essa não é a ama e não pode machucar o senhorzinho! – Exclamou o elfo com sua voz esganiçada.

Draco ia contra-atacar quando o elfo agarrou-o pela mão e apareceu-o no quarto seguro.

- Tip, seu elfo inútil! Por que fez isso? – Esbravejou o loiro.

- O amo Lucius senhor ordena a todos que protejam o amo Draco senhor. Tip não pode deixar o senhorzinho sair até que seja seguro.

Draco lembrou-se de pronto do pai.

- Onde está meu pai Tip? Você tem que ir busca-lo!

- Tip não pode amo Draco senhor, o amo Lucius ordenou que não saísse do lado do pequeno amo enquanto houver perigo.

- Elfo maldito do demônio! Me obedeça!

Tip começou a choramingar sobre não poder obedecer e logo estava batendo com a cabeça na parede castigando-se. Draco nunca tinha sido colocado no quarto seguro, mas sabia que ali ninguém poderia aparecer-se, nem mesmo seu pai, só os elfos eram capazes de entrar e sair, por isso era o melhor local para a proteção dos herdeiros, afinal, os elfos eram leais ao cabeça da família. O desespero de Draco aumentou quando os barulhos de explosões começaram a chegar até o local, sem poder se conter o loiro chutou a poltrona que estava ali. Odiava não saber o que estava acontecendo.

Lucius havia descido as escadas correndo ao ser avisado por um dos elfos sobre o ataque a Draco, quando chegou ao salão em que costumavam tomar café da manhã encontrou-se com a visão grotesca de algo com a aparência de sua esposa lançando bombardas por sua sala. Sem nem piscar atacou e surpreendeu quando seu feitiço foi interceptado.

- Que cruel Lucius, querendo me machucar. Não fica feliz de me ter de volta?

- Não sei quem é você, mas não interessa em qual buraco está escondido, vai pagar caro por ter feito isso com a minha mulher! – Esbravejou ensandecido.

- Sempre tão astuto, se sabe o que eu fiz, sabe também que seus ataques não vão funcionar. Já os meus ao contrário... crucio!

A maldição dita de forma rápida e precisa pegou no loiro em cheio, logo ele caía vítima dessa dor que lhe atravessava o corpo nublando os sentidos e obrigando-o a gritar. Mas os castigos de Voldemort haviam-no fortalecido além do normal , enquanto a figura de sua esposa ria e se vangloriava ele segurou sua varinha fortemente e se concentrando formulou um feitiço não verbal, um dos poucos de ataque que conhecia e logo seu atacante tinha que lidar com o fato de ter tido a língua cortada. Assim que o crucio parou seu corpo trêmulo e enfraquecido impedia-o de se levantar, mas esforçou-se em ordenar que um dos elfos pedisse ajuda.

Com uma substância viscosa e negra saindo da boca a figura de Narcisa não falava mais com a voz suave da falecida, mas sim com uma voz fina de criança, era perturbador.

- Agora vou ter que te castigar por ter estragado o corpo da minha nova mamãe! Ela agora não pode mais cantar pra mim.

Reunindo forças Lucius apontou sua varinha rapidamente e gritou:

- Diffindo!

Doeu-lhe ver a figura de Narcisa perdendo a mão que segurava a varinha e ainda ter que ouvir os gemidos grotescos que ela emitia. Esforçando-se para colocar-se de pé ele repetiu o feitiço e a figura perdeu a outra mão, o que ele não esperava era receber um feitiço pelas costas, ele não sabia do que se tratava, mas foi como sentir um ferro em brasa adentrando na pele. Seu grito sofrido foi a primeira coisa que Severus escutou quando ele e o elfo apareceram-se na mansão, o moreno não demorou nem dez segundos para chegar ao salão e quando viu o loiro caído e duas figuras que não deveriam estar ali. Narcisa e Bellatrix estavam mortas e aquilo era uma aberração da qual nem Voldemort havia sido capaz.

- Se não é o mestiço traidor que veio para a festa! – Bellatrix continuava com voz de louca mesmo depois de morta.

Severus nem perdeu tempo em tentar lutar com aquela coisa, olhou para o corpo de Lucius e apontou a varinha para ele.

- Accio Lucius!

Antes que qualquer uma pudesse reagir o corpo do loiro tinha voado até ele e instintivamente o moreno apareceu-se em sua casa. Mesmo inconsciente Lucius gemia de dor e Severus sabia que o loiro sangrava porque sentia em seus braços quentes e viscosos. Levou-o para o quarto e colocou-o de bruços na cama, percebeu que ele devia ter sentido mais dor porque soltou um alarido e sua respiração ficou errática.

- Eu tenho que ir buscar o Draco, por favor, aguenta mais um pouco.

Severus não sabia se o grunhido era de dor ou de aquiescência, mas ele não podia esperar para saber, por isso, apareceu-se na mansão novamente. Dessa vez não ouvia barulho nenhum, mas não podia dar nenhuma chance ao azar, lançou um feitiço desilusionador em si mesmo e foi para o segundo andar da casa ouvindo tudo estranhamente silencioso. Ao chegar ao quarto de Draco viu tudo revirado sentiu um aperto no peito. Se ele tivesse chegado tarde tinha certeza que Lucius morreria de tristeza.

- Tip seu elfo dos demônios, venha já aqui. – Murmurou.

Surpreendeu-se quando o elfo obedeceu e apareceu.

- Os intrusos ainda estão na casa?

- Não senhor Snape, senhor. Elas destruíram o quarto do meu senhorzinho, mas não acharam ele porque Tip é um bom elfo e levou o herdeiro para o quarto seguro senhor!

- Então traga meu afilhado aqui.

O elfo encolheu-se e suas orelhas murcharam.

- Tip não pode senhor Snape senhor, o amo Lucius ordenou que o senhorzinho ficasse no lugar seguro até ele aparecer e meu amo não está.

- Tip, Lucius está muito ferido e eu levei-o pra minha casa, preciso que busque o Draco agora! O perigo passou, pode tirá-lo de lá agora.

- Tip vai conferir senhor Snape, senhor.

Em menos de um piscar de olhos o elfo havia desaparecido e Severus pôde sentir uma onda de magia recorrendo a casa. Assim que se deu por satisfeito Tip voltou a aparecer-se na frente do mestre de poções.

- A mansão está segura, vou buscar o meu senhorzinho.

Antes que Severus pudesse esboçar reação o elfo aparecia segurando na túnica de Draco que parecia agitado e preocupado.

- Onde esta meu pai? O que houve?

- Ferido na minha casa, preciso de ajuda para curá-lo, pode aparatar?

- Claro. – Draco disse prontamente e desapareceu junto com o padrinho.

Severus sempre apreciou a capacidade do afilhado de agir calmamente em situações onde a maior parte ficaria histérica. Os dois chegaram a Spinner's End e foram recebidos com os gritos nada graciosos de Lucius. Correndo escada acima os dois chegaram ao quarto onde Lucius se retorcia na cama e estavam empapados de sangue.

- A poção de anestesia? – Perguntou Draco movendo-se para o armário do padrinho.

- Não podemos usá-la. Era uma invocação da Bellatrix, acho que ela usou uma das maldições Black de que tanto gostava.

- Ele vai morrer? – Perguntou o jovem com voz embargada e com alguns frascos nas mãos.

- Não. Sei parar o efeito. Bella sempre teve talento e predileção por maldições de tortura, sorte a nossa que seu pai é mais poderoso que a maioria.

- Mas não pode dar nada pra dor? – Perguntou Draco agoniado de ver o pai sofrendo por causa da maldição.

- Não, por enquanto não.

Os dois se colocaram a trabalhar e Severus não podia impedir que seu peito inchasse de orgulho ao ver a segurança com que o menor lidava com as feridas do pai. Não podia esquecer que o desejo de Draco de ser medimago havia sido negado pelo Ministério e isso o havia irritado muito na época, afinal, o rapaz tinha talento nato para lidar com maldições e emergências. Suas divagações foram interrompidas pelo estremecimento das proteções da casa, com um passe de varinha abriu a porta para o único que lhe fazia visitas. Logo Harry Potter surgia no quarto usando seu uniforme e com o semblante carregado.

- Acabei de chegar do Beco Diagonal e não vai acreditar em quem estava distribuindo maldições por lá.

- Bellatrix suponho. – Disse o professor laconicamente terminado de limpar as feridas com a ajuda de Draco.

- Como sabe? Kingsley me mandou vir até aqui buscá-lo.

- Ela e Narcisa atacaram a Malfoy Manor antes de irem ao Beco e como pode ver conseguiram ferir o Lucius, estou ocupado.

- Por que não o leva a St. Mungo? – Perguntou o moreno incômodo, uma coisa era que não gostasse do homem, outra que o visse sangrando e se retorcendo de dor.

- Nem você pode ser tão ingênuo Potter. – Silvou Draco irritado, estava lutando para manter o pai quieto enquanto Severus passava um unguento que parava a progressão da maldição.

Harry suspirou derrotado e deu de ombros.

- Posso ajudar? – Perguntou ao ver como o loiro tinha dificuldade em conter o pai que gritava de dor enquanto as feridas em suas costas fechavam, mas soltavam uma fumaça negra no processo.

- Pensei que estivesse esperando um convite formal. – Zombou Severus, mas agradeceu mentalmente o par de braços do Gryffindor para imobilizar Lucius.

Foram alguns minutos em que o Malfoy mais velho sofria em agonia e Harry sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos acinzentados de Draco. Iria matar Bellatrix de novo só pelo fato de ter deixado seu loiro triste. O moreno quase soltou o homem quando percebeu a possessividade com que pensava no outro sem nem ter nada com ele.

- Potter! – O grito irritado do objeto de seus pensamentos o fez voltar a realidade. – Já pode soltar meu pai.

Harry corou ao perceber que praticamente abraçava o loiro mais velho enquanto Snape zombava dele com o olhar e Draco o fuzilava. Soltou-o sem fazer comentários e viu como o pocionista fazia o outro beber uma poção a contragosto.

- Que maldição é essa? – Perguntou Harry.

- Uma combinação do Diffindo com Incendio, o segredo é que a maldição continua cortando a carne e os órgãos enquanto a carne queima, não com fogo claro, só com a ardência. – Severus explicou.

- A cara daquela louca, como ela está viva?

- Ela não está viva seu mentecapto! É um feitiço, a figura e os gestos são da Bellatrix, mas não passa de uma casca que aprisiona parte do espírito dela. É o que chamamos de invocação impura. – Explicou Severus em seu tom professoral.

- Entendo, agora, podemos ir até o Ministério? Kingsley está esperando, ele quer saber exatamente o que aconteceu e imagino que vai querer interrogar os Malfoy também.

Snape bufou e Draco ficou tenso.

- Não tão ingênuos para pensar que o Ministério não ia querer revirar essa história? – Foi a vez de o moreno zombar. – Ainda estávamos trabalhando na explosão da boate quando Bellatrix apareceu no meio do Beco, podem imaginar o pânico que isso suscitou na população? Sem querer ser cruel Malfoy, mas não espere muita compreensão, alguns colegas vão achar que esses ataques a vocês são apenas estratégias para acobertar uma possível participação.

Draco ergueu o queixo com altivez e perguntou com sua típica voz arrastada:

- É mesmo? E você? O que acha disso tudo Potter?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Acho que seu pai é uma serpente rasteira, mas esperto o suficiente para não cometer o mesmo erro uma terceira vez depois de ter experimentado uma quase cadeia perpétua em Azkaban. – Explicou dando alguns passos em direção ao loiro. – E você... – Disse segurando o queixo atrevido. – Agora já aprendeu sua lição não é?

Draco sentia-se hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes e brilhantes do outro, os acontecimentos recentes tinham sido um golpe em seus nervos e a luta constante com seus instintos o sobrepassava naquele momento. Sem evitar assentiu para o moreno que sorriu e se inclinou roçando seus lábios nos do loiro que suspirou de prazer, era um bálsamo para seus nervos ter Harry Potter por perto e exalando segurança. A magia do momento foi quebrada pelo gritinho indignado do moreno que se virou furioso para Severus Snape que ainda segurava a varinha em sua direção.

- Isso doeu Severus! – Reclamou o moreno esfregando seu dolorido traseiro.

- Era essa a intenção seu Gryffindor abusado. – Murmurou Severus ameaçador. – Como se atreve a se aproveitar do meu afilhado na minha casa?

Draco corou e Harry apenas sorriu maroto.

- Nem foi um beijo de verdade seu amargurado. Além disso, ele estava gostando.

- Seu.. seu... – Draco não conseguia achar um insulto bom o bastante para sua raiva.

- Companheiro eleito? – Sugeriu o moreno.

Draco empalideceu e olhou acusadoramente para o padrinho.

- O pacote completo então Snape? Traidor e delator, o que vem depois? Vai avisar o Controle de Criaturas Mágicas? Tenho certeza de que Umbridge pode achar uma lei para me enfiar numa jaula e jogar a chave fora. – Disse acidamente.

- Eu não...

- Não fale assim com ele seu mimado mal-agradecido! – Esbravejou Harry defendendo o outro.

- Entendo. Achou um novo pupilo também? – Disse Draco picado pelo duplo ciúme ao perceber que seu padrinho e Potter haviam desenvolvido uma relação amigável. – Cuidado Potter, ele é do tipo que passa anos preparando o momento crucial para te jogar aos leões.

Severus conteve Harry com um aceno.

- Eu nunca disse nada a ele, nem a ninguém. Entendo que esteja bravo, mas ainda me deve respeito meu jovem, ainda mais dentro da minha casa. Essa não foi a educação que seus pais te deram.

Draco avermelhou de raiva e vergonha, olhou para a cama onde o pai dormia agitado, claro que a raiva venceu a vergonha em meio ao caos emocional que o loiro vivia.

- Como se atreve a falar dos meus pais? Justo você! Os dois confiavam em você tão profundamente que você deveria se envergonhar de tudo o que fez! Minha morreu Snape, ela foi morta por um bando de loucos enquanto você recebia uma Ordem de Merlin. O que eles tinham? O que demônios eles tinham para fazer alguém virar as costas a sua própria gente? – Perguntou beirando as lágrimas.

- Eles estavam contra aquele louco Draco, sabe que ele tinha que ser parado.

Draco deu um sorriso amargo que não combinava com seu rosto na opinião de Harry.

- Sabe que o meu pai só se uniu a ele de novo porque estava com medo do que ele faria se descobrisse que eu sou... essa coisa. – Disse o loiro envergonhado baixando a cabeça.

Harry não aguentou isso e foi até o loiro erguer seu queixo novamente.

- Você não é uma coisa, é mágico e especial. É o meu veela de língua afiada e atrevido. E seu padrinho não me disse nada, eu te disse, sou o herdeiro dos Black e descobri isso por acaso na biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

- Não sou seu! Eu... eu... – Draco começava a perder o controle perto do moreno que insistia em tocá-lo.

- Eu sempre pensei que essa coisa das nossas magias fosse por causa da raiva que sentíamos quando brigávamos, mas não é isso certo? É a sua magia me chamando pra perto, me seduzindo... me tentando. – Sussurrou o moreno de encontro aos lábios entreabertos de Draco.

- Eu não faço isso. – Defendeu-se Draco precariamente.

- Ah sim, você faz. Está fazendo agora mesmo, me tentando...

Sem se conter Harry juntou seus lábios aos do loiro e introduziu a língua na boca entreaberta do outro, achando-o deliciosamente suave e doce. Quando as línguas se tocaram ele sentiu um calafrio delicioso atravessando seu corpo e percebeu encantado que o outro não era muito experiente e que o respondia com uma timidez excitante.

- Potter largue o meu afilhado seu degenerado! – Esbravejou Severus.

Harry soltou o outro assustado de ter se esquecido da presença do ex-professor, mas para desgosto do homem abraçou o loiro que agora mal chegava-lhe ao queixo.

- Que estraga prazeres.

- Eu vou te cruciar até que...

- Não pode me machucar, lembre-se que seu afilhado escolheu a mim para companheiro. Se eu sofrer ele sofre.

Draco escolheu esse momento para regalar uma tremenda cotovela nas costelas do moreno que o soltou e gemeu de dor.

- Não seja imbecil Potter, acho que andou lendo contos de fada em vez dos livros dos Black. Não somos vinculados quatro-olhos.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Vinculados? Mas sou seu escolhido.

Tanto Draco quanto Severus bufaram com desprezo ante a falta de informação do moreno.

- Por Merlin, vocês dois fazem isso igual, mas eu não li nada sobre... ah droga! Temos que ir Severus. – Disse o moreno pegando sua insígnia de auror que brilhava.

- Não quero deixar eles sozinhos.

- Não seja tolo, ninguém pode entrar nessa casa. Prometo que te liberamos logo, mas precisamos de ajuda nisso.

Severus olhou para Draco que deu de ombros.

- Acho que já podemos voltar a mansão e...

- Não! – Disseram os dois morenos do quarto ao mesmo tempo.

- Você fica aqui Draco, a proteção de sangue da mansão é ineficaz contra a invocação da Narcisa, ela pode entrar porque a magia a reconhece como família e pode levar quem quiser. – Argumentou Severus. – Pense no que seu pai faria.

Draco engoliu a má resposta e assentiu.

- Bom, voltarei assim que possível. – Disse colocando a capa negra.

- Nos vemos logo loirinho, estou louco para passarmos um tempo a sós! – Disse o moreno piscando coquetemente para Draco que revirou os olhos.

Assim que os dois desapareceram o jovem que ficou se sentou na cama ao lado do pai que ainda tinha espasmos de dor durante o sono e ficou acariciando o cabelo do mais velho.

- Não sei o que fazer com ele. Será que posso confiar nesse Gryffindor? Tem que acordar pra me ajudar papai. – Se queixou como um garotinho e se recostou ao lado de Lucius vencido pelos acontecimentos da manhã caótica.

**Se chegou até aqui seja legal e deixe um comentário para eu saber o que acha da história. No próximo tem mais de Harry/Draco, mas precisava dar fundamento a relação, eles não podiam começar a se pegar do nada.**


	5. Resoluções

**Olá de novo, não foi no fim de semana, mas foi rápido! O capítulo é de ligação, o melhor começa no próximo e preciso de comentários pra me animar!**

Severus sabia o que viria depois da reunião com Shacklebolt, mas isso não significava que tivesse que gostar. O Ministro o havia incumbido de ser o novo cabeça da Ordem da Fênix, o que em sua opinião era uma grande tolice. A nova divisão de aurores da qual Potter fazia parte era muito mais treinada e capacitada que os antigos, e ele tinha a certeza de que o Ministro mantinha esse vínculo com a Ordem bem longe das vistas do Wizengamot. Quando chegou em casa horas depois de ter saído com Potter encontrou a casa muito silenciosa e por instinto sabia onde achar o afilhado, assim que rumou para seu próprio laboratório de poções e lá estava o loiro cortando ingredientes.

- Vejo que conseguiu algo para se distrair.

Draco deu de ombros e nem olhou, continuou concentrado no que fazia.

- Pretende ficar furioso comigo o resto da vida? – Perguntou Severus. – Pra quem vai apelar quando seu pai te disser não?

Severus não podia ver os olhos do afilhado, pois os fios muito louros caiam-lhe pela testa impedindo a visão, mas continuou:

- Ou onde vi arrumar um mestre de poções tão brilhante quanto eu?

- Sasha Nabocov? – Provocou Draco.

- Por Merlin! Aquele troll não saberia preparar nem uma mata-lobos que seja aproveitável. – Resmungou Severus acusando o golpe.

Draco sorriu internamente, adorava provocar o padrinho, mas a verdade era que sim estava bravo com ele, sua raiva só se intensificara ao ver como ele e Potter estavam amigos. Severus era padrinho DELE e não do Testa-rachada.

- Não sei por que está preocupado, Potter não é um aluno brilhante de poções agora? Faça dele seu pupilo pessoal.

- Potter? Por Merlin Draco, não sabia que me odiava tanto pra sugerir algo assim. – Disse Severus dramaticamente.

Draco ergueu cabeça e viu a maneira como o padrinho olhava-o com um misto de carinho e receio.

- Meu pai demora pra acordar? – Perguntou.

- Mais algumas horas, assim que ele puder receber visitas o Ministro irá interrogar vocês dois.

- Quanta honra. – Murmurou ironicamente. – E quando vamos poder voltar a mansão?

- Temo que não tão cedo, a invocação de Narcisa pode entrar e levar quem quiser, não é seguro ficar lá Draco, mas pode mandar os elfos buscarem suas coisas e as de Lucius.

- Ficaremos aqui então? – Perguntou incomodado com a perspectiva.

- Creio que não, o Ministro considera que os ataques a vocês estão ligados aos comensais foragidos e teme que haja uma insurreição. Depois que vocês forem interrogados é provável que designe um lugar seguro para vocês dois.

- E você sabe qual. – Afirmou Draco.

Severus deu de ombros.

- Shacklebolt é previsível, creio que os acomodará em Grimmauld Place se Potter concordar em torná-la o Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix de novo.

- Por Merlin e sua descendência, isso é loucura! – Falou o jovem horrorizado.

- Não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito de seu pai ficar aqui.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Mas eu não quero morar com o Testa-rachada! Vamos nos matar antes do primeiro jantar, ele é irritante, arrogante e... e...

- É seu escolhido. – Disse Severus suavemente. – Acho que é tempo de que tente conquistar o que é seu por direito não?

- Como se isso fosse possível. – Resmungou o loiro.

- Devo ter alucinado as cenas no meu quarto então. Eu não vi vocês dois se agarrando na minha frente com seu pai convalescendo na cama a dois metros de distância? – Escarneceu Severus.

- Que mago não sente atração por um veela que o chama Snape? É instinto sexual puro e simples. – Disse Draco entre envergonhado e dolorido.

- Me recuso a acreditar que ajudei a criar um maldito Hufflepuff chorão! – Esbravejou Snape.

- Eu não sou um Huff...

- Então pare de se comportar como um! Ao contrário do que muitos imbecis pensam o vínculo entre o veela e seu parceiro não pode forçar amor, mas pelas barbas de Merlin Draco, se você quer o maldito imbecil vai ter que lutar por ele! – Disse Severus firmemente.

Draco engoliu a seco, odiava levar reprimendas do padrinho. Era como levá-las do pai só que pior, porque Severus sempre era mais enérgico e cruel. Claro que ele queria Potter, mas era abrumante pensar que ele era como muitos magos que foram escolhidos por veelas de sua linhagem e que só se interessavam por usar os amantes para satisfazer seus desejos, reservando seu coração para uma bruxa ou outro mago. O pensamento o fazia estremecer e lágrimas iam a seus olhos. Sentiu a mão protetora de Severus em seus cabelos.

- Se o imbecil te machucar eu arranco as bolas dele e enfio garganta abaixo, ok?

Draco não evitou rir dessa vez.

- Você e meu pai fazem as mesmas ameaças sempre.

- São os anos de convivência. – Disse Snape simplesmente. – Você comeu alguma coisa?

O mais jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Por que não me surpreendo? Enquanto você termina com essas raízes vou preparar alguma coisa.

Severus já estava na porta quando a voz suave de Draco chegou até ele.

- Obrigado... padrinho.

O estrito homem assentiu sem se virar, para que o afilhado não percebesse a emoção que sentia. Era com grande alívio que o grande espião recebia o perdão daquele que amava como um filho.

H D

Harry não poderia estar mais intrigado com Draco depois daquela manhã, havia lido um livro sobre a linhagem veela que os Black mantinham escondida, mas não sabia nada do vínculo que deveria uni-los. Havia suposto pelo que ouvira na sociedade e pelo pouco que lera que, ao ser o escolhido da magia veela de Draco os dois estariam ligados. Quando chegou a Grimmauld Place depois de mais um dia extenuante com os problemas decorridos do surgimento da invocação de Bellatrix não se surpreendeu de encontrar a Ginny esperando-o com um sorriso sexy e uma camisola negra de renda, a ruiva parecia muito feliz.

- Olá meu amor, eu voltei.

- Não me diga. – Ele zombou. – A pergunta é o que está fazendo aqui vestida desse jeito.

- Ah Harry, não seja estraga-prazeres. Vim embora mais cedo pra poder te ver e comemorar e é assim que você me agradece? – Reclamou a ruiva se irritando.

- Deve estar se esquecendo Ginevra, mas antes de você sair para a os jogos da última rodada eu e você terminamos.

A ruiva estreitou os olhos e franziu a testa. Levantou do sofá e abandonou a pose sedutora, trocando-a pela de enfado.

- Harry, eu não acredito que você ainda insiste nessa história. Qual é o seu problema?

- Oliver, Colin, e sabe-se lá mais quantos.

Podai ser sua veia Slytherin, mas Harry gostou de quando ela empalideceu.

- Não acredito que está dando ouvidos a essas fofocas! Me conhece há anos e ainda tem coragem de me acusar de te trair! Justo você que já me deixou de lado tantas vezes.

- Por Merlin! Essa chantagem de novo não Ginny, e se por acaso ainda não se deu conta. O idiota que você podia manipular cresceu. Eu não estou dando ouvidos a fofocas sua imbecil, eu SEI que você adora pular nas camas de outros, e sabe por que temos que terminar? – Perguntou o moreno sem ligar para as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelo rosto da ruiva. – Temos que terminar minha querida promíscua porque eu sei deles há muito tempo e eu não ligo! Eu não te amo o suficiente para achar ruim ou ter ciúme de que você tenha tido vários amantes. Nosso relacionamento está tão acabado pra mim a ponto de eu ter ficado até agradecido porque assim eu não precisava passar muito tempo com você!

Ginny não esperava por esse ataque tão frontal do namorado.

- Isso foi cruel Harry. – Ela murmurou dando passos para trás, se afastando dele.

O moreno sempre foi impulsivo e se arrependeu de ter dito tanta coisa, o problema era que ele estava muito tenso ultimamente.

- Desculpe Ginny, não devia ter dito isso.

- Não, é bom estar sendo honesto. Acho que eu realmente mereci ouvir essa, eu sou a vadia que dormiu com outros, claro que não conta o fato do meu namorado estar na droga de um treinamento que o mantinha recluso dez meses do ano! – Gritou a ruiva.

- Já falamos disso da última vez, você tem mais ressentimento de mim do que quer admitir. A nossa relação acabou, temos que parar agora, antes que fique pior.

- Pior do que ser largada como uma camisa usada que não serve mais, é isso que você quer dizer?

- Ah Ginny...

A discussão foi interrompida pela insígnia de Harry que voltou a brilhar.

- E mesmo na hora de terminarmos, e pra já você tem algo importante pra fazer não é? Vai lá meu amor – Pontuou ela cheia de amargura. – Sabemos que tudo é mais importante que eu, sempre foi.

- Não foi assim, mas se não quer acreditar nisso não posso fazer nada pra que mude de ideia.

- Vai se arrepender disso Harry. Pelo sangue dos meus antepassados, juro que vai. – Ela disse pouco antes de desaparecer.

Harry odiava terminar brigado com ela, realmente tinha carinho pela ruiva, mas a relação já não funcionava. Esperava que quando ela se acalmasse pudessem voltar a ser amigos, tinha muitas recordações boas dela e tinha esperança de que pudessem conviver bem. A última ameaça não o preocupava muito porque sabia melhor que ninguém o quão impetuosa ela podia ser. Apareceu-se na sala do Ministro que era quem o havia chamado e fez uma careta para o homem.

- Meu expediente terminou sabia? Até os aurores precisam descansar de vez em quando.

- Dormir é para quando não há loucos soltos pela Inglaterra Mágica meu caro. Lucius Malfoy deve acordar logo, quero que venha comigo interrogá-lo.

- Por quê? A minha presença o deixa tenso, não sei se colocar essa serpente na defensiva vai ajudar.

- Não o quero muito confiante, Malfoy se sente seguro na presença de Snape e...

- Ah, eu sabia que esses dois tinham algo! – Exclamou Harry.

- Creio que devo dizer aos seus tutores que não está rendendo o esperado Harry, ainda precisava de alguma confirmação? – Zombou o homem mais velho.

- Ah, não seja chato, eu tinha percebido que os dois eram amantes, mas não é fácil interpretar os Slytherins, eles são mais fechados que ostras.

- Eu sei, por isso é que preciso de você lá. Slytherins respeitam poder Harry, e não falo de poder político porque isso jamais incomodou Malfoy, o que preciso é de alguém que possa impor nele o mesmo medo que Voldemort.

- Odeio quando me pede isso. – Disse Harry amargamente.

- Eu sei.

H D

Severus estava esperando que Lucius acordasse já há alguns minutos. Encontrava-se sentando numa poltrona lendo um pergaminho antigo e havia deixado sobre a cama anotações e um livro, a pálida figura de Lucius descansava em sua cama com os cabelos soltos e um pijama que ele havia colocado depois de comer com Draco. Nem em sonhos deixaria outros olharem para aquele corpo, sorriu ante esse pensamento tão possessivo.

- Onde está o meu filho? – A voz de Lucius soou clara, mas ainda estava mais fraca que o de costume.

- No laboratório bagunçando minhas poções. Não sei por que o deixo entrar lá.

- Porque o mima demais, e porque ele é um excelente pocionista claro. – Respondeu Lucius, amigavelmente demais para o gosto de Severus, devia haver algo errado.

O loiro fez força para se sentar e sentiu tantas dores quanto depois de uma sessão de castigos com Voldemort. Ainda estava confuso, não se lembrava .

- Lucius? Você está bem?

- Claro que não imbecil. – O loiro resmungou. – Estou com dor até nas células. Bellatrix é uma demente mesmo depois de morta.

- Disso não posso discordar. – Disse Severus pegando um copo de água e entregando ao loiro.

Percebeu como Lucius tremia ao erguer o braço e sabia que o orgulho o impediria de pedir ajuda por isso sentou-se na cama e colocou o copo junto aos lábios do outro, que fulminou-o com o olhar.

- Nem pensar te deixo derrubar isso na minha cama.

- Não quero. – Teimou Lucius ferido em seu orgulho.

- Não me obrigue a usar um imperius meu caro, sabe que eu faço sem pestanejar.

Lucius entreabriu os lábios e o líquido fresco foi um bálsamo para sua garganta seca e dolorida.

- Tenho que te dar uma poção para a garganta, deve tê-la irritado muito enquanto estava sob efeito da maldição.

- Draco me viu? – Perguntou o loiro se recostando nos travesseiros e fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Sim, mas se controlou bem, ele não é mais uma criança.

- Eu sei, nosso garoto cresceu não é? – Perguntou o loiro num momento de condescendência com o outro.

- E logo vai fazer de você um sogro, e depois avô. Preparado pra isso? – Implicou Severus.

Lucius ignorou a dor e ergueu o braço só pelo prazer de esmurrar as costelas do outro.

- Eu esqueci de mencionar que será o avô mais sexy do mundo mágico? – Murmurou Severus sedutor.

- Não pode me comprar com elogios baratos traidor.

Severus já estava mesmo achando fácil demais a reaproximação com Lucius. Estava cogitando as possibilidades de beijá-lo sem ocasionar uma luta que debilitaria mais o loiro quando as proteções da casa tremeram. Logo, a campainha tocava insistentemente.

- Por Merlin e toda sua descendência, um dia vou arrancar os dedos desse Gryffindor mal-educado.

- Como se não tivesse praticamente adotado esse descerebrado! – Reclamou Draco entrando no quarto. Sorriu ao ver o pai acordado e foi abraçá-lo.

O olhar feroz que Lucius dirigiu ao moreno enquanto abraçava o filho o fez estremecer, o que passava pela cabeça loira era um enigma para Severus, mas o espião não tinha certeza se queria saber o que se passava.

- Eles vêm para o interrogatório, se preparem. – Disse antes de sair ondeando sua capa atrás de si.

Draco sorriu indulgente.

- Fico imaginando qual de vocês começou com essas entradas e saídas teatrais.

- É claro que esse incompetente aprendeu isso comigo. – Declarou Lucius. – Ouça Draco, não importa o que aconteça agora, quero que se mantenha seguro, se eu for levado para aclarações fique com o traidor, ele pode te proteger do Ministério e do Potter caso seja necessário.

- Não podem te prender pai, nós fomos atacados! – Exclamou Draco se pondo de pé e arrumando sua túnica.

- Nunca se sabe, fique com Snape caso algo ocorra. Depois faça como combinamos e use uma das vias de escape, mas evite as casas só com proteções de sangue por causa ca invocação impura e...

Lucius parou de falar ao ouvir vozes e passos. Colocou-se muito reto na cama e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os. Odiava deixar-se ver vulnerável, mas isso talvez jogasse a seu favor. Não demorou muito para que tanto o Ministro em pessoa quanto Percy Weasley e um escrivão entrassem no quarto logo depois de um sério Severus Snape ao lado de Harry Potter. Os homens encontraram Lucius sentado retamente na cama, com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros e Draco elegantemente sentado na poltrona que havia conjurado justo ao lado do pai.

- Vejo que está bem sr. Malfoy.

- Tanto quanto alguém pode estar depois de ser atacado pela invocação da falecida esposa e de Bellatrix Lestrange. – Disse Lucius.

- Qualquer poderia pensar que estava com saudades dos velhos tempos sr. Malfoy, afinal, essa movimentação em torno da sua família é no mínimo suspeita. – Pontuou Harry encostando-se à parede displicentemente, enquanto fixava seu olhar no loiro mais velho.

- Garanto sr. Potter que não tenho a mínima vontade de reviver os "velhos tempos" como os chama. – Disse Lucius entredentes.

- Então porque parece um imã para as supostos ataques de comensais foragidos e recentemente para invocações deles? – Pressionou Harry deixando um pouco de sua magia sair e tornar o ambiente pesado.

- Porque somos os Malfoy, minha família sempre teve inimigos e na última guerra...

- Não, estão atrás de mim. – Disse Draco parecendo surpreendido.

Todos na sala o olharam surpresos. O jovem loiro deu de ombros.

- Potter acabou de dizer, mas o imã não é meu pai, sou eu. Greyback na boate e as invocações de hoje estavam procurando por mim. – O loiro parecia estranhamente calmo para alguém que tinha acabado de ser dar conta de que era alvo de uma caçada envolvendo comensais foragidos e invocações impuras de parentes próximos.

- E então jovem Malfoy, devo presumir que sabe o porquê disso? – Perguntou o Ministro olhando-o fixamente.

Draco ergueu o queixo e respondeu:

- Não, nem mesmo saí de casa no último ano por causa do perigo. Podem querer chantagear meu pai ou só me matar por algo relacionado à guerra, mas não sei exatamente o que querem.

O Ministro arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou as mãos atrás das costas.

- Quero que deponham sob efeito da veritaserum sobre o suposto ataque a Mansão Malfoy. Depois precisaremos que cedam suas recordações para análise.

Harry não mudou a expressão do rosto, mas ficou impressionado com o pedido também. Enquanto Lucius e Severus tinham veias saltando de ira no pescoço e na testa, Draco apenas parecia derrotado e amargo.

- Isso é uma das maiores ofensas que já ouvi na vida! – Gritou Severus.

- Não vejo o motivo. – Disse Shacklebolt calmamente. – Está especificado na sentença dos dois e na lei pós-guerra que aqueles que foram marcados por Voldemort não podem negar-se aos interrogatórios que o Ministério achar necessários.

Lucius rilhou os dentes ante mais essa humilhação. Jurou a si mesmo que veria Shacklebolt cair por suas mãos de seu pedestal.

- Como o Ministro deseje. – Disse com a voz pingando veneno. – Espero que isso seja suficiente porque depois disso eu e meu filho estaremos nos mudando desse país.

Harry dessa vez não pôde impedir-se de arregalar os olhos, Draco simplesmente assentiu em direção ao pai.

- Temo que isso não seja possível sr. Malfoy. – Informou Percy com voz calma. – O Ministro restringiu a mobilidade de sua família como medida de segurança. Até que possamos descobrir quem e o que querem dos Malfoy os dois estarão sob a proteção do Ministério e da Ordem da Fênix.

Harry poderia jurar que a veia do pescoço do loiro ia explodir.

- Espero que sejam mais rápidos nisso do que foram combatendo Voldemort, odiaria ter que esperar anos para ter o prazer de me afastar da sociedade dourada de vocês. – Disse com voz cortante o patriarca.

Shacklebolt não esperava por esse tipo de reação. Malfoy nunca tinha chegado nem perto disso, mesmo nos meses mais tensos em que ele era atacado na rua.

- Tenho certeza de que será rápido, além disso, Voldemort não teria tido tanto êxito sem a ajuda de todos seus comensais, incluindo o senhor se não se esquece. – Retrucou.

- E como poderia? Tenho certeza que o Ministério colocaria um guarda só para me lembrar do quão infame eu e minha linhagem somos.

Shacklebolt odiava nunca poder quebrar o controle do homem ou seu orgulho, por isso, ordenou que trouxessem a poção da verdade e esmerou-se em arrancar cada detalhe do loiro da luta e fazê-lo repetir cada pessoa que tinha algo contra ele, coisa que levou horas.

Harry sabia que era parte de seu trabalho, mas ainda sim, uma vozinha irritante ficava repetindo que era errado intimidar e atormentar Lucius Malfoy daquele jeito, afinal ele era a vítima, mas focou-se no interrogatório e logo passou a recalcular as possíveis ligações para resolver logo o caso. Não se surpreendeu quando Shacklebolt ditou que os dois loiros não poderiam voltar a Malfoy Manor até que fizessem maiores averiguações e que deveriam estar em locais seguros. Conteve um sorriso quando o Ministro disse que Snape cuidaria da segurança do mais velho e que Draco iria com ele para Grimmauld Place, que iria ser colocada novamente sob a proteção de um Fidelius.

- Por que meu filho não pode ficar aqui? – Perguntou Lucius incomodado.

- Porque como ele mesmo ressaltou, parece ser o alvo desses ataques e por isso será colocado sob a proteção do nosso melhor agente, na casa mais segura da Inglaterra, deveria estar agradecido. – Zombou o Ministro antes de retirar.

Como havia saído o ex-auror não chegou a ver o olhar de fúria que o mais velho dos loiros lhe lançava, mas Harry sim e fez uma anotação mental para ficar de olho nos movimentos de Lucius.

- Eu não quero morar com o Potter. – Reclamou Draco de mau-humor.

- Que pena que não tem escolha, certo? – Provocou Harry. – Devo esperar que a jovem dama arrume seus baús?

- Vamos ver quem é a jovem dama quando eu cruciar essa sua testa-rachada! – Explodiu o loiro olhando feio para Harry e sacando a varinha.

- Isso soou a ameaça a um agente da lei, creio que poderia te mandar direto a Azkaban por isso. – Disse Harry fingindo estar pensativo com uma mão coçando o queixo.

Snape revirou os olhos.

- Por Merlin, é como se os dois nunca crescessem. – Reclamou.

- Era assim o tempo todo em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Lucius surpreendido pela facilidade com que o filho perdia o controle ao discutir com o moreno.

- Pior, são dois moleques mimados. – Explicou Snape.

- Ei, parem de falar de mim como se não estivesse presente, é de péssimo gosto. – Reclamou o moreno.

- De péssimo gosto Potter é um auror de alto gabarito não se comportar como deve diante de quem deve proteger. – Ralhou Snape. – É bom se lembrar que Draco é muito importante pra mim, não vai me irritar e provocar minha vingança não é?

A voz sedosa de Snape era mais assustadora que os gritos, por isso Harry tratou de assentir vivamente.

- Eu estava brincando, vou tratá-lo com luvas de pelica Severus. Palavra de herói. – Brincou.

- Contanto que faça seu trabalho está bem Potter. – Concedeu Lucius.

- Dizer obrigado não doí sabia? – Espetou Harry ao loiro.

Lucius fez uma cara de ultraje que quase fez Harry sorrir, mas ele se conteve e acompanhou Draco enquanto esse ia empacotar suas roupas de novo num espaço de menos de 24 horas.

H D

Draco não se lembrava daquela casa apesar da mãe ter lhe dito sobre como era antiga e bonita. Sabia que tinha visitado os parentes ali quando ainda era muito pequeno, mas não se lembrava de nada disso. Fez uma careta para a decoração da sala, os móveis antigos e de boa qualidade eram pesados demais para seu gosto e a escolha do Gryffindor para as cortinas e os sofás era grotesca em sua opinião.

- Seu elfo já deixou suas coisas no quarto. – Disse Harry descendo as escadas e achando graça no narizinho franzido de Draco para a sala.

- Seu gosto para decoração é horrível, com certeza vou ter pesadelos nesse lugar.

- E vou ter que ir te consolar a noite? – Perguntou Harry insinuante junto ao ouvido do outro.

Draco arrepiou-se e estava pronto para se afastar do auror pervertido quando se lembrou do que o padrinho tinha dito. Ele era o Slytherin com ascendência veela, o moreno era a presa, não ele. Draco sorriu ante isso e se virou enlaçando o pescoço do moreno e deixando sua boca roçar na dele.

- Não sei se você poderia me consolar Potter, sou muito mau acostumado.

Harry olhava hipnotizado para aqueles olhos cinzentos, levantou as mãos para segurar o menor com mais facilidade, mas se surpreendeu com a rapidez com que ele desvencilhou-se e foi na direção das escadas.

- Ei! – Ele exclamou sem reação.

- O que foi Potty? Não consegue me acompanhar? – Riu Draco indo para seu quarto.

Quando chegou a habitação antiga de Regulus com uma decoração vintage em verde e prata sorria. Talvez o padrinho tivesse razão, talvez ele pudesse realmente conquistar Harry Potter.

H D

Harry levou alguns segundos para perceber que Draco o estava provocando. Harry mal podia esperar para se concentrar em levar o loirinho para sua cama, mas antes do prazer ele tinha trabalho. Levou alguns minutos reestruturando as proteções da casa, restringiu aparições diretas e desconectou a rede Flu. Estava exausto pela jornada dupla e agradecia por ter folga no dia seguinte, ia ser divertido brincar com seu protegido. Terminou de arrumar as proteções e subiu ao segundo andar com a intenção de provocar mais o veela, mas quando entrou no quarto encontrou-o jogado na cama dormindo profundamente. Havia se esquecido do quão cansativo e traumático deveria ter sido os ataques pra ele. Harry não era filho de Narcisa e achava um horror que a tivessem usado dessa forma, para o loiro devia ser muito pior.

Se aproximou da cama e afastou algumas mechas do cabelo claríssimo do rosto afilado e o loiro suspirou procurando uma posição melhor. Harry sacudiu a cabeça percebendo que ele não tinha nem se trocado ou usado as cobertas, apesar da tentação, disse a si mesmo que não podia tirar a roupa do outro sem autorização, por isso limitou-se desabotoar o colarinho e os punhos da camisa e tirar-lhe o cinto antes de enfiá-lo debaixo das cobertas. O desejo de entrar na cama e dormir abraçado ao loiro pegou-o de surpresa, mas sua mente o convenceu de que isso era normal já que Draco se via muito apetitoso e meigo dormindo. Saiu do quarto disposto a dormir uma noite inteira para variar.

**Bom, foi isso, sei que não teve os momentos Harry Draco que tem muita gente pedindo, mas começa a festa no próximo! Sejam bonzinhos e deixem-me saber o que acharam do capítulo.**


	6. Aproximações

**Olá, voltei com mais um capítulo. Espero que leiam e gostem, e que comentem claro! **

Harry acordou alertado por ruídos de passos pela casa, estava acostumado ao silêncio em casa. Ouviu como o loiro entrava no banheiro no fim do corredor e quando o barulho de água correndo chegou até ele o jovem moreno sorriu malicioso. Sem se apressar para dar tempo de que a banheira enchesse e o loiro tirasse a roupa Harry levantou da cama e usou seu próprio banheiro para espantar os vestígios de sono lavando o rosto e tentando dar u jeito cabelo. Levou um tempo decidindo se ia observar Draco no banho nu ou se deveria colocar alguma roupa. Optou por vestir uma a calça de um pijama vermelho que nunca usava porque não queria se impor ao loiro, não muito pelo menos. Caminhou silenciosa e mansamente até o banheiro e ao contrário do que esperava Draco não havia trancado a porta, sorrindo, abriu lentamente e sem fazer barulho a pesada porta de madeira e se recostou no batente para observar as belas costas do loiro na banheira.

- Não é educado espiar Potty. – Provocou Draco mantendo-se concentrado em ensaboar os braços e o peito sem se virar para o moreno.

- Sou um voyeur loirinho, e você é um espetáculo a parte. – Harry devolveu a provocação.

Draco não esperava que o Gryffindor fosse tão descarado, não gostava de se sentir indefeso ante o outro. Sentiu como Harry se aproximava e sentava na beira da banheira, era difícil para Draco lidar com a proximidade do outro, já que seus instintos gritavam para que o abraçasse e seduzisse. Arrepiou-se quando Harry tomou a esponja de sua mão e passou a esfregar suas costas, sentia seu rosto arder e sabia que deveria estar parecendo um tomate. Quando o moreno jogou água em suas costas os dedos firmes acariciaram a linha de sua coluna chegando perigosamente perto de seu traseiro.

- Descarado! – Draco reclamou envergonhado.

- Que foi loirinho? Pensei que ia me seduzir.

Draco ia retrucar quando a voz irritada de Hermione Granger ecoou pela mansão.

- Harry James Potter! Por que eu não consigo entrar?

Harrry bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Tinha me esquecido das visitas matutinas da Mione. – Resmungou se levantando.

- Que grosseira. – Disse Draco franzindo o cenho para os gritos.

Harry azedou a expressão e espetou:

- Mione não é grosseira Malfoy, ela é minha amiga e tem todo o direito de entrar quando quiser. Não é culpa dela que por conta de um intruso que eu tenho que proteger.

- Eu não queria vir pra cá também testa-rachada! – Se revoltou o loiro.

- Já que estamos os dois presos aqui não te quero incomodando minha amiga, então não apareça lá embaixo. – Disse Harry irritado antes de sair do banheiro batendo a porta.

Draco recusou-se a ceder as lágrimas que se acumularam nos seus olhos pro ser mais uma vez preterido pelos amigos do herói. Sua essência veela se ressentia terrivelmente disso, por isso quando o Harry de onze anos recusou sua mão e sua amizade havia lhe doído tanto.

- Maldito testa-rachada...

Enquanto o loiro terminava seu banho Harry deixou Hermione passar pela lareira e explicou-lhe rapidamente o que estava acontecendo, mas ela já sabia de parte daquilo por causa de seu trabalho no Ministério.

- Então o Ministro resolveu que você vai ser o guarda-costas de Malfoy?

- Sim, mas você já sabia disso.

Hermione assentiu.

- Eu imaginava. As invocações ficam melhor conservadas quando há presença de sangue da linhagem preservando os receptáculos dos corpos.

- Ainda não sei por que esse mago optou pelas invocações. É um feitiço muito escuro, exige muita magia negra e até mesmo os magos escuros nunca a usaram porque...

- Os sangue-puro consideram uma abominação. Eu sei Harry, estou impressionada por você saber.

- Sou bom no meu trabalho. Mas você não veio até aqui para falar disso, é meu dia de folga.

- Vim falar da Ginny. – Disse Hermione.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Por que temos que falar nela?

- Ela está arrasada e nem preciso falar de como ficou o Ron quando a viu não é? Ele iria vir, mas achei melhor dissuadi-lo já que Malfoy está aqui também.

- Podemos pular o drama? Não sei qual é a surpresa, eu já tinha dito que tínhamos terminado. Só que vocês não me levaram a sério, ela mesma voltou pensando que tudo ia ser igual.

- Eu sei, tentei acalmar todo mundo, mas sabe como os rapazes são com ela e Molly também ficou decepcionada. Já estava preparando o enxoval para o casamento.

Harry bufou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçando-o ainda mais.

- Isso não é culpa minha.

- Eu sei, mas ela também está triste e irritada porque perderam o campeonato.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Pensei que tinham ganhado.

- Por quê? O resultado saiu em todos os jornais.

O moreno deu de ombros.

- Não tive tempo nem pra respirar nos últimos dias, quanto mais para ler a seção de esportes do Profeta, mas quando apareceu aqui ela estava muito satisfeita, não parecia ter perdido.

- Estranho... tão competitiva que ela é. – Refletiu Hermione, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça fazendo seu cabelo se agitar. – Bem, vim aqui só para te avisar como está o clima n'A Toca e pedir pra não aparecer pela loja por uns dias a menos que queira levar um soco do Ron e algo pior do George.

Harry sorriu.

- Pode deixar.

A menina do trio dourado ia saindo pela lareira quando se deteve com um punhado de pó de flu nas mãos.

- Harry?

- Sim?

- Cuidado com suas escolhas ok?

- O que quer dizer?

- Que algumas coisas não são perdoáveis. – Disse enigmaticamente jogando o pó na lareira e dizendo o endereço do Ministério.

Harry ficou intrigado com o que a amiga quis dizer, mas sabia que não adiantava tentar acompanhar o raciocínio dela e que o melhor era esperar que ela mesma explicasse o conselho. Era algo que Hermione adorava fazer, por isso, depois de suspirar foi até as escadas e gritou:

- Desça pro café Malfoy!

E foi para a cozinha começar a preparar torradas. Não sabia o que o loiro preferia, mas não era possível que não comesse torradas, o mundo todo come torradas. Terminou de preparar o chá e o pão e estranhou que o outro não tivesse descido. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois para encontrar o outro no quarto que lhe fora designado lendo um livro.

- O café está pronto, não me ouviu te chamar?

- Claro que sim auror Potter, mas não sabia se tinha permissão para comer com meu protetor, por isso decidi ficar aqui mesmo. Tenho certeza que meu pai enviará um elfo quando receber minha carta.

Harry levou dois segundos para atravessar o quarto e empurrar o loiro na cama sentando-se sobre os quadris estreitos do menor.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Esbravejou Draco socando o outro no peito e empurrando-o.

Harry nem se imutou e segurou as duas mãos do outro com uma apenas uma das suas imobilizando-as acima da cabeça de cabelos loiros, obrigando-o a parar de se mexer. Draco bufou e girou o rosto para o lado, negando-se a olhar para o moreno, coisa que fez Harry sorrir.

- Gosto mais de você assim, debaixo de mim e caladinho.

- Vá à merda Potter! – Esbravejou o loiro olhando-o finalmente.

- Que boquinha suja... não devia me tratar assim, afinal, sou seu escolhido e seu protetor mais acérrimo.

Draco olhou feio pra ele.

- Você sempre foi um péssimo escolhido Potter, sempre me machucando e se esfregando com a Weasel-fêmea. – Draco finalmente deixou escapar parte de sua revolta.

- Ei! Não me culpe por isso, você nunca me disse nada.

- Claro que não seu imbecil, você só usa isso pra me machucar mais. Sou um veela, não um troll.

Harry percebeu pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do loiro que o tinha magoado de verdade. Sentiu-se pequeno e mesquinho por estar levando a situação na brincadeira enquanto para Draco era algo bem mais visceral.

- Eu sinto muito... não sabia que era tão intenso pra você. Eu sou um cabeça quente, sempre falo algumas besteiras. Não tem que me levar a sério sabe?

Draco quase sorriu, mas ainda estava bravo. Fez um beicinho e aproveitando que o moreno tinha soltado suas mãos voltou a socá-lo na barriga.

- Gryffindor imbecil!

- Mas que você quer só pra você não é? – Provocou Harry se inclinando para beijar os lábios convidativos do loiro.

Draco permitiu que a língua atrevida do moreno entrasse em sua boca e não demorou para que o peso do corpo do outro estivesse sobre o seu. Harry encaixou-se com perfeição entre as pernas de Draco, deixou a boca doce do loiro para deixar seu rosto esconder-se na curva do pescoço dele, onde aspirou com prazer o perfume delicioso que só Draco tinha e era para ele impossível de definir.

Draco não sabia bem o que fazer, nunca tinha estado tão próximo de outro homem, por isso agindo por instinto, deixou seus dedos se afundarem nos cabelos espessos de Harry puxando-o em direção a sua boca de novo, gostava se ser beijado pelo Gryffindor. O moreno claro, não poderia recusar tal convite e com um sorriso sacana no rosto voltou a beijar Draco, dessa vez capturando a língua macia do outro e sugando-a com vagar provocando o loiro que apertava-o de encontro a si. Impaciente como sempre Harry começou a mover seus quadris de encontro aos do loiro e sentindo que o menor seguia-lhe o ritmo quase inconscientemente. Sem se conter Harry deixou suas mãos descerem pela lateral do corpo de Draco alcançando a barra da camisa que o outro usava e esgueirando os dedos por baixo do tecido Harry finalmente tocou a pele suave do loiro.

Draco sentiu os dedos de Potter em sua pele e sua respiração acelerou, era difícil respirar normalmente com o corpo que sempre havia desejado ali junto dele. Não entendeu a tensão no moreno até que ele abriu sua camisa quase arrancando os botões.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ao ver os olhos arregalados do outro que olhava seu peito horrorizado.

- Tem cicatrizes. – Harry murmurou.

Draco empalideceu e tentou se cobrir, coisa que Harry não permitiu, querendo fixar na mente cada linha que manchava aquela pele delicada.

- Já chega Potter, pode parar de olhar para as minhas deformações. – Draco gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Harry saiu de sua letargia e percebeu que Draco havia entendido errado.

- Não é isso... fui eu. Eu te machuquei. – Ele disse condoído.

Draco olhou-o confuso.

- Isso foi há muito tempo Potty, no sexto ano lembra? – Disse suavemente enquanto o moreno traçava as marcas finas em seu peito.

- Severus disse que não iam ficar cicatrizes... – Lamentou Harry.

- Era essa a ideia, mas é difícil de prever, meu corpo não reagiu bem ao ser atacado por você e a maldição que usou era muito poderosa.

- Foi estúpido e perigoso!

- Eu ia te atacar lembra? Foi uma...

- Eu poderia ter usado outra coisa, usei um feitiço que vi num livro desconhecido e que nunca tinha testado.

- O livro do meu padrinho. – Draco sorriu. – Não faz ideia do quanto ele ficou irritado com você.

Harry revirou os olhos saindo de cima do loiro e deixando-se cair ao lado dele na cama.

- Oh sim, eu sei. Ele fez questão de deixar bem claro, apesar de que analisando os eventos hoje vejo que ele estava muito transtornado.

- Principalmente porque se preocupou em explicar pro meu pai como eu fui ferido por um feitiço que ele mesmo tinha inventado. – Disse Draco com um sorriso maroto. – Por falar neles, será que meu pai já está bem o suficiente para fazer as pazes com o meu padrinho?

- Por Merlin, não coloque essas imagens na minha mente, nunca mais vou ter uma ereção! – Reclamou Harry.

Draco sorriu ladino e dessa vez ele é quem subiu em cima do moreno, sua natureza era por si só muito sensual e libidinosa, há anos que lutava diariamente para conter seus desejos e tendo a Harry sem camisa em sua cama era impossível não atacar. Sentado sobre os quadris dele inclinou-se para beijar o pescoço forte e experimentar o sabor da pele morena. Harry por sua vez deixou o loiro fazer o que queria, o próximo passo de Draco foi mordiscar-lhe a pele sensível fazendo-o arrepiar-se, logo, o loiro fazia uma trilha de beijos úmidos até seu queixo onde parou.

- Sua barba me arranha. – Reclamou manhoso.

Harry odiava admitir para si mesmo, mas aquele jeitinho de menino inocente que ele estava corrompendo deixava-o muito excitado. Moveu-se incômodo debaixo do loiro que sorriu e apoiou o cotovelo em seu peito e o rosto na palma da mão.

- Quer dizer que me preparou meu café da manhã?

- Sim, mas agora temos outra coisa para terminar não é? – Disse o moreno sugestivamente movendo os quadris e mostrando a Draco que estava muito animado essa manhã.

- Sim, o café da manhã. – Disse Draco travesso levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

- Ah, eu te mato loirinho do demônio! – Gritou Harry recebendo o riso cristalino do outro como resposta.

O moreno sorriu bobamente ao ouvir essa risada despreocupada e sincera de Draco, geralmente ele se limitava a um sorriso sarcástico e de zombaria, nunca havia visto ele relaxado e rindo assim.

H D

Lucius odiava ficar acamado, o fazia se lembrar das torturas de Voldemort, que o faziam ficar debilitado por dias seguidos. Naquela noite havia expulsado Snape para o quarto de hóspedes, ainda estava com essa relação dele com Potter atravessada na garganta. Recebeu uma carta de Augustus logo cedo, a qual respondia quando Severus entrou no quarto.

- Bom-dia Lucius.

- Bom-dia. – Disse simplesmente.

- Já escrevendo para o Draco? Não acha um pouco neurótico da sua parte?

Lucius franziu o cenho pra ele, era verdade que já tinha uma missiva pronta para seu filhinho, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

- Não creio que seja da sua conta, mas é uma carta para Augustus, ele ficou sumamente preocupado com o ataque a mansão e pediu-me notícias.

Não levou nem três segundos para que as folhas fossem arrancadas de suas mãos enquanto o moreno lia a carta que havia recebido e a que escrevia.

- Snape isso foi extremamente descortês. Devolva minha correspondência.

- Você não pode mandar cartas para esse imbecil, Potter já averiguou que a filha foi enfeitiçada para convidar o Draco.

- Sim, ele disse isso na carta caso tenha lhe escapado o detalhe. Augustus é confiável e temos uma série de coisas para resolver. – Acrescentou Lucius.

- A resposta continua sendo não! – Decretou Severus jogando as cartas na lareira do quarto.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo até que o moreno pegou a bandeja novamente e colocou sobre as pernas de Lucius.

- Tem que comer antes de tomar as poções.

Indignado pela falta das desculpas que sabia que merecia Lucius pegou a xícara e começou a tomar seu chá em silêncio, era hora de ignorar o traidor.

- Isso é bastante infantil Lucius, temos coisas para resolver.

Como se estivesse sozinho, mas com muita graça Lucius pôs-se a comer a salada de frutas que Severus preparava tão bem. Pegou um pedaço de morango especialmente suculento e mordeu-o deixando um pouco de sumo escorrer por seus lábios que logo limpou com a língua.

- Provocador. – Silvou o moreno por entredentes.

Lucius adorava levar Severus a fazer tudo o que ele queria só provocando o mais jovem. Muitas pessoas pensavam que o poder numa relação esta em quem domina fisicamente, mas ele ser submisso era só mais uma forma de manipulação, uma das mais prazerosas, claro. Sentiu como Severus sentava na cama e pegava uma mecha de seu cabelo levando ao rosto e aspirando o perfume, deixou que ele se aproximasse até que encaixou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Não deveria ter queimado suas cartas.

- Foi inaceitável. Está ficando grosseiro como Potter. – Disse o loiro.

- Prefiro pensar que eu tenho melhorado a educação dele, se der uma chance tenho certeza de que pode gostar do imbecil.

Lucius rilhou os dentes.

- Por que demônios eu iria gostar desse arremedo de herói que fica cercando o MEU homem?

Severus piscou confuso e logo riu.

- Ele não vê desse jeito.

- Claro que não. – Disse Lucius com falsa doçura. – Ele está te cercando há meses, ele saiu do treinamento e veio ver você em vez de ir ver a namoradinha e eu vi muito bem como ele ficava babando em você no St. Mungo depois da guerra.

- Você está com ciúmes. – Severus constatou.

- Nos seus sonhos mestiço traidor. – Resmungou Lucius mordendo outro morango com violência.

Essa era nova nuance de Lucius, geralmente Severus era o ciumento da relação. Ele sempre tinha que vigiar os pretendentes a cama do loiro enquanto o amante agia com a confiança de quem se sabe insubstituível.

- Só por que Potter gosta de mim não quer dizer que seja no âmbito sexual, ele é um Gryffindor efusivo, só isso.

- É o Gryffindor pelo qual você me traiu. É o filho da mulher que você amou, é a droga do motivo de eu não conseguir te perdoar! – Disse Lucius com raiva.

- Eu fiz o que devia fazer Lucius e não vou me desculpar por ter lutado contra Voldemort.

Lucius sorriu amargo.

- Então qual o motivo de tudo isso meu caro?

- Eu sempre quis você, isso não era mentira. Nossa relação não era uma farsa Lucius, foi tudo real.

- Como confiar no homem famoso por enganar os dois lados da guerra? – Disse Lucius como que para si mesmo.

- Confia para cuidar do seu filho. – Pontuou Severus. – Reconheça que o que está te mantando é seu orgulho, odeia admitir que foi enganado, acha que isso te torna mais fraco, mas eu não menti pra ser superior, foi pra te proteger.

Lucius preferiu não responder a isso.

- Era o inferno Lucius, eu vivia com a mente fechada e a dor de resistir as investidas dele era constante. Não podia te colocar em posição de ser descoberto.

- Estamos dando voltas novamente, você disse as mesmas coisas nas malditas cartas que insistia em enviar depois que saí de Azkaban. O problema é que eu não consigo esquecer.

Severus suspirou cansado. Estava lutando contra o ressentimento de um homem muito vingativo, mas o que podia fazer se amava cada traço da personalidade de Lucius? Inclusive essa teimosia.

- Não me interessa. Eu te quero, e agora que está ao meu alcance não vou deixar de desfrutar do nosso excelente entendimento.

Lucius quase sorriu.

- Se acha que pode me levar pra cama...

- De maneira alguma meu caro, penso em te foder até saciar todo o meu desejo. Quem sabe assim não posso me livrar dessa minha obsessão?

Dessa vez o loiro deixou um sorriso assomar em seus lábios e com um movimento de varinha fez a bandeja sumir.

- Severus meu tolinho, não pode se livrar do desejo por mim, é o seu castigo, a sua maldição.

O moreno quase caiu da cama quando percebeu que o amante tinha cedido. Lucius ia voltar de bom grado para sua cama e isso era um passo gigante. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo e foi recebido por um abraço que o atraiu para mais perto. Beijava-o sofregamente e quando inclinou-o para trás ouviu um gemido de protesto.

- Sem movimentos bruscos seu desastrado! – Reclamou Lucius.

- Tinha me esquecido, desculpe. Vou matar essa cadela de novo só por isso.

O olhar de Lucius ensombreceu.

- Já conseguiram saber o que usaram para a invocação?

- Eu tenho um palpite que os aurores ainda não confirmaram.

- Complete o raciocínio. – Pediu Lucius revirando os olhos.

- A invocação mais forte é da Bellatrix, então meu palpite é que a tumba dela tenha sido violada. Os nossos caríssimos vencedores da guerra não estavam preocupados com os rituais fúnebres adequados para os comensais mortos então há uma confusão sobre onde e como eles foram enterrados.

- Então você acha que usaram o sangue morto da Bellatrix para a invocação da Narcisa?

- Sim, porque eu conferi a cripta de Malfoy Manor e o corpo dela continua lá. Imagino que quem professou o feitiço queira o Draco por algum motivo.

- Algo relacionado com o lado Black?

- É o meu palpite. E sabemos muito bem que esse lado da família tem muito mais coisas a esconder do que os Malfoy.

- Acha que tem a ver com a mescla que eles faziam com criaturas mágicas? Qual o objetivo então? Sangue veela pode ser conseguido com certa facilidade, o que há no Draco que não há nos veela puros? – Refletia Lucius.

- Pensei que você pudesse ter alguma ideia.

- Não consigo pensa em nada, mas podemos pesquisar na biblioteca dos Black.

Severus assentiu.

- Depois das suas poções podemos falar com Potter para usarmos a biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

Lucius assentiu e estava bebendo as poções quando algo lhe ocorreu.

- Severus, se estão atrás da linhagem dos Black nos esquecemos de uma que ainda está viva e desprotegida.

Severus arregalou os olhos e praguejou baixinho logo antes de sair correndo escadas abaixo. Contatou diretamente o Ministro que enviou aurores a residência trouxa em que Andrômeda Tonks vivia com o neto, apesar de não acreditar na teoria de Severus e achar que perseguiam os Malfoy e não a linhagem Black.

H D

Harry sabia que algo não ia bem quando sua insígnia começou a brilhar, geralmente respeitavam as folgas dos aurores. Apareceu-se na Central e John o esperava com uma cara nada boa.

- O que houve? – Perguntou.

- A invocação de Bellatrix atacou novamente.

- Isso já era esperado, conseguiram capturá-la?

- Não, chagamos tarde demais. Ela havia atacado uma casa trouxa, por isso não fomos chamados, ela... ela...

- Desembucha John! – Pediu Harry começando a ficar preocupado.

- Ela estava torturando a irmã, ela atacou Andrômeda Tonks. Os vizinhos trouxas ouviram os gritos e chamaram a polícia, quando o socorro chagou eles a levaram para um hospital trouxa e quando a levamos pra St. Mungo os medimagos conseguiram estabilizá-la.

Harry deixou-se cair na cadeira mais próxima, atordoado.

- E o meu afilhado? E o bebê? – Perguntou Harry

- Ele está bem, uma vizinha dela o havia levado para uma festinha infantil num parque. Ele foi levado a um orfanato trouxa...

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Vou busca-lo agora! Onde é? Me dá o...

- Calma Potter, eu já sabia que era seu afilhado e fomos buscá-lo. Está com as garotas, elas adoraram o jeito que ele muda a cor do cabelo pra combinar com o delas.

- É um conquistador... – Sorriu Harry esquecendo-se da tragédia por um minuto.

Quando finalmente conseguiu tirar o afilhado das mãos das aurores pôde parar para pensar que agora teria que cuidar dele enquanto a avó estava em St. Mungo, o que seria um problema devido a sua profissão. Quando chegou a Grimmauld Place com Teddy em braços e com uma bolsa azul-bebê nos ombros encontrou Draco sentado na poltrona lendo um livro. O loiro olhou-o curioso.

- Quem é esse? – Perguntou.

- Esse é Ted Lupin, meu afilhado e seu primo se não me engano.

**Se chegou até esse ponto seja bonzinho e deixe um comentário que fará a autora feliz. E antes de ir queria dizer que se alguém gosta dessa história e curte Naruto pode dar uma olhada na minha outra fic, que só falta um capítulo pra acabar.**

**Beijos!**


	7. Conversas

**Atendendo a pedidos escrevi esse capítulo no meio da semana! :)**

**E meu trabalho que é bom nada de ficar pronto... portanto, sejam bonzinhos e me deixem muitos comentários.**

_Quando finalmente conseguiu tirar o afilhado das mãos das aurores pôde parar para pensar que agora teria que cuidar dele enquanto a avó estava em St. Mungo, o que seria um problema devido a sua profissão. Quando chegou a Grimmauld Place com Teddy em braços e com uma bolsa azul-bebê nos ombros encontrou Draco sentado na poltrona lendo um livro. O loiro olhou-o curioso._

– _Quem é esse? – Perguntou._

– _Esse é Ted Lupin, meu afilhado e seu primo se não me engano. _

Draco olhou para o garotinho de olhos brilhantes e exóticos cabelos azuis grudado no pescoço de Harry e que olhava-o curioso. O menino não devia ter mais que dezoito meses. E Draco fez cara séria para Harry.

- Por que está com ele? Não sabem que você é o garoto-que-viveu-para-ser-descuidado?

Para a surpresa de Harry o loiro levantou e pegou o afilhado do colo dele sem a menor cerimônia e Teddy que não era nem um pouco tímido trocou-o sem o menor problema.

- Olá menino bonito, como é seu nome? – Perguntou Draco ao bebê.

- Teddy. – Disse a vozinha infantil.

- Eu sou o Draco, consegue dizer? Dra-co. – Perguntou o loiro sentando-se com a criança no colo.

- Daco? Dagão?

O loiro sorriu encantado para a criança.

- Que menino inteligente, se vê de longe que não convive muito com o padrinho.

- Ei! – Protestou Harry ofendido. – Eu o visito sempre que posso, eu que o ensinei a falar dragão. E que comprou o ursinho. – Disse exibindo o dragão de pelúcia vermelho que tirou da bolsa e que entregou ao menino.

Teddy sorriu e soltou um bocejo.

- Já é hora do lanche e da soneca campeão? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim, seja útil Potter e vá fazer o leite.

- Tá, pode ficar com ele um minuto? – Pediu o moreno.

- Estamos confortáveis, não é? – Perguntou ao bebê enquanto o fazia pular em seus joelhos, o que o fez rir.

Harry ficou um momento olhando para a cena insólita. Tinha esperado que o loiro ficasse no mínimo incomodado com a presença de seu afilhado, mas ele se mostrava bastante confortável. Preparar a mamadeira era fácil pra Harry, havia feito isso muitas outras vezes quando ia visitar Andrômeda. Terminou rapidamente e quando voltou a sala encontrou o afilhado muito interessado nos cabelos de Draco, o pequeno estava de pé no colo do loiro com as mãozinhas enterradas entre os fios suaves do cabelo claro do primo.

- Cuidado, ele não é delicado, adora puxar cabelos.

- Já descobri isso, mas já combinamos que puxar não pode, não é Teddy?

- No puxa. – Garantiu o pequeno de cabelo azul elétrico.

Harry sorriu enternecido e estendeu os braços para pegar Teddy.

- Hora da soneca campeão, vem com o padrinho.

Teddy olhou de Harry para Draco algumas vezes até que sentou no colo do loiro e apontou para o braço da poltrona.

- Padin aqui.

Harry ficou desconcertado.

- Ele está me trocando por você seu loiro dos ...

- Olha a boca Potter. – Advertiu Draco sério. – Tem uma criança aqui. Me dá logo a mamadeira e deixa de choramingar.

Harry entregou, mas ainda reticente. Sentou-se onde o afilhado tinha pedido e sentiu o perfume de Draco chegando até ele. Draco apoiou seu braço na coxa firme de Harry para que Teddy pudesse se deitar, o pequeno já havia arrancado seus tênis coloridos e sorriu para o padrinho quando focou seus olhinhos nele. Harry sentiu pela primeira vez em anos uma verdadeira onda de calma e felicidade enquanto olhava o afilhado devorar seu leite deitado no colo de Draco e com o loiro encostado nele.

E para Severus Snape essa foi a cena que o recebeu quando chegou em Grimmauld Place. Seu afilhado acariciava os cabelos de uma criança enquanto Potter praticamente babava em cima dos dois.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin Potter, já arrumou um fedelho? – Perguntou assustando os dois jovens que olharam feio pra ele.

- Não seja desagradável padrinho, não é um fedelho, é o Teddy. – Disse Draco como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

- O filho do Lupin, então já soube do ataque a Andrômeda. – Concluiu o homem olhando para Harry.

- Sim. Meu parceiro me chamou e tinha ido buscar o Teddy no abrigo trouxa pra onde o levaram. Soube de mais alguma coisa?

Draco se levantou com o menino adormecido no colo.

-Tem um bebê dormindo seus dois insensíveis, deviam parar de conversar. – Admoestou Draco com voz sussurrante enquanto se dirigia as escadas.

Harry ficou olhando os dois enquanto sorria bobamente e Severus revirou os olhos ante isso.

- Pare de babar imbecil.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Se defendeu o moreno confuso.

Snape teve pena por um segundo do quão embasbacado Potter estava por seu afilhado, mas foi só por um segundo, logo veio a vontade de ver como Draco iria controlar o outro com o dedo mindinho quando se desse conta do poder que tinha sobre o herói.

- Sua lentidão em algumas coisas é assombrosa. – Disse Snape meio divertido. – Vim aqui porque ao que tudo indica nossos atacantes estão interessados na linhagem Black, será mais fácil identificar quem nos ataca se soubermos o que ele procura.

- Tem algum palpite?

- Como herdeiro universal dos Black deve ter recebido os diários da família e já sabe que eles eram adeptos da mescla com criaturas mágicas para fortalecer os poderes dos magos em certos aspectos.

- Li algumas coisas sobre feitiços muito escuros que envolviam lobisomens torturados, vampiros sendo mortos e rituais cujo teor sexual que é melhor nem comentar. – Disse sério.

- Então já entendeu ao que pode se dever essa busca pela linhagem certo?

- Sim, mas se eu li tudo corretamente, os pais do Sirius já haviam deixado grande parte dessa magia de lado porque Voldemort não via com bons olhos a mescla entre magos e criaturas mágicas.

- Mas será que eles sabiam que o Lorde tinha grande interesse nos feitiços que podia fazer com a ajuda deles?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Não sei, por que diz isso?

- Regulus deu as costas ao Lorde porque ouviu um dos planos que lhe aguardavam.

- Devemos nos preocupar com o que os Black possuem que interesse a um maníaco e de que forma esse fator contribui para algo potencialmente perigoso para a sociedade?

Severus assentiu e Harry se deixou cair na poltrona teatralmente.

- Por que nada é simples com magos escuros? Ele podia ser normal e aparecer para um bom duelo, mas não, prefere ficar se escondendo e atacando na surdina... slytherin com certeza. – Reclamou.

- Pensei que tinha superado seus preconceitos infantis.

- Não é preconceito, é um elogio retorcido, nenhum gryffindor teria paciência e engenho para algo tão elaborado.

- Nisso nós concordamos Potty. – Disse Draco parado nas escadas de onde observara a conversa.

- Alguma ideia de por que estão atrás dos Black?

Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Minha mãe era Black, mas eu sou o primogênito Malfoy. Ela ficava triste por não ter um herdeiro que desse continuidade a linhagem dela, mas meu pai não gostava de certas tradições e não tive muitos ensinamentos sobre a família.

- Lucius Malfoy com receio de magia escura? Por que será que não acredito? – Disse Harry com descrença.

- É fácil quando a magia em questão envolve machucar o filho dele. Você leu sobre os rituais Potter, não seja ingênuo.

Harry pareceu confuso por um momento.

- Por Merlin... eles usavam os próprios filhos nos rituais? – Perguntou escandalizado.

- Os Black são muito mais escuros do que pensa Potter, temos que pesquisar sobre o que esse inimigo pode querer, mas preciso que vá buscar o Lucius, a casa está sob o Fidelius e não posso trazê-lo.

- Mas ele já está bem? – Perguntou Draco.

- Não de todo, mas conhece seu pai, não se pode impedi-lo quando põe algo na cabeça. E precisamos de quanta ajuda possível, há muitas gerações e livros para verificar.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Dois Malfoy na mesma sala que eu Severus? Pensei que já gostasse um pouquinho de mim.

- Que iludido que você é não é? – Escarneceu o mais velho. – Agora ande logo e vá buscar Lucius, ele está te esperando e fica de péssimo humor quando o deixam plantado.

Harry ainda resmungou muito antes de aparatar até a porta da casa de Snape. Voltou alguns minutos depois com Lucius ao lado e uma cara azeda. Draco ficou feliz de ver o pai sem os problemas decorrentes da tortura e foi abraçá-lo.

- Esse troll te tratou bem Draco? Está bem acomodado? E...

- Sim, tudo bem pai. Pode parar de se preocupar, o testa-rachada não é rancoroso.

- Não é o que parece. – Resmungou Lucius.

- Por favor, parem de agir como crianças. – Disse Severus e Harry sorriu vitorioso. – Isso foi para os três Potter. Temos muito o que fazer, sugiro que comecemos pela biblioteca.

E com seu característico voltear de capa Snape saiu da sala sendo seguido pelos outros três. A biblioteca de Grimmauld Place era enorme, pelo que Severus resolveu que Lucius e Draco ficariam na parte de cima enquanto ele e Potter pesquisavam no térreo, coisa que lhe rendeu um olhar mortífero de Lucius.

- O que deu no loiro tingido? – Perguntou Harry quando os dois ficaram sozinhos.

- Nada importante. – Disse Severus tirando importância do assunto. – Sua central de inteligência não tem nenhuma pista?

- Estamos terminando uma averiguação importante, mas o problema é que os arquivos do pós-guerra em relação aos comensais mortos estão uma bagunça. Eu tenho um palpite de quem é, mas segundo meus professores só meu instinto não ajuda em nada. Isso sem falar que a inteligência não consegue determinar se meu suspeito está vivo ou morreu durante a guerra.

- Quem seria?

- Rabastan Lestrange.

Severus assentiu.

- Entendo, mas o perfil dele não combina exatamente com o de alguém que opera sigilosamente.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Essa foi uma das grandes discussões que tive com a inteligência, todo o perfil que temos dele é associado com o irmão ou com a Bellatrix, Rabastan sempre esteve nas sombras Severus.

- Tem razão, mas o que te leva a crer que se trata dele?

- Quando lutamos na guerra eu o via calmo e frio demais. É realmente um instinto, aliado claro ao fato de que para saber dos segredos dos Black teria que ser alguém próximo, ele era cunhado da Bellatrix e pode perfeitamente ter feito as invocações.

- Faz sentido. Mas o que ele poderia querer?

- Isso eu não sei, mas podemos começar a procurar pelos livros que falam daquele ramo da família...

Passaram a folhear livros e pergaminhos em silêncio. Severus podia sentir a agitação do mais jovem e se perguntava quanto tempo levaria para que ele dissesse logo o que o incomodava. O professor contou exatos 47 segundos.

- Severus?

- Que é?

- Eu estava pensando...

- Não faça isso Potter, pode ser perigoso tentar coisas novas com seu cérebro.

- Engraçadinho... mas é sobre o Malfoy.

- Qual deles? – Severus fez-se de desentendido.

- Como quero evitar ser cruciado por um amante possessivo estou falando do filho claro.

- E o que o senhor andou pensando acerca do meu afilhado?

- Ele é diferente do que eu esperava. – Disse Harry e como Severus não disse nada optou por continuar. – Eu pensei que isso de ser o escolhido dele fosse mais fácil... não sabia que podia machucá-lo tanto.

Severus já apontava sua varinha para o moreno antes de perguntar:

- O que quer dizer com isso imbecil?

- Por Merlin Severus, isso já está ficando chato. – Disse Harry se afastando da varinha. – Percebi que ele tem cicatrizes no peito de quando o ataquei. Ele disse algo sobre o corpo dele reagir mal aos meus ataques.

- Sim, é verdade. O corpo de um veela tem magia de regeneração e autoproteção, mas quando o ataque vem do escolhido a parte irracional do Draco tende a agir como se o castigo fosse merecido e potencializa a dor e as consequências do ataque.

Harry empalideceu e parecia enjoado.

- Quer dizer que ele não pode se defender de mim?

- Não é assim que funciona imbecil. – Disse Snape voltando ao tom professoral. – O que ocorre é que a parte veela do Draco assume que deve te agradar para que você se una a ele. Naquele dia Draco ia te cruciar, por consequência você o atacou, o instinto dentro dele era receber o castigo adequado por ter tentado ferir o companheiro ideal. Está me seguindo até aqui?

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Basicamente é isso, mas suponhamos que você o ataque sem motivação aparente ou por puro prazer... – Disse ignorando a careta do gryffindor. – ... ele se defenderia claro. Mas, dependendo do grau de união entre vocês conseguiria deixá-lo em depressão profunda. Não leu sobre os outros veelas da linhagem que foram negociados pela família e que acabaram se suicidando por causa dos maus tratos de seus escolhidos?

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Eu pensei que era algo mais simples, como se fosse uma atração sexual muito forte.

- Há esse fator também, ele não se sentiria totalmente à vontade tendo intimidade com outro. Mas tem que saber de uma coisa Potter e prestar muito atenção... se por acaso fizer sexo com Draco vai estar completando o vínculo, ele será seu pra sempre e nenhuma magia poderá desvinculá-los.

- Ah, o tal vínculo... pensei que era algo mais complicado como uma cerimônia de casamento ou algo assim.

- Não, está mais para o momento em que o escolhido ejacula dentro do veela.

Harry corou, odiava tocar nesses assuntos com Snape, tinha certeza que ele o embaraçava de propósito.

- Não precisava ser tão ilustrativo.

- Na verdade precisava. Vocês dois estão na mesma casa e quero que entenda as responsabilidades envolvidas se por acaso seduzir meu afilhado. Draco não é como os outros veelas dos Black. Lucius treinou-o desde muito cedo para controlar os impulsos e a magia que envolve ser parte veela. Se fosse outro jovem você já teria sentido na pele o poder de sedução de um veela.

- Mais do que já sinto? – Perguntou meio fascinado.

- Um veela quando quer pode manter o parceiro excitado por horas a fio Potter... geralmente as fêmeas usam esse artifício quando querem engravidar.

Harry assentiu achando as informações muito interessantes.

- Eu pensei que ele ia ser tão irritante quanto na escola, mas aqui ele é tão filha da putamente gostoso e encantador. Viu como ele ficou com o Teddy? Claro que podia ser só um jogo, mas... ai! – Reclamou Harry quando levou um belo cascudo de Severus.

- Sua ignorância me dá nos nervos! Claro que não é fingimento imbecil. Nunca parou pra pensar por que ele ficou tão doente no sexto ano ou por que foi incapaz de matar alguém durante a guerra? Por mais que Lucius ou eu tentássemos, ele não podia sequer fazer um crucio decente Potter. Veelas são empáticos, eles se identificam com o sofrimento dos outros e não conseguem infligir dor gratuitamente, vai contra sua natureza.

Harry pensava maravilhado na preciosidade que o loiro era e no quanto os dois homens tiveram que protegê-lo.

- A relação dos veelas com as crianças é ainda mais estreita, enquanto a magia deles atrai sexualmente homens e mulheres com as crianças é como se fosse um atestado de segurança. Claro que há aqueles que não gostem dos pirralhos, mas mesmo assim atraem as crianças por sua aura de paz...

- Que interessante, então o Malfoy gosta de crianças? – Perguntou Harry ilusionado.

- Sim. Sempre gostou, queria estudar pra ser medimago infantil, mas o Ministério não permitiu. – Severus viu os olhos verdes do herói brilharem. – Por Merlin Potter, não está planejando engravidá-lo a cada ano até ter uma prole como a dos Weasley não é?

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Ele pode engravidar? Tipo, de verdade? Eu estava pensando em adotar...

- Pelas bolas de Salazar moleque! O que diabos você fez em Hogwarts? Porque estudar que é bom, garanto que não foi!

Harry levou mais um cascudo, mas não tinha como reclamar desse.

- Caramba Severus, eu era um garoto perseguido por um lunático desde os onze anos, me dá um desconto.

- Imbecil, é o que você é.

- E mesmo assim você me ama. – Disse sorrindo.

Snape bufou e revirou os olhos pedindo paciência a Merlin.

- Sugiro que comece a estudar mais sobre os veelas se quer mesmo ter algo com meu afilhado.

Harry assentiu.

- E Potter? – Chamou Snape sério.

- Sim?

- Eu sei que você é todo um Gryffindor de coração nobre, mas avisar nunca é demais. Se por acaso estiver passando pela sua cabeça de troll a possibilidade de vincular o Draco para trata-lo como uma puta de taberna sugiro que se lembre que ele é filho e afilhado dos dois comensais de mais alto gabarito de Voldemort. Eu e o Lucius podemos ser extremamente retorcidos em vinganças Potter.

- Já entendi, já entendi... credo.

Enquanto os dois conversavam pai e filho haviam subido para o segundo andar da biblioteca onde tinham algo de privacidade.

- Já fizeram as pazes? – Perguntou Draco suavemente.

- É complicado filho. – Disse Lucius simplesmente.

- Mas não vão continuar separados não é? Ia me deixar preocupado. – Desde os quatro anos que Draco sabia exatamente como conduzir os dois homens com seus olhares desalentados.

- Por enquanto vou deixar que aquele traidor fique por perto, não se preocupe.

Draco assentiu enquanto olhava mais um diário dos Black. Aquele em especial falava de um ritual para aumentar o poder mágico de um mago onde ele tinha que intercambiar magia e fluidos com um grão-mestre e a descrição do ato o fez corar.

- Os Black eram bastante libertinos. – Disse Lucius com um sorriso de lado.

- Como se os Malfoy fossem santos. – Murmurou Draco constrangido. – Papai...

- Sim? – Respondeu Lucius distraído.

- Ahn... foi você que me ensinou a controlar meus poderes veela, sabe como faço para usá-los?

- Claro, é basicamente a mesma coisa, entre em contato com seu núcleo mágico, mas em vez de reprimir deixe-o fluir através de você. É como usar a varinha, só que a magia brota pelos seus poros... suponho que deve ser algo incrível. Pretende provocar o Potter? Não acho que seja prudente ele pode perder o controle e...

- Ele é meu escolhido.

Lucius deixou o grande livro que lia cair na mesa com um ruído seco.

- Potter? – Silvou.

- Sim, o testa-rachada. Acha que é uma piada do universo?

- Isso deve ser uma maldição de algum inimigo! Eu na mesma família que um gryffindor desmiolado! Por Merlin, ele vai contaminar meus netos com genes idiotas... acha que posso matá-lo? Você faz um par lindo com o Blaise.

Draco riu das loucuras do pai.

- Sabe que não funciona assim. E nós ainda não somos vinculados, acho que ele não entende o que ser parceiro de um veela implica e é provável que me mande pastar quando entenda.

- Com se esse imbecil fosse bom o suficiente para o meu filho, vou até lá mostrar para esse gryffindor do demônio...

- Papai? Pode ficar quieto? – Pediu Draco puxando-o pela túnica.

- Mas eu...

- Eu ainda nem tentei conquistá-lo. E bem... quero sua ajuda nisso.

Lucius sorriu ao ver o rubor tomando conta do rosto do filho. Em matéria de sexo Draco era tímido, mesmo porque ao ser veela seus impulsos estavam concentrados no parceiro e como ele resultou ser Potter os dois nunca haviam tido chances de ter maior intimidade.

- Entendo, quer saber como fazer o grande herói terminar o dia gemendo entre as suas pernas certo?

- Papai! Não precisa falar desse jeito.

O mais velho riu suavemente.

- Como eu fui acabar tendo um filho inocente é um mistério...

-Talvez tenha algo a ver com o fato de eu ser um veela e ter um pai e um padrinho superprotetores?

- Somos terríveis não é? – Lucius reconheceu. – Mas quero ver como será com os seus filhos. O que quer saber?

Draco ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso era possível.

- Ah, talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia afinal de contas. É estranho falar disso com o meu pai.

- Por Merlin Draco, somos sangue-puros, preciso relembrar como foi que eu aprendi sobre sexo? – Provocou Lucius sabendo que o filho tinha problemas em falar disso abertamente.

- Por Circe ... venho de uma longa linhagem de pervertidos.

- Sim, isso é verdade. Mas isso é muito útil, afinal, tenho o seu padrinho numa coleira há anos.

- De verdade? – Perguntou Draco picado pela curiosidade.

- Não literalmente, nesse aspecto quem usa a coleira sou eu. Sou o submisso da relação, mas nunca se engane Draco, quem fica por baixo tem o controle.

- Isso soa estranho papai.

- Na verdade é bem simples. Temos o controle a partir do momento em que eles fariam tudo pra conseguir um pouco da nossa atenção e claro, nos pôr de quatro numa cama.

- Como faço isso?

- Não recomendo que use sua magia pra isso inicialmente, Potter é impulsivo e se perder o controle pode te machucar. Aliás... que tal é nosso herói?

- Ainda não o vi sem roupa, mas pareceu-me bem dotado e animadinho demais pra só uns beijos.

- Garanto que Potter é do tipo que fantasia em desvirtuá-lo, sugiro que banque o virgem inocente que nunca ouviu falar de sexo.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Draco franzindo o cenho.

Lucius revirou os olhos.

- Já fez sexo oral em alguém?

- Sabe perfeitamente que não.

O sorriso de Lucius era pura perversidade quando começou a explicar o que o filho deveria fazer essa noite com Potter.

**Então gente, se leram até aqui e para me presentear pela atualização mega rápida deixem um comentário!**

**Beijos**


	8. Primeiros Passos

A pesquisa na biblioteca estava sendo infrutífera em revelar segredos, a maior parte da informação tanto Severus quanto Lucius já tinham por intermédio de Narcisa. Já estavam naquilo há mais de uma hora e tinham se reunido no térreo ao redor da lareira quando Draco largou o livro que estava lendo e saiu correndo.

- O que deu nele? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Tem um bebê sob seus cuidados, caso tenha se esquecido auror Potter. – Escarneceu Lucius.

- Mas eu não ouvi o Teddy chorando, nem chamando.

Lucius revirou os olhos enquanto olhava com descrença para o moreno.

- Existem feitiços de alarme pra quando as crianças acordam. Não é necessário que se assustem e chorem.

- Que útil, ele tem que me ensinar depois. – Comentou Harry de bom humor.

Draco apareceu logo depois com um Teddy sonolento no colo, o menino esfregava os olhinhos e se aconchegava no colo do loiro dengosamente.

- Potter, onde estão os brinquedos dele?

- Ah, eu não tive tempo de pegar nada na casa da Andrômeda, mas deve ter algo pra distrai-lo pela casa.

Lucius bufou de novo e apontando para a mesinha de centro murmurou um feitiço que a transformou num cavalinho de madeira.

- Narcisa sempre detestou que você fizesse isso com as coisas da sala. – Pontuou Severus.

O loiro sorriu suavemente.

- Eu sei, ela dizia que eu era preguiçoso demais até para invocar o brinquedo, que ficava deixando vários deles pela casa toda.

- Sinto falta dela. – Disse Draco melancólico colocando Teddy no cavalinho e ajudando-o a se balançar suavemente.

Harry se sentiu um intruso no meio dos três e se concentrou em continuar lendo, mas já estava se cansando.

- Isso não está indo bem. Eu não recebi a parte da herança daquele ramo da família, seria mais prático ter acesso aos documentos deles.

Os três slytherins olharam pra ele surpresos até que Severus disse:

- Ora, parece que resolveu usar o cérebro Potter. Draco e o herdeiro da mãe e da Bellatrix, ele pode acessar os cofres e as casas.

- Não sei se gostaria de tirar ele da casa por agora. – Harry comentou.

- Eu vou se eu quiser testa-rachada! – Grunhiu Draco irritado.

- Eu sou o responsável pela sua segurança e digo que não vai sair!

Teddy parou de se balançar e olhou tristonho para os dois.

- No biga, no pode biga.

Draco foi o primeiro a corar e a se explicar.

- Não estamos brigando Teddy, é que seu padrinho às vezes me irrita. Mas não é briga.

- Sim bebê. Já estamos de bem de novo. – Disse Harry numa forma mais simples.

O menino de cabelos azuis sorriu e olhou para os outros dois adultos na biblioteca, aos quais ainda não tinha dado atenção.

- Oi. – Disse um pouco inibido para a figura austera de Severus.

- Olá. – Respondeu secamente o ex-professor.

- Sabia que ele é o meu padrinho? – Contou Draco voltando a balançar o pequeno.

- Padin do Daco. – Repetiu o bebê.

- E esse é o meu pai. – Disse apontando para Lucius que sorriu para a criança.

- Papá do Daco muto bonito.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Agora é definitivo, meu afilhado tem um fraco por loiros descoloridos.

- Nossos cabelos são muito naturais Potter, está com inveja porque o seu parece um ninho de ratos. – Espetou Lucius se levantando. – Que conste que eu não gosto de pirralhos e nem estou pronto para ser avô.

E mesmo dizendo isso se inclinou para pegar o pequeno no colo que sorriu encantado e muito feliz de poder brincar com o cabelo longo de Lucius.

- Vamos ao jardim respirar ar puro? Crianças precisam brincar fora de casa.

O convite foi feito a Draco que sorriu, pronto para acompanhar o pai.

- Ei, mas e a pesquisa? – Harry protestou.

- Você mesmo disse Potty, não está dando resultado. Avise-me quando quiser ir ao Gringots.

Os dois loiros saíram sorrindo da biblioteca e Harry fez menção de segui-los, mas não contava com a rapidez de Snape para agarrar sua orelha.

- Você fica Potter.

- Mas isso não é justo!

- É o preço que se paga por querer um Malfoy, eles são caprichosos.

Esfregando a orelha dolorida Harry começou a vislumbrar seu futuro e engoliu a seco, fazendo Snape sorrir de lado.

H D

A pesquisa que Harry e Snape fizeram enquanto os dois loiros brincavam com Teddy foi um pouco mais produtiva, apesar de não terem encontrado nada efetivo, puderam verificar alusões a alguns rituais que exigiam a presença de um veela e que Snape verificaria sozinho depois. Lucius não parecia disposto a deixar o filho, por isso o pocionista se resignou em esperar até que os dois loiros se dessem por satisfeitos com suas horas de convivência.

- Eles sempre são assim? – Perguntou Harry se colocando ao lado de Snape na janela, os dois olhando para os Malfoy no jardim.

Severus permitiu-se sorrir de lado para a cena de Lucius sentando tomando chá enquanto observava Draco jogando bola com Teddy.

- Sim, mas em outros tempos era eu quem os via brincar. – Disse saudoso.

- Vocês estão tão velhinhos... – Harry provocou.

- Cuidado Potter, sou o velhinho que pode envenenar você sem que ninguém perceba.

Harry riu, sabendo que Snape nunca faria algo assim gratuitamente, talvez se Draco pedisse seriamente, mas o auror esperava que nunca chegassem a esse ponto.

- Você me ama demais pra isso.

O bufido descrente de Severus foi a resposta que Harry recebeu.

- Devo preparar o jantar para quatro?

- Não, vou tentar levar Lucius para casa. Ainda preciso passar em St. Mungo para terminar de recolher dados de uma nova poção.

- Boa-sorte com isso então. – Disse Harry prevendo o olhar gelado que Severus receberia por terminar com as horas de lazer do Malfoy mais velho.

Depois que os dois homens mais velhos foram embora Harry foi para a cozinha começar a preparar o jantar. Gostava de cozinhar para Teddy e podia fazer isso mais sossegado já que Draco continuava monopolizando o bebê.

Depois do jantar, que surpreendeu o loiro por "não estar tão ruim" tendo sido preparado por Harry, o moreno roubou o afilhado de volta dizendo que estava na hora do pequeno tomar banho. Ao contrário das expectativas de Harry, Draco não fez birra, apenas disse que ia continuar estudando algumas poções que ele e o padrinho estavam desenvolvendo.

Harry deu banho em Teddy, leu uma história para o pequeno e o fez dormir e nem sinal de Draco pela casa. Essa quietude do loiro era algo que o punha ansioso, sentia a necessidade de ter ele por perto e se certificar que estava tudo bem. Foi para o laboratório de poções da mansão e o encontrou sentando numa banqueta alta com o queixo apoiado na mão enquanto lia um livro muito grosso e de aspecto poeirento e anotava coisas em um pergaminho.

- Já está tarde Malfoy, não acha que chega?

- Nem vi o tempo passar, onde está o Teddy?

- Acabou de dormir, ele geralmente dorme a noite toda.

- Que bom. – Disse Draco distraidamente enquanto procurava por uma resposta do que estava dando errado na poção que ele e o padrinho desenvolviam.

Estava tão concentrado que demorou a sentir os braços fortes de Harry envolvendo sua cintura, mas a boca que insistia em beijar-lhe o pescoço era difícil de ignorar.

- Devia pelo menos me convidar pra um encontro antes de me agarrar Potter.

- Mas se te agarrar é tão melhor. – Protestou Harry de mau humor. – Quero te agarrar agora.

Draco bufou descontente.

- Eu não sou uma das suas fãs vadias que vai pular na sua cama só porque você quer ó grande herói do mundo mágico. Posso ser um veela, mas antes sou um Malfoy e você não está nem perto de me seduzir!

Os dois se encararam numa batalha muda de olhares até que Harry se rendeu, afinal, Draco ficava adorável de braços cruzados e biquinho indignado.

- Então, para cortejar um Malfoy devo antes convidá-lo para um encontro? – Começou a brincar.

Draco sorriu.

- Se formos seguir o protocolo você teria que pedir permissão ao meu pai, se ele a concedesse você poderia me visitar em casa, com os quadros nos vigiando claro.

Harry sorriu ao perceber que o loiro o estava provocando.

- Oh sim? E o que mais? Quando eu poderia te beijar?

- Após anunciarmos o compromisso claro. – Disse Draco se segurando para não rir.

- Ah só assim? E quanto a eu poder tirar sua roupa?

Draco corou pelo atrevimento do gryffindor, mas seu pai tinha dito que ele sempre cora nesses assuntos o que era um bônus para os seus planos.

- Mas pra que você iria querer tirar minhas roupas Potter? – Perguntou fazendo carinha de confuso.

Harry não podia acreditar naquele loirinho provocador incitando-o a dizer em voz alta tudo o que queria fazer com ele.

- Porque eu tenho vontade de ver você deitado na minha cama totalmente nu, com esses seus cabelos bonitos espalhados no meu travesseiro enquanto eu te faço ficar corado de excitação. – Disse o moreno ao pé do ouvido do loiro.

Draco engoliu a seco, ele deveria estar seduzindo Potter e não o contrário. Mas a voz rouca do outro enviava arrepios pelo seu corpo e era difícil resistir aos impulsos que o mandavam se atirar nos braços de seu escolhido. Fazendo uso dos anos treinando com o pai reprimiu sua essência veela e girou-se na banqueta ficando de frente para Potter, este, como não era nem um pouco lento afastou os joelhos do loiro colocando-se entre as pernas dele. Inclinou-se para beijar os lábios rosados de Draco e quando sentiu a língua do outro enredando-se com a sua não pôde evitar que um arrepio de prazer recorresse seu corpo. Harry era mais experiente que Draco, podia sentir nas carícias hesitantes do outro um nervosismo que ele próprio sentiu na primeira vez que beijou Seamus. Deixou suas mãos acariciarem as coxas do loiro enquanto incitava-o a ficar mais perto.

Draco separou-se dele com os olhos brilhantes e um pouco ofegante.

- Você está estragando todo o protocolo Potter, eu devia te seduzir.

- E por quê? Eu gosto de te corromper e de quebrar as regras.

O loiro resolveu usar outra forma de ataque, já que Potter conseguia desconcentrá-lo. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno chamando-o para mais um beijo, deixou que o moreno o apertasse bem junto de si e enquanto tinha a boca devorada deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelas costas do outro até chegarem na barra da camisa que Harry usava. Não sem um pouco de hesitação Draco deixou seus dedos se introduzirem por baixo do tecido e tocarem a pele quente e acetinada de Harry, era embriagante pra ele sentir aqueles músculos tensionados e o coração acelerado do moreno.

Harry que era bem menos contido que o loiro tratou de arrancar a própria camisa jogando-a com desleixo no chão do laboratório. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior ao ter a visão completa do peito dele tão próximo de si, podia ver os pêlos que adornavam parcamente os bíceps bem trabalhados do auror e desciam numa linha fina até desaparecer no cós da calça que ele usava. Harry voltou a se encaixar entre suas pernas, mas dessa vez Draco desviou de seus lábios, mais interessado em admirar o físico do outro e em deixar seus dedos vagarem pela pele que via. Harry deixava-o fazer o que quisesse, mas ficou hipnotizado vendo a forma como o loiro deixava seus dedos escorregarem até alcançarem um de seus mamilos. Uma dos truques que o pai tinha lhe ensinado naquela mesma tarde brotou na mente de Draco e ele deixou a ponta do indicador contornar a circunferência escura olhando atentamente como o pequeno botão de carne enrijecia. Fez a mesma coisa com o outro enquanto sentia a respiração de Harry ficar mais pesada e profunda, não queria estimulá-los diretamente ainda, queria provocar mais, por isso deu uma leve mordida no peito do moreno ouvindo-o gemer por isso.

- Tem coisas mais agradáveis que você pode fazer com essa boquinha linda, não acha?

- Não sei, vai ter que me ensinar. Pessoalmente, gosto de te morder. – Disse com um sorrisinho sacana antes de deixar sua boca úmida cair sobre um dos mamilos do moreno, ao qual segurou entre os dentes e puxou de leve.

Harry quase engasgou com o ar e afastou a boca do loiro de si antes que fizesse uma besteira, como jogá-lo sobre a bancada e possui-lo ali mesmo. Draco fez um beicinho por ter sido privado de sua diversão e cruzou os braços emburrado.

- Isso não foi justo Potty, eu estava gostando.

- Desculpe lindo, mas não pode ficar me provocando sem terminar... é incômodo sabe?

Com seu melhor olhar inocente Draco deslizou os dedos suavemente pela frente da calça do moreno coisa que o fez choramingar de necessidade.

- Sim, parece incômodo, me deixa ver? – Pediu com voz manhosa.

Harry não conseguiu acreditar, mas sua mente agiu no automático e com um gesto ágil desabotoou a calça e Draco entendeu isso como um convite porque tratou ele mesmo de baixar o zíper e afastar o tecido negro da boxer que Harry usava. Draco não tinha muita experiência, mas havia compartilhado vestiários e chuveiros tempo o suficiente para saber que o que tinha a sua frente era um exemplar muito bem dotado de homem. Fascinado com o membro ereto ainda meio preso pela malha da roupa íntima do auror ele tocou a pele suavemente fazendo Harry ficar ainda mais tenso e Draco pôde sentir a ereção entre seus dedos pulsando.

Para Harry aquilo era quase uma tortura, ver o olhar fascinado de Draco focado em seu membro e os dedos esguios acariciando tentativamente sua extensão era algo incrivelmente erótico. Sem se conter, colocou a própria mão sobre a de Draco e moveu-a de modo que o loiro passasse a estimulá-lo. Draco lambeu os lábios subitamente ressequidos quando os dedos de Harry levaram-no a descobrir a ponta vermelha e palpitante do pênis do moreno.

- Que grande. – Draco murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para Harry.

Por um momento Harry temeu que Draco fosse desistir de ter mais alguma aproximação com ele por esse motivo, mas antes de completar o pensamento viu como o loiro escorregou para o chão, ajoelhando-se. Draco estava sumamente curioso para saber se podia sentir tantas coisas como o pai havia dito, puxou as roupas de Harry para baixo liberando totalmente a ereção do moreno, e olhando-o daquele ângulo ele parecia agressivamente masculino e poderoso, coisa que fez sua própria ereção pulsar dentro de suas calças. Quando deixou suas mãos acariciarem as coxas fortes e cobertas de uma fina pelugem Draco sentia Harry estremecer-se e sentia-se poderoso. Deixou suas mãos acariciarem as bolas inchadas e redondas antes de irem até a palpitante ereção acariciando aquele membro grosso, segurando e dirigindo-o até a pequena boca do loiro.

Harry pensou que nunca veria nada mais erótico do que Draco beijando a ponta de sua eração com os lábios deliciosamente úmidos, podia sentir aqueles lábios macios e carnosos espalhando o pré-sêmem que brotava na pequena abertura. Involuntariamente sua mão foi para os cabelos louros e macios, seus dedos enredaram-se entre os fios e forçou a cabeça do menor em direção a seu membro, forçando-o a engolir uma parte da ereção que havia provocado. A sensação de ter aquela boca úmida em torno de sua ereção combinada com o olhar nublado de desejo de Draco eram quase suficientes para fazer Harry gozar, mas ele respirou profundamente um par de vezes e sua voz saiu rouca quando disse:

- Hora de aprender Draco.

A mão que segurava os cabelos do loiro incitou-o a mover a cabeça e a outra fez com que o loiro movesse os dedos que ainda seguravam a base de sua ereção. Pouco a pouco Harry foi soltando o agarre que mantinha sobre o loiro deixando-o livre para se mover sozinho. Quando teve maior mobilidade Draco quis descobrir o quanto poderia engolir da potente ereção do moreno, ainda faltaram quatro dedos para chegar a base antes que ele engasgasse, coisa que o assustou, mas Harry acariciou seu cabelo e disse frases calmantes até que Draco voltou a se sentir seguro para voltar a sugar o pênis que lhe enchia a boca. Esmerou-se em chupar aquela carne palpitante enquanto movia a cabeça ritmicamente, não resistiu a tentação de dar uma pequena mordida na cabeça saliente e macia da ereção de Harry conseguindo arrancar um gemido áspero do moreno, que segurou seu rosto afastando-o de novo brinquedo preferido.

- Depravado e delicioso. – Harry sussurrou ofegante.

Draco olhou para o membro lustroso e ainda duro do moreno e não entendeu porque ele o havia interrompido, mas como havia decidido que gostava muito do pênis do outro voltou a segurá-lo e a masturbá-lo, sentindo o corpo de Harry ficar mais tenso e viu como ele se segurava no balcão em busca de equilíbrio. Draco voltou a lamber e sugar a ponta da ereção e adivinhou pela tensão no corpo de Harry o momento em que ele ia gozar e recebeu em sua boca jatos abundantes e quentes de sêmem que tentou engolir, mas só conseguiu dar cabo de parte, o resto escorreu por seu queixo deixando "fodidamente erótico" segundo a avaliação mental de Harry. O loiro se levantou do chão limpando o líquido viscoso que sujava seu rosto.

- Você fez uma bagunça Potter...

- Depois de me chupar acho que já pode me chamar de Harry, Draco. – Riu o moreno, enquanto pegava um lenço de suas calças e ajudava o loiro.

Incrivelmente Draco conseguiu corar ao ouvir o moreno falar aquilo.

- Que lindo! – Harry não se conteve em dizer.

- Se não ficar quieto, vou morder você de verdade. – Ronronou Draco no ouvido do outro dando um aperto de leve no pênis ainda palpite e exposto de Harry.

- Que malvadinho... quer que eu cuide disso pra você? – Perguntou Harry acariciando a ereção de Draco por cima do tecido da calça fazendo o loiro estremecer.

- Acho melhor não Po... Harry, isso já mexeu bastante com os meus instintos, prefiro dar um jeito sozinho.

- Mas isso não é justo. – Protestou o moreno.

Draco fez um beicinho.

- Assim vou pensar que não gostou.

- Ahn? Claro que sim, foi surreal, mas não gosto de te deixar assim sem...

- Então assunto encerrado. Prepare nosso encontro seu desastrado, ou vou ter que contar ao meu pai e ao meu padrinho que se aproveitou de mim sem nem ter me chamado pra sair.

O loiro saiu do laboratório correndo depois de dizer isso deixando Harry com as calças no chão e boquiaberto.

H D

Harry chegou ao trabalho assoviando feliz naquela manhã, coisa que seu parceiro estranhou, mas não deu maior atenção. Os dois tinham o trabalho chato de rastrear os ingredientes raros que sabiam serem necessários para alguns rituais com veelas.

- Esse seu consultor é muito bom, quando cheguei aqui a informação já estava toda com o chefe. Quem é?

- Snape. – Disse Harry distraidamente.

- O professor Snape? – Perguntou John abismado.

- Sim, teve aulas com ele?

- Pro meu azar... eu era hufflepuff, lembra?

- Auch! Ele era um pouquinho maldoso.

- Pouquinho é bondade sua Potter. Vamos procurar os vendedores de poções?

- Vamos começar pela Travessa do Tranco, os óbvios primeiro. – Disse Harry.

Os dois passaram o dia falando com os fornecedores sem encontrar uma só pista, mas enquanto andavam pelo Beco Diagonal Harry viu Ron ao longe e acenou para o amigo.

- Ei, Ron!

- Harry! – O ruivo gritou de volta se aproximando.

- Nossa, parece que nunca podemos nos ver. – Comentou o moreno depois de abraçar o amigo.

- Não é minha culpa, a loja dá muito trabalho e depois de tudo você não aparece mais lá em casa. – Espetou o grandalhão.

Harry deu de ombros, não ia discutir com o ruivo sobre ele não ir a Toca com frequência já que tinha terminado com Ginny.

- Estou no meio de uma investigação importante.

- Sim, a Mione comentou, mas não sei se todo esse perigo que os Malfoy correm e que aparece tanto no Profeta é de verdade já que a doninha está passeando pelo Beco.

Harry franziu o cenho e disse:

- Isso não é possível Ron, tem certeza?

O ruivo pareceu ofendido.

- Claro que tenho certeza Harry, acabei de vê-lo perto do Gringots.

Uma luz de alerta se acendeu na mente do moreno, será que Draco tinha resolvido ir olhar os cofres dos Black sem supervisão? Ia quebrar as pernas do inconsequente caso fosse isso.

- John, vamos ao banco ver o que está acontecendo.

- Ok. – Disse seu parceiro simplesmente e se despediu de Ron com um aceno de cabeça.

Ron ficou segurando suas compras meio sem saber porque todo o alvoroço, mas deu de ombros e foi para sua loja.

Harry e John estavam correndo até o banco e mal tinham avistado o prédio quando ouviram uma explosão e fumaça saindo do edifício.

- Ah Draco, eu mesmo te esgano se tiver se metido ai. – Murmurou Harry acelerando o passo.

**Olá pessoas. Hoje vou sair um pouco do normal, já sabem o que fazer certo? Se leram até aqui sejam bonzinhos e deixem comentário.**

**Mas fora isso queria pedir um espaço pra fazer propaganda! Isso mesmo, propaganda. Vocês assistiram Thor? E Os Vingadores? Ficaram ai pensando em toda a tensão sexual reprimida entre o Loki e o Thor? Então visitem essas fics ai de baixo e comentem! Eu particularmente amei as histórias, espero que passem por lá pra ler e comentar! Ok?**

**https:/ www. fanfiction ./historia /221762/They_Belong_ Together**

**https: /www. fanfiction ./historia/220463**

**/I_Have_Nothing..._If_I_Dont_Have_You.**

**Agora sim, nos vemos no próximo capitulo ok?**

**Beijos.**


	9. Progressos

**Olá, voltei com mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e comentem. **

Harry deu razão a seus instrutores enquanto corria rumo a Gringots, era uma má ideia deixar os sentimentos tomarem conta dele em momentos como aquele. Sentia-se pronto para terminar de demolir o banco caso algo tivesse acontecido com o loiro e enquanto lutava para se controlar, ele e John ajudavam os civis a evacuarem o local. Entraram no banco ouvindo as pragas dos duendes, assim que o viram os xingamentos aumentaram. Harry pensava que eles eram rancorosos demais, afinal, já era tempo de perdoá-lo pelo "roubo".

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou ao chefe dos duendes.

- Alguém tentou entrar nos cofres do sr. Malfoy usando polissuco.

O auror se conteve para não demonstrar a onda de alívio que o percorreu. Draco não o tinha desobedecido e estava a salvo em casa.

- Esse intruso ainda está aqui?

- Sim, ele começou a nos atacar quando percebemos o engodo e foi na direção dos cofres. – O duende explicou.

Harry e John assentiram e começaram a ir para lá cautelosamente, podiam ouvir a batalha que se dava entre o falso Draco e os duendes. Harry percebeu que o mago devia ser muito poderoso, pois havia invocado Greyback dentro do banco e o lobo dava cabo de alguns duendes.

- Nossa prioridade é o loiro, ele é provavelmente o responsável por tudo.

- Pode ir Harry, eu seguro o lobisomem. – John garantiu.

Confiando no parceiro Harry avançou para a figura de Draco, que tentava a todo custo chegar aos carrinhos que davam acesso aos cofres. Assim que teve uma mira limpa Harry tratou de acertá-lo e graças aos duendes que ainda o mantinham distraído o feitiço acertou-o em cheio fazendo com que fosse impulsionado contra a parede. Quando o impostor ergueu o rosto e Harry viu como escorria sangue por aquela face um calafrio recorreu sua coluna, odiava ter essa imagem na mente. Voltou a atacar o homem que caiu desacordado, sem hesitar imobilizou-o com um feitiço e pegou a varinha que ele tinha deixado cair.

- Uma ajudinha aqui Harry? – Gritou Jonh encurralado por Greyback.

Harry agiu rápido e deixando sua magia fluir com maior liberdade lançou um expelliarmus muito mais potente que o normal que deixou o lobisomem caído, John aproveitando o ensejo sacou um dardo cheio de poção tranquilizante e fez o objeto acertar o lobisomem no pescoço deixando-o fora de combate em minutos. Mal tinham terminado com isso e os reforços tinham chegado. Harry mal podia acreditar que tinham capturado esses dois, agora era esperar o efeito da polissuco passar e verificar se todas as suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Para o desassossego de Harry o tempo que levou para a poção perder o efeito foi o suficiente para perceberem que aquele não era o alvo que buscavam. Assim que ele e John começaram o interrogatório perceberam que o mago estava sob um feitiço de controle, e quando se transformou de volta viram que se tratava de um rapaz desaparecido, coisa que ajudava a delimitar a zona de atuação do alvo. Harry queria interrogá-lo, mas John preferia deixar isso para os aurores especializados em feitiços da mente, eles podiam extrair detalhes que nem ele nem Harry seriam capazes de ver. O moreno se deu por vencido e focou sua atenção em Greyback, haviam chamado Snape já que ele era o único colaborador que sabia como funcionava o feitiço de vassalagem e ajudou-os com as runas que impediam a reconvocação do lobisomem.

Há alguns anos Harry teria se indignado se lhe dissessem que para interrogar um lobisomem iam amarrá-lo com correntes de prata e injetar uma solução de acônito em seu sangue, afinal, isso era tortura, mas o Harry adulto sabia que isso era necessário. E ele não tinha grande apreço por Greyback afinal de contas. Severus já tinha quase terminado quando ele chegou e aparentava um grande cansaço.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Sim, mas esse maldito lobo me deu muito trabalho, tive que aumentar a dose de acônito para driblar as defesas naturais da mente de um lobisomem.

- Temos algo de proveitoso?

- Você estava certo, estamos atrás de Rabastan Lestrange, mas por causa do feitiço até mesmo Greyback não sabe onde ele se esconde. É como estar na mente de uma marionete... é um caos. – Disse o pocionista esfregando a testa.

Harry não gostava de ver Severus tão desgastado, mesmo porque tinha a impressão de que se professor se machucasse ou caísse doente Lucius Malfoy ia culpar a ele diretamente.

- É melhor ira pra casa descansar Severus, assim que estiver mais descansado envie o relatório. Ainda vamos demorar pra ter o parecer dos aurores com o mago sequestrado que se passou pelo Draco. Ele estava sob efeito de um feitiço de controle mental.

- Rabastan está nos saindo um perfeito mestre de marionetes. – Resmungou Severus.

- Sim, é ver... – Harry franziu o cenho pensando no termo empregado pelo professor. Tinha algo que ele não se lembrava, mas que sabia ter relação com isso.

- Que foi Potter?

- Nada, é só que tem algo me incomodando e não consigo lembrar do que.

- Eu disse que não usar seu cérebro por tanto tempo traria problemas mais tarde.

Harry fez uma careta para o homem.

- Pode dizer ao seu loiro tingido para dar uma passada em Grimmauld Place? Tenho que esperar o resultado do interrogatório e ainda ir a St. Mungo. Parece-me que Andrômeda ainda não acordou. Teddy já perguntou por ela hoje de manhã.

- Como você é ingênuo Potter, mal você aparatou para trabalhar e Lucius foi fazer vigiar o filho.

O moreno mais jovem arregalou os olhos.

- Ele não confia na minha proteção.

- Quando se trata do Draco, Lucius não confia 100% nem em mim. – Snape explicou.

Harry sentiu uma ponta de inveja, afinal, ele não conhecia essa sensação de ser amado e protegido pelos pais. Podia imaginar pelas histórias que lhe contaram, mas não tinha sentido isso em pele própria. Acabou sorrindo pela sorte do loiro, mas logo foi supervisionar o interrogatório do mago desaparecido, até esclarecerem tudo ele anda era suspeito.

H D

Sentado na poltrona da sala de Grimmauld Place, Lucius olhava o filho brincando com Teddy enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá.

- Sabe Draco, devia começar a redecorar esse horror que Potter insiste em chamar de casa. Se bem que pessoalmente acho que deve mesmo é convencê-lo a morar em Malfoy Manor.

O menor dos loiros revirou os olhos.

- Por Merlin papai, nós ainda não casamos! Aliás, acho que estamos longe disso.

- Tolices. – Disse Lucius fazendo um gesto de desdém. – Nenhum gryffindor cabeça-oca poderia resistir ao meu filho.

- Tudo bem, suponhamos que eu case com o Harry, como eu faria pra ele ir morar lá em casa?

Lucius sorriu.

- Vejo que já estamos progredindo, pelo menos estão se chamando pelo primeiro nome.

Draco corou e assentiu.

- Bem, não seja inocente Draco, pode fazer esse gryffindor fazer o que você quiser. Se ele se recusar a irem lá pra casa pode sempre esperar até ele engravidá-lo e pedir pra ficar perto do seu querido pai e do seu padrinho experimentado na sua condição.

Foi a vez de Draco sorrir.

- Quer dizer que meu padrinho vai morar na mansão é?

- Planejo fazê-lo sofrer e não posso fazer isso corretamente com ele naquela casucha. Não sei por que ele não resgata a herança do avô. Devia reavivar o nome dos Prince.

Draco sorriu e deixou Teddy subir em seu colo, afinal, precisava de um escudo.

- Sim papai, acho que ele devia reavivar o nome dos Prince, talvez ele precise de um herdeiro. Acha que pode engravidar ou temos que achar uma bruxa pra isso?

Lucius engasgou com o chá e olhou feio para o filho.

- Muito engraçado Draco. – Disse com cara azeda.

- Vamos lá papai. Os Malfoy tem alguns ancestrais veelas, é só tomar uma poção e providenciar um filho para o meu padrinho.

Lucius se revolveu incômodo.

- Não temos mais idade pra isso e...

- Magos vivem muito papai, para o nosso prospecto de vida está muito jovem ainda.

- Não vou engravidar e ponto. Não sei de onde você tira essas ideias.

Draco sorriu travesso, só queria mesmo provocar o pai. O bebê em seu colo sacudia um chocalho mágico que soltava faíscas multicores e fazia barulho, mas já o fazia lentamente. Haviam corrido e jogado bola no jardim pela manhã e como já haviam almoçado o bebê se mostrava sonolento.

- Já quer dormir pequeno? – Perguntou acariciando os cabelos azuis. – Acha que faz mal deixa-lo dormir agora papai?

- Não, assim ele acorda no fim da tarde.

Draco aconchegou melhor o bebê e começou a embalá-lo suavemente.

- Não se apegue muito Draco, a avó dele não é exatamente fã da nossa família, não quero que sofra se ela não te deixar vê-lo depois que se recuperar.

- Harry daria um jeito de eu poder vê-lo. – O loiro disse não muito seguro.

Lucius deu de ombros e quando ouviu uma aparição levou a mão a sua varinha, era Severus, ainda com aparência cansada e dolorida.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Lucius.

- Atacaram Gringots, mas Potter conseguiu trabalhar direito dessa vez e capturaram Greyback. Tive que entrar na cabeça do maldito para conseguir alguma informação, mas com o feitiço de vassalagem foi algo bastante difícil.

- E doloroso ao que parece. – Completou Lucius.

- Tenho poções pra dor no laboratório, segure-o enquanto vou buscar papai – Disse Draco entregando o bebê sonolento a Lucius, e sorriu antes de dizer: – Quem sabe isso não te anima a ter um.

Severus viu o olhar gelado que Lucius enviou ao filho e perguntou:

- Do que ele está falando?

- Nada! – Apressou-se em afirmar o loiro que se ergueu da poltrona para ninar o bebê.

Severus preferiu deixar o assunto de lado devido a dor de cabeça e agradeceu quando Draco voltou com as poções. Assim que as bebeu relatou sucintamente o ocorrido pela manhã e deixou os dois loiros em alerta, logo começou a se sentir zonzo e sonolento.

- Draco, o que colocou na minha poção?

- Nada demais, só um pouquinho de sonífero. Sabe que não faz bem beber essas poções e não descansar, vem, vou te colocar no meu quarto.

Lucius ri da maneira autoritária do filho e seguiu os dois escada acima, com o bebê já adormecido no colo, enquanto Draco deixava o padrinho em seu quarto ele colocou Teddy em seu berço e sorriu ao perceber que o pequeno havia trocado a cor de seus cabelos para um loiro igual ao dos Malfoy.

- Sua avó vai se irritar se vir isso, mas é tão fofo. – Murmurou.

H D

Quando Harry chegou em casa parecia cansado e tenso, e não era para menos já que passara o dia em reuniões e planejamentos para capturar Rabastan. Greyback havia sido mandado a Azkaban e o jovem mago tinha podido voltar a família, depois de tudo não teve nada a ver com os planos do comensal foragido. A Central de inteligência ainda trabalhava freneticamente com algumas pistas que ele tinha encontrado e o pior era que ele mesmo não conseguia se desligar do assunto.

- Isso são horas de chegar? – A voz irritada de Draco tirou-o de seus devaneios e ele evitou sorrir para a figura do loiro de pijama batendo o pé no chão.

- Foi um dia agitado, tive que levar Greyback e...

- E nada! Teddy ficou agitado porque não viu nem você nem a avó, quando vai se atrasar é bom avisar que está vivo seu bruto insensível.

Harry se envergonhou da falta de tato que tinha demonstrado e foi abraçar o loiro, que resistiu e o empurrou emburrado.

- Desculpe Draco, foi sem querer. Não quis te preocupar.

- Eu não fiquei preocupado, foi só pelo Teddy. – Disse emburrado.

Harry evitou rir para não piorar o humor do loiro.

- E meu afilhado, passou o dia bem?

- Ele está loiro.

- Loiro? – Harry perguntou alarmado.

- Sim, ele mudou a cor de tarde e está com ela até agora, não é lindo? Ele está mais bonitinho ainda, vem ver! – Draco agarrou na mão do moreno e arrastou-o para o quarto de Teddy.

Harry viu como o loiro praticamente babava pelo bebê e não parava de cochichar sobre o que tinham feito durante o dia.

- Draco... – Interrompeu suavemente.

- Que foi?

- Fui a St. Mungo hoje, Andrômeda já acordou, mas ainda vai levar um tempo para se recuperar.

Para Harry foi doloroso ver como o loiro murchava.

- Ela vai querer levá-lo?

- Por enquanto não, só depois que estiver reabilitada.

- Ah... mas posso ficar com ele não é?

- Digamos que eu não mencionei exatamente que você estava cuidando do Teddy.

Draco sorriu.

- Isso foi muito slytherin da sua parte.

- Eu sei. Vocês andam me corrompendo.

- Eu diria que melhoramos você, o que é bem diferente.

Harry abraçou o loiro e enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço do menor fazendo com que Draco corasse.

- Estamos no quarto do Teddy seu pervertido. – Murmurou.

- Isso é uma vantagem porque você não vai nem correr, nem gritar, nem tentar fugir pra não acordar o bebê. – Retrucou Harry mordiscando o pescoço do outro.

- Não pense que eu esqueci que estou bravo com o senhor. Pode ir tirando as patas, tem que aprender a ter mais consideração.

Draco se desvencilhou dos braços do moreno e saiu apressado do quarto, Harry ia atrás dele, mas Teddy começou a choramingar.

- Desculpe campeão, não queríamos te perturbar ok? – Disse suavemente acariciando as costas do bebê que não tardou em voltar a dormir profundamente.

Com um sorriso no rosto por se sentir realmente numa família Harry foi para seu quarto se preparar para dormir e para se desculpar devidamente com o loiro pela manhã.

Draco geralmente acordava cedo, mas como o feitiço que tinha colocado ao redor de Teddy ainda não o tinha avisado que o pequeno queria sair do berço ficou cochilando e aproveitando a quietude do bebê. Estranhou quando ouviu as risadinhas de Teddy e sentou-se na cama esfregando os olhos no momento em que sua porta se abria e Harry aparecia carregando um sorridente Teddy enquanto uma bandeja levitava a sua frente.

- Bom-dia Draco! Eu e Teddy fizemos café da manhã pra você.

- Bum-dia! – O bebê disse alegre pulando do colo do padrinho para a cama de Draco.

- Bom-dia meu menino bonito! Já matou a saudade do seu padrinho?

O menino assentiu vivamente e Harry fez a bandeja pousar no colo de Draco.

- Minhas mais sinceras desculpas por tê-lo preocupado ontem belo senhor. – Disse Harry zombeteiramente fazendo uma reverência.

Draco olhou-o com divertimento, mas lembrou-o:

- Eu não me preocupo com gryffindors de testa-rachada, só fiquei preocupado pelo Teddy.

Harry deu de ombros e se sentou na cama.

- Hoje vou levar o Teddy para ver a avo antes de ir para o trabalho.

Draco abraçou o bebê mais forte e não conseguiu esconder a contrariedade.

- Hospitais estão cheios de gente doente, não acho interessante que ele seja exposto a essa quantidade enorme de vírus e...

- Deixa de frescura Draco, vai ser só uma visita e te trago ele de volta ok?

- Promete?

- Palavra de herói! – Disse Harry rindo.

Enquanto Draco e Teddy comiam o que Harry havia preparado o moreno deixava-se sonhar com mais cenas como essa ao lado do loiro e Teddy, só que com os próprios filhos.

- Ei Harry, ainda vai demorar pra capturar Rabastan? Quero mesmo sair dessa casa sabe?

- E pra que? – Perguntou Harry.

- Quero ver como está o Blaise, ele se machucou na boate também e você e meu padrinho não deixam que eu mande cartas, nem o meu pai. – Acusou o loiro.

Harry resmungou algo sobre trabalhar e se trocar e saiu do quarto mal humorado.

- Acha que seu padrinho bobo tem ciúmes do Blaise? – Perguntou ao bebê enquanto dava-lhe um pedaço de bolo. – Isso é muito interessante.

H D

Harry levou Teddy para ver a avó e deixou-os a sós por alguns minutos enquanto falava com o medimago de Andrômeda, ela teria que fazer sessões de fisioterapia e ele preferia que ela ficasse no hospital por algumas semanas. Harry sondou a mais velha para saber o que ela pensava dos Malfoy e quando viu todo o rancor que ela nutria pela família deu graças a Merlin pelo fato de que quando soubera da visita a avó Teddy tivesse ficado tão alegre que seus cabelos tinham voltado ao azul elétrico de costume.

Aquele dia prometia muita tensão para o jovem auror e não foi uma sensação errônea, quando chegou a Central descobriu que os aurores da inteligência haviam seguido uma pista sem chamar sua unidade operacional e que além de terem estragado uma excelente chance de capturar Rabastan tinham tido duas baixas. Não é necessário dizer o quanto isso deixou Cavan enfurecido e gritando seu desgosto aos quatro ventos, para Harry foi uma falha inadmissível, já que o fugitivo em questão colocava sua família em perigo. A única coisa boa disso tudo foi que finalmente conseguiram mais informações sobre o que Rabastan queria com os Black, o esconderijo tinha sido deixado as pressas, o que significava que o ex-comensal deixou tudo da maneira que estava ao ser surpreendido pelos aurores.

Ele e Severus chegaram juntos ao esconderijo e ambos sentiram um calafrio ao verem a maneira como Rabastan estava obcecado com Draco. Havia fotos e desenhos do menor dos Malfoy desde que ele era uma criança.

- Como ele pode ter essas fotos se estava preso? – Questionou Harry.

- Narcisa mandava algumas para a irmã.

- Isso é doentio. – Harry disse asqueado.

- Harry, talvez você e o professor Snape queiram ver isso. – Chamou John do outro cômodo.

Os dois foram para onde o auror estava e ambos ficaram intrigados com as runas desenhadas por toda a sala e com um altar pequeno no centro.

- Isso é magia negra pesada Potter... esse altar é para sacrifícios de inocentes, é específico para uma criança.

Harry pensou imediatamente em Teddy, quando colocasse as mãos em Rabastan ele ia pagar muito caro por sequer pensar em machucar seus dois tesouros.

- Não reconheço a maior parte dessas runas, vocês tem um especialista nisso não é? – Continuou falando Severus com sua habitual mente analítica.

- Sim, já mandei um patronus ir buscá-lo. – Esclareceu John prontamente, ainda lembrava bem de como o professor detestava ineficácia.

- Ora, parece que os anos fizeram algo de bom com sua falta de prontidão sr. Collins.

John corou levemente pelo elogio indireto e Harry riu, se Lucius visse o efeito que Severus tinha em alguns de seus alunos iam sobrar maldições pelo Beco Diagonal.

Enquanto esperavam pelo tradutor Harry olhava em volta com muito cuidado, achou a escova de cabelos de prata que tinha o nome de Draco gravado no cabo, era dali que tinha saído o cabelo para a poção.

- Severus, acha que foi aqui que ele fez as invocações?

- Por enquanto não vi nada que confirmasse isso, por quê?

- Isso nos faz pensar que ele tem outro esconderijo, afinal, não é fácil se locomover com duas invocações pelas ruas, ainda mais com a da Narcisa estando tão maltratada. – Harry fez outra pausa. – John, preciso que mande um grupo de aurores vasculhar os cemitérios mágicos, principalmente onde foram enterrados comensais e vitimas da guerra.

- Teve alguma iluminação Potter? – Questionou Snape.

- Na verdade sim, me lembrei do que você disse ontem sobre o Mestre de Marionetes, Voldemort tinha ligações com um mago que autoproclamava desse modo na Primeira Guerra, e ele era da Alemanha. Imagino que deve ter algo a ver com os Lestrange.

- É possível, mas o que isso tem a ver com os cemitérios?

- Esse mago acreditava que os cemitérios mágicos tem um grande potencial d canalização mágica, mais ainda se no local estão enterrados magos que tiveram fins violentos.

- Isso explica como Rabastan pôde submeter Greyback, ele está canalizando energias mágicas dos mortos.

- Sim, vamos pegar logo esse filho da mãe para eu finalmente poder levar seu afilhado mimado para um encontro! – Comemorou Harry.

Snape revirou os olhos, mas interiormente torcia para que Harry estivesse certo, detestava ver seus dois loiros em perigo.

H D

Hermione adorava as horas em família que ela e Ron passavam na Toca. Era reconfortante sentir-se parte desse clã depois das tristezas da guerra, por isso detestava a expressão preocupada no rosto de Molly e o desânimo que tomava conta dos demais ruivos.

- Por que essas caras? – Perguntou ao chegar de mais um dia no Ministério.

- Ah! Hermione querida, justamente quem nós precisávamos. – Exclamou Molly sorrindo.

- O que houve?

- É a Ginny, não consegui fazer ela sair do quarto hoje... está assim desde que o Harry terminou com ela. Não sei mais o que fazer.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos rilhou os dentes, tinha conversado com a mais jovem e aconselhado a superar esse relacionamento falido, mas nem mesmo os treinos de quadribol conseguiam fazer a ruiva sair de casa. Pessoalmente ela preferia que os familiares deixassem a caçula sair sozinha de sua fase depressiva, mas os Weasley raramente deixavam algo como privacidade atrapalhar os planos de animar Ginny.

- Molly... eu acho melhor deixá-la sozinha por enquanto. Foi um fim traumático, é normal ela estar tão abatida. Daqui alguns dias ela melhora.

George sorriu para a namorada do irmão e fez um gesto de agradecimento para os céus.

- Graças a Merlin temos você Herms, fora esse seu rompante de loucura por namorar o Roniquinho é a única que mostra saber lidar com a Ginny.

- Ei! – Protestou Ron rindo e socando o braço do irmão.

- Reconheça Roniquinho, que ela aceitar te namorar foi sua sorte grande, quem mais namoraria um ruivo cabeça de vento feito você?

- Depois que Angelina aceitou você meu caro, tudo é possível. – Percy tinha acabado de entrar e sorria.

George fez uma careta para o mais sério dos Weasley e perguntou:

- Por que o nosso irmão santinho está atrasado?

- O Ministério está um caos. Finalmente a equipe do Potter conseguiu capturar Rabastan Lestrange, era ele quem estava atacando os Malfoy e fez as invocações impuras de Narcisa Malfoy e da cunhada Bellatrix.

- Como esperado do Harry! – Disse Ron orgulhoso. – Mas não era pra todo mundo estar contente?

- Sabe como são as pessoas Ron, eles ainda se impressionam com o tamanho do poder do Harry. Ele derrotou Rabastan mesmo ele tendo canalizado a energia de todos os magos enterrados no cemitério.

Hermione franziu o cenho, ela e Harry já haviam discutido sobre ele esconder seus poderes.

- Mas no final tudo deu certo, só os mesmos fofoqueiros de sempre falando sobre como seria ruim se Harry se tornasse o próximo Senhor das Trevas. – Disse Percy dando de ombros.

Ron e George riram.

- Por que pensariam nisso? Só porque ele anda amiguinho do Snape? Não é como se ele fosse se misturar com gente como os Malfoy. – Disse Ron distraidamente.

Hermione evitou dizer ao namorado que era exatamente isso que Harry estava fazendo, afinal, ela teria muito trabalho para evitar que o amigo entrasse numa enrascada por causa de certo loiro bonito.

**Harry se livrou do Rabastan, mas vem outros problemas por ai... sejam bonzinhos e digam-me o que acharam do capítulo e da história até aqui.**

**Beijos, até semana que vem.**


	10. Explicações

**ESTOU DE FÉRIAS!**

**Sorry pelo atraso, mas tive uma semana infernal na faculdade, mas agora adivinha? FÉRIAS!**

Draco estava irritado. Ele odiava a maneira como tinha ficado sem notícias desde que ouvira na rádio mágica que Potter e sua unidade haviam conseguido capturar Rabastan depois de uma grande demonstração de poder por parte do menino-que-viveu-e-venceu. Seu pai e padrinho também não estavam por perto e ele teve que se conter para não quebrar um par de vasos ou lançar bombardas pela casa, já que isso incomodaria o pequeno Teddy que brincava com carrinhos encantados dentro de seu cercadinho.

- Quando esse maldito aparecer por aqui vou cruciar aquela bunda bonita... ah se vou! – Resmungou irritado e preocupado.

Já era tarde da noite quando Harry pôde chegar a sua casa, esperava que Draco o estivesse esperando irritado, mas certamente não esperava o vaso que voou em sua direção e que apenas graças a seus reflexos treinados pôde esquivar.

- Draco! Isso foi perigoso.

- Perigoso? Você disse perigoso? – Silvou o loiro com uma expressão maníaca no rosto.

- Sim? – Disse Harry tentativamente com medo da reação do loiro.

- Perigoso como enfrentar a droga de um comensal canalizando o poder de um cemitério mágico todo? – Esbravejou Draco.

- Acho que meu veela irritado é mais perigoso que isso. – Disse o moreno com um sorriso ao perceber pelo que o loiro estava irritado.

Draco não gostou de vê-lo sorrindo e olhou em volta em busca de algo mais pesado para atirar naquela cabeça oca, estendeu as mãos para pegar um baú de madeira, mas foi impedido pelos braços forte de Harry rodeando-o. O loiro forcejou e xingou, mas acabou rendido pela força superior do outro.

- Juro que eu não corri perigo de verdade. – Disse Harry. – Eu sou mais forte do que pensa Draco.

- Você é um louco suicida sem a mínima consideração por mim! Vou ficar com rugas de preocupação por sua maldita causa! – Continuou esbravejando o loiro.

Harry não podia deixar de achar essa explosão muito fofa e sorriu enquanto continha a fera loira que se debatia em seus braços.

- Quer dizer que se preocupou comigo? – Provocou o moreno.

- Claro que sim seu idiota. Sem você por perto quem vai convencer a avó do Teddy de que eu posso cuidar dele?

Harry sorriu mais ainda ao ver a pirraça de Draco, adorava ter o loiro mimado tão perto e pendente da vida dele, sentou-se com o irritado veela no colo.

- Posso contar o que houve ou vai continuar se comportando como uma blanshee histérica?

Draco soltou uma exclamação indignada e cruzou os braços emburrado, mas parou de lutar contra o moreno.

- Obrigado. Eu não sou um louco suicida Draco, nunca corri perigo de verdade.

- Ele estava canalizando um cemitério mágico inteiro, isso é muito poder seu cabeça-oca.

- Eu sou mais forte que a maioria Draco, por algum motivo eu tenho mais poder que os bruxos normais.

Draco franziu o cenho e olhou para o rosto sério e compenetrado de Harry.

- Sempre senti a magia pairando ao meu redor, quando era menos treinado podia ter explosões quando irritado ou acuado. Pensei que fosse algo normal, mas depois da guerra com tudo mais calmo, Hermione e Kingsley me fizeram ver que não era normal que um adulto tivesse explosões de magia pura.

Para ilustrar o que dizia, Harry liberou o agarre que mantinha sobre seu núcleo mágico e deixou sua magia fluir, coisa que fez com que Draco pudesse ver uma aura dourada e densa em volta do moreno.

- Isso é... interessante. Sempre foi assim? – Perguntou Draco curioso.

- Aprendi a materializar pouco antes de derrotar Voldemort, não é algo que eu pudesse controlar antes.

- Engraçado, é como a manifestação dos meus poderes, só que eu não posso fazer isso sem ficar muito debilitado depois.

Foi a vez de Harry olhá-lo curioso.

- A magia dos veela pode sair do corpo, costumamos fazer isso quando nascem nossos filhos, é como deixar que nossas magias se reconheçam. Ou quando precisamos proteger alguém que amamos, mas se uso isso para me defender fico muito mal depois já que o corpo de um mago não devia ter tanta energia bruta canalizada.

- Pensei que seu corpo fosse preparado pra isso. – Disse Harry preocupado.

- Eu não posso me transformar num veela completo, aquele pássaro sabe? Os Black dosaram bem as vantagens, quando começaram a se mesclar com os veelas era algo que queriam para aumentar o poder mágico, mas principalmente para negociar. Minha mãe não era filha da esposa do meu avô como deve saber, ele já tinha duas filhas sangue-puro, mas a minha mãe foi programada para ser a moeda de troca.

Draco deu de ombros ao ver a cara de revolta de Harry.

- Ela teve sorte, meu avô Abraxas sempre foi menos purista do que parecia, ele acreditava que o sangue de criaturas mágicas renovava a linhagem, o que é verdade. Os Malfoy tem um maior comedimento que os Black, mas também se uniram a veelas, muito mais discretamente claro.

- Seu pai também tem genes veela? Isso explicaria porque o Teddy gostou dele.

Draco fez um esgar de riso.

- Meu pai é bom com as crianças seu implicante. Mas sim, ele tem antepassados veela, por isso eu herdei tantas características dessa criatura.

- Eu sempre soube que tanta beleza não podia ser humana! – Brincou Harry acariciando as costas do loiro.

- Não pense que vai desviar do assunto com seus elogios Potter, ainda não explicou a história do Rabastan.

- A equipe de inteligência voltou a trabalhar do jeito certo e conseguiu determinar em que cemitério ele estava. Eu e minha esquipe tática fomos para lá e como suspeitávamos ele estava canalizando poder mágico dos magos mortos de forma violenta, o que era quase o cemitério todo. Enquanto minha equipe me dava apoio eu e ele tivemos um duelo e eu venci, fim de história. – Contou Harry dando de ombros.

- Sempre tão ilustrativo. – Resmungou Draco.

- Ok, quer mesmo saber? Ele me tirou do sério. Eu estava querendo prendê-lo, mas ele tinha que ficar falando aquelas coisas, eu só perdi o controle. – Disse Harry num misto de exasperação e descontentamento.

- O que ele disse de tão ruim?

- Só o que queria fazer com você.

A aura sombria em Harry fez Draco estremecer e se grudar aos ombros do moreno.

- Ele não pode mais machucar ninguém, já está tudo bem. – Disse Draco tentando acalmar toda a raiva que sentia emanar do outro.

- Sim, eu sei, mas não gosto de ter perdido o controle daquele jeito. É só que ele conseguiu me irritar, era doentio o desejo que ele tinha por você. – Disse Harry segurando o rosto de Draco. – O ritual era pra submeter você, era algo que os Black faziam quando o escolhido do veela não era um mago que convinha a família, era fazer de você um boneco sem vida... e ia ser doloroso pelo resto da sua vida. Foi demais pra mim.

Draco sentiu-se estranhamente satisfeito por esse protecionismo que emanava do moreno, sabia que era o veela dentro de si que praticamente ronronava satisfeito.

- Está tudo bem Harry... agora já passou.

- Sim, e o maldito queria usar o Teddy como sacrifício aos ancestrais Black, era para conseguir a aquiescência da magia ancestral da família.

- Por que o Teddy?

- Porque ele ia matar o produto mais impuro da família. Sua tia Andrômeda era a primogênita sangue-puro, ela deveria ter dado continuidade a pureza em vez de ter permitido que sua linhagem se transformasse numa mistura incontável. – Disse Harry repetindo as palavras de Rabastan com uma careta.

- Maldito imbecil! – Exclamou Draco.

- Sim, mas ele nunca mais vai poder ferir ninguém. – Garantiu Harry com um ar de satisfação vingativa digna de qualquer Slytherin.

- Esse é meu herói. – Zombou Draco beijando-o levemente.

Os dois estavam assim juntinhos quando ouviram o barulho de aparição. Lucius e Severus tinham acabado de chegar.

- Eu disse que ele não estaria ansioso por voltar pra casa. – Disse Severus de forma burlesca.

- Se aproveitando do meu filho auror Potter? – Perguntou Lucius com seu melhor olhar venenoso.

- Eu? Não... quer dizer...

- Quais são as suas intenções com o meu herdeiro?

Draco não sabia se ria ou se salvava Harry, que olhava para Lucius sem saber como responder ao imponente homem.

- Eu...

- Não seja tolo Harry, ele está te provocando. Eu já contei a ele que você é meu escolhido.

- O que não muda o fato de que não gosto de ver vocês nesse tipo de situação. – Disse Lucius desgostoso.

- Se isso te incomodou meu caro qualquer hora devo te mostrar numa penseira o que eles fizeram enquanto você estava convalescente.

Lucius olhou maliciosamente para o jovem casal e Draco corou enquanto Harry não pôde conter um sorriso de satisfação pessoal.

- Padrinho! Isso não se faz.

Lucius sorriu indulgente e Severus deu de ombros.

- De todo modo, só viemos ver se estavam bem, os repórteres estão em polvorosa pelo Beco Diagonal. – Lucius sorriu para Harry de maneira sincera. – Fico feliz que tenha se livrado daquele inútil Potter.

- O prazer foi meu.

Lucius olhou para Draco que continuava no colo de Harry, já que o moreno o segurava firmemente pela cintura.

- Agora que esse perigo sumiu e seu padrinho desfez as invocações já podemos voltar para casa.

- Ah... mas eu queria ficar aqui com o Teddy.

Lucius ficou sério.

- Uma coisa é você estar aqui sendo protegido Draco, é um herdeiro solteiro e em idade de se casar, não posso permitir que more fora de casa. Isso iria dar margem a muita falação.

- Isso é besteira! – Harry protestou.

- Não... papai tem razão. Nosso nome já está suficientemente degradado, não devo dar motivos para piorar a situação. – Disse Draco triste.

- Eu não falo por isso filho. – Disse Lucius mais brandamente. – Lembre-se que ele é Harry Potter, pode ser perigoso pra você se a mídia descobrir essa relação cedo demais. Não gosto da ideia de uma horda enlouquecida atrás de você porque acham que está corrompendo o garoto-que-viveu-e-venceu.

Harry franziu a testa.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas ninguém tem nada a ver com a minha vida. E daí se eu quero namorar o Draco? Não vou esconder meu veela bonito só porque incomoda alguns idiotas.

Draco olhou agradecido para seu escolhido, mas os dois adultos reviraram os olhos.

- Use o pouco cérebro que tem imbecil. – Disse Severus irritado. – Não estamos querendo que esconda o Draco, mas a imprensa nem mesmo sabe que você terminou com a Weasley, se aparecer em público com o Draco ele vai ficar como o pivô da separação. Você será o inocente corrompido e ele o sedutor barato, não muda pra você, mas o desprezo da sociedade ainda pode prejudicar muito meu afilhado.

Draco se encolheu mais ainda.

- Tudo é sempre complicado pra mim. – O loiro resmungou.

- Porque nada para alguém tão perfeito poderia ser fácil, eu seria sortudo demais. – Galanteou Harry.

O moreno sentiu-se feliz pelo sorriso que arrancou do menor.

- Agora se me dão licença senhores, realmente preciso dormir. E sim, senhor Malfoy, vou carregar seu filho comigo e dormir na mesma cama que ele, algo contra? – Perguntou impetuoso.

Lucius deu de ombros.

- Desde que se lembre que s virgens devem ser preparados cuidadosamente.

Harry corou e Severus sorriu.

- Papai! Isso não são coisas que se digam. – Disse Draco envergonhado.

- Ele começou.

Apesar das provocações entre Lucius e Harry, tanto o moreno quanto Draco sabiam que nada ia acontecer naquela noite, tanto que os dois acabaram por dormir abraçados, mas sem nenhum tipo de aproximação sexual.

H D

Harry esperava que o encerramento do assunto de Rabastan colocasse as coisas em ordem pela sociedade bruxa, mas percebeu que era esperar demais. Os repórteres impediam o bom funcionamento da Central, coisa que ocasionou que ele e Cavan tivessem que organizar uma coletiva com a imprensa e dessem de vez o que eles desejavam. Harry como sempre foi monossilábico, odiava lidar com todas aquelas perguntas descabidas, sé esperava que aquela tortura terminasse logo.

- Harry! E como Ginny reagiu ao perigo que você correu ontem?

- Não tenho nada a declarar sobre isso.

- Então é verdade que vocês dois terminaram? – Insistiu a jovem repórter.

- Qual a parte do "nada a declarar" é tão difícil de entender Lavender? – Perguntou, irritado.

O alvoroço ficou ainda maior, mas como as perguntas sobre o caso tinham terminado o chefe dos aurores deu tudo por encerrado. Como era de costume após uma operação daquele porte, os aurores envolvidos foram dispensados do serviço de campo por alguns dias, Harry aproveitou para pedir que ele pudesse tirar uma folga maior pelo problema com a imprensa e o desgaste emocional, coisa que tanto Cavan quanto o Ministro concordaram.

Depois da coletiva ele aparatou em casa e achou-a terrivelmente silenciosa, só entçao se lembrou de que Draco e Teddy já tinham ido para Malfoy Manor depois do café da manhã. Ia aparatar para lá quando se lembrou de que devia uma visita a Molly, e a Ron e Hermione, a amiga já tinha mandado uma nota convidando-o para o almoço enquanto ele estava no Ministério. Decidiu que devia enfrentar o clã todo de uma vez e se dirigiu A Toca pela rede Flú. Mal sal da lareira e Molly abraçou-o como se se tratasse de um ursinho de pelúcia, ele gostava que isso nunca mudasse.

- Olá Molly.

- Seu desnaturado! Some por semanas e aparece com essa carinha inocente depois de quase me matar de susto. – A matriarca admoestou.

- Sinto muito, tive muito trabalho ultimamente. – Justificou o moreno.

- Isso e ter terminado com a minha pobre garotinha não é? – Inquiriu Molly cruzando os braços.

- Ah mãe não vai começar com isso agora não é? – Interrompeu George entrando na sala. – Sócio! Ainda vivo? Justo agora que pensei que ia ficar com a loja toda pra mim.

- E o que faria com o Ron? – Perguntou Harry seguindo Molly e Gerorge para a cozinha.

- O Roniquinho nunca seria páreo para mim, se não fosse meu irmãozinho... – Disse o ruivo alçando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- E onde ele está?

- Foi buscar a Hermione e o papai no Ministério, mas já deve estar chegando.

Harry riu quando o ruivo tentou roubar um bolinho da travessa e Molly bateu-lhe com a colher de pau.

- Que má, era só unzinho.

- Espere os outros seu malcriado. – Disse a mulher e virou-se para Harry. – Mas sobre a Ginny...

- Ah Molly, nós terminamos e não vamos voltar. Dessa vez é sério e... – Harry ponderou. – Eu acho que estou começando a me interessar por outra pessoa.

- Então você estava traindo ela de verdade? – Explodiu a matriarca.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Foi isso que ela disse?

- Não, mas...

- Mamãe! Deixa de se meter nisso. Os dois terminaram e fim de papo, depois vocês ficam reclamando que o Harry não aparece, mas com esse clima não pode culpá-lo. – Voltou George a colocar panos quentes.

- Eu acho que é melhor eu ir andando... realmente foi uma má ideia vir aqui tão cedo.

- Não devia deixar isso te afetar Harry, eles são uns exagerados. – A voz de Ginny surpreendeu a todos na cozinha.

A caçula dos Weasley entrou calmamente e se sentou à mesa como se não tivesse passado dias deprimida, trancada no quarto.

- Eu não! É a mamãe. – Se defendeu George.

- Que seja, o almoço demora? – Ela perguntou.

- Claro que não querida, vai sair?

- Sim, tenho algumas coisas para resolver com as Harpias.

Harry sentiu-se aliviado pela maturidade de Ginny, achava ótimo que ela facilitasse as coisas.

- Cuidado com os repórteres, eles estão insuportáveis por causa do caso do Rabastan. – Ele alertou a ruiva.

- Pode deixar, estou acostumada a me virar sozinha. – Ela disse seca.

A chegada de Ron, Hermione e Arthur interrompeu a troca de palavras entre o ex-casal. Os amigos ficaram felizes de vê-lo e ele contou para todos o caso de Rabastan omitindo os detalhes de que ele agora babava por Draco Malfoy e de que ele era um veela. O almoço transcorreu sem mais problemas, mas Harry podia sentir no olhar de Ginny algo estranho, uma frieza que não era comum na jovem e que o incomodava. Depois da comida soberba de Molly a pequena ruiva saiu e ele e os dois melhores amigos optaram por tomar um café no jardim.

- Então os Malfoy já saíram da proteção do Ministério? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, por quê?

- Kingsley parecia preocupado com a possibilidade de Lucius tentar uma investida contra o Ministério.

Ron fez uma careta.

- O que esse comensal poderia fazer? Os Malfoy não são mais nada hoje em dia.

- Eles podem não ter prestígio Ron, mas ainda são os mais ricos da Inglaterra. Se Lucius realmente resolvesse sair do país com seus investimentos teríamos alguns problemas dos grandes. – Hermione ponderou.

Harry não sabia dos planos de Lucius, mas tinha certeza que o loiro não tinha se esquecido da humilhação do interrogatório e esperava que não cumprisse a ameaça de sair do país, isso atrapalharia seus planos com Draco.

- Harry, está me ouvindo? – Perguntou Hermione irritada.

- Desculpe Mione, me distraí.

Ron riu do cascudo que o amigo levou e eles passaram a falar de amenidades. O almoço e a conversa com os amigos havia deixado Harry de bom humor, ele sorria quando chegou a Malfoy Manor, mas seu sorriso se esfumou quando o elfo o conduziu a sala onde Draco conversava animadamente com Blaise Zabini enquanto Teddy se balançava num cavalinho de madeira.

- Padin! – Gritou o bebê.

- Ah, olá Potter. – Disse Blaise reticente ante o olhar feroz do auror.

- Zabini. – Respondeu Harry secamente enquanto pegava o afilhado no colo. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Veio me visitar claro. – Disse Draco revirando os olhos.

- E já contou a ele como somos íntimos agora? – Perguntou Harry com sarcasmo. – Sabe Zabini, sou muito possessivo, por isso gostaria que ficasse mais distante do meu loiro sabe?

Draco corou e Blaise arregalou os olhos.

- Você está saindo com o Potter? O testa-rachada? O Potty?

- Não sei se por muito tempo, mas sim.

Harry esperava qualquer reação por parte de Blaise, menos que ele começasse a rir loucamente.

- Acho que já entendemos que achou graça Blaise, não precisa ser tão teatral. – Reclamou Draco.

- Desculpe Draco, mas há de convir que demorou até demais. Pansy ia adorar isso.

- Sim, ela iria.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco perdido entre os dois slytherins de olhar perdido e saudoso.

- Algum problema Draco?

- Fora seus ciúmes malucos? Não.

- Ele estava perto demais. – Harry teimou.

- Ah Potter, não sabia? Pra mim o Draco não serve, gosto de homens fortes o bastante pra me jogar numa parede e...

- Tem um bebê aqui seu degenerado! – Draco interrompeu o amigo.

- - Degenerado? Sou praticamente um santo trouxa!

Harry riu dos dois que continuavam brigando. As surpresas com Draco nunca paravam de surgir.

**Ok, sei que não aconteceu muita coisa, mas eu precisava explicar algumas coisas com o Rabastan e preparar o terreno para o que vem por ai! Nos vemos logo! Deixem seu comentário para eu saber o que estão achando.**


	11. Evoluções

**Olá, voltei rápido! Espero que aproveitem.**

Lucius sempre se orgulhou de ser uma serpente até a medula. Ele não era do tipo que esquecia uma ofensa, mas sempre soube arquitetar sua vingança com cuidado e paciência, fazia questão de aniquilar o inimigo e que ele soubesse o que o atingiu apesar de não poder contra-atacar. Ele havia feito Severus sair de Spinner's End, mas não planejava fazer da relação deles algo público tão prontamente, a história oficial era que ele estava tutelando Draco para tornar do herdeiro Malfoy um mestre pocionista, coisa que não distava muito da realidade, Severus era obsessivo com os estudos do afilhado. Coisa que ajudava nos planos de Lucius, já que ele deixou os dois estudando no laboratório da mansão para se encontrar com Augustus no restaurante em que já haviam jantando anteriormente.

- Boa-noite Lucius. Folgo em saber que os problemas com Lestrange já acabaram e que sua família já está segura novamente. – Disse o homem levantando-se para recebê-lo.

- Meu caro, sabe perfeitamente que os Malfoy nunca estão seguros. – Respondeu Lucius charmosamente sentando-se.

- Sim, mas agora o perigo voltou a ser o de sempre. – Ponderou o outro. – Devo presumir que seu devoto guarda-costas não virá me amaldiçoar durante o jantar?

Lucius arqueou uma aristocrática sobrancelha, interrogativo.

- Severus Snape não é um homem de meias palavras. Veio me dizer que eu deveria... como foi mesmo? – Augustus fingiu recordar. – Oh sim, foi algo como: "mantenha suas mãos longe do Lucius e seu pênis dentro das calças a menos que queira descobrir o que aprendi sendo comensal e mão direita do Lorde Tenebroso".

- Ele sempre foi bastante eloquente. – Disse Lucius aparentando calma, mas por dentro estava experimentando um misto de excitação pela possessividade do amante e revolta pelo atrevimento dele.

- Devo presumir então que vocês realmente tem uma relação?

- Deve se ater ao fato de que não quer Severus Snape como inimigo e deixar o assunto por aqui. – Asseverou Lucius.

- Tem razão, como sempre. – Admitiu Augustus, era um homem que sabia até onde pressionar. – Mas e nossa associação política?

- Meu caro, o que Severus te disse não tem nenhuma relação com nossas articulações. Não pense que ele toma decisões por mim, muito pelo contrário.

- Eu já sabia, mas pensei que depois do episódio com Rabastan gostaria de algo de sossego.

- Não, sabe que nasci para a tormenta meu caro. Estou mais decidido que nunca a derrubar esse governo e mostrar a sociedade mágica que não podem desprezar os sangue-puro dessa maneira.

- E como faremos isso meu caro? – Perguntou Augustus empolgado com a resolução de Lucius.

O loiro sorriu e deu um gole no vinho que o garçom havia servido antes e começou a explicar seus planos.

H D

Harry já havia pensado num encontro especial para Draco, aproveitaria seus dias de folga na Central para sair com o loiro. Draco o havia convencido a levar Teddy para Malfoy Manor todos os dias de manhã e ir para lá depois do trabalho, mas como tinha sido dispensado das funções no dia anterior, aproveitou para passar o dia com os dois. Só não contava com o fato de que Snape lhe roubasse o veela para massacrar Draco com estudos e mais estudos sobre poções. Ele e Teddy estavam na sala brincando com blocos quando Lucius atravessou a lareira elegantemente.

- Boa-tarde Potter. Vejo que está bem à vontade já.

Harry não resistiu e mostrou a língua para o loiro aristocrático.

- Não seja malcriado rapaz.

- Mas é sempre você que começa. – Reclamou Harry enquanto via seu afilhado correr para a figura do loiro.

- Olá bebê bonito, seu padrinho imprestável está cuidando direito de você? – Perguntou Lucius ao pegar Teddy no colo.

- Não diga essas coisas pra ele. – Pediu Harry.

Lucius bufou e colocou o bebê risonho no chão.

- Draco e Severus ainda não saíram do laboratório?

- Não, pensei que ia poder ficar mais com ele esses dias de folga, mas Snape me roubou o namorado.

- Ele quer que Draco seja especialista em poções já que não pode ser medimago infantil como queria.

- Nem mesmo se estudar fora? Quer dizer... na França ou nos Estados Unidos o aceitariam não é?

- Sim, mas ele não quis ir quando fiz essa proposta, diz que não poderia exercer depois de formado e que seu lugar era aqui. Os Malfoy vivem há muitos séculos nesse local, sair daqui seria como recusar a magia ancestral que nos protege.

Harry estranhou a paciência do homem em explicar certas nuances dessa lealdade ao sangue e a ancestralidade de um nome. Viu-o sentar na mesma poltrona de pele de dragão que já tinha percebido ser a preferida dele e perguntou:

- Então não vai mesmo sair do país como disse ao Ministro?

Lucius sorriu malicioso.

- Não acha mesmo que vou responder isso ao menino dourado do Shacklebolt, acha?

- Acho que já deve começar a me ver como o namorado do Draco, sabe? Não gostaria de ter que ir para o continente cada vez que quiser ver ele.

- Posso te dizer Potter, que por enquanto meus planos são outros, mas que envolvem certa movimentação no exterior. Mas não precisa ficar preocupado, não vou levar o meu filho para a Rússia.

- Fico mais tranquilo com isso. – Disse Harry enquanto impedia que Teddy colocasse um enfeite aparentemente caro na boca.

- Isso se resolve com um feitiço Potter. – Explicou Lucius sacando a varinha e murmurando um feitiço que fez com que os enfeites não pudessem ser retirados pelo pequeno.

Teddy fez beicinho e ficou com os cabelos vermelhos enquanto tentava em vão tirar a pequena peça de porcelana da mesinha.

- Ele vai chorar. – Previu Harry.

- Ele tem que aprender, dê outro brinquedo e diga que os enfeites não são pra ele.

Harry seguiu as indicações do mais velho e Teddy continuou emburrado apesar de ter desistido de pegar os enfeites.

- Deu certo. – Harry comemorou.

- Draco era muito mimado, mas eu e Narcisa tentávamos ser firmes.

- Coisa que nunca deu muito certo não é papai? – A voz divertida do loiro chegou aos dois.

Lucius sorriu para o filho e deu de ombros.

- Não pode me acusar de não ter tentado.

- Sim, mas o meu menino bonito é muito mais comportado que eu, não é Teddy? – Perguntou Draco pegando o menino emburrado no colo.

- Ah Draco, não pode ficar mimando o Teddy, a avó dele é muito estrita, depois é ele quem vai sofrer quando voltar com ela. – Disse Harry.

A reação do veela foi apertar o bebê mais forte junto ao peito.

- Não precisa ficar me dizendo essas coisas seu insensível. – Choramingou Draco saindo da sala.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin! Eu não disse pra chatear ele, mas em algum momento ele vai ter que se afastar do Teddy... que problema. – Lamentou Harry.

- Suponho que a avó do menino não saiba que ele passa os dias aqui sendo cuidado pelo Draco.

- Não, eu omiti essa parte do relato, não leve a mal, mas Andrômeda tem um certo rancor pela sua família.

- Era de se esperar, ela e Narcisa brigaram seriamente quando ela fugiu para se casar com aquele trouxa.

- Eu já imaginava, mas vou ter que tirar meu lado de serpente para passear se quiser que ela deixe o Draco continuar vendo o Teddy. – Refletiu o mais jovem.

- E desde quando o garoto-dourado tem um lado de serpente? – Escarneceu Lucius.

- Meu caro sogro, não pensa realmente que eu vou revelar meus segredos ao lado inimigo, não é? – Provocou Harry.

Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha, depreciativo.

- Não seja atrevido, não sou seu sogro.

- Questão de tempo... vou poder te chamar de papai? – Continuou provocando o moreno.

Para a sorte de Harry ele tinha reflexos muito bons, já que pôde esquivar da maldição que o mais velho lançou em sua direção, e ele tinha certeza que não tinha algo bom.

- Olha o perigo sogrinho, ainda sou um auror, não pode ficar me atacando. Vou relevar porque não é todo dia que um homem fica sabendo que perderá o filho para um casamento eminente.

Lucius apertou os lábios, furioso com a irreverência do escolhido do filho. Não gostava nem um pouco de ser lembrado que em breve o filho estaria casando e saindo debaixo de suas "protetoras asas", por assim dizer.

- Não sei de onde tirou essa história de casamento eminente, testa-rachada, estou bravo com você e ainda nem me levou pra sair. – Disse Draco voltando a sala com Teddy, que por sua vez bebia suco de abóbora numa canequinha em formato de dragão.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Nosso encontro está preparado seu manhoso, sairemos amanhã a noite ok?

- Pensarei no seu caso Potty... não sei se quero sair com um insensível.

Harry ia retrucar e externar sua irritação quando Lucius deu-lhe um nada suave golpe na cabeça com seu inseparável bastão de serpente.

- Auch! Isso doeu!

- Não seja um brutamontes Potter, ele está sensível por causa do menino. – Sussurrou Lucius irritado.

- Oh... eu... ah... ok, sou meio impaciente. – Reconheceu Harry incomodado.

- Começo a duvidar da sua capacidade para cuidar do meu filho.

- Ei vocês dois, o que estão cochichando ai? – Perguntou Draco olhando desconfiado para o pai e Harry.

- Sobre como sou imbecil claro! – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Eu tenho que ir terminar de ultimar os detalhes do nosso encontro, nos vemos no jantar.

Draco suprimiu um sorriso ao ganhar um beijinho rápido nos lábios antes de ver o moreno sumindo na lareira.

- Acha mesmo que ele vai me levar para o mundo trouxa? – Perguntou Draco para o pai.

- Aposto minha varinha nisso. – Retrucou Lucius. – Agora que seu padrinho já te liberou dos estudos, o que acha de irmos até as os jardins e mostrar os pavões ao nosso pequeno loiro?

Tanto Lucius quanto Draco ficavam envaidecidos pelo fato do pequeno mudar a cor dos cabelos para loiro quando estavam por perto. E sorrindo foram para os jardins, onde Teddy se divertiu bastante correndo atrás dos pavões albino de Lucius.

H D

Harry nunca se sentiu criativo para encontros, a verdade era que Ginny sempre o arrastava para os restaurantes e eventos para os quais queria ir e ele fingia não estar morto de tédio. Por isso, essa história do loiro ter pedido um encontro o deixou nervoso, e claro que ele saiu da mansão não tinha ideia nenhuma de onde levar o loiro, só sabia que não poderia ser no mundo mágico. E quando Harry precisa de ideias e iluminação ele recorre a Hermione, claro. Por isso ele foi diretamente ao escritório dela no Ministério, entrou sem problemas já que a secretária não estava por lá e encontrou a amiga afundada entre pergaminhos.

- Mione... – Chamou com voz inocente.

A mulher do trio de ouro olhou-o já desconfiada.

- Oi Harry, pensei que iria estar com o Teddy na sua folga, como ele está? – Começou ela.

- Ele está um pouquinho mimado. – Contou Harry distraidamente.

- Oh sim? E quem o está mimando já que você andou bem ocupado nos últimos dias?

- O Draco claro, eles... – Harry sempre percebia tarde demais que Hermione o estava conduzindo a contar tudo fingindo que estava concentrada na leitura.

- Draco Malfoy? Seu protegido que já voltou a Malfoy Manor? Deixou um antigo comensal cuidar do seu afilhado? – Ela perguntou ferina.

- Por que está sendo toda hostil? – Perguntou Harry sério, entrando na defensiva.

- Você ainda pergunta por quê? – Ela explodiu. – Eu te pedi, eu te avisei pra não fazer escolhas estúpidas, mas você nunca escuta.

- O que quer dizer exatamente? Odeio quando me vem com enigmas e depois diz que são conselhos.

Hermione respirou fundo um par de vezes.

- Eu te disse na sua casa quando o Ministério o colocou sob sua proteção. Algumas escolhas, como se deixar levar por um rosto bonito e dar as costas aos seus amigos, a sua família, não são perdoáveis. Qual a parte disso foi difícil de entender?

- A parte em que você é supostamente inteligente, e sabe que eu não me deixo levar por um rosto bonito ou Merlin sabe que eu teria feito a festa com a legião de fãs que anda atrás de mim!

- O que estou tentando dizer é que está deixando o maldito Malfoy te seduzir! Ele é bonito, até eu tenho que admitir, mas existem outros magos tão bonitos quanto ele e mais adequados pra você!

Harry sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago, mas havia convivo com serpentes o suficiente para saber que não deveria acusar o golpe recebido, por isso sorriu.

- Ah, quer dizer que se eu quero ter um romance com alguém tem que respeitar os novos padrões da sociedade, certo? Então, não pode ser sangue-puro, não pode ser um slytherin... poxa vida Hermione, vai ter que me fazer uma lista mais detalhada.

A aludida respirou fundo e viu que havia ido longe demais.

- Não estou dizendo que eles são inferiores ou algo do tipo, não sou desse jeito. – Harry soltou um sopro descrente que a magoou. – Não sou preconceituosa!

- Sim você é, só tem que reconhecer! E quer saber? Eu estou mesmo com Draco Malfoy, ele é bonito, interessante, e ao contrário da maior parte dos que dizem que gostam de mim, ele sim me vê apenas como "Harry" e não como o herói do mundo mágico! – Gritou Harry irritado.

- Não seja tolo Harry, ele é um slytherin ardiloso, deve estar querendo te usar para reestabelecer a imagem dos Malfoy! Até te fez terminar com a Ginny pelo amor de Merlin!

- Eu não terminei com a Ginny por causa do Draco sua idiota! Pergunte a sua amiga e protegida quantos amantes ela teve enquanto eu suava sangue no meu treinamento, ou melhor ainda, não pergunte! Não é da sua maldita conta! Se até a Ginny entendeu que não vamos ficar juntos engula isso você também!

Harry saiu da sala batendo a porta com toda a força deixando Hermione aturdida com a violência com que tinha defendido Draco e essa relação tão recente.

- Essa maldita serpente está conseguindo enganar o Harry direitinho. – Lamentou.

H D

Harry estava muito bravo para ir para casa, de certeza Draco perceberia e iria ficar mais triste ainda, por isso resolveu ir até o hospital visitar Andrômeda para saber como ela ia.

- Olá, já está melhor? – Perguntou ao entrar e ver a mulher sentada na cama lendo um livro.

- Sim, já consigo me levantar sozinha e dar alguns passos, mas ainda tenho muita terapia para fazer. – Suspirou. – E meu neto?

- Quero mesmo falar sobre isso... eu sou o herdeiro Black, da família principal.

- Sim, eu sei. – Andrômeda revirou os olhos.

- Então eu sei que Narcisa era parte veela.

- E o que tem isso? – Incitou a mais velha, curiosa.

- Então eu deduzi que pelas características Draco Malfoy herdou poderes desse ramo da família, era por isso que Rabastan o queria também... o doente era obcecado com a ideia de escravizar um veela.

- Bellatrix pode ter algo a ver com isso, ela sempre acreditou que a submissão de um veela era algo que marcava um mago com grande poder, quando não se trata do escolhido do veela quebrar a vontade dele e forçar a união física com outro mago é como lutar e dominar magia essencial... na teoria é algo bonito.

- Os métodos que ele disse que usaria me deixaram doente. – Desabafou Harry.

- Muitos deles vindos da Idade Média, os bruxos desprezavam os trouxas e separaram os mundos, mas antes aprenderam que a dor física é excelente para quebrantar o espirito. Mas o que tudo isso tem a ver com a minha pergunta sobre Teddy?

- Oh... é que por causa da confusão com Rabastan eu tive que cuidar do Malfoy. Ele ficou em Grimmauld Place. Ele estava lá quando levei o Teddy e...

- O deixou perto do meu neto? Sabe perfeitamente como essa gente trata os mestiços! Não acredito que foi tão irresponsável Harry Potter.

- O quê? Não, ele não tratou o Teddy mal, por Merlin! Na verdade... o problema é que ele o mima demais.

Andrômeda era uma slytherin e uma Black acima de tudo, mas nem ela pôde esconder a surpresa ante tal revelação.

- Tem certeza de que estamos falando do filho de Lucius Malfoy? – Duvidou a mais velha.

- O próprio! Teddy me trocou por aquele loiro desabrido. – Choramingou Harry fazendo charme. – Severus diz que tem a ver com o fato de ele ser veela, as crianças se sentem bem ao redor dele.

- Sim, mas Harry... não pode dizer isso para as pessoas, Lucius Malfoy poderia machucar o rapaz.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Malfoy? Por quê?

- Os Malfoy são puristas Harry, pelo que sei Narcisa escondia que era parte veela.

- Não, ele sabia disso antes de se casar, ele treinou o filho para dominar a parte veela. Por que achava isso?

- Eram os boatos que corriam na família, Sirius e eu não éramos exatamente informados sobre tudo. – Informou distraidamente.

- Ah, entendo, mas eles não são tão ruins sabe? E o Draco gosta muito de cuidar do Teddy... ele até muda o cabelo pra loiro quando está sendo cuidado por ele.

- Draco? – A mais velha alçou uma sobrancelha, suspicaz. – Harry, está se deixando seduzir pelos poderes do rapaz? Veelas podem ser muito traiçoeiros, mas eles não se deixam tocar se não for pelo parceiro... os machuca.

- Eu sei, e não, ele não usa os poderes em mim. – Harry se permitiu sorrir um pouco. – Ele nem precisa.

Andrômeda arregalou os olhos.

- E Ginny?

- Eu e ela terminamos e antes que comece a ladainha, não, não foi por causa do Draco.

- Oh não, eu já me perguntava até quando você ia levar essa farsa de relacionamento adiante.

- Como é?

- Não sou uma tola ou cega de amor pela moça como a maior parte dos seus amigos. Eu via como ela te tratava, ela nunca via você, mas o herói. Ginny ama o menino-que-viveu e não a Harry Potter.

- Eu sei, mas por que só nós vemos isso?

A mulher deu de ombros.

- É a família dela, eles não vão te dar razão nisso, é normal.

- Eu sei, até mesmo a Hermione me vê como alguém que deve satisfações a sociedade.

- Ah.. brigaram não é?

- Sim, ela surtou por causa do Draco... e agora não sei onde levá-lo para nosso encontro. – Voltou a choramingar Harry.

Andrômeda revirou os olhos.

- Escolha um restaurante e assunto encerrado.

- Não pode ser assim simples, ele é um Malfoy... e eu queria fazer algo especial.

- Entendo, mas não pode sair com ele pelo Beco Diagonal, vai ser uma confusão dos infernos.

- Eu sei, pensei em algo no mundo trouxa, mas queria ajuda da Hermione e agora estou bravo com ela. – Reclamou o menor.

Andrômeda ainda tinha muitas desconfianças para com os Malfoy, mas a lembrança de sua irmã caçula ainda a alentava, e achou que devia a ela dar uma chance a seu descendente.

- Posso ter um par de ideias, mas não vai ser barato...

- Sou rico mesmo! – Harry deu de ombros, sorrindo.

H D

Era duro engolir o orgulho e reconhecer que havia perdido, mas Ginny podia ser acusada de muitas coisas, menos de ser burra, sabia que seu relacionamento com Harry não tinha volta. Sua dor ao ser rejeitada se transformou em raiva com o passar dos dias, ela não tinha o amor de seu grande ídolo e herói, mas com certeza não deixaria tudo passar em branco. Estava voando há horas pensando numa maneira de se vingar... e por Merlin, ela iria conseguir feri-lo onde doesse mais se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas.

Um sorriso sádico surgiu no rosto bonito da ruiva enquanto se preparava para aterrissar, iria se vingar do desplante de Harry e o faria com estilo.

H D

Conforme prometido Andrômeda ajudou Harry a programar o encontro com Draco, coisa que deixou o moreno muito feliz, porque ele jamais poderia ter pensado em tantos detalhes sozinho. Passou a tarde toda organizando as coisas e na hora do jantar foi buscar Teddy em Malfoy Manor e claro, Draco não queria entregar o bebê.

- Vai trazê-lo amanhã de manhã de qualquer jeito, pra que quer levá-lo agora? – Protestou o loiro com um biquinho.

- Gosto que o Teddy durma em casa Draco. Vou levá-lo pra ver a avó amanhã de manhã enquanto você estuda com seu padrinho.

Os três, Harry, Severus e Lucius odiaram ver como o menor murchava.

- Mas...

- Vamos lá Draco, serão só algumas horas ok? Além disso, estou tentando convencer sua tia de que você é um bom menino, por isso...

- Bom menino? Pelas bolas de Merlin Potter, Andrômeda é uma slytherin taimada, não vai cair nessa. – Pontuou Severus.

- Bem, eu não disse que ele era bonzinho, só que gostava do Teddy.

- E ela? – Perguntou Draco ansioso.

- Está menos irritada e mais propensa a desconfiança, mas é uma coisa boa.

Draco sorriu e passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno.

- E vai deixa-lo dormir aqui? Ele já está tão cansadinho, começou a cochilar assim que tomou banho...

Harry parecia hipnotizado pelos olhos cinzas e brilhantes de Draco, mais ainda pela proximidade dos lábios rosados e cheios.

- Claro meu veela bonito... tudo o que você quiser.

Draco sorriu vitorioso e deixou-se beijar pelo moreno, gemendo quando Harry segurou fortemente sua cintura e deslizou a língua para dentro da sua boca.

- Devemos deixa-los constrangidos e lembrar que ainda estamos na sala? – Perguntou Severus meio divertido e meio enfadado.

- Agora não, deixe-os aproveitarem. – Respondeu Lucius puxando Severus pela mão para fora da sala.

**Eu sei, mais um capítulo de ligação, mas eu tinha que começar a dar problemas aos dois. Eu já tinha dito anteriormente que não gosto de sair colocando lemon a torto e a direito sem estar bem feito dentro do enredo... mas calma, que no próximo teremos ação!**

**E claro... deixem seus comentários!**


	12. O Encontro

**Olha o tão esperado encontro ai. Leiam logo! ^^**

Draco sabia que o brilho nos olhos de Harry quando o foi buscar em Malfoy Manor aquela noite lhe pressagiava um excelente encontro. O loiro poderia apostar que o seu leão desmiolado havia conseguido um bom lugar no mundo trouxa para que jantassem e talvez uma boate depois... por isso, se surpreendeu quando em vez de aparatar no mundo trouxa diretamente, o moreno tirou do bolso uma chave de portal.

- Para onde pretende me levar? – Perguntou curioso.

- Isso é uma surpresa meu caro. – Disse Harry misterioso. – Vamos?

Draco sorriu e segurou a mão que o moreno lhe estendia. Logo, ele sentia o puxão desconfortável da viagem e quando se estabilizou novamente arregalou os olhos ao ver que estavam em Paris.

- Surpreso? – Perguntou Harry divertido.

- Sim. – O loiro sorriu, mas logo pareceu reticente. – Vão saber que estamos juntos por causa da viagem internacional.

- Não se preocupe Draco, há grandes vantagens em ser rico e herói de guerra. – Disse Harry piscando pra ele e segurando sua mão.

- Então, quais são os planos?

- Eu sei que conhece de sobra Paris mágico, mas garanto que nunca saiu para a parte trouxa.

- Não, mas é seguro? – Perguntou temeroso. – Papai diz que o centro de Paris é ruim a noite, seja na parte bruxa ou na trouxa.

- Não se preocupe, vamos estar bem.

Draco confiava plenamente em seu acompanhante, então relaxou e deixou-se guiar por Harry. Como o moreno havia dito ele conhecia a parte mágica de Paris muito bem, mas nunca tinha saído a trouxa, mas assim que saíram da viela de aparatação e chegaram a Champs-Élysées não pôde evitar achar as luzes lindas.

- Essa cidade combina com você sabia? – Disse Harry enquanto caminhavam rumo ao Arco do Triunfo. – Os dois são lindos e sofisticados.

Draco sorriu encabulado e continuou observando com curiosidade os trouxas que iam e vinham pela rua movimentada. Achou que as pessoas iam muito bem vestidas e as roupas que viu nas vitrines pareciam-lhe de extremo bom gosto.

- Gosto de como os trouxas se vestem.

Harry soltou um bufido divertido.

- Isso eu posso perceber, quer parar para fazer compras no meio do nosso encontro? – Provocou Harry.

O loiro corou de leve e deu de ombros.

- O que posso fazer se meu acompanhante não me entretém adequadamente?

Harry sorriu ao se inclinar para deixar seu nariz aspirar o perfume de Draco, e o loiro estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente do moreno de encontro a pele de sua nuca e a voz rouca em seu ouvido.

- Prometo que serei um acompanhante muito atencioso logo mais, afinal, não queremos chocar os transeuntes, não é?

- Não... – Balbuciou Draco.

Os dois andaram mais alguns metros e o moreno entrou num restaurante muito elegante, onde foram muito bem recebidos e Harry sorriu ao ver como o veela olhava tudo com curiosidade. Os dois foram levados a uma parte mais reservada e exclusiva do salão.

- Sei que você está acostumado com comida mágica, mas Severus me disse que seu paladar aguçado gostaria de desafios.

- Posso ser muito exigente Potter. – Disse Draco altivo.

- Fiz o meu melhor caro senhor. – Respondeu Harry galante segurando a mão de Draco e beijando-a delicadamente.

Draco descobriu fascinado que Harry podia ser encantador quando se propunha. Durante a degustação dos pratos (que sim, agradaram ao exigente paladar do loiro), o moreno ia explicando-lhe o que eram os ingredientes trouxas e Draco se deliciou com a sutil entrada de aspargos marinados no azeite e também com a vitela ao molho do chef. Mas como Draco sempre teve um fraco por doces foi o crème brûlée da sobremesa que fez dele um fã da culinária trouxa da França.

Harry olhava hipnotizado a forma como o veela degustava o doce, Draco levava uma pequena colherada a boca, fechando os olhos e emitindo um gemido quase obsceno, na opinião de Harry. Ele teve que se conter para não beijar o loiro ali mesmo, mas iria guardar essa parte do encontro para mais tarde, mas ver o loiro lambendo a colher devagar e conscienciosamente não ajudava sua excitação, já que o fazia se lembrar do loiro lambendo outra coisa. Quando Draco terminou seu doce percebeu que Harry o olhava fixamente e corou.

- Que foi? Eu achei gostoso.

- Que bom meu lindo, que bom. – Murmurou Harry.

Draco sorriu e pensou que quando Harry pagou a conta e eles saíram do restaurante que o encontro teria acabado, mas o moreno era uma caixinha de surpresas aquela noite e sem conduziu o loiro para um automóvel trouxa elegante na porta do restaurante.

- Para onde está me levando dessa vez Potter?

- Para o meu esconderijo francês, claro. Planejei abusar do seu corpo a noite toda. – Provocou Harry junto a orelha do outro.

Draco arrepiou-se, e não foi de frio. Era difícil manter a calma com o moreno murmurando provocações em seu ouvido.

- Se comporte Potter. – Repreendeu olhando para o motorista.

- Não se preocupe, só tenho empregados discretos, eles não veem, nem ouvem nada.

- Mas me deixa desconfortável.

- Ok, me desculpe então. – Pediu o moreno, para nada arrependido.

Draco revirou os olhos, divertido. Harry estava ficando muito slytherin em alguns aspectos.

- Gosta de passeios de barco? – O moreno perguntou.

- Sim, mas prefiro não me expor ao sol, sou muito branco, você sabe.

- Eu nunca deixaria essa pele exposta ao sol loirinho. Vai gostar do que tenho em mente.

Draco não esperava que o carro parasse perto do rio, nem que Harry descesse as escadas que levavam a um pequeno porto. Draco percebeu maravilhado que o moreno subia no barco e estendia-lhe a mão para que o acompanhasse. Os dois entraram na embarcação, que não demorou em sair suavemente pelas águas do rio Sena, Draco observava maravilhado as belezas de Paris iluminada a noite enquanto Harry abraçava-o ternamente pelas costas.

- Ah, os trouxas também sabem como deixar uma cidade bonita.

- Sim, há muita coisa boa no mundo trouxa Draco. Vou te mostrar o mundo todo e você vai amar cada lugar.

E Draco não duvidou disso nem por um minuto.

H D

Severus suspirou enquanto olhava Lucius dando banho no pequeno Teddy, ele tinha planejado aproveitar que Potter havia saído com seu afilhado para seduzir seu vingativo parceiro, mas tinha se esquecido do menino. Draco tinha ficado horrorizado com a ideia do namorado de deixar o bebê com Molly Weasley e quase tinha desistido do encontro quando Lucius disse que podia ficar com o pequeno.

- Por que não pede para um dos elfos fazer isso?

- Não seja tonto, não se manda essas criaturas banharem um bebê. Crianças precisam de contato seu bruto. – Respondeu Lucius olhando-o feio.

- Então dava banhos no Draco também? – Perguntou Severus.

- É claro.

Em anos de relação, Severus não tinha se preocupado muito com o lado paternal de Lucius, afinal, ele e Draco eram muito unidos, mas como ainda fazia uma especialização fora do país depois da primeira guerra havia perdido parte dos primeiros anos do afilhado e não sabia desse zelo todo do loiro.

- Não sabia que gostava tanto de crianças. – Comentou.

- E quem disse que eu gosto? Não suporto os pirralhos. – Lucius fez uma careta para Severus.

O moreno não deu crédito ao outro, já que o aristocrático homem estava ajoelhado ao lado da banheira conjurando bolhas de sabão em vários formatos para divertir o pequeno, que ria a gargalhadas.

- Já não é hora de tirá-lo dai? – Perguntou o moreno suavemente.

Lucius não respondeu e continuou brincando com a criança por mais algum tempo, quando o tirou da banheira o loiro pôde vislumbrar um brilho estranho nos olhos do amante.

- O que foi Severus? – Questionou envolvendo o pequeno com uma toalha felpuda.

- Nada, só me perguntava como seria ter um filho meu. – Deu de ombros Severus. – Quando terminar com o bebê podemos beber algo no terraço?

- Claro. – Respondeu Lucius parecendo distraído.

Quando ficou só com o bebê o homem olhou para a criança em seus braços e perguntou:

- Acha que esse maluco me trocaria por uma bruxinha qualquer pra ter um filho?

Teddy com seus olhos ambarinos, herança de seu pai lobisomem, só sorriu para o mais velho sem perceber a repentina angústia de Lucius.

H D

Draco não poderia achar que o encontro ficaria melhor, mas Harry estava se esmerando em ser encantador. O moreno continuava abraçando-o como a um urso de pelúcia enquanto o barco cortava as águas do Sena e ele se deliciava com os monumentos iluminados. Um discreto empregado havia lhes trazido taças de champanhe, e Draco bebia o seu a goles cautelosos, já que as borbulhas tinham feito cócegas em seu nariz, causando-lhe tosse e riso em Harry. Os dois iam conversando sobre os monumentos e amenidades, como um casal normal e sem a tensão que pairava entre eles normalmente. Ali, sentiram-se só como dois jovens se conhecendo melhor e se divertindo, não como o herói do mundo mágico e o ex-comensal.

Harry sorriu quando chegaram ao porto em que iriam descer. Percebeu que Draco fez um beicinho pelo fim do passeio, mas o loiro se enganava se pensava que a noite tinha acabado, Andrômeda era muito criativa. Os dois subiram as escadas que levavam a rua e Draco se recostou na amurada observando o rio e sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Devo admitir Potter que esse foi um encontro razoável.

- Razoável Malfoy? Confesse que ninguém nunca te tratou tão bem e foi tão encantador loirinho. – Harry devolveu a provocação.

- Ah não sei Potty, Theo já me levou para cavalgar... com cavalos alados.

Harry praticamente rosnou ante a informação e segurou o loiro possessivamente.

- Não gosto de saber dessas coisas! – Disse mal humorado e anotando a referência, manter Nott longe de seu veela.

- Oh pobrezinho. – Zombou Draco dando-lhe amistosos tapinhas na cabeça.

Harry acabou rindo e deu uma mordida de leve nos lábios do loiro.

- Pequena serpente...

- Que você adora. – Disse o loiro. – Vamos voltar pra casa de onde? Tem um ponto para a chave de portal?

Harry sorria ao pressionar o loiro contra o muro e ao se inclinar para beijá-lo lentamente. Draco sentia os joelhos enfraquecendo ao ter o moreno sugando sua língua com voracidade no meio da rua, segurou-se no casaco leve que ele usava e deixou-se levar pelo beijo, quando Harry soltou-o encontrou-se ofegante e com o coração acelerado.

- Não sei do que está falando loirinho, eu disse que ia abusar de você a noite toda... e ainda nem comecei a brincar.

Draco não esperava que o moreno o segurasse firme para em seguida aparatar. Eles chegaram num luxuoso quarto de hotel e Draco engoliu em seco ao perceber que o moreno podia estar falando sério, soltou-se dele um pouco receoso.

- Harry... eu não... nós não podemos... você sabe, fazer aquilo. – Disse recuando enquanto o moreno se aproximava mais e mais.

- Aquilo o que loirinho? – Provocou Harry. – Que tipo de perversão está passando por essa cabecinha linda?

Draco tinha chegado a uma parede e Harry sorriu enquanto prendia-o de encontro a superfície fria, ele gostava de ter o loiro vulnerável e ofegante entre seus braços. Enquanto prendia as mãos de Draco presas acima da cabeça deste, usou a outra para afastar a gola do casaco e da camisa do pescoço dele para ter livre acesso a pele sensível da nuca do outro.

- Harry... – Gemeu Draco ao sentir o moreno sugando e mordiscando seu pescoço.

O moreno fez caso omisso do chamado do loiro e aproveitou o estremecimento dele para enfiar uma de suas pernas entre as do loiro, juntando ainda mais os seus corpos. Draco gemeu mais ainda ao sentir-se prensado pelo corpo maciço de Harry, não pôde evitar girar os quadris de encontro às coxas poderosas do moreno e gemeu de vergonha e excitação ao sentir seu membro endurecendo contra o corpo do moreno.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - Perguntou o loiro ofegante.

- Porque você me pertence e eu gosto disso. - Respondeu Harry perversamente.

Apesar de querer se irritar com isso, Draco não podia evitar que o instinto veela o fizesse ronronar de prazer ao ouvir isso. O loiro não protestou quando Harry o fez tirar o casaco e camisa, agora lhe era impossível frear o calor da excitação que lhe corroía as entranhas. Sem hesitar deixou o moreno conduzi-lo para a cama e quando sentiu os lençóis macios e gelados de encontro a sua pele aquecida estremeceu, mas logo a sensação foi sobreposta quando Harry deitou-se sobre ele. O moreno não pretendia dar-lhe tempo para respirar, atacou diretamente a seus desprotegidos mamilos. Sentiu a língua do companheiro lambendo-o e fazendo com que o pequeno botão endurecesse, Harry parecia disposto a jogar, porque enquanto dedicava-se a sugar um dos mamilos de Draco com gula deixou uma das mãos escorregarem até o outro para atiçar e beliscar de leve a pele sensível. O loiro não podia evitar os gemidos necessitados que saiam de sua garganta, a excitação que sentia era dolorosa, podia sentir seu membro latejando dentro da restrição das calças.

- Harry... mais. – Pediu entrecortadamente.

O moreno também se sentia quente e pronto para consumar o ato, mas sua mente estava mais acostumada que a de Draco a lidar com o furor sexual e ele se controlou mais que o veela debaixo de si. Erguendo um pouco o corpo arrancou de uma vez o casaco e a camiseta que usava e com um accio trouxe para a sua mão o pote de óleo aromático que tinha deixado na mesa de cabeceira ao fazer o check-in no hotel naquela manhã. Olhando com cuidado para o loiro para ver se não o estava pressionando demais desatou os cordões que amarravam a calça estilizada de Draco e com avidez puxou também o tecido da cueca que o loiro usava. Harry lambeu os lábios ao ver a ereção rosada de Draco saltando para fora do tecido, o loiro serpenteava na cama e tencionava ele mesmo dar fim a seu tormento, mas Harry segurou-lhe a mão.

- Nada de trapaças loirinho... ele agora é todinho meu. – Disse o moreno predatório e se inclinando para o membro do outro.

Harry podia ver a ereção de Draco pulsando e a ponta gotejante parecia-lhe sumamente convidativa, assim que não se fez de rogado e abocanhou só a cabecinha do membro deixando sua língua rodear a carne palpitante e sugando de leve. O loiro por sua vez tensionou o corpo todo, procurando não se rendera deliciosa sensação da boca de Harry em seu pênis e gozar tão rápido. Mas o moreno tinha outros planos, soltou-o sem nem mesmo engolir mais da ereção de Draco e abrindo seu próprio cinto e calça, liberou sua própria ereção, mais pesada e robusta que a do loiro.

Um relâmpago de sanidade fez Draco querer protestar contra a eminente consumação do vínculo com Harry, mas quando o moreno habilidosamente derramou um fio de óleo por sua ereção e encaixou seu membro sobre o dele desistiu de qualquer ato coerente. Harry o fez abrir mais as pernas acomodando as duas ereções juntas e prensadas entre os corpos desejosos, o moreno tão ofegante quanto o loiro segurou as mãos dele e deixou sua testa sobre a do outro, encarando os olhos cinza de Draco que pareciam pegar fogo de tanta paixão. Quando Harry começou a se mover como se o estivesse possuindo Draco fechou os olhos silvando de prazer, abriu mais as pernas, ansioso e se moveu de encontro a Harry, que aumentava a velocidade das investidas e a força com que apertava o loiro de encontro a cama. Quando percebeu que nenhum dos dois duraria muito mais Harry capturou os lábios de Draco num beijo guloso, onde passou a sugar a língua do loiro no ritmo em que investia contra ele, sentiu o loiro ficar tenso e logo estremecer num orgasmo avassalador. Sentindo a semente de Draco facilitando ainda mais seus movimentos ele não demorou muito mais em se liberar também, mesclando a essência dos dois e caindo pesadamente sobre o loiro.

H D

Hermione não se sentia bem desde que tinha brigado com Harry, mas o amigo não tinha respondido sua chamada por flú, nem respondido a carta que enviou de manhã. Até mesmo Ron que era um distraído tinha percebido sua perturbação, mas apesar de estar brava e magoada com Harry ela não trairia o amigo contando sobre a relação dele com Malfoy. Ela e Ron tinham ido a casa de Molly para encontrar com Bill e Fleur que visitavam a família com a pequena Victorie. Estavam todos na sala conversando animadamente quando Ginny chegou sorridente.

- Bill! – Exclamou a caçula dos Weasley.

- Anãzinha! – Correspondeu o mais velho abraçando a irmã.

Hermione ficou realmente feliz pela melhora do humor da cunhada, não gostava de vê-la sofrendo por Harry, mas ainda tinha vontade de esclarecer essa história de amantes, sabia que Ginny gostava de flertar, mas a amiga não tinha contado que chegara a trair de fato o namorado de anos. Vendo-a pegar a sobrinha no colo e girá-la no ar, pensou melhor e resolveu deixar o assunto para lá, afinal, revolver o passado só iria abrir velhas feridas.

- Ei maninha, hoje um cliente da loja perguntou se você estava doente porque te viu em St. Mungo. Você está bem? – Perguntou George.

- Ah? Sim, só fui fazer alguns exames de rotina para as Harpias... para verificar as poções proibidas.

Hermione franziu a testa, algo a incomodou nessa explicação, mas não conseguiu perceber o que exatamente.

- Entendi, quando voltam os treinamentos?

- Em alguns dias...

A conversa continuou animada em torno de quadribol e Hermione preferiu dar continuidade a noite agradável em vez de continuar se preocupando com coisas que não lograva encaixar na mente.

H D

Draco acordou sentindo-se agradavelmente quente e protegido, mal abriu os olhos e se lembrou de como ele e Harry tinham terminado o encontro em Paris e corou sem nem precisar olhar para o moreno que tinha um dos braços em torno de sua cintura.

- Bom-dia belo adormecido!

- Bom-dia aproveitador de veelas indefesos. – Sorriu o loiro ao se virar para Harry.

O moreno acariciou seus cabelos e sorriu de um jeito muito safado na opinião de Draco.

- Se eu fosse um aproveitador, teria tirado sua roupa e te deixado dormir nu em vez de colocar um pijama nesse corpinho lindo.

- Eu meio que desmaiei... desculpe. – Disse envergonhado.

- Não foi nada loirinho, acontece. Além disso, não fui muito educado, te fiz gozar sem nem tirar seus sapatos.

Draco corou fortemente e deu um tapa no braço do moreno.

- Você e sua boca suja Potty...

- É que você fica lindo corado. Agora, não quer tomar um banho enquanto peço nosso café da manhã?

- Sim.

O loiro se levantou alegremente e ia entrando no banheiro quando se virou para a cama onde o moreno permanecia olhando-o.

- Harry, ontem a noite, você ia... completar o vínculo?

- Não, eu nunca faria sem conversamos antes, só queria empatar o jogo depois da nossa interação no laboratório de poções.

Draco sorriu para ele e entrou no banheiro cantarolando. Harry esticou-se na cama pensando que tanta paz e tranquilidade não poderia pressagiar nada de bom.

**Então foi isso, voltarei no fim de semana pessoal. Se eu ficar muito feliz e contente com os comentários sou capaz de me animar e voltar mais cedo!**


	13. Descuidos e retaliações

**Olá, eu demorei mais que o normal, mas estou meio enrolada com a minha volta para casa. Sorry! Aproveitem o capítulo. **

Ginny admitia a si mesma que tanto rancor não poderia ser bom para ela e racionalmente sabia que não deveria odiar tanto alguém, ainda menos Harry, mas o ressentimento era algo que ela não podia evitar. Havia esperado por ele, largada de lado pela guerra e pelo treinamento especial dele depois disso, reconhecia que tinha procurado consolo com outros homens, mas a solidão a tinha carcomido lentamente, até o ponto em que precisava de um corpo a seu lado na cama para evitar se sentir horrivelmente sozinha. E agora, além de sozinha ela se sentia tão traída, havia visto nos olhos de Harry, ele não a amava mais, nem um pouco, e o que mais doía era que talvez nunca tivesse amado.

- Ginny! Estou falando com você! – Hermione gritou, aborrecida por estar sendo ignorada pela cunhada.

- Estava distraída, qual é o problema? – Perguntou Ginny de sua posição perto da janela, ainda com os olhos perdidos no jardim.

- Eu pensei no que disse ontem... de ter ido ao St. Mungo por causa dos testes do quadribol, mas Ginny, as amostras são recolhidas no estádio.

- E daí?

- Você mentiu. – Apontou Hermione inutilmente.

- Eu não queria responder a verdade e eles nunca parariam de perguntar. – A ruiva deu de ombros.

- Mas isso é errado.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Querer um pouco de privacidade é normal Hermione. Sou uma mulher adulta, não uma menininha e principalmente, não tenho que te dar satisfações.

- Isso é relativo, não acha? Afinal de contas é minha amiga e eu defendi você pro Harry e...

- Descobriu que eu não sou tão puritana e perfeitinha quanto você? – Perguntou Ginny amarga.

- Então é mesmo verdade que você traiu o Harry? – Hermione tinha esperança de que fosse uma convicção errônea da parte do amigo.

- Sim, eu o traí, em mais de uma ocasião se quer mesmo saber. E daí? Ele já me deu um fora, nosso relacionamento acabou, o que você tem com isso? Por que todos ficam me cercando com essa história?

- Eu pensei que o queria de volta. Vamos lá Ginny, tem que se desculpar e sei que não vai fazer isso de novo e...

- Cala a boca sua presunçosa! – Ginny perdeu a paciência. – Por que demônios eu ia querer ele de volta? A única coisa que eu quero do Harry é que ele sofra! Eu nunca iria rastejar por migalhas de atenção dele, se ele não me quer eu não o quero também!

Hermione se assustou com a intensidade da raiva de Ginny e não fez nada para impedir a ruiva de sair da sala e subir as escadas.

- Hermione? O que a Ginny quis dizer com isso tudo? – Perguntou a voz hesitante de Ron.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos revirou os olhos. Claro, com a gritaria de Ginny alguém ia acabar ouvindo. Suspirou e se preparou para contar parte da verdade para o marido, sem a parte em que Harry estava babando por Draco Malfoy é claro.

H D

Harry descobriu que namorar Draco era muito agradável, na verdade, depois do primeiro encontro em Paris os dois tinham se aproximado ainda mais e já fazia quase um mês desde aquilo. Naquele dia Andrômeda iria voltar para casa e ele tinha a difícil tarefa de dizer ao veela que tinha que deixar o bebê voltar para a avó, só de imaginar o tamanho do escândalo que Draco faria ele tinha vontade de enfeitiçar Andrômeda para continuar deixando o loiro feliz. Assim que se deu conta de seus pensamentos Harry sorriu torto, estava ficando tão retorcido quanto as serpentes com que andava. Já tinha terminado seu turno, mas ainda faltava um pouco para poder pegar a avó de Teddy no hospital, por isso, resolveu passar pelo Beco Diagonal e tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Caldeirão Furado. Mal entrou no local e teve vontade de sair, Ron e Hermione estavam numa mesa com cara de enterro. Ele ainda estava bravo com ela e sabia que Ron não poderia estar contente com o fato de ele ter gritado com sua esposa, mas não resistiu ao ver o amigo tão cabisbaixo.

- Ei companheiro, que cara é essa? Sei que está com saudades de mim, mas não é para tanto.

Ron deu um meio sorriso pra ele e Hermione parecia envergonhada.

- Oi Harry. – Ela disse. – Te devo um pedido de desculpas há algum tempo, mas não queria mandar uma carta e não te vi por lugar nenhum.

- Estive ocupado com alguns julgamentos e casos importantes, mas acho que podemos falar disso depois. – Disse por causa da presença de Ron.

- Eu já sei desse rolo tem um tempo. Sabe como são as duas quando estão bravas, não são exatamente discretas.

Hermione deu um chute nada discreto na canela do marido, coisa que fez Harry rir.

- Mas então, por que essas caras?

Os dois amigos trocaram um olhar, Hermione abaixou a cabeça parecendo culpada e Ron soltou um suspiro.

- Tem mais ou menos um mês que a Mione me contou essa história toda de porque você terminou com a Ginny e bem, como eu disse, elas estavam gritando, mamãe também ouviu a parte de que ela te traía e...

Harry gemeu audivelmente. Já não morria de amores por Ginny, mas nunca quis expor o relacionamento dos dois desse jeito.

- ... você conhece a mamãe, ela não ficou contente, estava exigindo que a Ginny te pedisse desculpas e todo mundo foi entrar pra dar palpite e o Bill ficou muito irritado também porque ela tinha mentido sobre o negócio do St. Mungo...

- Resumindo, ela saiu de casa e não sabemos dela há um mês. – Completou Hermione.

Harry arregalou os olhos, se bem conhecia Molly Weasley ela deveria estar inconsolável.

- Molly não está bem, não é? – Ele concluiu.

- Não. Na verdade, ela fica fingindo que não se importa, mas dá pra ver que ela está muito mal. Ela e a Ginny brigaram bastante a sério amigo, não sei como minha irmã teve coragem de falar algumas coisas pra mamãe...

- Foi culpa minha... eu me meti de novo e deu tudo errado! – Hermione reconheceu. – Eu só achei que se falasse com a Ginny vocês poderiam se acertar e ela ficou muito brava.

Harry mordeu a língua para não concordar com Hermione, mas sabia que se o fizesse ela ia desmoronar e chorar ali mesmo e ele não tinha tempo para acalmá-la.

- Olha Ron, tenho certeza que ela está bem, mas se deixa a Molly mais tranquila vou procurar a Ginny pra vocês.

- Valeu amigo, mas Bill já contratou um detetive e até agora não deu em nada.

- Ei! Estou ofendido aqui! Sou um auror de elite, posso achar a Ginny rapidinho. Me comparar com um detetivezinho de nada... um insulto! – Disse brincando.

Ron riu e Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Ok companheiro, você ganha. Ficaremos todos eternamente agradecidos se você nos disser por onde anda a Ginny, nem no time ela deu notícias, estamos preocupados de verdade.

Harry também começava a se preocupar, conhecia Ginny e se tinha uma coisa que ela levava a sério era sua carreira no quadribol. Pediu uma cerveja a madame Rosmerta e ficou ouvindo as outras novidades de Ron, já que Hermione estava estranhamente calada. O ruivo parecia calmo fora a preocupação com a irmã, o que demonstrava que Hermione não tinha chegado a falar de Draco pra ele.

- Mas e então Harry, já deve estar feliz de poder devolver o bebê pra Andrômeda, não é? Auch! Isso doeu Hermione! – O grandão reclamou esfregando o braço onde tinha recebido um grande beliscão.

- Não dê atenção a ele Harry, é um bruto insensível.

- Ah amor, não me culpe, mas o Harry vai me dar razão. Agora que ele está solteiro deve querer sair e se divertir e...

Harry engasgou de tanto rir ao ver com o grande homem ruivo ia empalidecendo sob o olhar feroz de Hermione.

- Boa jogada amigão! – Provocou.

- Ah amor, sabe que não é o que eu faria, sou um homem muito feliz e te amo. – Se defendeu o ruivo.

- Por que eu ainda aguento esse seu jeito troll de ser é um mistério Ronald!

Harry sentiu-se feliz de compartilhar mais algumas risadas com os amigos, mas Ron o havia lembrado de ir buscar Andrômeda e se preparou para o inferno vir abaixo em Malfoy Manor logo, logo.

Andrômeda sempre foi perceptiva e sabia desde que viu Harry em St. Mungo que ele estava incomodado, para dizer o mínimo. Esperou até estar finalmente em casa para dizer:

- Diga logo qual é o problema.

- Problema? Que problema?

A mulher mais velha revirou os olhos.

- Esse que obviamente está te fazendo agir como um garotinho de seis anos de idade que quebrou um vaso caríssimo e não sabe como dizer.

- Ah, vocês slytherins e essa coisa de saber quando estou mentindo.

- Porque você faz isso tão mal querido.

- Que seja, bem, eu vou trazer o Teddy daqui a pouco.

- Sim, estou morrendo de saudades do meu netinho! Ele estava tão alegre ontem quando foi me ver no hospital.

- Sim, mas o Draco vai ficar insuportavelmente triste quando eu tirar o bebê dele. – Harry confessou passando as mãos pelos cabelos e bagunçando-os mais do que o normal.

- Ah, então está preocupado com seu namorado veela. – Ela concluiu.

- Sim, ele vai ficar triste e então vou ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa, cortesia do pai psicopata e do padrinho superprotetor dele.

- Que exagero.

- Não é verdade, eu sei que eles podem me matar, como eu e o Draco ainda não somos vinculados ele sobreviverá a minha morte. – Disse dramático.

- Por Merlin rapaz! Não sei como Lucius Malfoy ainda não cortou sua língua.

- É que o Draco pediu muito carinhosamente, mas agora não adianta mais porque meu veela bonito vai ficar triste, vai jogar meia dúzia de vasos na minha cabeça e depois se não estiver satisfeito vai pedir aos dois psicopatas pra me matarem devagarzinho.

- Harry, já chega! Não faça dramas, o rapaz vai sobreviver. E eu nunca disse que ele não poderia ver o Teddy, eventualmente.

- Mas eu pedi no hospital e você não quis conhece-lo. Draco disse que isso é um mau sinal vindo de uma Black.

- Oh, quer dizer que ele sabe que eu sou irmã...

- Claro, acho que Lucius o fez decorar todas as árvores genealógicas do mundo antes dos cinco anos.

A mulher mais velha permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso.

- Seguindo as regras da velha escola então, mas não se preocupe, eu não pretendia conhece-lo num hospital, mas pode trazê-lo para o chá da tarde junto com meu neto.

- Sério? – Perguntou Harry esperançoso. – Mas não vai ser malvada com ele, não é?

- Vou fazer meu melhor.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos ameaçadoramente, mas preferiu não ir contra a avó do afilhado. Não iria fomentar inimizades com Andrômeda a menos que ela atacasse ao veela diretamente.

- Muito bem, voltarei mais tarde.

Assim que o jovem moreno saiu Andrômeda soltou um suspiro resignado e olhou para a foto trouxa de Tonks e Remus.

- Esse rapaz já está amarrado ao menino Malfoy e nem percebe o quanto. Se Sirius estivesse vivo certamente teria um enfarte. – Riu para si mesma.

Depois de arejar e limpar o pó que havia se acumulado na casa ela sentou-se para esperar a chegada de seu neto e sobrinho. Ouviu os risos de Teddy antes mesmo de Harry abrir a porta, o menino entrou segurando a mão de Draco e só o largou para correr para os braços da avó.

- Vovó! Daco veio também. – O menino apontou.

Andrômeda sorriu e percebeu que o neto tinha o cabelo tão loiro quanto os do Malfoy, quando ia vê-la no hospital ele tinha o costumeiro tom de azul, por isso era uma novidade para a mais velha.

- Estou vendo meu querido, vai mostrar seu quarto e seus brinquedos pra ele mais tarde, não é? Mas agora é a hora do chá.

O menino assentiu e correu de volta para o loiro que o pegou no colo por instinto.

- Ah, não creio que já tenham sido apresentados formalmente. – Disse Harry para quebrar o gelo. – Andrômeda Tonks, esse é Draco Lucius Malfoy, meu namorado, ele cuidou do Teddy pra mim enquanto eu trabalhava.

- Muito prazer meu jovem. Agradeço pela ajuda com meu neto. – Disse a mais velha formalmente.

- O prazer é todo meu, minha senhora. Seu neto é encantador e eu adorei cuidar um pouco dele.

- Posso ver pelo cabelo que ele leva agora.

Draco corou levemente.

- Ele fez isso sozinho, a magia dos bebês...

- Tende a reconhecer e se ligar com a da família. Eu também sou sangue-pura rapazinho, sei as regras tão bem quanto você. – Ela espetou.

- Não foi minha intenção ofender.

- Eu sei, sente-se logo, o chá vai ser daqui a pouco.

Harry sorriu para o loiro, dando-lhe um pouco de apoio. Andrômeda foi para a cozinha e Draco pareceu mais a vontade, colocou Teddy no chão e o bebê foi até a salinha onde a avó costumava deixar seus brinquedos, trazendo para a sala de estar uma caixa mágica de onde começou a tirar alguns blocos.

- Daco ajuda? – Chamou o pequeno ao terminar de pegar os blocos.

- Claro meu menino bonito. – Disse o loiro sentando-se no tapete e deixando Teddy ficar entre suas pernas para brincar com os blocos.

Quando Andrômeda voltou os dois estavam sentados no chão empilhando os blocos e Harry percebeu o olhar satisfeito da mais velha para a cena. Quando os dois descendentes dos Black começaram uma conversa amena sobre os cuidados com um bebê e as particularidades de Teddy, Harry sorriu, Draco poderia continuar babando sobre seu afilhado.

H D

Depois que saíram da casa de Andrômeda, Harry resolveu levar Draco para um passeio pela Londres trouxa.

- Mas Harry, alguém pode nos ver.

- Besteira, além disso, podemos te disfarçar um pouco. – O moreno disse. – Sei que está louco para fazer compras desde que fomos a Paris.

Draco não resistiu e cedeu diante da insistência do namorado. Harry sorriu, feliz por animar o loiro, tinha partido seu coração ver como o veela murchava enquanto se despedia de Teddy, os olhos acinzentados tinham brilhado com lágrimas e Harry considerava seu dever apagar a tristeza daquele rosto bonito. Por isso, armou-se de coragem e foi fazer compras com Draco.

Apesar de estar pronto para sofrer horrores indizíveis vendo o namorado entrar de loja em loja, Harry tinha que admitir que foi divertido ver Draco se surpreendendo e rindo como uma criança ao achar algo trivial do mundo trouxa muito exótico e divertido. Ele foi obrigado a comprar um par de tênis que pisca para Teddy porque Draco achou que iria divertir o menino, quem ligava se isso faria do pequeno um mimado sem limites? Draco com certeza não.

Harry estava tão distraído pelo clima feliz que demorou a perceber que estavam sendo seguidos. A sensação era inconfundível e seus sentidos aguçados o fizeram localizar um vulto que o seguia na multidão. Para sorte do herói, Draco usava roupas trouxas e um par de óculos escuros, o glamour havia transformado os cabelos loiros em castanhos e ninguém do mundo mágico associaria o rapaz cheio de sacolas a Draco Malfoy.

- Amor? – Ele chamou segurando o braço do veela que olhava outra vitrine.

- Sim?

- Tem alguém nos seguindo. Quero que entre na loja e vá para o provador, aparate direto na mansão, ok?

- E você?

- Não se preocupe, sei me cuidar e preciso saber quem é. Pode ser só um jornalista.

Draco fez uma careta, como já tinham capturado todos os comensais restantes, era provavelmente um fã ou a imprensa.

- Papai vai ficar furioso se for um jornalista. Você me beijou só pra irritar aqueles trouxas que nos olharam feio. – Draco lembrou.

- Bem, eu beijei um lindo desconhecido, não Draco Malfoy. Agora, faça o que eu mandei. – O moreno empurrou-o para a loja com um beijinho rápido.

Harry era muito bom em rastreamentos, mas nem mesmo os feitiços que murmurou, nem seus olhos foram capazes de localizar quem quer que o tenha seguido. Ou havia sido impressão sua ou a pessoa tinha ido embora antes que ele começasse a procurar, ele apostava na segunda hipótese, mas como diabos o perseguidor sabia quando ir embora?

H D

Era um pouco ridículo conhecer alguém tão intimamente quanto ela conhecia Harry, ainda mais quando não se é nada para a outra pessoa. Ginny tinha sido capaz de ler a postura alegre e descontraída de Harry passar ao modo protetor em menos de um minuto, mas o pouco tempo que pôde vê-los juntos foi o suficiente para algumas fotos. Agora já podia começar sua vingança, era algo a longo prazo, mas que devia começar desde já. Ela não era uma tola e sabia que seu namoro tinha terminado porque Harry estava interessado em outra pessoa, ela só não sabia que era um homem, mas não fazia diferença, na verdade ajudava, sua família e Harry teriam uma surpresinha pela manhã. Era hora de ligar para Lavender, era ótimo ter uma amiga que trabalhava no Profeta, não era?

H D

Harry preferia não estar tão preocupado com aquele observador da tarde quando chegou à casa de Ron e Hermione para o jantar. Sua amiga o leu assim que saiu pela lareira.

- Qual o problema? – Ela perguntou depois de abraça-lo.

- Nada realmente importante, só que tive a impressão de que alguém estava me seguindo hoje no mundo trouxa.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Avisou a Central? Sabe que tem que manter sua unidade informada sobre essas ameaças e...

- Calminha Mione, não foi algo perigoso, acho que era um jornalista. – Ele deu de ombros. – Só fiquei preocupado mesmo porque Draco estava comigo.

Dessa vez ela não conteve uma exclamação de espanto.

- Então ele está mesmo usando você pra recuperar a imagem dos Malfoy! Garanto que ele mesmo avisou o jornalista, temos que...

- Quer parar de neurose, por favor? – Harry cortou-a com voz firme. – Ele estava disfarçado, e acredite a última coisa que Draco quer é a imprensa atrás dele.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Como você acha que conhece ele mais do que eu?

- Porque obviamente você não está pensando com a cabeça de cima. – Ela foi incisiva.

Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, só revirou os olhos.

- Até essa mania irritante você pegou! – Ela acusou.

- Eu me recuso a conversar sobre meu namorado com pessoas preconceituosas como você. – Ele informou.

A amiga dele empalideceu.

- Eu não sou.

- Sim, você é. Você está baseando suas loucas suposições em impressões que teve de quando estudamos, éramos umas crianças, e o resto, tudo vem da sua cabecinha cheia de preconceitos porque ele é slytherin e foi comensal.

- Você acha pouco?

- Acho que foi numa situação impossível pra ele.

- Ele quem? – Ron perguntou saindo da lareira.

- Draco. – Harry informou.

- Malfoy? O que tem a doninha?

- Eu estou saindo com ele. – Harry disse num fôlego só.

Ron primeiro arregalou os olhos, depois começou a rir.

- Boa piada amigo, você e a doninha... muito bom! – O ruivo quase engasgou de rir antes de ir para o quarto.

- Ele não me levou a sério.

- O que esperava? Eu mesma ainda não acredito, mas vou falar com ele.

- Eu agradeço, prefiro não estar por perto quando ele chagar a conclusão de que eu falo sério.

Hermione soltou um suspiro.

- Quer dizer que não vai ficar para o jantar?

- Acha que fará algum bem pra nós? Nesse clima duvido que sequer consigamos manter uma conversa civilizada e com o Ron... não estou muito certo de querer entrar numa briga com ele hoje.

Harrry aparatou e Hermione se jogou no sofá, irritada. Odiava dar ouvidos ao que ele dizia, mas será mesmo que devia dar uma chance ao atual namorado do amigo?

- Cadê o Harry? Eu ia dizer pra ele que tem uns amigos do Charlie que podem querer sair com ele se estiver levando a sério isso de sair com homens.

- Mas ele está com o Malfoy. Sério mesmo Ron.

Hermione quase podia ver as engrenagens no cérebro do ruivo funcionando até que ele ficou abrindo a boca sem palavras. Logo antes de explodir em fúria... iria ser uma longa noite.

H D

Harry foi para Malfoy Manor e não se surpreendeu de encontrar as três serpentes na sala de visitas de Lucius. O menor dos três estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no colo do pai.

- O que eu disse sobre tirar o bebê do meu filho Potter? – Lucius ralhou.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? Ela é a avó...

- Pessoas desaparecem, não é?

Harry fez cara feia enquanto Severus e Draco sorriam.

- Ele não contou que já conquistou a tia? Ele vai poder ver o Teddy o quanto quiser.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa Potty! Eu quero o meu bebê. – Draco resmungou com um muxoxo.

- Acho que deve se apressar e dar logo um pirralho para ele cuidar Potter. – Snape brincou.

- Ah, por mim podemos providenciar agora mesmo. Vocês dois serão avôs, não vai ser lindo?

Lucius e Severus fizeram caretas, mas Draco riu.

- Não é que o nosso pequeno gryffindor está aprendendo a ter um viés de serpente?

- Um o quê?

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não sei se posso ter filhos com você, seus genes incultos vão contaminar minha descendência. – Disse Draco se levantando.

- Você me ama mesmo assim. – Harry brincou abraçando-o.

- Por Merlin, vocês dois vão me fazer passar mal de tanto açúcar. – Reclamou Severus.

Antes que Harry ou Draco pudessem responder uma coruja bicou o vidro da janela e com um movimento de varinha Lucius abriu-a. O pacote era para o patriarca da família que a pegou sob o olhar azedo do amante.

- O que ele quer a essa hora? – O pocionista perguntou.

- Quem? – Perguntou Harry.

- Augustus, só ele deixa o meu padrinho tão irritado.

Lucius tinha ficado silencioso, mas quando um raio acertou o bonito traseiro de Harry perceberam o quanto ele estava irritado.

- Auch! Isso doeu sogrinho, eu não fiz nada! – O moreno reclamou.

- Ah não? Então por que diabos estou vendo uma foto sua beijando um trouxa qualquer? Eu vou arrancar seus olhos seu leão traidor dos infernos – Esbravejou o loiro.

Harry arregalou os olhos e Draco ficou na frente do namorado.

- Calma papai, esse sou eu. – Confessou Draco envergonhado pela foto.

Lucius baixou a varinha, mas continuou com o olhar furibundo.

- Levou o meu filho para o meio desses trouxas selvagens e deixou te fotografarem examinando as amígdalas dele?

- Foi uma pequena distração, eu reconheço, mas ele precisava se distrair depois de deixar o Teddy com a Andrômeda e...

- Não há fúria no inferno como a de uma mulher rejeitada, não é Potter? – Disse Snape que havia recolhido o jornal.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou Harry.

- Melhor ler por si mesmo. – Severus entregou o jornal para o herói.

As três serpentes viram como o gryffindor ia lendo e seu semblante ia carregando até ficar assustadoramente ameaçador. Draco se pendurou no ombro do namorado e leu:

_**Don Juan desconsiderado:  
>O outro lado de Harry Potter <strong>_

_Há semanas que o mundo mágico se pergunta o que ocasionou o fim do relacionamento entre Harry Potter e a jogadora estrela das Harpias Ginny Weasley. Pelo flagra no mundo trouxa, podemos adivinhar que o herói já não está chorando pelo fim do longo namoro, que muitos apostavam que daria em casamento, afastada da mídia e mesmo da comunidade mágica há algum tempo a jovem Ginny concedeu-nos uma entrevista exclusiva para explicar seu sumiço e o fim se seu namoro. Mais detalhes na pág. 8. _

Draco queria seguir lendo, mas parecia que o moreno já estava suficientemente irritado.

- Ela... maldita filha de uma puta!

- Molly Weasley não ia gostar de ouvir isso Potter. – Argumentou Snape.

- Foda-se, ela é mesmo uma filha da puta. Essas coisas que ela disse... eu pareço um maldito conquistador barato que a largou pra se divertir.

- Se pensarmos bem, você se diverte mais comigo.

- Isso não tem graça Draco, ela está atacando a minha imagem. Não sei o que ela pode estar querendo com isso.

- Vingança meu tolinho, vingança. E nem foi tão mau assim, eu poderia não ter usado glamour, ai sim seria um circo.

- Nisso ele está certo Potter. – Lucius concordou com o filho. – Além disso, o que ela fez foi colocar a si mesma numa posição de vítima. Não sabia que as mulheres gryffindor também podiam ser tão distorcidas. – Disse pegando o jornal de volta. – Aqui na entrevista ela diz o quanto está sofrendo e que nem mesmo pensa em voltar a jogar de tristeza, porque começou no quadribol por sua causa... muito mau Potter, os fãs das Harpias vão querer sua cabeça.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais.

- Tudo o que eu precisava.

- Não é tão ruim, vamos jantar. A comida de Tink vai te animar. – Draco puxou o namorado para a sala de jantar.

- E por que ele te mandou isso?

- Porque é o momento perfeito para Lara McNair sair do lado do Ministro e insuflar o povo contra o regime anti sangue-puros. E ele tem acesso ao Profeta porque é um dos acionistas do jornal.

- Oh, você e suas articulações políticas... me faz querer te castigar. – Snape sussurrou junto ao ouvido do loiro.

- Mas eu ainda nem fui um menino mau. – Protestou Lucius antes de sair para a sala de jantar também.

**Então, o que acharam? Lembrem de deixar um comentário com sua opinião.**


	14. Surpresas

**Olá, voltei mais rápido dessa vez pq recebi comentários lindos. Leiam logo**!

Harry sabia que essa pequena vingança de Ginny não era a pior coisa que ela poderia fazer, mas conhecia bem a ex-namorada e sabia que isso tinha só um aquecimento, e as consequências da edição do Profeta não demoraram. Sua manhã na Central de aurores foi infernal, as corujas com cartas desaprovadoras e vociferadoras não paravam de chegar. John parecia divertido, mas seu chefe Cavan havia gritado mais que algumas das pessoas das vociferadoras, o bom humor de seu parceiro tinha ido embora quando chefe os confinou a trabalhos burocráticos devido ao grande volume de corujas procurando-o, não poderiam correr o risco de ter uma missão deflagrada por causa de uma vociferadora.

- Harry, não podia ter continuado com ela? Assim não teríamos que ouvir gritos sobre como você devia se envergonhar de trocar uma _"preciosidade como a Ginny por um homem", _aliás, por que tem gente brava com isso?

- Porque eles não têm o que fazer. – Resmungou Harry terminando outro relatório. – E alguns nascidos trouxas ainda trazem alguns preconceitos do mundo trouxa pra cá.

- No mundo trouxa não gostam de casais de homens? – Perguntou John, estranhando.

- A maior parte da sociedade vê relacionamentos entre pessoas do mesm sexo como algo sujo e antinatural. Em alguns lugares é crime.

- Trouxas são tão esquisitos. – O parceiro resmungou.

- Em algumas coisas sim.

- Quer dizer, isso não faz sentido, por que se importam se alguém gosta de homem ou mulher? – Ele refletiu um pouco. – Ei, quer dizer que aquele papo de alguns trouxas não gostarem de pessoas negras é verdade?

- Infelizmente sim.

Jonh parecia realmente surpreendido.

- Ah cara, melhor mudarmos de assunto. Os trouxas tem seus problemas e seus defeitos, mas também tem qualidades, como os bruxos.

- Você tem razão. – Concordou John vendo como mais duas corujas entravam na Central. – Como, por exemplo, mandar cartas de repúdio para um jovem herói de guerra que precisa rever seus conceitos de vida.

- Isso deve ser alguma praga que Voldemort me rogou antes de eu poder mandá-lo pro inferno, não é possível.

Com sua mesa repleta de cartas, Harry pensava que seu dia não poderia piorar, levando em consideração o grupo de jornalistas aglomerados na porta da Central, mas ele havia se esquecido de Ron. Quando o grande ruivo entrou na Central mandando os jornalistas para lugares nada bonitos Harry se lembrou de ter dito sobre Draco na noite anterior.

- Ron? – Harry correu para segurar o amigo que segurava um jornalista pelo colarinho pronto para socá-lo.

- Harry! Oi, deixa só eu arrancar os dentes desse imbecil que já conversamos, ok?

O jornalista chiou de medo e Harry ajudou-o a se desvencilhar das mãos de Ron e sair correndo para fora do prédio.

- Ei! Devia me ajudar a bater nele. Foi o cara que perguntou se nós tivemos um caso! E se Hermione também ia me deixar e...

- Sabe que não devia dar importância aos jornalistas.

- Mas eles são tão imbecis.

- Eu sei, mas veio falar comigo sobre a entrevista da Ginny?

- Em parte, fiquei mais interessado sobre certa informação que você soltou ontem e depois fugiu. – Disse o ruivo estralando os dedos.

Harry olhou para os lados, avaliando suas vias de escape.

- Podemos falar lá em casa? Não acho que meu chefe vá gostar de me ver apanhando do meu melhor amigo.

- Oh, isso soa bastante interessante. – John opinou. – E Harry, com tantas confusões Cavan vai acabar te demitindo, olha ai, mais corujas. – Gemeu frustrado.

- Não é minha culpa!

- É, dessa vez a culpa é da Ginny. – Apoiou Ron.

O grito de Cavan estremeceu o escritório, ele chamava pro Harry, claro.

- Vá indo lá pra casa Ron, vou ver o que meu chefe quer.

- Boa-sorte amigo.

Cavan não estava nem um pouco feliz e fez o último resquício de bom humor de Harry sair pela janela quando o ameaçou de demissão e remarcou que só o tinha feito já porque ele era o "queridinho" do Ministro. Ele foi suspenso, o que achou extremamente injusto, afinal, não podia controlar as cartas que as pessoas mandavam pra ele. Chegou em casa bufando de raiva.

- Dia ruim colega? – Brincou Ron.

- Ah Ron, isso não tem graça. Sua irmã só está me arrumando problemas.

- Ginny está descontrolada, não faz ideia da carta horrorosa que ela mandou pra mamãe.

- Como assim?

O ruivo parecia incomodado.

- Hoje, junto com o Profeta chegou uma carta da Ginny, ela disse que queria que parássemos de mandar gente atrás dela, que não queria mais contato com a gente e que... não tinha mais família.

Harry sentiu muito pelo amigo.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu sei, mas algumas coisas que ela disse pra mamãe... isso não se faz Harry. Ela queria machucar a mãe só porque ela não pediu desculpas pela briga do outro dia. Ela disse que nunca mais ia voltar pra Toca, acha que ela falava sério?

- Sabe como é a Ginny quando está brava Ron, ela fala coisas do tipo, mas depois se arrepende.

- Acha que foi por isso que ela deu a entrevista?

- Isso já é outra história, pensei que já tivéssemos resolvido as coisas, mas isso foi muito mesquinho da parte dela, não garanto que não dê algumas palmadas nela quando a vir, mas não veio aqui da Ginny, não é?

- A Doninha saltitante Harry? Não espere que eu te parabenize pelo bom gosto, mas não é nenhuma surpresa, é? – Ron disse, deixando Harry boquiaberto.

- Como não?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, você e a Hermione estão ficando burros. Vou explicar como eu expliquei pra ela, tente me acompanhar, ok?

O moreno balançou a cabeça afirmativamente

- Quem é que desde os onze anos de idade consegue sua completa atenção em menos de cinco segundos? Malfoy. Quem presta tanta atenção em você que fez bottons com o seu rosto? Malfoy. Quem prestava mais atenção no seu traseiro e ficava te provocando em vez de ir atrás do pomo? Mal...

- Entendi, entendi... ele olhava mesmo pro meu traseiro? – Perguntou Harry.

Ron revirou os olhos.

- Era um exemplo, mas conseguiu entender? Harry, você não dormia no sexto ano só pra ficar vigiando o cara, eu pensei que todo mundo sabia dessa tensão sexual mal resolvida entre vocês. – O ruivo deu de ombros.

- Claro que não! Fomos inimigos exemplares na escola Weasel! – A voa aristocrática de Draco chegou até eles. O loiro vinha descendo as escadas calmamente.

- Inimigos não ficam se encarando de pertinho doninha, geralmente partem para a briga de uma vez. Ah, e nem gritam histericamente pros amigos NÃO matarem dito inimigo no meio de uma batalha. – Ron soltou um sorriso radiante. – Estou tão contente que eu percebi isso antes que todo mundo, acha que a Mione vai ficar brava muito tempo? Ela estava resmungando sobre com deixou os sinais passarem quando saí de casa.

- Não fique todo pomposo pobretão, só porque acertou uma coisa por uma vez na vida.

- Draco! – Harry gritou. – Não chame o Ron assim.

- Mas ele me chamou de doninha e você nem disse nada! – O loiro disse cm um beicinho apontando o dedo acusador para Ron que já ria a gargalhadas.

Harry ignorou o amigo e abraçou o namorado bravo, que esquivou de seus beijos.

- Ok, prometo que o transformo em algo bem desagradável se ele te chamar assim de novo.

- Promete? – Perguntou Draco quase ronronando.

- Palavra de herói.

Ron parou de rir quando os dois começaram a se beijar e fez um som de asco.

- Não Harry! Isso vai me dar pesadelos, não beije ele na minha frente.

Harry ia se separar dos lábios apetitosos de Draco, mas o loiro sorriu maliciosamente e atraiu-o novamente dando pequenas mordidinhas no lábio inferior de Harry, gemendo de leve, coisa que deixava o moreno louco.

- Meus olhos! Meus pobres olhinhos! – Reclamou Ron dramaticamente cobrindo os olhos.

As risadas de Draco não diminuíram o rubor de Harry.

- Isso foi golpe baixo Draco.

- Não vai ficar bravo comigo, não é? – Perguntou o loiro manhoso.

- Claro que não meu veela bonito.

- PUTA MERDA! ELE É VEELA? – Ron gritou.

- Viu só o que seus apelidinhos fizeram Potter? Agora temos que lançar um obliviate nele.

- O quê? Não vou fazer isso com o Ron.

- E o meu segredo, como fica? Ele é mais importante que eu por acaso?

- Eu não disse isso, só que não quero lançar um obliviate no meu melhor amigo, que por sinal, não teve um ataque quando soube da gente.

- Ah, então devo me ajoelhar e agradecer ao São Weasel? Espero que não queira que eu demonstre todas as minhas habilidades nessa posição também...

Harry ficou vermelho de raiva e Ron voltou a rir, coisa que obteve a atenção dos dois.

- O que é tão engraçado cara de fuinha? – Draco rosnou.

- Nada não... – Disse Ron engolindo o riso ao reconhecer o olhar psicopata que Hermione lhe lançava quando estava muito irritada.

- Acho bom!

- Malfoy? – O ruivo chamou calmamente.

- Que é?

- Eu nunca prejudicaria o Harry, não tenho nada contra veelas, meu irmão é casado com uma sabe?

- E por que eu acreditaria que você protegeria meu segredo? Eu fiz da sua vida um inferno, sempre zombei da sua família, é a sua chance perfeita de vingança. – Disse Draco confuso.

Ron levantou e se aproximou do veela para estender-lhe a mão.

- Você é da família agora. Trégua?

Harry estava olhando para os dois com olhinhos de cordeiro e Draco suspirou teatralmente antes de apertar a mão de Ron.

- Mas isso não significa que vou gostar de você agora, nem vou entrar para o trio dourado.

- Eu duvido que a Mione gostasse disso. – Ron disse dando de ombros. – Ela não confia nem um pouquinho em você.

- Que desconfiada. – Draco reclamou. – Não vai oferecer chá para as suas visitas Potter? Onde foi parar sua educação?

- Você não é visita e o Ron menos ainda, e nós estávamos brigando, esqueceu?

- Vou pra casa então, tenho certeza que meu pai e meu padrinho vão ficar contentes de saber que você anda espalhando pros seus amigos que eu sou um veela e depois quer que eu me ajoelhe e... – Harry tentou impedir, mas o loiro passou pela lareira mais rapidamente antes que ele pudesse impedir.

- Ah cara, por que eu acho que isso não pode ser bom? – Ron perguntou ao ver a cara do amigo.

- Eu estou tão ferrado... devíamos beber antes da minha morte horrível sabe? E nada de flores brancas no meu velório, quero rosas vermelhas e...

- Ah cara, que exagero!

- Estamos falando de Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape aqui. – Harry lembrou-o.

- Ah, cara, eu vou voltar pra loja.

- Ei! Onde foi parar a lealdade e a coragem gryffindor? – Harry zombou.

- Eu não mandei você provocar seu veela manhoso com dois ex-comensais de guarda, se vire! – Disse Ron antes de sair porta afora.

H D

Harry nunca teve um jantar tão incômodo em sua vida. Um Lucius irritado por uma possível exposição de seu filho não era algo bonito de ver, e o maldito loiro era muito bom no feitiço de furúnculos, e ele acertara o genro em sua delicada parte traseira.

- Problemas Potter? – Perguntou Snape com um brilho divertido no olhar.

- Seu maldito loiro sabe usar esse feitiço e você sabe perfeitamente que só a poção e o contra-feitiço não tiram toda a dor.

- Eu estou à mesa Potter, não é educado falar de mim como se não estivesse. – Disse Lucius calmamente.

- Estou ignorando você pra não brigarmos, já me basta que o Draco esteja bravo por besteira e me dando o gelo.

O veela brilhava por sua ausência no jantar, nem as flores nem os chocolates tinham conseguido tirá-lo do quarto.

- Meu filho é caprichoso Potter, tem que aprender a lidar com isso ou ele vai te ter pulando quando ele mandar.

Tanto Harry quanto Snape olharam pra ele com olhos arregalados.

- Não precisam me olhar assim, eu SEI que Draco é mimado. Eu estava até estranhando a falta de brigas entre vocês, brigar está ligado ao relacionamento de duas pessoas como vocês. Reconheça que exagerou, mas faça-o se comportar como um adulto também.

- Por que está me ajudando? Isso é estranho, é uma armadilha, certo?

- Eu te enfeiticei porque realmente deveria ter lançado o maldito obliviate no Weasley, mas principalmente porque depois de todo esse tempo com o Draco ainda não conseguiu o fazer confiar em você, gryffindor estúpido!

- Ele confia em mim.

- Então por que ficou com medo de ser exposto para o seu amigo? E não é culpa do meu filho Potter, a confiança de uma serpente não vem de graça.

Harry reconheceu a verdade nas palavras de Lucius e prometeu a si mesmo trabalhar na confiança de Draco.

- Vou dar um jeito nisso, o problema é que hoje eu já estava muito irritado com tudo o que aconteceu por causa da matéria do Profeta. Todo o rebuliço da imprensa que eu tinha conseguido controlar voltou com força total, para não falar das centenas de cartas e vociferadores...

- Existe um feitiço de bloqueio, use na sua casa. – Disse Severus.

- Já coloquei, mas elas continuam chegando no meu trabalho e eu fui suspenso.

- Prevejo uma manchete sobre isso no Profeta de amanhã. – Zombou Lucius.

- Não tem graça, quanto mais confusão e coisas do tipo, piores eles ficam. É um círculo vicioso.

- Potter, você é um herói de guerra, tem que contratar alguém para cuidar da sua imagem. Um assessor de imprensa.

- Ele faz o quê?

- Controla esse tipo de crise. Por Circe, teremos trabalho para dar um jeito nesses genes ruins que irão para os meus netos.

Harry mostrou-lhe a língua, coisa que fez Lucius engasgar com seu vinho e Severus rir. O clima do jantar continuou assim, leve e cheio de provocações. Depois de terminar de comer Harry foi para o segundo andar lidar com seu veela irritado, só que dessa vez entrou sem bater e encontrou-o deitado na cama com a caixa de chocolates no estômago com muitos bombons a menos.

- Você comeu chocolate em vez de jantar? Isso faz de você um menino muito malvado.

Draco olhou feio pra ele, mas não disse nada. Harry subiu na cama e engatinhou até ficar exatamente acima do loiro, apoiado em suas mãos e joelhos. Fitou aqueles ardentes olhos cinza e pediu:

- Me desculpa por ter sido um idiota mais cedo?

- Não! – Foi a resposta rápida do loiro.

- Nem se eu disser que te adoro muito e que sabia que o Ron nunca ia sair por ai falando sobre você? – Perguntou dando pequenas mordidas no pescoço exposto do menor.

- Mas... você tinha que me escutar. E não vou te deixar me distrair com essas táticas sujas.

- Ah não? Mas eu sei que você gosta.

O moreno tirou a caixa de bombons do caminho e com um feitiço não-verbal fez a camisa do loiro se desabotoar e deixar o peito pálido exposto.

- Isso é trapaça Potty. – Draco reclamou.

Harry riu para si mesmo, tinha aprendido rapidamente que Draco tinha os mamilos sensíveis e apetitosos.

- Eu estou usando as armas que posso aqui. Diga que estou perdoado.

- Não. Eu aguento.

O loiro quase voltou atrás quando Harry baixou a cabeça e abocanhou um de seus mamilos, a língua aveludada dele brincou com o pico endurecido até que o moreno passou a usar os dentes para provocá-lo.

- Harry... assim não. – Pediu ofegando.

- Estou perdoado? – Perguntou soltando o mamilo, mas continuando dar pequenos beijos ao redor do bico.

- Sim, mas sabe como eu fico quando você faz isso.

Harry meneou os quadris verificando que Draco começava a ficar excitado.

- Estou percebendo... animadinho, não é?

- Você acha? – Provocou Draco.

O loiro não deixaria Harry excitá-lo sem retaliação, deslizou as mãos pelas costas largas do namorado e chegou ao traseiro dele, só não contava que o moreno chiasse de dor.

- Auch!

- Que foi?

- Seu pai me lançou um feitiço de furúnculos! Que homem sádico.

Draco tentou resistir ao riso, mas falhou e deixou-se levar pelas gargalhadas.

- Muito bom ver que minha desgraça te alegra. – Harry reclamou saindo de cima do loiro.

A revolta do moreno nem afetou Draco que continuou rindo até que contagiou Harry, que terminou por acertá-lo com um travesseiro, o que ele podia fazer se não conseguia ficar bravo com a alegria de Draco?

H D

Se Harry estava decidido a encontrar Ginny por causa da preocupação que ela estava dando a família, agora ele queria para poder gritar e lançar alguns feitiços nela devido à entrevista. O problema surgiu quando se deu conta de que a ruiva estava se escondendo, e o fazia muito bem. Os feitiços de localização não resultaram em nada e o pior era que à medida que o tempo passava Molly e Arthur ficavam mais tristes, ela mais do que ele devido a algumas coisas que a filha disse na carta que lhe doeram profundamente. Harry começava a pensar que Ginny estava muito mal da cabeça para brigar com uma mãe tão boa quanto Molly, e isso o irritava de sobremaneira. Depois de duas semanas de trabalho infrutífero ele reconheceu que não estava progredindo e disse isso ao melhor amigo e a família num de seus costumeiros almoços de domingo, ele não estranhou o clima desanimado do clã ruivo, mas achou que eles estavam melhorando. Enquanto os rapazes ajudavam Molly a organizar a cozinha ele e Hermione foram para o jardim conversar.

- Ron me disse que encontrou o Malfoy na sua casa.

- Sim, e ele reagiu bem mais racionalmente que você, devo pontuar.

A amiga dele corou, mas evitou ficar brava pela única vez em que o marido teve mais capacidade de análise que ela.

- Bem, eu teria proposto antes, mas com os problemas no Ministério fiquei sem tempo...

- Problemas? – Interrompeu Harry.

- Sim, Lara McNair saiu do lado do Ministro. Foi no meio de uma sessão do Wizengamot, aquela onde íamos aprovar a lei da educação infantil de magos.

- Aprovaram? Não vi nada no Profeta.

- Porque o jornal parece mais preocupado com a sua vida amorosa. Suas fotos com seu parceiro e o Ron estavam ótimas, por sinal.

- Não se preocupe Mione, juro que não seduzi seu marido... ainda.

Ela fez um som depreciativo.

- Não fique se achando arremedo de herói, ele tem mais medo de mim do que algum possível tesão em você!

Harry riu, havia esquecido de como a amiga podia ser bem-humorada.

- Mas enfim, a lei não passou. Eu não estava preparada para a investida dela... droga Harry, pensei que ela era uma aliada. Quando ela começou a falar e enumerar os motivos pelos quais a lei era um acinte as tradições e a instituição familiar eu fiquei sem ação.

O moreno deu alguns tapinhas consoladores no ombro da amiga.

- O pior foi que depois eu e o Ministro fomos falar com ela e não muito educadamente fomos informados de que ela está se retirando do lado "irritantemente dourado e ditatório".

- Ela parece bem irritada.

- E eu não sei porque... aliás, sei, tudo porque ela queria ficar com os sobrinhos e não podia, mas é a lei.

- Que separa famílias inteiras para colocá-los num orfanato.

- É um Centro de Reinserção! – Hermione protestou veementemente.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Só acho que fizemos essa lei muito no calor da guerra, o clima era outro, talvez fosse o momento de revisar.

- Isso é besteira, o programa é para evitar que eles cresçam com os mesmos preconceitos idiotas da família e...

- Ok, ok... entendo seu ponto. Não quer brigar sobre política agora, quer?

- Não, eu ia dizer que devíamos marcar um jantar lá em casa, pra você apresentar o Malfoy como seu... hum... namorado.

Harry sorriu.

- Isso é uma boa ideia! – O moreno concordou, empolgado.

A empolgação de Harry não foi exatamente bem recebida por Draco quando ele estendeu o convite de Hermione naquela noite.

- Eu visitar a sangue... – O olhar sombrio de Harry o fez revirar os olhos. – A Granger, acha mesmo que pode dar certo?

- Por que não? – Harry perguntou emburrado.

- Pelo amor de Morgana, ela ainda é a mesma pessoinha irritante que passou os anos de escola me hostilizando, ela até me bateu! – O loiro lembrou-o.

- Você também não era nenhum doce na escola Draco! E eu estou tentando fazer todo mundo se dar bem e esquecer dessa época, agradeceria o mínimo de esforço da sua parte!

Antes que Draco pudesse contradizer Harry saiu da sala rumo a lareira e sumiu.

- Essa foi uma jogada ruim. – A voz de seu pai chegou até ele.

- É culpa daquela sangue-ruim!

- Não, na verdade foi sua. Primeiro, não pode sair chamando os amigos do seu namorado de sangue-ruins, ele é o herói de guerra pelo amor de Merlin.

- Essa criatura fica abraçando ele e deixando MEU NAMORADO com esse perfuminho dela... ela não tem aquele ruivo? Por que diabos abraça o meu homem?

- Draco, controle seu veela. – Lucius foi imperioso.

O mais jovem respirou fundo um par de vezes.

- Isso foi muito ridículo, não é?

- Suponho que estar tão perto do seu escolhido, tendo contato e sem completar o vínculo deve estar enlouquecendo sua parte veela.

- Mas ele nunca disse nada sobre completar o vínculo e... e...

- E o que? – Incitou Lucius.

- Não é como se ele ficasse muito perto, sabe? – Explicou corando.

- Como assim?

- Bem, nós já fomos mais... hã... íntimos, mas depois do encontro em Paris ele parece mais recatado que eu!

- Entendo... e por que não o seduz de vez? Você é o veela dessa relação.

- E ele não vai pensar que eu sou fácil?

- Deixa o papai te ensinar uma coisa filhote. – Disse Lucius se sentando do lado dele. – Homens adoram ser seduzidos, nada os deixa mais alegres do que uma boa foda, acredite.

- Papai! – Reclamou Draco escandalizado e envergonhado.

O loiro mais velho só sorriu e acariciou os cabelos do filho.

H D

Harry ficou feliz quando Draco mandou uma coruja pedindo desculpas (de uma maneira indireta, claro), e aceitando o convite de Hermione. Os dois se apresentaram no apartamento dos amigos, que ficava numa zona trouxa da cidade, Draco ia levando flores e Harry carregava uma torta. Quando Ron abriu a porta parecia preocupado.

- Que bom que chegou Harry, estávamos te esperando.

- Claro, e eu trouxe o Draco.

- Oi Doninha! Entrem logo.

- Ele me chamou de Doninha Harry. – O loiro reclamou.

- Ron, não chame o meu namorado assim.

- Desculpe, é o hábito. – O ruivo deu de ombros.

Hermione surgiu na sala de avental.

- Que bom que chegaram. Olá Malfoy, como vai?

- Muito bem, obrigada pelo convite. – Disse formal, entregando as flores.

- São muito bonitas, obrigada.

Ron parecia ansioso e Harry percebeu.

- Vamos lá Ron, o que foi? Você parece um leão enjaulado.

O ruivo corou de leve, mas fez sinal para que eles sentassem antes de pegar um envelope na mesinha.

- Chegou algo pra gente na portaria, mas como ninguém manda nada por meios trouxas ficou esquecido lá por um tempo e... é da Ginny.

Harry franziu o cenho e Draco ficou tenso.

- Que bom que a acharam amigo.

- Não, ela não diz onde está e... é pra você.

O moreno hesitou sobre abrir ou não, mas Draco parecia curioso.

- Abre logo Potty.

Ron e Hermione sorriram para o apelido e Harry revirou os olhos, quando abriu o envelope achou um DVD e um bilhete.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Draco, estranhando.

- É um DVD, é algo trouxa para guardar imagens e sons. – Explicou Hermione pegando o objeto e indo para o aparelho de televisão que havia ali.

Enquanto ela colocava o disco no aparelho Harry leu o bilhete e empalideceu notavelmente. Os outros iam perguntar o que tinha escrito quando o som potente de um coração batendo chamou a atenção de todos, na tela da televisão havia a imagem de um pequeno feto, cujo coração ouviam bater acelerado. Draco arrancou o bilhete dos dedos de Harry e leu horrorizado a letra de Ginny dizendo:

"_Levei uma lembrancinha sua comigo, espero que não se importe. Devo parabenizar o papai?"_

**Então foi isso, que tal deixarem um comentário falando o que acharam e fazerem de mim uma autora feliz?**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	15. Impondo limites

**Sim, estou atrasada desculpem, mas já tá ai, então leiam e aproveitem! **

O silêncio entre Harry e Draco tinha ficado pesado. Desde que tinham visto o DVD na casa de Ron e Hermione os dois pareciam muito ensimesmados para falar qualquer coisa. O clima tinha ficado tão denso que os quatro tinham desistido do jantar e Draco aparatou com o namorado direto para seu quarto, onde os dois deitaram na cama e ficaram olhando para o dossel verde que balançava suavemente de acordo com a brisa que soprava pela janela aberta.

- É possível? – Draco perguntou quando terminou de meditar.

Harry continuou em silêncio por um tempo, até responder sinceramente:

- Sim, é. Eu já te contei que brigávamos muito, mas... costumávamos ter encontros muito ardentes por causa das brigas também. Era uma relação daninha.

- Mas... o filho é seu? Você disse que ela tinha amantes, no plural.

- Se tem uma coisa que a Ginny não é, é burra. Se ela estivesse grávida de outro cara não ia arriscar em dizer que o filho é meu, e pra quê?

- Vingança é claro, ela quer te ver agoniado e sofrendo, talvez nem grávida esteja. Por que não disse antes? Por que sumiu do mapa?

- Eu acho que ela tentou. – Disse Harry com voz cansada. – Quando ela voltou do último campeonato estava toda feliz e animada, me esperando pra comemorar algo... pensei que era o campeonato, mas o time perdeu, não dei muita chance pra ela falar, terminamos aquela noite.

Draco ficou sem ação por um momento.

- Eu pensei que vocês não eram um casal feliz.

- Não éramos, nenhum dos dois, mas desde quando isso inviabiliza sexo? – Perguntou Harry com cinismo.

Draco pareceu machucado por isso e o moreno soltou um forte suspiro de derrota.

- Eu não sou uma boa companhia essa noite. Eu preciso ficar sozinho, desculpe amor, eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse.

- Eu sei, mas isso não melhora em nada. – Respondeu Draco lacônico.

Harry levantou e deu um beijo suave na testa do namorado, desceu pelas escadas agradecendo não topar com nenhum dos dois "pais" de Draco, só Merlin sabe o que os dois fariam se soubessem da confusão armada pela ex-namorada de Harry. Antes de sair pela lareira ele lamentou não poder encontrar Ginny para sacudi-la até arrancar toda a verdade da ruiva.

H D

Lucius chegou tarde naquela noite, havia tido uma reunião com Augustus sobre os próximos passos de Lara McNair no cenário político e não tinha jantado com Severus, coisa que sabia que o havia irritado já que Draco também não estava em casa, tendo saído com Harry para a casa de sua mais nova inimiga política. Quando chegou ao quarto encontrou o amante de anos sentado na confortável poltrona ao lado da cama, lendo um livro.

- Boa-noite Severus. – Disse suavemente, sabendo que estava em falta com o homem.

O silêncio que obteve como resposta foi suficiente para saber que não iria ser tão fácil obter o perdão do moreno. Sem insistir numa conversa, para a qual o outro não estava disposto, se dirigiu ao banheiro para um relaxante e longo banho. Quando saiu vestindo apenas um roupão e com os cabelos molhados Severus continuava lendo e ele continuou com sua rotina, penteando os cabelos e secando-os com cuidado, quando terminou com seus pequenos cuidados foi até o amante e ficou de pé em frente a ele.

- Não pretende gritar comigo e dizer o quanto sou egoísta e sem consideração e que devia parar de ver o homem que quer arrancar a minha roupa e me foder até a exaustão?

- Por que eu diria algo que você já sabe? É inútil, não acha?

-Talvez porque você fique muito excitante enquanto está esbravejando comigo. – Sugeriu o loiro.

Severus apenas arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas observando como o loiro se ajoelhava e tirava o livro de suas mãos. Lucius não iria pedir desculpas, não do jeito convencional, é claro. O loiro afastou os joelhos do amante, que usava apenas uma calça de pijama, ficando com o peito desnudo. Lucius adorava ser um dos poucos no mundo que sabiam o quão informal e relaxado Severus poderia ser, claro que tratou de espantar os ciúmes ao lembrar-se dos irmãos Black ciscando perto do que era dele.

- Pretendendo me seduzir Lucius? – Inquiriu Severus com uma nota irônica na voz.

- Eu nunca precisei te seduzir Severus, você faz isso por mim desde sempre. – Enfatizou o loiro deixando seus dedos passearem suavemente pela virilha do moreno que já mostrava claros sinais de animação.

- Você é minha maldição há muitos anos. – O moreno murmurou.

Lucius sorriu ao ouvir isso e ergueu o tronco o suficiente para alcançar os lábios do moreno, traçou os lábios do outro com a ponta da língua enquanto sentia o hálito quente de Severus misturando-se com o seu próprio. Sempre mais impaciente do que o amante loiro, Severus não demorou a capturar o queixo dele com uma mão férrea ao mesmo tempo em que se dedicava a sugar a língua que o provocava. Lucius sentiu um arrepio de excitação percorrer sua espinha quando o agarre em seu queixo aumentou e o beijo do amante tornava-se mais exigente. Não se surpreendeu quando um empurrão brusco o fez tombar de costas no tapete, Severus estava querendo puni-lo, afinal. Mal havia recuperado o fôlego e sentiu o peso do amante sobre si, Severus havia se sentado sobre os quadris de Lucius deleitando-se com a visão dos cabelos loiros espalhados pelo tapete e pelo peito pálido exposto pelo robe aberto. Um sorriso maldoso apareceu nos lábios do moreno quando deixou as unhas arranharem de leve os mamilos rosados de Lucius.

- Faz algum tempo que não brincamos, não é? – Provocou Severus esfregando sua ereção contra a de Lucius.

O loiro gemeu de leve, mas não respondeu. Quando percebeu que o amante tinha a varinha em mãos sentiu um arrepio de antecipação, ele havia deixado Severus desde o encontro explosivo dos dois nesse mesmo quarto para castigá-lo pela traição na guerra e sabia que agora ia pagar duramente pela abstinência do outro. Quando com um passe de varinha Severus fez aparecer um baú de madeira a seu lado Lucius sabia que ia ter algum tempo de diversão. Sem pressa Severus abriu o baú e pegou duas jóias que ele tinha encomendado para Lucius há anos e que se admirou do loiro ter guardado, eram dois prendedores de diamante que serviam para atormentar os sensíveis mamilos do amante embaixo dele. Sem presa ele afastou ainda mais as partes do robe expondo totalmente o peito pálido do amante, deixou seus dedos acariciarem as linhas bem definidas do abdômen de Lucius e quando chegou aos mamilos eriçados usou as pontas dos dedos para contornar os pequenos montículos, aos quais beliscou levemente sentindo o pênis do amante pulsar junto ao seu. Com movimentos calculadamente frios ele puxou um dos mamilos e torceu-o levemente, fazendo Lucius chiar e com um sorriso sádico prendeu a pequena porção de carne com prendedor, repetiu a mesma operação com o outro mamilo e só então se permitiu inclinar para lamber a zona hipersensibilizada. Lucius gemeu ao sentir o contato da língua aveludada de Severus em seus mamilos maltratados e moveu os quadris de encontro aos do amante. Ante isso, o moreno mordeu-o deixando com certeza uma marca na pele imaculada, arrancando um grito afogado do loiro que o deixou satisfeito. Sem intenção de aliviar o amante tão cedo Severus ergueu-se para terminar de desatar o robe do loiro, expondo o corpo nu e recém-banhado do outro. Com o olhar predatório desceu a mão pelo abdômen plano até chegar ao membro inchado de Lucius ao qual segurou firmemente sob o atento olhar cinza do outro, com lentidão calculada o moreno expôs a ponta úmida do membro, permitindo-se o prazer de ver a apreensão misturada com a excitação do amante. Deu um apertão de leve fazendo com que o loiro arqueasse o corpo para logo investir contra sua mão procurando maior fricção, sorrindo ante esse gesto Severus esticou sua mão desocupada para o baú, de onde tirou o segundo item da noite. Lucius gemeu desconsolado quando viu o couro entre os dedos do amante, preferia o chicote àquelas correias grossas. Sentiu a mão de Severus abandonar seu pênis para ir mais para baixo, o moreno segurou suas bolas na palma da mão, sentindo o peso e o volume delas.

- Abra as pernas Lucius.

Obedecendo quase imediatamente, o loiro afastou os joelhos, sua veia exibicionista o fazia adorar se mostrar tão abertamente para o Severus, que por sua vez não se cansava de admirar o corpo que se abria pra ele. Lucius nunca tinha tido muitos pêlos no corpo, mas depois de ser castigado por ter uma fina pelugem impedindo a completa visão de seu "dono" sobre ele tinha optado por um feitiço que o livrava dos pêlos para o deleite de Severus, que como agora desfrutava observando suas coxas abertas, seu pênis ereto e seus testículos bem marcados, que ele ainda segurava.

Severus sabia que depois de tantos anos deveria ser menos suscetível ao amante, mas para ele nada se comparava com o prazer de ver Lucius se contorcendo entre a dor e prazer enquanto ele manuseava seus testículos ou a expressão ansiosa no rosto aristocrático quando ele envolveu a base de sua ereção com as tiras de couro antes de envolver os testículos também, quando apertou o agarre e fechou a fivela do anel Lucius silvou entre a dor e a sensibilidade aumentada em seu pênis.

- Confortável querido? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Bastante, acho que está ficando frouxo com a idade Severus. – Conseguiu responder Lucius entre ofegos.

Uma das coisas que Severus mais gostava era da impertinência de Lucius, ele continuava a provocar mesmo Severus estando, literalmente, com suas bolas na palma da mão. A guisa de punição o moreno apertou as delicadas esferas fazendo Lucius arquear as costas e enterrar os dedos nos lençóis de seda, com um sorriso maldoso Severus convocou o pote de lubrificante, mergulhou dois dedos no líquido viscoso e sem dar avisos prévios meteu-os dentro de Lucius, que como o bom pervertido que era soltou um suspiro de prazer e passou a ondular os quadris em direção aos dedos do amante.

- Você é um libidinoso Lucius, sabia disso não é? – Disse girando os dedos dentro do canal do loiro.

Lucius não respondeu, concentrado demais em sentir os dedos de Severus entrando e saindo dele num ritmo constante e forte, abriu mais as pernas com esperança de que o amante acrescentasse mais um dedo, mas em vez disso, Severus dedicou-se a enlouquecê-lo com aqueles dois dedos entrando e saindo de seu sensível buraco, provocando e excitando, mas nunca satisfazendo por completo. Pior ainda foi para Lucius quando Severus inclinou-se capturando seu pênis com a boca, esmerando-se em fazê-lo gritar com a dupla estimulação. O pior para o loiro era a restrição do anel peniano que o impedia de gozar mesmo com o ritmo violento com que os dedos de Severus entravam e saíam dele.

Cada gemido e ondulação do corpo de Lucius enviava uma onda de excitação pela coluna de Severus, o moreno adorava sentir as contrações do corpo do amante, que implorava por liberação na medida em que ele o penetrava duramente com os dedos. Uma fina capa de transpiração cobria o corpo perfeito de Lucius e quando viu o corpo do loiro ficando tenso por inteiro e arquear-se deixou de mover os dedos, retirando-os em seguida. O palavrão abafado que ouviu o fez sorrir, adorava quando conseguia deixar o loiro ansioso, por isso foi com uma lentidão calculada que pegou dentro da caixa o brinquedo que fez Lucius arregalar os olhos e voltar a falar um palavrão nada bonito.

- Estamos com a boquinha suja hoje, não é?

- Porque você se recusa e me foder como deve, só por isso. – Reclamou Lucius.

- Isso não é maneira de falar, creio que teremos que alongar seu castigo!

O loiro cogitou pedir perdão, mas seu orgulho ainda ganhava do desejo nesse momento e foi com um silvo de prazer que ele viu Severus introduzindo o vibrador em seu insuficientemente dilatado ânus. Ele podia sentir a borracha enchendo-o e o modo como o brinquedo começava a se mover rapidamente, quando Severus virou-o de barriga pra baixo puxando seus braços para trás soube que iria passar uma noite deliciosamente tormentosa. Suas expectativas se mostraram verdadeiras quando o moreno o fez flexionar os joelhos e logo murmurou um feitiço que amarrou suas mãos aos tornozelos impedindo-o de qualquer movimento. O vibrador continuava funcionando sem deixar de entrar e sair por um só momento, ele sentia-se pronto para explodir, mas sabia que Severus não iria deixar as coisas tão fáceis. Foi levitado para o já conhecido canto do castigo, um local no canto do quarto perto da janela, onde havia um pequeno ninho de lençóis de seda sobre o chão e uma almofada macia junto à parede, Lucius foi depositado ali de barriga para baixo na mesma posição de quando estava na cama.

Severus sentou-se na poltrona atrás de Lucius apreciando o espetáculo de seu traseiro exposto e aberto, com um vibrador enfeitiçado para não parar de foder a maltratada entrada do loiro. Ele podia ouvir Lucius ofegando e gemendo, sabia que o amante deveria estar com dores musculares, mas ainda podia ver como o grande pervertido movia os quadris para friccionar sua ereção contra os lençóis. Esticando uma perna ele usou um dos pés para parar o movimento.

- Quer gozar puta? É só pedir perdão do jeito correto, sou muito bondoso você sabe.

Luciu se recusou a responder, concentrado demais em não perder o fôlego quando o ritmo do vibrador aumentou com um simples passe da varinha de Severus, enquanto o pé do amante impedia-o de se mover. Seu pênis restringido pelo anel pulsava dolorosamente implorando por liberação enquanto ele podia sentir o vai-e-vem do vibrador aumentar, negando-se a ceder ante o amante, ele aguentou essa deliciosa tortura por algum tempo, mas Severus nunca foi conhecido por jogar limpo. Quando o moreno ajoelhou-se a seu lado e acariciou suas nádegas carnudas, beliscando a pele e sentindo a maciez ele soube que estava perdido. Sentiu o primeiro tapa rapidamente, e uma série de outras palmadas seguiram-se a essa, aquecendo sua pele e deixando-a ainda mais sensível, mas a surra durou menos do que o loiro tinha previsto, Severus parou de agredir seu traseiro quando deixou a pele num lindo tom avermelhado. Foi quando Lucius sentiu um fio gelado de óleo escorrendo em desde seu cóccix até seu ânus preenchido, a temperatura diferente o fez se arrepiar num espasmo de prazer. Os dedos calosos e longos de Severus esfregaram em torno de sua entrada, circundando a abertura e logo ele sentiu dois dedos forçando entrada junto com o vibrador, coisa que o fez urrar de prazer e dor. Sentia que suas bolas explodiriam, mas a restrição do anel impedia-o de gozar, e ele choramingou de necessidade.

- Com vontade de dizer alguma coisa? – Provocou Severus movendo os dedos.

Lucius tentou resistir mais, odiava perder tão rápido, mas estava tão fodidamente excitado que se rendeu:

- Perdão mestre. – Disse entrecortadamente.

- Não ouvi nada.

Rilhando os dentes pela provocação Lucius procurou recuperar a respiração.

- Eu peço perdão meu senhor. – Disse mais claramente.

- Começamos a nos entender então? – Severus tripudiou junto a seu ouvido, mas as cordas afrouxaram e ele sentiu os tornozelos livres, e seus músculos protestaram quando suas pernas voltaram a posição normal.

Lucius mal teve tempo para respirar, sentiu a mão de Severus em sua nuca, os dedos fortemente enredados em seus longos cabelos. Sua cabeça foi empurrada contra a almofada e ele cedeu sabendo que iria ser possuído da maneira que gostava, sentiu o amante ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas e o vibrador sendo retirado de dentro dele bruscamente para logo ser substituído pelo pênis de Severus, que pulsava dentro dele tão duro quanto o de Lucius. O primeiro impulso do moreno empurrou Lucius para frente, fazendo-o encostar o peito no chão, imobilizado enquanto Severus investia ferozmente dentro dele. O som dos corpos se batendo e das respirações alteradas enchia o quarto, o cheiro de sexo fez Severus dilatar suas narinas mais excitado ao ouvir Lucius grunhindo de necessidade e empinando a bunda em sua direção.

- Goza em mim, me deixa todo meladinho, deixa Sev?

Severus rilhou os dentes, a voz dengosa e excitada de Lucius era um afrodisíaco para ele, acelerando seus movimentos ele investiu com mais força contra o loiro inundando-o com sua semente, exatamente como o desarado havia pedido momentos antes. Sem deixar-se vencer pela letargia do orgasmo Severus saiu de dentro do loiro vendo como seu sêmen escorria do buraco alargado. Com um sorriso satisfeito ele deslizou a mão até a ereção de Lucius verificando como ela continuava dura e latejante. Tirou o anel dele com calma, fazendo o loiro se virar de barriga para cima e sem hesitar tomou o membro duro em sua boca, sugando vigorosamente, deixando seus dentes rasparem na cabeça sensível. Deslizando a mão para baixo acariciou os testículos inchados do amante fazendo-o se retorcer embaixo dele, não demorou para que o loiro gozasse em sua garganta permitindo-o engolir até a última gota de sua essência. Enquanto Lucius lutava por regularizar sua respiração ele continuou lambendo o membro semi-endurecido do amante.

- Ele não é importante, nunca vai ser. – Lucius murmurou.

- Ele tem você por perto, me incomoda. – Severus disse antes de pegar sua varinha e soltar os pulsos do loiro, que ainda permaneciam amarrados.

- Ciumento. – Lucius acusou.

- O burro falando das orelhas. Vamos dormir? – Severus levantou e estendeu a mão para Lucius, que o olhou dengoso.

- Não acha que mereço uma relaxante massagem na banheira depois de ter sido abusado desse jeito?

Severus fez uma careta, mas sei inclinou para carregar o loiro no colo até o banheiro. Lucius sorriu com o rosto escondido no ombro do amante. Potter não era o único que se derretia por um Malfoy.

H D

Draco queria evitar a companhia do pai e do padrinho, mas era impossível fugir dos dois. Depois de ser chamado três vezes para o café da manhã percebeu que não poderia fugir deles por muito tempo, não esperava encontrar os dois fumegantes de raiva. Severus lia o Profeta como se pudesse perfurar o jornal com o olhar e Lucius batia seu bastão no braço da poltrona com ódio contido.

- Bom-dia. – Disse temeroso.

- Sente-se filho, temos algo ruim para dizer. – Disse Lucius solene.

- Vão se separar de novo? – Perguntou olhando de um para o outro. – Não é possível que insistam em agir feito dois adolescentes pelo amor de Merlin! Já passaram da idade e... – Os olhares agudos que recebeu o fizeram ver que não era isso. – O que foi então?

- Bem, seu escolhido imbecil! Ele achou divertido ir beber ontem e contar pra meio Caldeirão Furado o quanto estava infeliz por ter engravidado Ginny Weasley logo agora que achou um veela bonito para amar! – Disse Severus jogando o jornal para Draco.

O loiro segurou as folhas por instinto e logo que pousou os olhos na manchete deu um grito que provavelmente acordou seus ancestrais na cripta de Malfoy Manor e que fez os dois adultos sorrirem... tinha um leãozinho muito encrencado por ai.

H D

Harry sabia que não devia abrir os olhos, sua cabeça doía sem a necessidade de luz solar piorando as coisas, ele resolveu que ficaria paradinho, deitado no sofá até que o mundo acabasse. Ouviu alguém entrando pela rede Flú, mas não se preocupou, afinal, só algumas pessoas podiam entrar diretamente e todos eram confiáveis. Ouviu passos delicados, mas que retumbaram em sua cabeça como uma tropa inteira marchando pela sala. Gemeu de dor e logo ouviu a voz suave de Draco:

- _"Aquela cobra não se compara ao meu veela bonito, ele é muito mais lindo que ela. Não acredito que a vadia engravidou logo agora que eu tenho um veela perfeito só pra mim!"._

A medida que Draco citava suas palavras flashes dele esbravejando isso no Caldeirão Furado vinham a sua mente e ele xingou baixinho enquanto se sentava para encarar o loiro furioso frente a ele.

- Eu sinto muito. – Conseguiu murmurar envergonhado.

- Sente muito? Isso é um desastre Harry Potter! – Draco gritou sem levar em conta as caretas de dor do namorado.

- Eu sei, mas bebi demais e...

- Agiu como um completo idiota! Conseguiu de uma vez só expor a minha condição e conquistar mais negatividade ainda da sociedade britânica! Ninguém ama um herói bêbado que sai gritando impropérios contra a ex-namorada grávida seu imbecil de cérebro de gelatina. E agora todo mundo está se perguntando quem é esse veela bonito! Espero que ninguém faça a conexão. – A raiva de Draco o fazia andar de um lado para o outro.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, ok? Foi uma estupidez, mas eu estava muito deprimido e bebi demais, não vamos fazer tempestade em copo d'água.

- Vamos ver a tempestade quando essa vaca ruiva ler isso seu tonto! – Draco gritou dando um tapa na cabeça do namorado.

Harry gemeu de dor e chamou o elfo para pedir uma poção para a ressaca.

- Eu deveria te deixar com essa dor seu inconsequente. – Resmungou Draco sentando ao lado dele.

- Eu sei, eu mereço, sou um imbecil.

- Sim você é. – Draco foi se acalmando.

- Mas sou um imbecil que te ama e que tem que limpar a bagunça que fez, ok? Vai me ajudar?

- Claro. Alguém tem que controlar suas loucuras. – Disse o loiro apaziguado e Harry sorriu. – Mas nem pense em me beijar com esse maldito hálito! – Draco voltou a gritar.

H D

A primeira parada de Harry foi n'A Toca. Conforme esperava se deparou com o clã ruivo pronto para matá-lo, mesmo com a ajuda de Ron e Hermione que já tinham ido apaziguar os ânimos explicando que Ginny estava usando o bebê para se vingar e torturar Harry eles ficaram irritados com a atitude do moreno. Molly só chorava e dizia que queria sua filhinha perto dela e insistia que Harry tinha o dever de implorar o perdão de Ginny para que se cassassem. O rosto de Harry endureceu nessa parte do discurso da matriarca, o que fez com o que os outros silenciassem em volta da sala.

- Molly, eu te amo. Você é o mais perto que eu tive de uma mãe e eu te respeito tanto que vou tentar explicar a situação ok? – Diante do aceno positivo da mulher, ele continuou. – Eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa, um veela como diz no jornal, eu não quero mais a Ginny, nós não vamos casar e nem mesmo um filho me fará mudar de ideia.

O silêncio na sala era tão pesado que poderia ser cortado com uma faca. Molly endureceu o olhar e comprimiu os lábios.

- Eu esperava mais de você Harry Potter! Como pode pensar em fazer de uma criança um bastardo? Fazê-lo crescer sem pai e sem família do mesmo jeito que você cresceu? Por que está sendo tão egoísta? Tem que trazer a Ginny de volta e se esquecer desse maldito veela! Há mais na vida do que uma cama quente meu rapaz!

Fleur que estava na sala começou a praguejar em francês e pegando a filha no colo saiu indignada da sala, Bill seguiu a esposa rapidamente procurando acalmá-la. Harry levou um tempo para processar as palavras de Molly e logo disse:

- Meu filho nunca vai ser um bastardo porque eu pretendo reconhece-lo e fazer dele um Potter, mas isso não significa que eu vá rastejar atrás da sua filha! Eu vou acha-la sim, pode deixar, mas quando fizer isso Molly vou garantir que ela pague por ter fugido com o meu herdeiro e estar usando um bebê para se vingar. Se alguém está sendo egoísta aqui, não sou eu! – Disse duramente. – E quanto ao meu veela, saiba que ao contrário da sua filha que é mais rodada que as vassouras de treinamento de Hogwarts, ele é só meu e me ama de verdade, se alguém esquenta camas nessa história não é ele.

Harry saiu da casa que considerou seu lar por anos tendo a certeza de que não voltaria ali nunca mais.

**E então? O que acham que acontece agora? Gostaram? Vamos lá, deixem sua opinião, isso me anima e me torna mais inspirada.**


	16. Brincando de esconder

**Olá, obrigada pelos muitos comentários no capítulo anterior. Eu estive ocupada, por isso demorou, mas agora aproveitem. **

Draco odiava que seu instinto o mandasse acariciar e consolar seu escolhido quando sua mente racional de uma serpente lhe dizia que era tudo bem-feito. Acabou optando por ficar ao lado de Harry no sofá segurando a mão do moreno enquanto o via lutar para não chorar.

- Vamos lá Potty, não pode ter sido tão ruim. Vocês são um bando de leõezinhos, daqui a pouco fazem as pazes.

- Não, ela foi muito injusta e parcial.

- É a filha dela, queria que ela fosse justa?

- Ei! Você devia estar do meu lado! – Disse Harry largando a mão do namorado.

- Sim, porque você fez tudo certo dessa vez, não é? – Espetou Draco acidamente.

- Eu sempre quis uma família, sabia? – Disse o moreno subitamente sério. – Eu sei que fiz besteira, mas doeu muito ver o primeiro ultrassom do meu filho sem ter podido estar lá... eu não estou lá pra ele e nunca quis ser esse tipo de pai, eu não tive ninguém por tanto tempo Draco... – Harry deixou de falar e voltou a se jogar no sofá com o braço sobre os olhos.

Draco tinha tratado a bebedeira de Harry como mais uma mostra de imaturidade por parte do gryffindor, mas percebeu que a notícia do suposto – em sua mente ele ainda evitava chamar o bebê de Ginny de filho de Harry – filho dele com a ex havia suscitado muitos sentimentos ruins no moreno. Claro que Harry já havia contado para o veela sobre sua infância, mas ele pensava que estava tudo resolvido.

- Ei, gryffindor sentimentalóide, olha pra mim.

Harry obedeceu relutantemente.

- Eu duvido que um bebê tão novo sinta sua falta. Ele ainda precisa crescer mais um pouco para poder reconhecer sua magia, sabia que quando começam a se mover os bebês mágicos podem sentir a magia dos pais? Meu pai conta que eu seguia o movimento da mão dele na barriga da minha mãe.

Em vez de conseguir animar o namorado Draco viu consternado como os olhos verdes se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Eu nunca vou poder contar essas coisas pra ele, não é?

- Harry, você nem sabe se o filho é seu mesmo. Já pensou que pode ser só ela sendo cruel com você? Que talvez nem grávida esteja? – Draco tentou racionalizar.

- Por dois ou três minutos, mas ai eu me lembro da expressão de vitória no rosto dela na última vez que nos vimos, ela nunca ficaria tão contente consigo mesma a menos que tivesse a vingança completa.

Draco teve que concordar com isso e refletiu que depois de alguns anos qualquer pessoa podia ser tão retorcida quanto um slytherin se quisesse.

- A primeira coisa a fazer é achar essa vadia ruiva e fazer a verificação de paternidade, mas antes ainda temos que limpar sua bagunça de ontem.

- Como? – Perguntou Harry desconsolado. – Eu fiz uma grande besteira, se a encontrarmos não vou conseguir nem ver meu bebê porque agora pareço um bêbado escandaloso.

Draco se cansou da sessão de autopiedade do namorado e deu-lhe um forte tapa na nuca.

- Agora já chega de frescura! Levante essa bunda do sofá e vá procurar a Granger, ela pode te indicar o assessor de imprensa adequado pra limpar essa bagunça que você fez com a sua imagem.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! E vá logo antes que eu mude de ideia sobre aquele feitiço para colar sua língua ao céu da boca por uns dias.

Harry não demorou nadinha em obedecer a seu veela e saiu correndo para a lareira.

- Por que esse testa-rachada? Não poderia ter escolhido um leãozinho fácil? Garanto que algum daqueles Weasley seria muito mais fácil de lidar... – Draco resmungou para si mesmo antes de ir para sua própria casa.

H D

Draco não sabia o que o pai tinha feito, mas ele havia conseguido deixar Severus de bom humor. O pocionista havia conseguido em meia hora resolver o problema que há semanas emperrava uma poção que os dois estavam criando.

- Funcionou padrinho! Nossa primeira poção conjunta! Eu te ajudei a criar uma poção!

Severus sorriu para o entusiasmo do loiro.

- Vamos lá Draco, você fez a maior parte.

- Eu nunca teria conseguido sem a sua ajuda.

- Só porque não entrou para a faculdade como deveria. Tenho certeza que os imbecis daquela espelunca nunca terão um aluno tão brilhante.

Draco escondeu sua decepção por não ter sido aceito em nenhuma faculdade da Inglaterra, sempre tinha tido o sonho de ver seu pai e o padrinho orgulhosos em sua formatura e nem em Hogwarts isso foi possível.

- Por que essas caras de enterro? Já souberam de tudo o que aquele engomadinho de bigode vai me obrigar a fazer? – Harry entrou no laboratório bufando.

- Tudo o que ele fizer será pouco castigo para sua estupidez. – Disse Severus dando de ombros.

- Mas Severus, foi só um deslize pelo amor de Merlin.

- É o que basta. – Respondeu o mais velho.

Draco sorriu para a cara amuada do namorado ante a reprimenda de Severus.

- Sabia que agora eu já posso ter meu nome escrito como co-criador de uma poção? – Draco contou entusiasmado.

Harry sorriu para o loiro e ergueu-o pela cintura para girar o veela pelo ar, parabenizando-o por ser tão inteligente além de lindo.

- Por Merlin Potter, você vai conseguir me arrumar um ataque de diabetes.

Ainda rindo, Harry depositou Draco no chão, o loiro corou levemente ante o olhar de zombaria do padrinho.

- Não seja um amargado Severus, sabe que meu veela bonito merece ter o nome gravado numa placa de ouro bem na porta daquela faculdade do inferno.

Draco sorriu para o namorado, quase esquecendo de que ainda estava bravo.

- Sim, mas já estou pensando numa saída para a educação do meu afilhado.

Draco olhou esperançoso para o padrinho, mas Harry franziu o cenho, esperava que não fosse algo que enviasse seu veela para outro país.

- Então Harry, o que seu novo assessor disse?

- Aquele maldito vai me fazer de fantoche por meses! – Harry lamentou abraçando o namorado. – Vou ter que ir aos jantares de gala, as inaugurações e fazer declarações à imprensa...

O tom lastimoso do moreno fez Draco sorrir e Severus revirar os olhos.

- Pobrezinho... pense nisso como culpa da vadia ruiva e vá achá-la. – O loiro incentivou.

- Eu e John já estamos trabalhando nisso, mas Ginny e mais esperta do que esperávamos. Ela está se movendo com meios trouxas e quase não usa magia, temos alguns especialistas em cultura trouxa, mas nada que me permita investigar o paradeiro de alguém.

- Pensei que Shacklebolt tivesse alguns trouxas no bolso para esse tipo de servicinho. – Severus disse.

- Ele tem, mas isso não é uma investigação oficial.

- Não seja tolo Potter, não aprendeu nada sobre esse mundo? Pague e esses detetives trouxas vão fazer o que você pedir sem dizer uma palavra ao Ministro.

Harry considerou as possibilidades e resolveu que faria aquilo logo que pudesse, precisava encontrar Ginny antes que ela melhorasse suas habilidades para se esconder. Draco sorriu ao ver a determinação no olhar do namorado, sabia que ele faria de tudo para encontrar o bebê, e contra todas as suas expectativas seu lado veela achava isso fantástico, ficava ronronando porque ele seria um protetor excelente para seus filhos. Só que Ginny era outra história, ele sentia que poderia rasgá-la ao meio só com as mãos caso a tivesse frente a ele. Esse ódio todo acabava por assustá-lo, decidiu que iria pedir ao pai para ajudá-lo a treinar o controle de seus instintos.

- Acho que meu veela bonito merece uma comemoração pela sua genialidade. – Harry disse sugestivo.

Draco se esquivou dos braços do namorado.

- Ainda não esqueci que está de castigo Potter, eu não estou feliz com você gritando para meio mundo mágico sobre mim.

- Mas eu não disse seu nome! – O moreno protestou.

- Não interessa, ainda está de castigo.

Severus sorriu, queria ver como o afilhado faria quando chegasse a primavera e ele enfrentasse uma onda de calor com seu escolhido por perto.

- Por que está sorrindo Severus? Não está planejando envenenar alguém, não é?

- Não se preocupe meu caro auror, ainda não estou tão velho para que você possa descobrir quando eu mato algum inseto indesejável. – Disse dramaticamente fazendo sua capa ondear atrás de si enquanto saía do laboratório.

- Ele estava brincando, não é?

- O segredo de ser uma boa serpente é fazer o que deve ser feito sem deixar rastros. – Disse Draco sorrindo também.

Harry gemeu, esperava que nenhuma de suas serpentes fizesse algo de muito ruim... ou ele teria que fazer algumas provas sumirem da Central de Aurores.

H D

Apesar de ter dito que o moreno estava de castigo e que não poderiam ter contato físico Draco esperava que o namorado o desobedecesse e tentasse algo pra ele poder fazer charme por um tempo e logo ceder aos avanços de Harry. Essa obediência do gryffindor o estava irritando, tanto que em vez de desfrutar o jantar com o pai e o padrinho se pegou atacando o pobre filé como se fosse Harry e logo começou a andar pela saleta enquanto o pai tomava um cálice de vinho e seu padrinho ouvia a rádio mágica.

- Leões são burros Draco, se disse que ele estava de castigo duvido que ele saiba que deve te surpreender para ganhar seu perdão. – Seu pai disse calmamente.

- Eu aposto no imbecil, acho que ele deve estar preparando algo para comemorar com você.

- Você acha mesmo padrinho? – Perguntou Draco esperançoso.

-Sim, ele é lento, mas não é tão estúpido quanto seu pai gosta de crer.

Draco sorriu para o padrinho e saiu correndo escadas acima.

- Eu ainda o acho estúpido demais para ser pai dos meus netos.

- Você achava Narcisa razoável para mãe do Draco, ninguém nunca está a sua altura Lucius. – Zombou o moreno.

- Não sei Severus, talvez uma combinação dos nossos genes desse certo. – Disse Lucius sugestivo deixando a taça de lado e sentando-se no colo do amante. – Sei que você adoraria me encher de sêmen uma e outra vez até a exaustão.

Severus gemeu sentindo o loiro pressionar as generosas nádegas contra sua virilha latejante e Lucius sorriu ante essa reação e sem perder tempo capturou os lábios do moreno provocando-o com sua língua.

Depois de deixar os mais velhos na saleta Draco foi para seu quarto onde se pôs a escolher algo bonito para usar para Harry. Como nunca conseguia se decidir rapidamente optou por tomar um banho, coisa que para ele demorava bastante. Quando saiu do banheiro encontrou seu quarto em meio à penumbra, iluminado parcamente com algumas velas espalhadas pelo chão. Ele sabia que Harry estava por perto, mas mesmo assim surpreendeu-se quando o moreno agarrou-o por trás.

- Te assustei loirinho?

- Claro que sim seu troll desajeitado! – Draco fez um beicinho tentando se livrar dos braços poderosos de Harry.

- Ah, vamos lá Draco. Eu preparei algo para meu veela bonito comemorar sua primeira poção patenteada.

- Esqueceu que está de castigo seu degenerado?

- E quem disse que eu vou desfrutar disso? Garanto que volto pra casa com as bolas roxas. – Harry resmungou.

Draco sabia que tinha corado e agradeceu a semi-escuridão do quarto.

- Você e seu linguajar vulgar ainda vão nos colocar em apuros.

- Eu sei que você gosta, te excita escutar cada coisinha pervertida que eu quer fazer com você. – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

Draco se deixou conduzir até a própria cama e sentiu-se deliciosamente decadente quando Harry fez seu roupão deslizar por seu corpo, a sensação da seda deslizando por sua pele era quase tão boa quanto os dedos de Harry descendo de seus ombros até seus quadris. Quando o moreno o fez deitar de bruços teve um segundo de desejo intenso de que o namorado completasse o vínculo de vez, às vezes seu lado veela podia ser muito passional. Sentiu um suave cheiro de flores e sentiu um fio de óleo em suas costas, logo as mãos de Harry começaram a trabalhar em seus músculos, conseguindo que ele ronronasse de prazer ao ter os nós de tensão desmanchados pelos dedos hábeis do namorado. Uma música suave começou a tocar no quarto e o veela sorriu pela engenhosidade de Harry, talvez Severus tivesse razão e ele não fosse tão estúpido afinal de contas. Toda a sessão de massagem tinha conseguido o fazer relaxar e ficar sonolento, era estranho, porque junto com todo o relaxamento tinha uma excitação esquentando-o de maneira gradual. Sentia as mãos de Harry descendo por suas costas em movimentos lentos e provocativos, sem abrir os olhos que já havia fechado quando a massagem começou, ele sentiu como as mãos fortes e calosas avançavam descaradamente para suas nádegas. Draco reprimiu sua timidez habitual e resolveu deixar seus instintos o guiarem por uma vez, enquanto sentia os dedos fortes explorando a maciez de suas nádegas fez como um gato e espreguiçou-se sensualmente e abriu as pernas expondo-se aos olhos de Harry, coisa que fez o moreno engolir a seco e apertá-lo com mais força.

- Já acabou minha massagem? Eu esperava um pouquinho mais. – Disse o loiro todo dengoso.

- Provocador. – Harry resmungou com uma dolorosa ereção, a qual seu vingativo namorado não daria atenção hoje.

Respirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro de Draco misturado com o do óleo de massagem ele voltou a massagear as nádegas brancas e convidativas do loiro, perguntando-se por que diabos torturava a si mesmo dessa maneira. Era a primeira vez que faziam algo do tipo, mas ele já estava fiando louco para poder ter algo mais concreto com o namorado e pretendia começar a tentar seu veela naquela noite. Com cuidado deixou seus dedos escorregarem em direção à pequena entrada do loiro, sentiu Draco estremecendo e ficando tenso, mas logo o loiro relaxou quando ele beijou sua coluna delicadamente enquanto circundava a entrada franzida com os dedos, foi com certa hesitação que forçou um dedo dentro de Draco, que gemeu em resposta. Harry notou que o loiro segurava os lençóis com força, deixando as juntas dos dedos esbranquiçados, assustado pela possibilidade de poder estar machucando o outro Harry recuou fazendo Draco gemer em protesto.

- Harry, não é para parar gryffindor idiota. – O loiro murmurou.

- Não estou te machucando?

- É... diferente, mas não é dor. É que tenho que controlar meu lado veela, estou aqui quase usando meus poderes para te seduzir e conseguir seu pênis em vez dos seus dedos. – Confessou Draco entre gemidos.

Harry sorriu, mas não se deixou levar pela vozinha que dizia para acabar com essa tensão toda e dar o que ambos queriam, ou seja, uma boa dose de sexo selvagem, ainda não era a hora para o vínculo, por isso, voltou a provocar Draco com seu dedo, entrando e saindo num ritmo constante. Quando o loiro começou mover os quadris de encontro a ele retirou o dedo e mandou-o se virar na cama, afastando os joelhos do amante Harry percebeu que ele não era o único excitado ao extremo. Inclinou-se para dar uma lambida sensual na ponta do pênis gotejante de Draco, mas foi apenas isso.

- Você se tocaria? Quero ver como você se masturba pra mim.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, o excitava demais o olhar de fogo e desejo que via no rosto do namorado, ser exibicionista talvez estivesse na genética dos Malfoy. Deixando a timidez de lado o veela escorregou uma mão por seu abdômen plano até agarrar sua própria ereção, soltou um suspiro satisfeito e viu como Harry não desgrudava os olhos dele. Começou a mover a mão aproveitando o óleo de massagem que Harry havia derramado em suas coxas, as mãos fortes e bronzeadas do moreno continuavam passeando por sua pele, Harry teve que se conter para não cair na tentação de ele mesmo possuir o loiro, que havia fechado os olhos enquanto continuava se masturbando num ritmo lento, que combinava perfeitamente com a atmosfera criada por Harry no quarto. Draco podia sentir o olhar intenso do moreno em sua pele, por isso voltou a afastar as pernas plenamente, usando a outra mão para segurar suas próprias bolas e acaricia-las suavemente, a música suave e o cheiro de especiarias no quarto o tinham quase hipnotizado. Sentiu que os dedos atrevidos de Harry voltavam a atacar sua entrada, dessa vez o moreno deslizou dois dedos dentro dele, coisa que fez Draco gemer e aumentar o ritmo com que se tocava, seguindo o ritmo forte com que Harry o fodia com os dedos. Draco choramingou quando juntos chegaram a um ritmo mais duro, a sensação dos dedos de Harry preenchendo-o e alargando-o era opressiva, podia sentir gotas de pré-sêmen escorrendo da ponta entumecida de seu pênis e quando Harry começou a girar os dedos dentro dele ao mesmo tempo em que ia mais fundo em sua cavidade Draco não aguentou mais e gozou em sua própria mão. Harry observou fascinado como o loiro gozava e sentiu como o corpo do namorado arqueava e apertava ainda mais seus dedos dentro do canal estreito, tinha certeza de que se fosse seu pênis teria gozado naquele exato momento.

Draco abriu os olhos após alguns instantes para retomar sua respiração e sua sanidade. Sorriu para o namorado que o olhava com um brilho indulgente nos olhos verdes.

- Eu gostei do meu presente. – Disse.

- Claro que ainda não acabou, não sou tão estúpido quanto vocês gostam de pensar. – Espetou o moreno sarcasticamente.

Draco olhou fascinado como o namorado andava pela penumbra do quarto com confiança e achava um pacote embrulhado em papel verde e cinza que Draco rasgou sem a menor consideração. Harry sorriu, pensando como seria o loiro na manha de natal, isso é se os Malfoy's comemoravam o natal. O gritinho nada varonil, mas extremamente alegre do loiro fizeram Harry sair de suas deambulações.

- Gostou? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- É lindo, quem diria que meu gryffindor seria tão delicado com presentes? – Draco zombou, mas deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Harry.

O moreno sorriu e achou que o conjunto de instrumentos em ouro para cortar ingredientes ou prepará-los tinha valido cada moeda. Havia visto a caixa de madeira forrada com veludo negro onde facas, colheres e diversos instrumentos em ouro repousavam e achou que seria perfeito para Draco.

- O vendedor disse que são uma antiguidade ou algo assim...

- Sim, são tão lindos e bem conservados. Severus ganhou um desses do Dumbledore quando se tornou mestre em poções.

- É mesmo? Então acertei de verdade... consigo tudo o que for preciso para fazer meu veela bonito feliz.

Draco sorriu e abraçou Harry, esquecido momentaneamente dos problemas com Ginny ou com sua educação incompleta.

H D

Tanto Lucius quanto Severus podiam ver os sinais de uma explosão eminente no jovem auror. Harry tinha passado as últimas três semanas entre jantares, aparições públicas e politicagem com os membros do Wizengamot, seu tempo com Draco tinha diminuído, mas sua imagem pública tinha melhorado a olhos vistos. O problema que faia o olhar verde do moreno escurecer e não agourar nada de bom era o talento surpreendente de Ginny Weasley para se esconder. Nem os aurores, nem as conexões do Ministro no mundo trouxa tinham conseguido uma pista do cabelo ruivo da ex-namorada de Harry.

- Sabe, encarar a taça como se ela fosse Voldemort não vai melhorar a situação. – Draco disse, aborrecido pelo alheamento do namorado durante o jantar.

- Desculpe se não posso me concentrar no que Lara McNair estava vestindo quando humilhou minha melhor amiga no Wizengamot, é que não achar meu filho me parece ser um pouco mais importante.

Draco apertou o garfo com força e abriu a boca para retrucar a altura quando a voz de seu pai interveio.

- Por favor crianças, se comportem na mesa, sim? – Com o tom glacial que fazia os dois jovens se sentirem meninos de seis anos.

- Desculpe. – Os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Esse sumiço da pequena Weasley está deixando a todos tensos demais. Eu também tentei acha-la, mas ela parece ser mais esperta do que aparentava.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou Draco surpreso, seu pai raramente reconhecia o intelecto de alguém.

- Os feitiços que eu e o seu escolhido cabeça-oca usamos são de alto grau, ela está usando algum selamento. O local onde está deve estar mais protegido que os esconderijos do Lord. – O mais velho resmungou.

- A culpa é toda do Charlie. – Harry disse massageando suas têmporas. – De todos os Weasley na verdade, depois que o Percy sumiu na guerra eles ficaram superprotetores e ensinaram a ela todo tipo de coisa para se esquivar e fugir dos comensais.

- Ela não falou com eles ainda? – Severus inquiriu.

- Na verdade, ela mandou outra ultrassonografia para a casa do Ron hoje. O bebê está bem, mas eu não sei o que ela quer com isso. – O moreno desabafou.

- Te torturar, exatamente como está conseguindo. – Draco disse entredentes.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Há um feitiço. – Severus disse.

- Algum que ainda não tenhamos tentado? Nenhum localizador funcionou Severus. – Harry disse, descrente.

- Bem, isso é algo bem perto do limite do que vocês bondoso leões gostam de chamar de magia negra. Ainda quer ouvir?

Para a surpresa dos três slytherins na mesa Harry deu um sorriso ladino.

- Quando podemos começar?

**Então, eu gostaria de esclarecer que se demoro é porque não tive tempo para postar no caso dessa fanfic, para quem reclamou da demora peço desculpas, mas lembro que escrever fanfics é para ser divertido e que não vou me estressar e diminuir a qualidade em prol da rapidez.**

**Bem, saindo desse tom sério, e ai povo, mereço comentários?**

**Acham que vão achar a Ginny? o.O**

**Beijos.**


	17. Temporada de caça

**Olá, voltei sem atrasos, obrigada a quem comentou!**

**Agora ao capítulo. **

Harry era muito bom em ser discreto quando necessário, era uma habilidade fulcral para um bom auror. Ele não queria nenhuma das três serpentes perto de vendedores de reputação duvidosa, se algo desse errado eles seriam mandados direto para Azkaban, por isso, ele mesmo ficou responsável por providenciar todos os elementos necessários para o feitiço que localizaria Ginny. Algumas das coisas que Severus tinha pedido deixaram Harry desconfortável, o cabelo de um bebê natimorto quase o fez desistir, mas o olhar ferino de Draco o fez engolir seus receios e partir em busca do que era necessário. Ter tudo em mãos levaria pelo menos três semanas, tudo o que ele queria era pressa e nem o mercado negro podia dar-lhe rapidez. Ele tinha desistido de amaldiçoar tudo e todos enquanto andava pelo Beco Diagonal, mas ainda não podia lidar com a frustração de não saber por onde andava seu primeiro filho, mesmo que o filho em questão nem tivesse nascido.

- Ei companheiro! – A voz de Ron o tirou de seus devaneios e ele virou-se para o alto ruivo que vinha até ele.

- Olá Ron. – Respondeu um pouco desanimado.

- Impressão minha ou não está feliz de me ver? Está ferindo meus sentimentos. – Disse o outro dramaticamente.

- Ah, não precisa ficar assim Roniquinho, juro que apesar de amar meu veela bonito ainda podemos ser amantes... claro que nem ele nem a Hermione podem saber. – Harry devolveu a brincadeira.

Ron riu.

- Não fique falando essas coisas Harry, se o seu loiro azedo ouve pode levar a sério.

- Não, uma das vantagens dele ser veela é que pode saber se eu o traí só pelo cheiro em mim. Nunca vou poder ser acusado injustamente.

- E andar na linha para o resto da sua vida. – Ron provocou.

- Não estava pensando em outra coisa, ele é absurdamente delicioso Ron, é tudo o que eu sempre quis.

O ruivo fez uma careta.

- É estranho esse seu lado tão fiel, afinal, nós dois sabemos como foi pra você quando terminou com a Ginny no colégio.

- Ah... Seamus.

- E Dean, e o capitão de Hufflepuff e não nos esqueçamos do querido Oliver e sua visita no fim de semana... você era uma puta.

- Está com inveja porque eu pelo menos saía com alguém enquanto você babava pela Mione à distância.

- Reconheço... mas afinal, o que você estava fazendo vindo da parte não recomendável do mundo bruxo? Se não estava procurando a casa de Madame Circe, claro.

- Mione ficaria intrigada para saber como você conhece esse lugar Ron. – Harry espetou.

- Todos os garotos sabem dela Harry, é o único prostíbulo do mundo bruxo inglês. Mas era muito caro pra mim na época de Hogwarts. – O ruivo deu de ombros. – Mas ainda não respondeu a pergunta.

- Ah, eu fui até a Travessa do Tranco para negociar alguns itens que preciso para um feitiço rastreador.

- Ginny não está sendo fácil, não é?

- Ela foi fácil algum dia? – Harry suspirou.

- Não estou a fim de discutir com outra pessoa por causa dela hoje, é cansativo.

Só então Harry deu atenção ao fato de que Ron estava andando pelo Beco Diagonal a noite quando geralmente estaa em casa com Hermione.

- Problemas?

- Digamos que eu e a Mione temos problemas em controlar nossas discussões... é só que a Ginny é minha irmãzinha, sei que ela está sendo cruel com você, mas não significa que eu goste de ouvir ela sendo insultada, menos ainda se vem da minha esposa.

- Não muito racional da sua parte.

- Quando se trata de laços familiares nada é racional Harry. Quer dizer, eu sei que a Ginny está sendo uma megera vingativa e que merece uma surra, mas se alguém diz isso eu fico louco da vida. – O ruivo deu de ombros.

- Posso imaginar. – Harry já tinha aprendido que ele não era bom para entender as complicadas relações de lealdade numa família normal, já que ele tinha crescido num ambiente abusivo.

- Então eu saí para tomar um ar...

- Perto da área da casa da Madame Circe? Tsc, tsc... Mione não vai ficar feliz de saber das suas intenções.

- Ei! Eu não estava pensando nisso.

- Vamos ver se é o que ela vai achar quando eu contar a minha versão dos fatos. – Provocou o moreno enquanto saía correndo do enorme amigo ruivo.

H D

Harry adorava quando podia marcar pontos com seu veela, Andrômeda tinha simpatizado com o sobrinho e por isso se sentiu a vontade para deixar Teddy com Harry para o fim de semana, mesmo sabendo que o moreno passaria a maior parte do tempo em Malfoy Manor. O moreno estava sorrindo quando saiu pela lareira segurando a mãozinha de Teddy e sua bolsa de roupas e brinquedos.

- Meu bebê bonito! – Draco disse correndo para o menino sem nem olhar para o namorado.

- Não bebê Daco, eu sou gandi. – Corrigiu Teddy respondendo ao abraço do loiro.

- Sim, então é meu menino grande e bonito. Você cresceu desde que te vi, e aquela gripe, melhorou de verdade?

- Sim, vovó até foi passear com as amigas. Foi pa paia.

- Que bom pra ela, o que acha de voarmos amanhã, hein? E podemos...

- Ei, eu também cheguei, sabia? – Harry chamou a atenção.

- Ah, oi Harry, é que faz tanto tempo que não vejo meu menino bonito.

- Sim, a eternidade de uma semana inteira. – O moreno zombou, mas se aproximou para beijar o namorado. – Onde está o Severus?

- No laboratório, ele está de mau humor porque o papai foi a uma reunião com Augustus e Lara MacNair.

- Pensei que ele não pudesse ser conectado a ela diretamente.

- E não pode, por isso é uma reunião secreta. – Draco disse colocando Teddy no tapete e invocando os cubos mágicos com os quais o menino gostava de brincar.

- Tenho medo do que pode sair dessas reuniões entre serpentes.

- Nada demais, papai vai usar seus conhecimentos jurídicos para reaver os sobrinhos dela, eles foram mandados para um daqueles centros de reabilitação horrorosos.

- Os Centros foram criados para a reinserção dos jovens que ficaram desamparados pela guerra ou...

- Cuja família era simpatizante do outro lado Harry. Vocês jogaram os herdeiros de sangue puro num orfanato onde são ensinados a desprezar tudo o que era importante para suas famílias.

- Os valores das famílias causaram duas guerras Draco, não está querendo defender pureza de sangue logo pra mim, está?

O loiro bufou e passou a ignorar o namorado, odiava quando Harry era obtuso de propósito.

- Não gosto de ser ignorado. – O moreno reclamou.

- Então deixe de agir como se o mundo fosse preto e branco. Uma pessoa deveria ter o direito de ter suas crenças, se algumas famílias querem preservar tradições e linhagens de centenas de anos, qual o problema? E não estou defendendo as mortes dos trouxas ou uma separação, mas vai chegar o momento em que as próximas gerações podem lamentar ter perdido contato com as tradições dos puro-sangue.

Harry fez uma careta e desistiu de discutir com Draco, se tinha uma coisa que os dois tinham em comum era a teimosia e o pendor para uma boa briga.

- Que seja, eu vou falar com Severus. Já consegui encomendar tudo que é necessário para o feitiço.

- Ele está irritado, tenha cuidado para não receber um feitiço.

O moreno riu da advertência do namorado, mas realmente tomou muito cuidado para não provocar demais o pocionista. Harry tirou-o do laboratório alegando que precisava de companhia, já que o namorado estava cuidando de Teddy. Quando os dois chegaram a sala Draco alimentava o pequeno, que sentado em seu colo comia o jantar feito pelos elfos.

- Pensei que ele fosse comer conosco. – Harry estranhou.

- O jantar vai atrasar por causa da reunião do papai, vai ser tarde para o Teddy comer. – O loiro explicou.

- Ah, vamos esperar o Lucius? Essas reuniões não acabam nunca. – O moreno reclamou alisando o próprio estômago.

- Você não vai jantar antes Harry Potter, é um adulto e pode esperar.

- Veela malvado!

Snape revirou os olhos, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho divertido. A relação movimentada dos dois jovens era refrescante.

- Sabe Potter, começo a pensar que sua convivência com os Weasley fez um estrago irreparável nos seus modos.

Todos olharam para Lucius parado na porta da saleta tirando suas luvas de couro de dragão. Teddy agitou os bracinhos, mas não falou nada porque estava com a boca cheia e sabia que isso não era educado.

- Ora vejam só, nosso pequeno Teddy apareceu por aqui. – Lucius sorriu para o menino e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos já loiros como os dos Malfoy.

- Teddy gandi. – O pequeno corrigiu depois de engolir.

- Oh, claro que sim, um grande mago. Muito poderoso. – O loiro mais velho concordou enquanto se sentava ao lado do filho e do menino.

- E como foi a reunião com seu querido amigo? – A voz de Severus pingava sarcasmo.

- Muito bem, Lara já vai começar a atacar os malditos centros, disse a ela que...

Lucius se interrompeu olhando para o genro.

- Bem, creio que dada a presença de homens da oposição resguardarei nossos planos.

Harry franziu o cenho e se conteve para não fazer um gesto obsceno para o sogro, afinal, Teddy olhava a tudo com olhinhos atentos.

- Sugiro que não falemos de política, meu escolhido tende a ter opiniões sumamente utópicas sobre a sociedade pós-guerra.

- E desde quando você lê livros trouxas? – Perguntou Harry impressionado pela referência.

- Culpa do Severus. – Disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Lucius sempre foi um esnobe que se recusou a ler alguns dos meus livros, por isso convenci primeiro Narcisa e depois o Draco a adquirirem algo de cultura trouxa.

- Mamãe gostava muito dos romances, a coleção dela ainda está na biblioteca.

Harry não poderia dizer o quanto estava surpreso.

- Voldemort não os viu quando ocupou a mansão? – Perguntou curioso.

- Potter, essa mansão é mais que um lugar suntuoso para vivermos. Por que acha que o Lorde não nos matou durante sua estadia? Essa casa tem a magia dos Malfoy, a cada nova geração suas proteções se reforçam, se eu e Draco não tivéssemos a marca o Lorde jamais poderia ter entrado nessa casa com intenções ameaçadoras contra a família. Por que acha que ele escolheu esse local? Não foi só pela humilhação adicional, mas pelo fato de que uma mansão de uma família puro-sangue é inexpugnável, se eu não quiser que você entre ou veja algum dos cômodos da casa, você simplesmente não verá, nem poderá entrar. – Lucius explicou calmamente.

- Está me dizendo que se eu te atacar agora, a casa te protegeria?

- Agora não, se esqueceu das exigências do Ministério? Fui obrigado a alterar as proteções da casa e permitir o livre acesso dos aurores pelo prazo em que as inspeções surpresas serão feitas.

- Ah claro, já fizeram muitas? – Harry havia estado em seu treinamento na época em que fizeram as primeiras inspeções nas casas dos comensais soltos.

Foi a vez de Draco fazer uma careta.

- No começo o Ministério adorava mandar aurores aqui, eles vinham no meio da noite e assustavam a mamãe... sem falar nos objetos que quebravam acidentalmente. – Disse mordaz enquanto limpava a boquinha de Teddy.

- Desde que saí foram duas, mas Augustus deu um jeito de controlar essa parte do Ministério, afinal, com tanta coisa para fazer desperdiçar aurores em inspeções é um absurdo.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Lucius, Severus rilhou os dentes. Odiava que Augustus facilitasse a vida do loiro, sabia que o maldito estava a espreita só esperando uma oportunidade de ter Lucius, coisa que o moreno não permitiria jamais é claro.

- Nisso nós concordamos, mas...

- Eu pensei que tínhamos concordado em não falar de política. – Draco admoestou-os.

Tanto Lucius quanto Harry deram de ombros, era bom não provocar o pequeno veela temperamental.

H D

Harry e Draco já tinham se acostumado a ficarem juntos sem a necessidade de ficar conversando. O inverno estava chegando, já era fim de outubro e um vento gelado soprava nos jardins de Malfoy Manor, claro que isso não incomodava os dois namorados que tinham se deitado numa espreguiçadeira, isto é, Harry tinha se deitado na espreguiçadeira, enquanto Draco usava o corpo do namorado como almofada. Lucius tinha passado por ali depois de ir ver seus pavões albinos e sem nem perguntar aos jovens invocou uma manta sobre eles dizendo que odiava lidar com Draco doente.

- Seu pai é um pouco superprotetor. – Harry comentou.

- Ele tem genes veela também, só que um controle bem maior que o meu. Se dê por satisfeito dele não ter te enxotado rosnando quando descobriu que é meu escolhido.

- Ele queria fazer isso mesmo, você sabe.

- Sim. – O loiro sorriu virando-se para apoiar o queixo no peito do moreno. – Devíamos dar umas férias maiores para a Andrômeda, assim ela pode descansar melhor.

Harry não deixaria aquele olhar inocente enganá-lo.

- E você passaria mais tempo com o Teddy, claro.

- Sim, mas só pra ela poder descansar.

- Meu veela bonito, vai ter que melhorar esse teatro se quiser enganar ela, dessa vez nem eu caí nesse olharzinho inocente.

O loiro fez um beicinho, não se conformava de não poder ficar ele mesmo com Teddy.

- Mas ela vai me deixar fazer a festinha dele, não é?

- Geralmente fazemos na casa da Andrômeda, os amiguinhos dele são trouxas em sua maioria Draco... não podemos trazê-los para a mansão.

- Mas...

- E falta muito para o aniversário dela, sete meses.

- Mas esse tipo de coisa tem que ser planejado com cuidado, os dragões por exemplo, temos que...

- Dragões? Que diabo de dragões?

- Na minha festa de três anos papai alugou dragões para fazer um carrossel alado.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Riquinho mimado. – Resmungou.

- Gryffindor invejoso. – Draco retrucou sorrindo.

Os dois continuariam se insultando amistosamente se uma coruja não tivesse se aproximado e largado uma carta para o loiro. Draco pegou o envelope e reconheceu o selo de uma grande universidade francesa.

- Não é o selo daquela universidade metida a besta de Paris? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim, e é uma excelente universidade.

- São esnobes, eu e Ron fomos lá com a Mione quando ela foi convidada a estudar com eles. Claro que ela acabou optando pela universidade aqui pra ficar perto do Ron.

- Maldita sabe-tudo, eu nem posso entrar em uma universidade decente e ela podia escolher.

Harry se deu conta da mancada e abraçou o namorado mais forte, Draco sorriu e abriu a carta, ficando pasmo depois de ler.

- O que foi?

- Eles estão me convidando para estudar lá. – Disse o loiro com os olhos brilhantes.

- Sério? E você tem que morar na França? – Perguntou Harry receoso.

Draco pareceu murchar instantaneamente, fazendo com que Harry se sentisse um egoísta.

- Ei, veela bonito, eu só perguntei por perguntar. É claro que você tem que aceitar essa chance, tem que ser o... ah... quer estudar poções ou medimagia mesmo?

- Quero ser medimago, especializado em crianças, mas essa carreira leva tantos anos de formação... eu queria uma família logo. – Disse corando.

Harry sorriu para o loiro e o envolveu nos braços fortes.

- Meu amor, podemos ter uma família quando você quiser, mas acho que deveria fazer exatamente o que tem vontade. Se quer ser um medimago infantil eu aguento os anos que vai passar estudando, é só uma questão de acertamos nossos planos.

Draco piscou e beijou o namorado, contente pelo apoio que ele estava oferecendo. Como estava deitado sobre o moreno foi fácil se encaixar entre as pernas dele e passar as mãos por baixo do suéter que Harry usava. Teriam continuado com as carícias se uma tosse pouco discreta não os tivesse interrompido.

- Padrinho, não estamos mais em Hogwarts, não adianta olhar pra gente como se fôssemos perder uma centena de pontos. – Draco zombou.

- Cuidado Draco, posso ficar malvado e elaborar as piores provas para você quando estivermos na França.

- Hã? Você vai para a França?

- Aceitei dar algumas aulas lá.

- Em troca de uma vaga para seu afilhado, claro. – Draco terminou o raciocínio pulando para abraçar o padrinho.

Harry sorriu pelo entusiasmo do loiro, só faltava achar seu filho para estar completamente satisfeito, faltava pouco para reunirem todos os elementos para o feitiço e ele sabia que teria Ginny a seu alcance, para não tirar os olhos dela até o nascimento do bebê.

H D

No sábado a noite Harry teve um plantão na Central, o que o impediu de estar na mansão para o feitiço, mesmo que já tivesse todos os elementos para ele em mãos. Quando ele e John foram chamados para apaziguar os ânimos numa briga de bar, ele descontou sua frustração nos brigões e levou-os para uma noite desconfortável nas celas do Ministério. Seu parceiro havia rido e perguntado se o veela bonito andava se negando a desestressá-lo, Harry riu da provcação dizendo que o outro só tinha inveja por ele ter um veela só pra ele. Passava das três da manhã quando Harry finalmente chegou à mansão. Os três slytherins o esperavam no jardim, a lua estava bem cheia o que facilitava qualquer ritual mágico segundo Lucius, no jardim da mansão eles haviam feito um círculo de pedras e no meio dele havia uma pequena fogueira, sem demora Harry desenrolou o mapa mundi que Severus tinha requisitado e colocou no chão perto do círculo. Os outros três estavam em volta do círculo já segurando suas varinhas, esse feitiço precisava ser feito em grupo, exigia que pelo menos seis bruxos poderosos o executassem, mas como Harry tinha mais poder que a maioria esse detalhe era descartável.

- Severus, eu tenho mesmo que ser o principal? – Harry perguntou.

- Se é seu filho que estamos procurando idiota.

Harry suspirou e se preparou, os outros três começaram a entoar as palavras que para o jovem mais pareciam um cântico. Ele se concentrou no feitiço e sentiu a magia percorrendo seu corpo logo que fechou os olhos, nesse ritual ele era o catalisador para encontrar Ginny, ele manteve a figura da ruiva e o desejo de encontrar o filho na mente enquanto jogava ao fogo o cabelo de um natimorto, invocando a magia que protegia aos bebês, logo foi a vez de queimar alguns fios de cabelos de Ginny que tinha encontrado em Grimmauld Place, algumas ervas raras foram adicionadas ao fogo que se tornou negro. O cântico em torno dele parecia se acelerar ao mesmo tempo em que seus batimentos cardíacos aumentavam, ele tirou de dentro do bolso uma pequena trança com seus cabelos e o de Ginny e deixou sobre o mapa no local que correspondia Malfoy Manor, logo, cortou sua mão com uma adaga de prata e deixou algumas gotas de sangue caírem no papel. O fogo negro se expandiu numa explosão silenciosa e se espalhou pelo mapa sem queimar o papel, ao contrário, se misturou com o sangue de Harry e traçou um caminho da pequena trança até um do mapa.

- Ela está na Alemannha. – Disse Harry surpreendido.

- E se o feitiço deu certo, há realmente um bebê e ele é seu, a ligação de sangue e magia não mente. – Completou Severus.

- Isso eu já imaginava. Agora se me dão licença, tenho uma ex-namorada para encontrar.

- Harry! – Draco gritou fazendo o moreno se voltar.

- Odeio dizer isso, mas você tem que tomar cuidado, ela está grávida, tem que levar as coisas com calma... talvez deva levar a Granger com você.

- Desculpe Draco, mas isso é algo que eu e ela vamos resolver sozinhos. – Logo que disse isso o moreno aparatou deixando o namorado preocupado para trás.

**Entãooooooooooooo, comentários please? Vamos lá, me animem! Por favor!**


	18. Medindo forças

**Me senti abandonada nos comentários, mas mesmo assim estou publicando mais cedo porque quem comentou fez um lindo trabalho me animando. Ahhhh, Yann Riddle Black, creio que fiquei te devendo uma interação deles na banheira muito tempo atrás, considere pago! Bem, acho que foi pra vc, se foi pra outro leitor idem! Sou esquecida.**

Ginny havia se acostumado a viver naquele povoado distante das cidades, só não gostava da grande viagem em carro trouxa que tinha fazer para as consultas do pré-natal com o medimago. A verdade era que sua gravidez estava dando alguns problemas e ela se sentia cansada e doente grande parte do tempo. Nem bem tinha amanhecido e ela já tinha se levantado por causa do mal-estar matutino, que mais poderiam se chamar mal-estar permanente. Mal tinha vomitado nada mais que líquidos e sentiu uma mão pousando em seu ombro, o grito que deu podia muito bem ser ouvido da Inglaterra.

- Que assustadiça! Alguém poderia imaginar que está aprontando.

A ruiva tinha os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de terror e surpresa quando olhou para Harry, que a mirava de toda sua altura enquanto ela praticamente abraçava o vaso sanitário depois de uma sessão de vômitos.

- Maldito desgraçado! Não acredito que me achou. – Gritou furiosa e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Achei, admito que foi uma tarefa difícil, mas eu estava até que bastante motivado.

A réplica da bruxa morreu em sua garganta quando outra ânsia a fez se inclinar para o vaso e voltar a esvaziar o conteúdo de seu estômago. Harry olhou penalizado para a mulher que há segundos queria matar usando só as mãos e foi até a pia, onde pegou uma toalha e entregou para a ruiva, que se limpou e voltou a cravar nele um olhar azul ressentido e enraivecido. Ela fechou a tampa do vaso sanitário e depois de dar descarga sentou-se ali mesmo imaginando mil maneiras de matar o homem que tinha na sua frente.

- Ginny...

- Quieto Harry, estou pensando em como minha varinha pode ser enfiada no seu coração.

- E eu pensando em como te matar sem machucar meu filho.

- Tem certeza que é seu? Pensei que você a os Weasley diriam que como sou uma vadia de esquina nem o pai do bebê eu poderia dizer.

- Bem, era uma possibilidade, mas cheguei a conclusão que você é esperta demais para tentar me impingir um filho de outro. Deve estar pensando em alguma vingançazinha infantil, então me conte, qual o plano?

- Nada especial Harry, só que vou ter o prazer de ver seu filho crescer pra te odiar. Imagina como vai ser Harry? Ter um filho que mal te suporta? Que despreza você? –

Ela pareceu surpresa por dizer isso tão facilmente e sem querer. Harry sorriu e explicou:

- Um feitiço muito interessante que aprendi recentemente. Ajuda nos interrogatórios, não é tão eficaz quanto veritaserum, mas seu poder mágico não é tão grande assim, evita que diga mentiras.

Harry sorria quando se inclinou para ficar a altura dela.

- Quer apostar querido? – Ela desafiou.

A postura ameaçadora de Ginny perdia o efeito devido a palidez e as olheiras da jovem. Harry impediu-se de sacudir a grávida, já que sua vontade era fazer a cabeça dela voltar a funcionar à base de alguns tapas. Fazendo uso de toda sua bondade e nobreza ele ajudou-a a levantar, ignorando os empurrões e resmungos da ruiva sobre ele estar invadindo e sendo um grosso, só a soltou quando chegaram a cama e ela pôde voltar a se deitar.

- O que eu faço com você, sua pequena víbora? – Ele perguntou.

- Alguém te chamou aqui para ser um herói?

- Meu filho sim. Ou será que você está achando que eu vou deixar você levar o meu primeiro filho ser levado de mim assim tão facilmente? – Perguntou ele com voz suave se sentando na cama. Quando o moreno se inclinou a ruiva pensou que ele pediria desculpas e ela teria o prazer de pisar no herói do mundo bruxo. – É melhor prestar atenção Ginny, eu sou um homem muito poderoso, você fez um ótimo trabalho se escondendo, se eu quiser posso te prender aqui até o meu filho nascer e então te torturar devagarzinho por ter tentado esconder ele de mim. Gostaria de saber o que aprendi durante a guerra Ginny?

A frieza nos olhos verdes de Harry fez com que um arrepio subisse pelas costas da ruiva, ela tentou se afastar quando ele segurou seu queixo, mas o agarre dos dedos fortes parecia de ferro.

- Eu não gosto de ser malvado Ginny, você sabe, mas se for tola o bastante para me provocar eu posso realmente esquecer que você é mãe do meu filho e te fazer desaparecer do mundo... tenho um veela bonito que adoraria cuidar do bebê, sabia? Eu fiz uma pergunta.

O aperto em seu queixo aumentou e ela rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça positivamente.

- Agora, vamos nos entender. Você vai voltar para a Inglaterra, quero ficar de olho em você, certo? – O moreno esperou ela assentir novamente para continuar. – Eu respeitava você, eu juro que sim, mas o que você andou fazendo é duro de perdoar. Você me odeia tanto que precisava me machucar mandando os vídeos do ultrassom?

O sorriso torto e satisfeito que surgiu no rosto pálido dela foi resposta suficiente.

- Você me machucou também, não gostou de ter de volta querido? Ah, já sei, se contentou em ficar no meio das pernas do seu veela.

- Inveja porque não gostei de ficar no meio das suas?

Harry percebeu que as palavras foram mais efetivas que o tapa que queria dar nela.

- Hora de voltar Ginny, arrume suas coisas.

- Sinto muito, ó todo-poderoso-Potter, mas terá que fazer isso por mim. Não estou usando magia, me deixa mais fraca.

Harry revirou os olhos e com alguns movimentos de varinha colocou as roupas do armário no baú de Ginny, só parou de guardar as coisas quando viu algumas roupinhas de bebê voando para o baú. Segurou as pequenas peças sentindo alegria misturada com uma extrema raiva de Ginny por ter-lhe privado desses momentos preciosos, não percebeu que estava amassando com força a pequena peça até que a ruiva disse:

- Não desconte no casaquinho Harry, ele não te fez nada. – Disse de maneira jocosa a mais nova dos Weasley, muito satisfeita consigo mesma por ter conseguido esse efeito no ex-namorado.

- Não provoque Ginny, depois que o bebê nascer eu posso muito bem descontar em você.

A ruiva preferiu parar de rir devido ao olhar de Harry, era exatamente o mesmo com que ele falava de Bellatrix logo após a morte de Sirius.

H D

Severus adorava a calmaria dos jardins de estátuas romanas de Malfoy Manor, a manhã estava muito fria, mas ele estava sentado numa das espreguiçadeiras com um livro no colo e uma xícara de chá fumegando na mesinha a seu lado. Uma sombra cobriu sua luz e o perfume de Lucius dispensava que ele olhasse para saber quem é. Sem desviar os olhos do livro, perguntou:

- Pretende atrapalhar minha visibilidade sem dizer nada?

- Dizer algo? Como "vou dar aulas numa universidade francesa querido puto que fodo todas as noites".

- Algo como "eu amo ser fodido regularmente, por isso estou bravo pelo seu novo trabalho", seria mais sincero, não acha? Afinal, não fodemos todas as noites.

Lucius Malfoy não era um homem dado a demonstrações de raiva, mas a frieza do amante falando com ele sem tirar os olhos do livro o enfureceu de tal forma que pegou o livro e jogou longe, fazendo o exemplar caríssimo cair numa das fontes do jardim, que por sorte estava seca devido ao frio. Estupefato o moreno ainda assistiu ao loiro gritar com ele a plenos pulmões:

- Eu odeio quando você age como se eu não importasse! Eu odeio que eu seja o último a saber que você está indo para a França. Muito obrigada por me deixar de lado de novo Severus, pelo menos dessa vez você não está conspirando para me lançar em Azkaban ou me matar numa batalha com a Ordem.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Lucius! Vai passar o resto da vida me jogando isso na cara? – Ele explodiu também.

- Pelo visto não, já que até para outro país você está indo. – O loiro disse com veneno na voz.

Severus ia continuar retrucando quando numa de suas saídas teatrais Lucius aparatou para outro lugar, fazendo seu amante rilhar os dentes de raiva, já que odiava deixar o loiro com a última palavra numa briga ou pior ainda, magoado com ele.

H D

Assim que chegaram na Inglaterra por meio de uma chave de portal Harry instalou Ginny numa pousada bruxa perto de um lago, o local era afastado de Londres, calmo, que era o que o moreno achava que ela precisava para ter uma gravidez mais tranquila. O aspecto enfermo da ruiva estava preocupando Harry, de forma que fez a única coisa que veio em sua mente, foi procurar Hermione.

Quando chegou ao Ministério encontrou o lugar numa agitação bem maior do que o normal, não demorou em chegar à sala da amiga. Ela geralmente estaria agitada tentando resolver o que quer que estivesse atrapalhando o funcionamento do Ministério, mas em vez disso a mulher de cabelos castanhos estava sentada em sua cadeira com a cabeça enterrada em seus braços.

- Mione? O que houve?

- Eu sou incompetente. – A bruxa disse simplesmente com a voz abafada por seus braços.

Harry estranhou o abatimento da amiga e tratou de chegar perto dela e acariciar seus cabelos para consolá-la.

- Incompetência é algo de que nunca poderiam te acusar Mione, você é a garota que preparou poção polissuco antes de terminar Hogwarts. É a mais inteligente e...

- Descuidada... Harry, eu arruinei a vida de pessoas inocentes.

As lágrimas nos olhos de Hermione eram algo que Harry não suportava, o deixavam nervoso e inquieto.

- O que deu errado?

Hermione fungou levemente e mostrou a Harry o exemplar do Profeta que tinha embaixo dos braços. O moreno pegou o papel e arregalou os olhos quando leu a manchete:

"_**Centros de Reinserção do Ministério são jaulas onde crianças são abusadas."**_

Conforme ia lendo a matéria Harry se inteirou de que alguns internos sofriam abusos físicos e sexuais dos agentes que tecnicamente deveriam cuidar dos internos. Foi algo chocante para Harry ler alguns dos depoimentos das crianças, que contavam como as aulas sobre cultura trouxa se transformavam em tortura por uma professora que usava uma palmatória para bater-lhes quando não conseguiam responder algo relacionado ao mundo sem magia, o que ocorria sempre, já que todos eram de família purista. A reportagem seguia, falando de como uma das internas cometeu suicídio depois de ter sido estuprada na frente do filho, "para que ele visse o que o pai fazia com as trouxas durante a guerra", contou o jovem traumatizado. Harry terminou de ler e entendeu porque Hermione se sentia tão miserável, a ideia dos centros tinha sido dela afinal de contas.

- Mione, isso é uma matéria do Profeta, sabemos perfeitamente que esse jornalzinho nunca pesquisa o que publica.

- Lara McNair entregou hoje cedo um dossiê ao Wizengamot com memórias dos internos e laudos de medimagos... ela também está entrando com uma ação contra mim e o Shacklebolt, ela nos acusou de manter os sobrinhos dela no centro como retaliação contra o irmão dela, castigar os decentes já que não pudemos castigar a ele.

- Isso é absurdo! – Harry inflamou-se. – Você nunca faria uma coisa dessas!

- Eu acho que fiz. – A castanha disse aos prantos. – Ela pediu várias vezes pra tirarmos os dois de lá, que queria cuidar dos sobrinhos, mas eu dizia que ela não podia ter privilégios. E se.. e se... a sobrinha foi abusada? E se eu os mandei para uma espécie de campo de concentração?

Harry teria continuado a consolar a amiga se o próprio Kingsley Shacklebolt não tivesse entrado na sala com um ar grave a sério.

- Hermione, temos que conversar. O Ministério precisa dar declarações a imprensa e minimizar os danos.

- Minimizar os danos? – Ela repetiu bobamente.

- Sim, preciso que pare de chorar como uma primeiranista desconsolada e comece a pensar como a política que é. Se metade do que está escrito nesse jornal e do McNair disse é verdade, teremos um trabalho dos demônios para ajudar esses garotos e não deixar que um equívoco derrube o que conseguimos até aqui.

Os discursos do Ministro sempre conseguiam prender a atenção e incentivar os mais jovens, dessa vez Hermione nem sorriu nem se sentiu inflamada pela convicção do ex-auror, mas ela limpou os resquícios de lágrimas em seu rosto e se levantou.

- Eu sei que é difícil Hermione, mas é nossa bagunça, temos que limpar. – O homem disse mais suavemente.

- Vou reorganizar a equipe, temos que escrever nosso comunicado oficial e... Harry, vá até a Central e diga ao Cavan para mandar uma unidade de aurores para os centros, quero aquele lugar mais seguro que Hogwarts. Não quero ninguém da imprensa acossando os internos e ao mesmo tempo quero que estejam de olho nos encarregados do lugar, não quero que ninguém mais se machuque.

Harry não podia protestar e dizer que ainda nem tinha começado seu turno, era impossível não cumprir as ordens de Hermione e ele também se sentia responsável pelos centros. Ginny teria que esperar.

H D

Draco odiava esperar, já era noite e Harry ainda não tinha dado as caras em Malfoy Manor. O moreno tinha mandado uma coruja com um bilhete rabiscado explicando que já tinha voltado e que os problemas nos centros tinham prendido ele no trabalho além do expediente normal. O jovem loiro tinha se distraído por algumas horas escolhendo as aulas que faria na faculdade de medimagia e é claro lendo os livros que Severus tinha indicado para chegar ao curso sendo o primeiro da classe, mas quando anoiteceu ele começou a sentir falta do namorado e ficar curioso para saber o que ele tinha conversado com a ex. Era impossível não sentir medo de que os dois futuros pais tivessem reatado, que a ruiva tivesse conseguido convencer Harry de que era certo ficar com ela, pelo bem do bebê... seu instinto veela estava praticamente rosnando e pedindo pra ele matar a rival, o que o assustava, não queria que seu instinto o impedisse de conviver com o filho de Harry.

- Draco? – Chamou Harry ao ver o namorado sentado no meio da cama com o olhar perdido.

O loiro pulou de sua cama e agarrou-se no pescoço de Harry, que mal tinha terminado de sair da lareira.

- Ei, o que foi meu veela bonito? Alguém te chateou?

Draco tirou o rosto da curva do pescoço de Harry para mirar aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes e amorosos, fez um beicinho e disse dengoso:

- Você! Primeiro me deixa plantado e falando sozinho, depois volta da Alemanha e em vez de vir me ver e me tranquilizar corre para a Central.

Harry estava cansado demais para discutir com o namorado sobre qualquer coisa, seu dia tinha sido infernal e ele não queria mais nada a não ser uma cama.

- Desculpe Draco, eu realmente não queria te preocupar. O encontro com a Ginny foi horrível e depois que cheguei aqui teve esse caos com os centros... não quero ver seu pai por um tempo, já que tocamos no assunto.

- Ele te pegou nessa, não é?

- Ele poderia ter me dito o que acontecia em vez de usar aqueles pobres meninos e mulheres para jogos políticos! Eu teria feito alguma coisa... e sem expô-los dessa maneira.

- Se ajudá-los pode ao mesmo tempo alavancar Lara McNair e mostrar como o governo pós-guerra é hipócrita e preconceituoso, qual é o problema? – Draco perguntou um tanto molesto.

- Às vezes eu esqueço que lido com uma serpente linda e taimada, acho que nunca veremos esse assunto da mesma maneira. Mas pensei que você mesmo tinha dito que nossas convicções políticas deviam ficar fora de casa. – Disse Harry cansado.

- Por enquanto sim. Você está horrível, merece um banho de espuma. – Afirmou o loiro massageando os ombros do namorado.

- Vai me preparar um? – Provocou Harry.

- Pra isso estão os elfos querido plebeu. – Draco disse afetadamente indo chamar o elfo para preparar o banho e trazer um lanche para Harry.

O moreno já estava imerso na água cálida e relaxante quando sentiu as mãos suaves de Draco descendo por seu peito, ele gemeu preguiçosamente e manteve os olhos fechados.

- Não sei se meu namorado gostaria de saber que estou sendo massageado por um estranho de mãos macias.

- Diga ao seu namorado que estou retribuindo o favor a um pervertido que já tentou me seduzir numa banheira. – Sussurrou Draco no ouvido do moreno.

Harry deu um sorriso pela lembrança e gemeu de novo quando Draco usou a espuma de seu banho para deslizar os dedos ao redor de seus mamilos, esmerando-se em deixá-los duros e logo os puxando com firmeza, do jeito que o moreno gostava. As carícias do loiro começaram a excitar Harry, que não se fez de rogado quando o namorado desceu uma das mãos até o meio de suas pernas, acariciando seu membro que já palpitava. Abriu mais as pernas dando espaço para os movimentos do loiro, que pôs as duas mãos para trabalhar e segurou suas bolas com a mão livre, acariciando e apertando de leve. Harry estava muito cansado e relaxado para ter uma grande resistência, quando Draco começou a usar o polegar para acariciar a ponta de seu membro com movimentos circulares enquanto o masturbava com a outra mão em movimentos rápidos e fortes ele gozou chiando o nome do namorado.

Draco sorria quando ele conseguiu abrir os olhos.

- Isso foi tão fácil leãozinho preguiçoso.

- Vou me lembrar disso Draco, vou te fazer gozar tão rápido e tão forte da próxima vez que você não vai tirar nem as calças.

Apesar do que tinha acabado de fazer pelo namorado o loiro conseguiu corar com as palavras do moreno e quando Harry riu por isso teve a cabeça afundada na água.

Quando saiu do banho Harry encontrou Draco já debaixo das mantas.

- O inverno está chegando, temos que comprar algumas roupinhas para o Teddy. – O loiro comentou calmamente.

- Sim, podemos fazer isso. Ela tinha roupinhas pra ele. – Harry contou. – Ela comprou roupinhas e livros e foi ao médico sozinha, ela não me deixou participar porque está com tanta raiva que acha que o nosso bebê é uma coisa pra usar contra mim.

Draco aconchegou a cabeça do namorado em seu colo e o cobriu, o pouco tempo que tinham juntos já o tinha ensinado como o moreno era mais suscetível do que parecia, ele tinha reagido com violência ao encontrar a ruiva, mas agora se remoía em culpa.

- Eu não a machuquei, mas eu tive vontade. Minha magia queria explodir e fazê-la sentir dor por ser tão má e retorcida. Mas eu não fiz, eu a ameacei, mas só a trouxe de volta pra Inglaterra e instalei num lugar calmo, ela parecia meio doente.

- Ela não é tão poderosa para um filho seu eu acho. – Disse o loiro acariciando os cabelos do namorado, acalmando-o.

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Você é muito poderoso, a mãe do seu filho precisa ter um bom núcleo ou ela e o bebê podem sofrer com uma gestação problemática.

- Por Merlin, ela pode perder o bebê? – Exclamou Harry se sentando rapidamente.

- Não acho possível, mas eu chamaria um medimago pra avaliar o caso. Além disso, se ela está com tanta raiva de você a magia percebe... a magia entre pais e filhos é poderosa Harry, se essa conexão estiver sofrendo os dois podem correr perigo.

O moreno se deixou cair na cama, esgotado com a quantidade de problemas que poderiam surgir em sua vida num intervalo tão pequeno de tempo.

**Entãoooooooo... comentários please? Fui boazinha e voltei antes da hra, retribuam por favor!**


	19. Consequências

**Olá, sim, estou muito atrasada, mas eu tive que voltar a trabalhar... coisas da vida e da crise. Então posso passar a demorar mais entre as postagens. Mas vamos ai, leiam e aproveitem.**

Lucius sempre foi o tipo de homem que se regozija quando vê seus inimigos caindo, mas ao olhar o Profeta do dia posterior à revelação do escândalo envolvendo os centros de reinserção do Ministério o loiro só podia fazer uma careta para o jornal como se ele tivesse a culpa de tudo o que andava dando errado na sua vida. Jogou a publicação de lado e pegou uma xícara de café que se maninha aquecida pela mágica dos elfos, ia dar um gole na bebida quando os dedos de Severus arrebataram-lhe a xícara.

- Isso não foi educado Snape, se quer café peça aos elfos. – Repreendeu friamente.

- A questão meu caro, não é se eu quero café, é que você não deveria bebê-lo. Cafeína não combina muito bem com as poções que você anda tomando.

Lucius era muito bom em dissimular suas emoções, por isso arqueou uma elegante sobrancelha com uma perfeita expressão de dúvida quando olhou para Severus.

- De que poções você está falando? Eu não...

- Ontem sua reação foi digna de uma peça teatral trouxa, ou no mínimo de alguém transbordando de hormônios, e como você é um homem só poderia estar assim por causa de poções para engravidar dadas a certos descendentes de veelas...

- Não precisa se preocupar Snape, sei perfeitamente cuidar de um filho. – Disse o loiro amargamente. – Pode ir para Paris se pavonear como um grande pocionista e...

- Lucius, eu só aceitei o posto para que Draco pudesse estudar. Além disso, só darei algumas aulas por semana, nada que me faça morar em Paris permanentemente, pensei que estaria feliz pelo nosso menino finalmente ir atrás de seus sonhos.

O loiro rangeu os dentes recusando-se a deixar-se engambelar pelas palavras tranquilizadoras do amante. Ele nem sabia se as poções tinham dado certo, ele tinha absoluta certeza de que não era vítima de hormônios, afinal, ele era um Malfoy e Malfoy's mantém a fleuma, mesmo numa possível gravidez.

- Eu ainda não sei de que poções você está falando, por que eu iria querer um filho de um insensível espião que nem mesmo se digna a me contar sobre seus planos?

- Salazar bendito, você está mesmo gestando, não é? – Disse Severus, seu tom num lugar entre a ternura e a incredulidade.

- Eu não estou grávido! Só tomei as poções mês passado e...

- Então é perfeitamente possível.

- Sejamos realistas Severus, eu não sou mais um jovenzinho. Sei perfeitamente que muitos casais jovens tentam por meses antes de conseguirem, não vamos nos iludir.

O loiro soltou um gritinho indignado quando Severus num movimento rápido sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço em direção a seu abdômen, uma luz azul refletiu-se naquela parte do corpo de Lucius e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Parece que a magia ancestral dos Malfoy não falhou meu caro. Você está carregando um filho meu.

Lucius sentiu uma pontada de decepção pela reação calma e metódica de Severus, ele esperava que o homem exibisse algo de alegria.

- E você pretende ficar ai como se isso não fosse algo importante?

- Na verdade estou fazendo meu melhor para não te machucar...

O lado paternal e protetor de Lucius acendeu-se em um instante, ele agarrou sua varinha e a manteve em posição de defesa até que Severus puxou-o rudemente imprensando os braços de Lucius em seu peito.

- Juro que se machucar o bebê te mato usando só as mãos. – O loiro rosnou.

- Não seja estúpido, eu disse que estava fazendo o melhor de mim para não te machucar, porque saber que você está carregando meu filho me faz ter vontade de arrancar a sua roupa e te foder com força até te ter implorando por misericórdia.

Lucius sentiu um arrepio de excitação subindo por sua espinha junto com a alegria pela truculência possessiva de Severus ser a maneira que ele tinha de demonstrar amor por ele e pelo bebê. O loiro suspirou, a infância traumática de Severus o fazia ser um idiota algumas vezes.

- Sabe que podemos ter sexo não é?

- Não até o fim do primeiro trimestre, é a fase em que você está mais propenso a um aborto e eu não quero arriscar nada.

Lucius fez uma careta, ele esperava que o amante não se tornasse um maluco superprotetor.

- Draco vai ficar com ciúmes, sabe disso, não é?

- Posso até imaginar como vai ser...

H D

Harry seguiu o conselho de Draco sobre uma revisão para Ginny e o bebê. Levou um medimago indicado por Hermione até a pousada onde tinha hospedado a ruiva e quando ela abriu a porta continuava com o aspecto pálido e um pouco doente.

- Se lembrou de mim grande herói? – Ela resmungou.

- Estive ocupado no trabalho.

- Limpando a bagunça da Hermione eu suponho. – Disse a ruiva com um sorriso malvado.

Harry rangeu os dentes e ia responder quando o medimago tossiu.

- Desculpe doutor, essa é a paciente. Ginny, eu trouxe um medimago para te examinar, você não está bem.

A ruiva assentiu, respondeu as perguntas e obedeceu ao medimago enquanto ele a examinava, ela podia estar odiando Harry no momento, mas aquele bebê também era dela e tudo que ela queria era que ele estivesse bem. Harry assistiu a consulta com uma ansiedade crescente, afinal, o medimago terminou os exames com o cenho franzido. Ele era um homem de idade, seu cabelo branco curto e seu rosto agradavelmente redondo e rosado davam-lhe um ar amigável.

- Vocês jovens são tão complicados hoje em dia. – O simpático e gorducho medimago disse sorrindo para Ginny. – Quer que o jovem saia?

- Na verdade eu preferiria isso sim. Ele não e mais nada meu e não o quero aqui.

- Mas isso não e justo! Eu quero saber como está o meu bebê! – Harry exclamou.

- Seu bebê está dentro da mãe e minha paciente é a senhorita aqui e se ela quer você fora é lá fora que você vai ficar meu jovem. Estamos entendidos?

Harry saiu, mas deixou bem claro seu descontentamento com uma cara emburrada digna de um menino de seis anos de idade. O médico sorriu para Ginny, que já tinha se deitado na cama novamente, ela se sentia realmente fraca.

- Se você não nasceu trouxa deve saber que o problema com a sua gravidez vem diretamente dessa tensão toda entre vocês, não é? O bebê deveria estar se desenvolvendo através da magia dos dois que foi usada na concepção, mas em vez disso a magia está se desgastando evitando que o seu núcleo mágico agrida o bebê.

- Eu não quero machucar meu filho, eu o amo. – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não disse isso, mas você me parece uma mocinha bastante inteligente e deve saber também que nossa magia está intimamente ligada aos sentimentos, suas reações para o pai do bebê afetam o desenvolvimento da gravidez. – O medimago ia explicando enquanto realizava feitiços diagnósticos. – Ainda não há muito preocupante, vou recomendar uma enfermeira para acompanhá-la, mas preciso saber, quer mesmo levar essa gravidez até o fim?

- Sim, claro que sim!

- Então recomendo que comece a se livrar de toda essa raiva, pode ficar brava quando o bebê nascer, o que acha disso?

- Pelo que me disseram do parto não vai ser difícil.

O medimago sorriu e Ginny se sentiu um pouco mais segura com ele. Era difícil estar passando por tudo isso sozinha, mas ela ainda não estava pronta para perdoar a família e Harry, ela não se sentia pronta sequer para desistir de fazê-lo miserável.

H D

Draco estava estudando quando Harry chegou, o moreno parecia mais leve e descontraído.

- Um bom dia na Central?

- Se você chama de bom dia passar horas interrogando Monitores que agiam como professores trouxas de dois séculos atrás...

- Como assim?

- A investigação dos Centros de Reinserção está apenas começando e já vimos que tem muita coisa podre por lá. Há muito tempo atrás os trouxas usavam castigos físicos com as crianças, coisas pra bater nelas, como palmatórias e réguas de madeira. Aparentemente alguns magos pensam que se não é magia não é agressão.

- A lei do nosso mundo não é muito específica quanto a isso Harry, dificilmente magos usam violência trouxa para infligir dor porque é mais eficiente usar um feitiço.

- Hermione está soltando fumaça pelas orelhas por isso. As leis são confusas para esse tipo de agressão e ela está com medo de não conseguir punir os culpados de verdade. E é claro que McNair está adorando poder dizer aos jornais que nos Centro usavam métodos trouxas de tortura... isso ainda vai dar muito trabalho.

- Então, se teve tanta coisa ruim no trabalho, por que sinto você mais feliz? – Perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Ah, levei um medimago para ver Ginny hoje. Ele disse que vai trabalhar com ela para estabilizar a gravidez e que nenhum dos dois corre perigo agora. E ele me expulsou do quarto, o que eu não gostei claro, mas depois de examiná-la ele me chamou de volta, dessa vez eu o vi Draco, eu vi meu filho e ouvi o coraçãozinho dele.

Os olhos de Harry brilhavam tanto que Draco pensou nos brincos de esmeralda de sua mãe. Ele adorava olhar para aquelas pedras quando criança e pensava agora que isso já era o destino preparando-lhe para a intensidade dos olhos de seu companheiro. Ele ficava feliz pelo namorado, de verdade, mas não podia evitar que sua parte veela aranhasse sua consciência, seus instintos o faziam querer caçar Ginny e fazê-la pagar por ter um bebê de Harry, o bebê que deveria ser dele.

- Draco, você está rosnando. – Harry disse surpreso.

- Desculpe Harry, estou feliz por você, mas não posso evitar que meus instintos achem errado que outra pessoa leve um filho do meu escolhido, é angustiante.

- Te machuca?

- Não fisicamente, mas acho que eu não posso ver sua ex-namorada tão cedo, posso cair na tentação de abrir a garganta dela e vê-la morrer sangrando.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu.

- Quer dizer que você tem ciúmes de mim? – Harry zombou.

- Claro que não! Tenho ciúmes do seu esperma, que deveria ser só meu... sabe como é, todo esse potencial reprodutivo é para os meus futuros filhos. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

- Se está tão interessado no meu esperma posso oferecer um dose quando quiser. – O moreno provocou.

Draco corou, mas decidiu que não iria perder para o descaramento do namorado.

- Será que você consegue fornecer a quantidade suficiente para me satisfazer?

Harry sentiu uma pontada na virilha só de imaginar Draco no modo insaciável e exigente por mais e mais sexo, ele teria continuado a seduzir seu veela se não fossem os passos de Lucius e Severus se aproximando. Draco sorriu quando ele se afastou quando abriram a porta da sala de estudos.

- Ele ainda tem medo de vocês. – Draco disse alegremente.

- Fique feliz meu filho, isso significa que ele não é tão burro quanto imaginávamos. O que estava fazendo para o meu herdeiro Potter? Tentando pervertê-lo bem debaixo do meu teto? – Perguntou o loiro mais velho, se divertindo em intimidar o genro.

Harry engoliu em seco, mas negou vivamente com a cabeça, coisa que só confirmou as suspeitas de Lucius, claro. Draco sorriu ao ver o embaraço do namorado, ele não sabia que o Malfoy mais velho era na verdade o maior pervertido de todos eles.

- Algum motivo especial para interromperem minha sessão de perversão com meu namorado? – Draco perguntou divertido por ver os dois homens já em paz, as brigas deles costumavam ser mais duradouras.

- Temos que contar algo. – Severus disse quando Lucius ficou calado.

- Vai obrigá-lo a fazer alguma coisa embaraçosa em troca do seu perdão papai?

- Quem disse que eu precisava de perdão? A culpa foi do seu pai. – Disse Severus revoltado.

- A culpa foi de quem Snape? – Perguntou Lucius com uma voz sedosa que fez Harry ter medo pelo pocionista.

Severus viu o riso nos olhos do afilhado e solidariedade em Harry, mas claro que ele não ia provocar uma briga com um Lucius Malfoy grávido, ele ia acabar com um crucio.

- A culpa foi minha afinal de contas, quem te engravidou fui eu. – Ele optou pela saída menos humilhante.

Lucius disse a si mesmo que o calor em suas bochechas não era porque ele estava corando simplesmente porque ele era um Malfoy, e Malfoys não coram. Draco tinha arregalado os olhos e olhava do pai para o padrinho para o outro sem reação.

- Um bebê de vocês dois?! Vou me mudar para os Estados Unidos hoje mesmo, só Merlin sabe do que essa pequena cobrinha será capaz. – Harry brincou num tom alegre.

- Eu estava te provocando quando falei da poção! Por que vocês querem um bebê novo?! – Draco disse fazendo beicinho.

Harry estranhou a reação do veela.

- Você não é meio grandinho pra ter uma crise de ciúme? Além disso, você adora crianças que eu sei.

- É diferente! – Afirmou o loiro teimosamente fazendo beicinho. – E por que me disseram só agora? Não é como se eu fosse torcer contra quando começaram com as poções. – Continuou seus protestos.

- Pensei que não precisassem de poções, vamos ter que fazer isso também pra ter bebês?

- Vai me deixar conversar com meu pai sem interromper a cada dois segundos seu inconveniente? Já falo com você.

Lucius riu da cara amuada que Harry fez, mas preferia responder ao grifinório do que dar um jeito nas birras de Draco.

- Draco tem muito mais sangue veela que eu, ele pode engravidar naturalmente, então se não quer ter dois bebês com a mesma idade, sugiro que usem os feitiços contraceptivos quando completarem os vínculos.

- Entendi.

- Eu tive que tomar as poções que ativam minha fertilidade porque como tenho alguns genes veela isso facilita a concepção.

- Obrigado por me esclarecer Lucius, já que seu filho não queria me ajudar.

Harry levou uma cotovelada nada amigável de seu namorado veela.

- Está mesmo bravo comigo filhote? – Perguntou Lucius, seu instinto veela que sempre tinha sido fraco começava a aflorar devido à gestação e claro que se fazer de vítima ajudaria a dobrar o ciúme de Draco.

- Não de verdade, acho que a culpa é minha mesmo, eu que comecei com essas ideias de vocês terem bebês... então, vamos ter um casamento?

- Sim. – Disse Lucius prontamente.

- Não! – Respondeu Severus ao mesmo tempo.

Harry riu quando Severus se encolheu ante a fúria de Lucius.

- Nenhum Malfoy jamais nasceu fora do casamento Snape! Você vai se casar comigo e assumir a responsabilidade pelo nosso filho ou eu vou castrar você!

- Mas... vai ser ridículo, somos muito velhos pra isso!

Até mesmo Harry sabia que isso era a coisa errada a se dizer e sua reação quando viu Lucius alcançar sua varinha foi puxar Draco para seu colo e conjurar um protego, coisa que se mostrou muito inteligente já que Snape saiu voando pela sala e se espatifou na parede. E como Lucius estava irritado não se conteve e continuou atacando o amante, o bombarda que lançou estilhaçou uma mesa caríssima quando Severus teve presença de espírito suficiente para desviar do feitiço, o professor sacou sua varinha também, mas usou-a para impedir que Lucius caísse no chão quando este desmaiou.

- Papai! – Draco exclamou fugindo do agarre de Harry e indo até o homem que foi levitado até o sofá. – Viu só o que você fez Snape? – Ele disse olhando feio para o padrinho.

Severus só revirou os olhos e ouviu Harry cochichando:

- Como isso ficou sendo culpa sua mesmo?

- São Malfoys Potter, nunca é culpa deles. – Respondeu discretamente também. – Não foi nada de alarmante Draco, ele não devia usar magia desse modo, as gestações masculinas são mais delicadas e o corpo dele o fez parar para proteger o bebê. E não era você que estava reclamando do novo irmãozinho?

- Não significa que vou te deixar maltratar meu pai e meu irmão. – Disse o pequeno veela cruzando os braços. – E já não devia estar buscando a poção que ele vai precisar quando acordar? Ou também pretende negligenciar a saúde do homem que está carregando seu filho além de fazer terrorismo emocional?

Severus estava bufando quando saiu e assim que ele passou pela porta Lucius abriu os olhos.

- Acredita na insensibilidade desse ogro? – Perguntou ao filho. – Vou matá-lo e arrumar uma esposa.

- Não exagere papai, afinal, seu casamento com o grande Severus Snape pode ajudar sua imagem... e isso de ser o portador do bebê de vocês pode ser bem visto também.

- bem lembrado filho, te criei tão bem! – Disse Lucius orgulhoso.

Harry só balançava a cabeça para as loucuras daquelas serpentes, sua vida ao lado de Draco nunca seria monótona.

H D

Harry e Draco tinham se divertido bastante vendo como Lucius torturava Severus pelo resto do dia, e lamentaram perder o resto do espetáculo quando Harry lembrou-se de que deveria falar com Ron e Hermione e convidou Draco para ir com ele, o loiro concordou querendo se integrar mais na vida do namorado.

Na casa de Ron e Hermione Draco ouviu como o moreno contava aos amigos o que tinha acontecido e viu o ruivo grandalhão murchar de preocupação pela irmã caçula e pensou que Granger (ainda não conseguia chamá-la de Weasley), parecia um bocado cansada. Quando Harry terminou seu relato Ron suspirou e disse:

- Ela tinha que ficar em casa, mamãe vai pirar quando souber disso.

- Então, por que contar a ela? – Draco perguntou.

O trio de ouro da Grifinória olhou para o loiro como se ele tivesse acabado de sugerir a ressureição de Voldemort.

- Molly tem o direito de saber Draco, é a filha dela. – Harry explicou.

- A filha que já deixou violentamente claro que não valoriza em nada a família amorosa que teve. Se minha mãe estivesse viva eu nunca seria tão mal-agradecido, por que machucar a mamãe-Weasley de novo?

- Porque é um problema de família Draco, e desde a guerra que nos recusamos a perder alguém por mais tolo que isso pareça. – Disse Ron surpreendendo o loiro pela maturidade.

- Você continua me surpreendendo pobretão, então vou ajudar vocês leãozinho com isso. Vão em frente, sejam nobres e burros e contem pra a sra. Weasley, mas como Harry disse, o médido sugeriu uma enfermeira para cuidar da va... da sua irmã, faça com que sua mãe tome polissuco e vá cuidar da filha.

- Pode dar certo! – Disse Ron animadamente.

- Acha mesmo que Molly pode evitar dar broncas e gritar com a Ginny? A sério Ron, não quero que nada dê errado.

- Podemos convencê-la Harry, vou falar com Molly e ver o que ela quer fazer, de qualquer modo, posso ajudar pessoalmente nisso. – Garantiu Hermione.

- Mas e o Ministério? Pensei que fosse estar ocupada com a reestruturação dos Centros. – Disse Harry.

Ron agora parecia raivoso aos olhos de Draco e Hermione mais apagada ainda.

- McNair queria mais que destruir os Centros, ela queria desestruturar o governo de Shacklebolt, ele não podia continuar lutando com ela bem no furor do escândalo, então...

- Ele escolheu você como bode expiatório e oferenda de paz, bastante esperto da parte dele. – Refletiu Draco em voz alta, se encolhendo quando recebeu olhares irados de Harry e Ron.

- Não precisam brigar com ele, é certo. A vida política é assim, o público precisa de alguém para culpar e eu fui a escolhida, importante o suficiente para manchar a imagem do governo, mas não tão grave que o Ministro não possa se recuperar.

- Isso é um absurdo! – Harry exclamou. – Vou falar com Kingsley agora mesmo.

Hermione segurou o amigo pela manga da túnica.

- A ideia foi minha Harry, eu quero que ele continue como Ministro e isso não vai acontecer caso ele não mostre alguma medida que agrade o público. O povo tende a se esquecer fácil quando pensam que alguém bem posicionado foi punido, eu ainda posso ser advogada e consultora. Não se preocupe, vou sobreviver.

Draco se segurou para não rosnar pelo abraço apertado e demorado que Harry estava dando na amiga, Weasley percebeu seu desconforto e o cutucou levemente para sussurrar logo depois:

- Sabia que eles ficaram sozinhos dormindo numa barraca apertada quando tivemos que enfrentar você-sabe-quem? – Provocou.

O veela arregalou os olhos e gritou:

- POTTER! Você por acaso está abraçando uma ex-amante na minha frente seu descarado?

Hermione riu ao ver o moreno se defendendo do veela que desferia-lhe uma série socos pelo peito, era uma cena engraçada. O braço de Ron pousou em seus ombros e ela olhou para o marido num misto de carinho e repreensão.

– Não é justo irritar o Draco só para me divertir.

– Ele é uma serpente, ele faria pior para animar o Harry.

**Entãoooooooooo, comentários para me alegrar?! Pleaseeee.**


	20. Vínculo

**Olá povos e povas, olha ai mais um capítulo. Estou meio morta de cansaço, mas vim aqui postar pra vcs, então aproveitem. **

Lucius tinha prometido ao filho que iria ajudar Harry a cuidar de Teddy em sua folga, já que Draco estaria com Severus em Paris finalizando os preparativos e a documentação para começar a estudar. Os dois ainda não ficavam muito à vontade um ao lado do outro, mas perceberam que podiam se dar muito bem ao despotricar contra seus respectivos parceiros por terem isso a Paris deixando-os sozinhos. Os dois estavam num dos jardins da mansão observando Teddy correr atrás dos pavões albinos de Lucius quando o som agudo da chave de portal os interrompeu, logo Severus e Draco chegaram ao local, o loiro menor com uma expressão desanimada e infeliz e Severus com o semblante carregado.

- O que houve? – Harry perguntou.

Draco fungou levemente e não respondeu de imediato, só se aproximou do namorado para se aconchegar no colo deste e esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno. Harry começou a acariciar as costas do namorado enquanto olhava feio para Snape.

- Você não cuidou direito do meu veela bonito! – Harry disse bravo.

- Sim Snape, o que você deixou acontecer com meu primogênito?

Severus revirou os olhos para os dois homens que o olhavam acusadores, mas quando ia responder Draco deu um bom empurrão no namorado e se levantou com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não preciso que cuidem de mim, testa-rachada! Sou bem grandinho, muito obrigado. E meu padrinho não tem culpa das leis idiotas do Ministério.

Harry franziu o cenho e Lucius fez uma careta.

- Me desculpe Draco, eu esqueci totalmente da restrição de Shacklebolt. Ele não quis assinar a permissão?

- Meu padrinho foi lá e o Ministro nem o recebeu, a secretária deixou implícito que posso esperar sentado pela assinatura dele. Acho que é mais retaliação pelo _"levante Slytherin"_ que houve recentemente. – Disse o loiro cheio de sarcasmo.

- Ah, não sabia que ele podia ser vingativo... interessante. – Disse Lucius pensativo.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Draco revirou os olhos de maneira idêntica a de seu padrinho e levantou a manga da camisa que usava expondo a marca tenebrosa que ainda manchava a pele pálida.

- Isso está acontecendo! – Disse violentamente apontado para a marca. – A política dos marcados é dura, o Ministério pode ter errado com os Centros, mas eles ainda são os que precisam autorizar meus movimentos. O lado da luz ganhou e resolveu mostrar que até um bando de nobres leõezinhos pode ser mesquinho quando quer.

- Eu sinto muito, mas agradeceria que você parasse de gritar como se a culpa fosse minha, eu não marquei você Draco, foi sua escolha. – Disse Harry irritado além do normal. – Quando terminar com seu faniquito pode me procurar para tentarmos resolver isso.

Draco assistiu como o moreno pegava o afilhado que os estava olhando assustado e aparatava para fora da mansão.

- Draco, ele não disse por mal. – Severus tentou conciliar.

- Ele quis sim, padrinho. – Afirmou Draco chateado, ele sabia que tinha descontado no namorado problemas que vieram de suas escolhas erradas, mas mesmo assim seu orgulho o impedia de ir atrás dele e implorar perdão como seu lado veela gritava que fizesse. – Eu vou estar no meu quarto.

Severus soltou um suspiro de frustração e olhou para Lucius, que permanecia estranhamente calmo e pensativo.

- Não ouviu nada do que aconteceu nos últimos minutos ou só está fingindo?

- Estou pensando em matar o Ministro, já aprimorei cinco maneiras, mas estou com vontade de comer torta de abóbora, me providencie uma que terei mais ideias para deixar meu filho estudar o que quiser.

O moreno não sabia se ria ou se amarrava Lucius para impedi-lo de tentar realmente matar o Ministro da Magia, optou por ir providenciar a maldita torta ou corria o risco de ser ele o morto em vez de Shacklebolt.

H D

Harry detestava brigar com Draco, mas admitia a si mesmo que era esperar demais que um deles pudesse se policiar o bastante para viverem sem suas discussões, os dois eram como cão e gato e sabiam disso. Depois que saiu da mansão teve que lidar com um Teddy bastante irritado e choroso por ter sido tirado dos pavões e claro, porque não pôde abraçar ou falar com Draco, o menino não o havia perdoado ainda e quando chegaram à casa de Andrômeda o pequeno metamorfo tinha o cabelo bege e um beicinho nada contente.

- O que houve com meu netinho? Ficou sem sobremesa? – A mais velha perguntou brincalhona.

- Pior, eu e ele estávamos em Malfoy Manor e eu Draco discutimos, peguei o Teddy e saí de lá antes que s dois pudessem ter sua sessão normal de mimos e brincadeiras. – Explicou Harry sarcástico. – Draco o deixou mal acostumado.

- Eu diria que Draco o deixou muito ligado a ele sim, mas não era essa sua intenção? E francamente, entre você e ele não seria possível escolher quem mima mais o meu neto. E não faça caretas para mim, jovenzinho. Teddy tem o direito de estar bravo, você não pode dar-lhe um veela amoroso e tirar depois.

A racionalidade da mulher mais velha era irritante para Harry naquele momento, ele queria alguém para xingar o veela com ele, não dizer que Harry tinha sido malvado com seu pequeno afilhado.

- Limpe sua bagunça, querido.

- Mas você nem sabe o que aconteceu, ele foi estúpido antes e...

- Ele é um Malfoy, tenho certeza que se foi estúpido teve um bom motivo.

- Agora você gosta dele?

- Eu gosto de fazer você ver além da sua irritação grifinória, e, sejamos francos Harry, de vocês dois é ele quem pode sair mais machucado só por ter brigado com você.

Harry era um homem impulsivo e sabia disso, motivo pelo qual tinha começado a agir contra sua tendência de explodir violentamente quando provocavam suas emoções. Já estava arrependido de ter gritado com Draco, e principalmente de ter jogado na cara do loiro sobre ele ter escolhido ser um comensal da morte quando já sabia que o veela tinha feito isso por pressão e por medo. O moreno suspirou e foi dar um beijo no pequeno Teddy que brincava com seus blocos de madeira, ainda com os cabelos beges e um beicinho muito parecido com o de Draco.

- Ei campeão, desculpe por não ter deixado você ver o Draco, ok? Prometo que deixo vocês dois saírem para voar amanhã, que tal?

- Voar com a bolinha?

- Veremos. – Harry tinha calafrios só de pensar no que Draco faria se soubesse que ele já tinha voado atrás de um pomo com Teddy na vassoura.

- Ele iria arrancar sua pele, seria tão interessante de olhar. – Cantarolou Andrômeda atrás dele, praticamente lendo seus pensamentos.

- Isso, se junte a campanha slytherin pela pele do pobre herói Harry Potter. – Ele brincou também.

- Você parece se esquecer meu caro, que eu sou uma Black, até mesmo Sirius tinhas os traços slytherins inerentes a nossa família. Draco é uma serpente de duas linhagens igualmente rasteiras, eu tomaria cuidado em irritá-lo futuramente se fosse você.

Harry pensou nele tendo eu lidar com um Draco tão experiente quanto Lucius era e desejou momentaneamente não ser tão irrevogavelmente apaixonado pelo veela, ele não era Snape, se até o pocionista era manejado pelos loiros o que se diria dele, um indefeso e bondoso gryffindor? O moreno não percebeu que a mulher elegante ria discretamente quando ele saiu, Andrômeda pensava que devia se envergonhar de brincar desse jeito com o rapaz, mas às vezes era irresistível deixar seu lado de serpente sair para brincar.

H D

Harry nunca foi bom em deixar passar tempo entre perceber algo errado e consertar. Ele não era o herói do mundo mágico para nada, e ele poderia mostrar a Kingsley Shacklebolt que sua educação esmerada tinha valido o tempo e os galeões investidos pelo próprio Ministro. Quando o homem entrou em seu gabinete com Percy atrás de si encontrou Harry sentado em sua cadeira com os pés apoiados displicentemente na mesa de madeira maciça.

- Vejo que está bastante à vontade Harry. – Disse o Ministro de bom humor, ele ainda via Harry como um menino magrelo e que precisava de direção.

- Eu estou mesmo confortável nessa cadeira, e estive pensando sobre a possibilidade de ser o Ministro mais jovem dos últimos... bem, de sempre. – Disse o herói displicentemente. – Eu estou bravo Kings. – Disse propositalmente atrevido.

- Acho que é hora de ser mais respeitoso, meu jovem. – O homem mais velho endureceu a postura e Harry deu-lhe alguns pontos quando não pulou como Percy ao ouvir a porta batendo e fechando impulsionada pela magia de Harry.

- Você falando em respeito? O homem que jogou uma jovem promissora aos leões para poder livrar a própria pele? – Despejou Harry, ainda não tinha engolido o afastamento de Hermione.

Shacklebolt teve a decência de parecer embaraçado.

- Eu entendo que Hermione está sofrendo, mas garanto que isso é temporário, o povo tem memória curta e logo poderei trazê-la de volta ao Ministério, além disso, a ideia foi dela.

- Que você concordou muito rapidamente, devo dizer. Mas não é disso que eu vim falar, na verdade meu problema é um pouco mais pessoal...

- Do que se trata? – Perguntou o Ministro pensando no que poderia ser mais pessoal para o herói do que Hermione.

Percy deu alguns passos para trás e se colocou perto da porta, ciente do que Harry era capaz quando irritado.

- Draco Malfoy já foi impedido de estudar aqui, qual é o ponto de restringir a movimentação dele para uma universidade francesa?

- Qual é o ponto? – Perguntou o Ministro confuso. – O pequeno comensal não entraria nunca em St. Mungo porque nenhum profissional naquele hospital quer trabalhar com alguém que estava d lado de Voldemort, não se esqueça do inferno que eles fizeram quando tomaram o hospital. No fim das contas, eu fiz um favor ao rapaz, ele estaria em maus lençóis se conseguisse o diploma e depois não pudesse exercer.

Harry viu em Kingsley a mesma condescendência irritante e falsamente amável que Dumbledore tinha cultvado tão bem e que ele não soube identificar quando jovem e vulnerável. O moreno deixou sua magia fluir livremente e deixou o Ministro sentir sua ira dirigida a ele.

- Você vai parar de perseguir Draco, ele não tem culpa que Lucius chutou a sua bunda arrogante.

Kingsley ficou surpreso pelas palavras de Harry.

- Desde quando eles são mais que os Malfoy pra você?

- Desde que descobri meu apreço por loiros bonitos, e convenhamos meu caro, eles são deliciosos.

Percy cobriu um sorriso quando o Ministro se engasgou com o que ia dizer a respeito de feitiços e poções, Harry era impressionante mesmo sem uma varinha.

- Eu poderia deixar você sufocar e ninguém nunca poderia me acusar porque eu nem estou usando minha varinha... mas eu ainda acho que você é o homem para colocar esse Ministério nos eixos, mas eu poderia mudar de ideia.

O grande homem caiu de joelhos quando a magia de Harry pressionou-o mais um pouco impedindo-o de respirar, a essa altura o sorriso de Percy tinha morrido e ele correu para sacudir a manga de Harry.

- Harry pare com isso! Você vai matá-lo.

- Eu poderia Percy, mas eu ainda não quero, ele vai ficar bem desde que eu consiga aquela autorização para o meu namorado.

- Está ficando imprudente Harry, Ron nunca foi muito bom com segredos e acabou de dar uma arma para um homem poderoso que não está muito feliz nem com você nem com seu namorado. – Disse o ruivo, sempre tão centrado e sério.

Harry sorriu, era bom saber que Percy era se preocupava com ele, por isso deixou o Ministro em paz e se levantou.

- Um engano comum Percy, ele não é poderoso, eu sou e acho que o fato de saber que eu me preocupo muito com Draco vai manter o Ministério bem longe de incomodar meu loiro bonito, não é Kingsley?

Harry recebeu um olhar enraivecido do homem que o tinha considerado seu pupilo pessoal até poucos minutos antes, mas essa raiva não pareceu incomodar o jovem, que sorriu.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim, você sempre foi um homem inteligente. O engraçado, Kings, é que achei que ia se orgulhar. Não fica feliz que eu tenha crescido e usado um pouco da minha influência tal e qual você queria? – Foi a zombaria final do jovem antes de aparecer em sua casa.

Harry se sentia estranhamente bem depois de defender Draco, ele sabia que o loiro iria dar um escândalo quando soubesse, mas agora ele só tinha a sensação de que tinha cumprido seu dever. Ele passou algum tempo em seu escritório terminando de ler relatórios sobre a atual situação dos Centros e depois de definir as tarefas de cada um em sua equipe nos próximos dias, ele foi para seu quarto. Se Harry não fosse um bruxo, ele teria começado a acreditar em magia quando abriu a porta de seu quarto e viu Draco deitado em sua cama. O loiro estava vestindo uma camisa sua, seus cabelos graciosamente espalhados em seu travesseiro e seus olhos pareciam umedecidos de lágrimas, e ainda sim ele era a coisa mais sexy que Harry já tinha visto.

- Draco?

- Eu preciso de você... está doendo. – O veela disse com voz sumida.

Harry nem terminou de ouvir direito e já estava ao lado do loiro na cama.

- O que doí? Você se machucou? O que houve?

- Eu briguei com você, eu não deveria brigar com você. – O loiro choramingou. Seu instinto veela havia vencido a batalha, enfim.

- Por Merlin Draco, desculpe. Eu fui estúpido porque perdi a paciência muito rápido, mas você me conhece, eu sou um tolo impulsivo. Por favor, pare de se sentir mal por isso.

O loiro se agarrou a camisa do namorado e afundou o rosto no tecido macio, seu instinto se sentia melhor quando tinha Harry por perto e sem suas magias tensas por causa de uma briga. Ele tinha chegado à casa do namorado e para sua eterna vergonha sentiu a necessidade de pegar uma das camisas do moreno e vesti-la para poder sentir a essência de Harry mais perto.

- Está tudo bem, são só os seus instintos te enlouquecendo. – Disse o moreno com riso na voz. – Ser veela e um loiro malcriado e arrogante deve ser duro de aguentar, não é?

Draco praticamente rosnou para ele.

- É porque não somos vinculados, meus instintos acham que porque você não me reclamou ainda há a possibilidade de alguém te roubar de mim.

Harry passou os dedos pelos fios macios do cabelo de Draco. Lucius e Severus já haviam alertado aos dois jovens de como era importante para Draco firmar o vinculo com seu companheiro, depois de ligados os instintos de Draco não iriam oscilar tanto e o loiro deixaria de ser tão dependente de contato com Harry ou de ter a necessidade de agradá-lo em quase tudo.

- Podemos resolver isso agora se você quiser.

Draco arregala os olhos com esperança, mas logo os orbes cinza se escurecem e o loiro franze a testa e apruma o queixo com orgulho, coisa que perde parte do efeito por ele continuar aferrando-se a camisa do namorado como se sua vida dependesse do contato.

- Eu não quero que você entre num vínculo irrevogável só porque não consigo controlar meu lado veela adequadamente, isso seria humilhante e os Malfoy não...

Harry interrompeu a reclamação do loiro capturando-lhe os lábios rosados num beijo quente, só soltou o namorado quando tinha certeza que desmaiariam sem ar. Draco olhava-o aturdido e lindo com os lábios mais vermelhos pelo beijo de Harry.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o loiro um tanto confuso.

- Porque isso transar com você tem muito de tesão e nada de bondade... Draco, você me excita mais que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

E para provar o que disse Harry levou a mão do veela até a frente de sua calça e deixou que ele sentisse como já estava duro.

- Entende agora? Eu estou duro desde que entrei na droga desse quarto e te vi usando minha camisa e mais nada. Está tentando me seduzir pequeno pervertido? – Perguntou Harry empurrando o namorado contra a cama e subindo em cima dele.

Draco corou, mas manteve o olhar firme no de Harry.

- Eu precisava do seu cheiro em mim, tive que tirar a roupa e me masturbar na sua cama pensando que era você me fodendo. – Confessou.

Harry cerrou os dentes com força reprimindo a vontade de abrir as pernas de Draco e verificr o quanto seu namorado tinha se divertido sem ele, em vez disso tomou a decisão de finalizar com esse jogo de sedução que os dois vinham jogando há meses, deixou sua mão deslizar até o rosto do loiro e acariciou a bochecha avermelhada dele.

- Você é meu, nada, nem ninguém pode mudar isso e não é só o fator "veela" da nossa relação que torna isso irreversível, mas porque você sempre foi o único a captar minha atenção total em alguns segundos. Você sempre teve tudo de mim Draco, já passamos pela parte ruim e agora espero que tenha só a parte boa.

Os olhos de Draco umedeceram-se ante a declaração do namorado e dessa vez foi ele quem segurou o rosto de Harry, puxando-o para um beijo. O moreno de bom grado deixou-se guiar até os lábios tentadores de Draco, ele amava beijar o namorado, Draco sempre tinha um sabor doce que o inebriava. Sentiu os dedos vacilantes do loiro desfazendo os botões de sua camisa e deixou o veela tirá-la, Harry podia jurar que Draco silvou de emoção quando tocou a pele de seu peito.

- Está muito excitado, não é?

- Acho que foi por causa da briga. – Disse o loiro envergonhado. – Eu sinto muito.

- Por quê? Pretendo me aproveitar de você hoje. Posso? – Pediu Harry apontando para sua camisa que ainda cobria o corpo tentador de Draco.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, sem confiar em sua voz naquele momento. Harry não fez como ele pensava. Em vez de tirar a camisa de uma vez ele puxou o tecido para cima, expondo sua parte inferior, mas mantendo-o vestido castamente da cintura para cima. Os dedos fortes do moreno passearam por suas coxas incitando-o a abri-las e para maior embaraço de Draco quando ele abriu as pernas Harry soltou um gemido estrangulado. O loiro sabia que a umidade do lubrificante que tinha usado para se masturbar era ainda visível entre suas pernas e ele não pôde evitar gemer audivelmente quando Harry deslizou seu dedo médio entre suas nádegas sondando sua entrada.

- Você estava mesmo excitado, não é? Conte-me quantos dedos usou.

- Só um... sabe que não sou muito grande e doí.

- Vamos ter que trabalhar nisso amor, eu sou muito maior que o seu dedo. – Disse Harry maliciosamente obtendo com isso que Draco mordesse o lábio inferior num misto de medo e antecipação. – E você vai adorar quando eu entrar nesse buraquinho, vai gostar de me sentir te abrindo Draco?

O loiro engasgou com ar quando Harry deslizou um dedo para dentro dele, ele já adorava quando Harry o fodia com os dedos, e com seu lado veela deixando-o hipersensível todo o prazer era potencializado. Harry sentia que sua ereção poderia romper o tecido de sua calça, mas ele não se permitiria tirar toda a roupa até que tivesse Draco pronto pra ele, ou temia machucar o namorado por sua impulsividade. Por isso contentou-se em só deslizar um dedo dentro do loiro, sentindo-o úmido e apertado, só de imaginar seu pau enterrado naquela pequena entrada suas bolas apertavam instando-o a gozar, mas ele ainda teria um longo caminho até sua liberação, por isso respirou fundo um par de vezes antes de calmamente invocar o pote de lubrificante. Ele tirou o dedo com que vinha acariciando Draco e após derramar mais do líquido gelado em volta da entrada rosada e franzida do veela forçou dois dedos dentro dele assistindo o namorado arquear as costas apertando seus dedos fortemente e fazendo sua ereção ficar mais dolorida ainda.

- Harry... agora, por favor. – Choramingou Draco de olhos fechados.

- Paciência veela bonito, só mais um pouco, ok? – Harry pediu e repetiu a si mesmo que o loiro precisava de muito mais tempo.

Draco era sensual por natureza e a cada vez que Harry movimentava os dedos fodendo-o lentamente ele erguia os quadris, girando-os ao ritmo do namorado e louco por mais contato. Sem pensar, deixou-se levar pelo instinto e agarrou sua própria ereção, que pulsava furiosamente e passou a se masturbar. Podia ouvir Harry incentivando-o, dizendo pra ele se tocar mais, um terceiro dedo foi adicionado e ele gemeu fortemente, implorando a Harry para fodê-lo, mas o moreno estava especialmente malvado com ele aquela noite e em vez de satisfazê-lo parou de mover os dedos, tirando-os de dentro dele logo depois. Draco soltou uma exclamação de revolta, que só durou até que sentiu o moreno segurando suas nádegas e abrindo-as, o loiro podia ver nos olhos de Harry um desejo intenso e todo esse ardor era causado por ele, percepção que o fazia sentir poderoso e excitado. Draco se desvencilhou das mãos de Harry, que rosnou por ter a visão do buraco de Draco aberto e pulsando negada, mas quando o loiro se ajoelhou a tirou a camisa ele se esqueceu da revolta momentânea.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente para Harry, ele tinha tido um par de conversas com seu pai e tinha aprendido que um Malfoy pode ficar por baixo, mas que o controle é sempre dele. Sem deixar de olhar para o namorado, ele desafivelou o cinto de Harry e sussurrou para o namorado:

- Eu já estou pronto, mas tenho que verificar se você está devidamente preparado para me foder. – Disse malicioso.

Harry assistiu ao loiro desabotoando sua calça lentamente, viu como os dedos esguios e brancos deslizaram cuidadosamente o zíper e fechou os olhos em busca de controle quando o namorado beijou a ponta de sua ereção que escapava da restrição de sua cueca. Draco era muito bom em provocar, primeiro puxou as calças dele para baixo e sem tirar-lhe a apertada box preta, começou a lamber a ponta palpitante, o loiro puxou lentamente mais da ereção de Harry para fora da restrição do tecido, ia engolindo a carne endurecida a medida que baixava o tecido elástico da roupa íntima do namorado. Harry se obrigou a respirar fundo um par de vezes para manter o controle, Draco tinha se tornado um especialista em fazê-lo gozar usando só a boca. Com algumas palavras murmuradas ele próprio se livrou magicamente das roupas que estavam enroscadas em suas coxas. Sem o menor pudor abriu mais as pernas quando os dedos de Draco chegaram a seus testículos endurecidos, ele podia ouvir o som obsceno quando Draco o engolia e sugava om gula escandalosa, sentia a boca molhada deslizar ao redor de seu pau fazendo o sangue bombear com mais força no local, levando-o a borda do desejo. Draco mordiscou a ponta de seu pênis um par de vezes, permitindo-se respirar antes de engolir toda a longitude da ereção do namorado, fazendo Harry chegar a sua garganta e gemer como um animal no cio.

Decidido, Harry segurou os cabelos do namorado e puxou-o de seu pênis lentamente, adorando sentir como a língua travessa de Draco lambia-o desde a base até a ponta. O rosto do jovem veela estava corado e junto da ereção potente e brilhante do moreno.

- Bom o bastante pra você sr. Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry com voz rouca.

Draco lambeu os lábios que já estavam brilhantes de saliva e sua resposta foi se deitar na cama e abrir as pernas, ele viu como o olhar de Harry enchia-se da mais pura luxúria quando olhou como Draco deslizava dentro de si mesmo dois dedos e bombeava-os lentamente.

- Bom o bastante para você sr. Potter? – Provocou Draco.

Como o loiro esperava, Harry avançou para ele e agarrando seu pulso tirou os dedos que Draco usava para se masturbar e com um encanto de lubrificação garantia que o loiro estava devidamente preparado. Draco prendeu a respiração quando sentiu a ponta do pênis de Harry pincelando em sua entrada lubrificada, choramingou quando o moreno ficou provocando-o desse modo por alguns minutos até que ele mesmo cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura do namorado e ergueu seus quadris. O moreno se rendeu aos apelos do veela e arremeteu contra a entrada estreita de Draco, sentiu a parede de músculos cedendo ante sua dureza e ouviu o namorado murmurando incongruências e mordendo os lábios enquanto rebolava embaixo de si tentando acomodar melhor sua ereção. Harry entrou lentamente até que sentiu suas bolas batendo nas nádegas macias de Draco, ele nunca tinha se sentindo tão malditamente bem fazendo sexo, custou-lhe todo seu autocontrole não começar a estocar fortemente contra Draco, mas quando loiro começou a se mover debaixo dele, foi Harry quem teve que conter o namorado.

- Devagar amor, ou pode se machucar.

- Eu quero mais forte! – Protestou o loiro ofegante.

Harry podia sentir a magia de Draco formigando entre eles, o lado veela do loiro queria solidificar aquele vínculo de qualquer maneira e para o bem do namorado Harry deixou-se capturar pelo encanto do veela e com o coração bombeando fortemente segurou as coxas brancas do namorado, obrigando-o a manter-se aberto. Harry recuou lentamente, quase saindo de Draco para investir contra ele com firmeza, o gemido afogado do loiro só aumentou-lhe a excitação fazendo com que voltasse a arremeter contra ele com força, sentindo o canal do veela ceder para ele e apertá-lo como uma luva.

Draco podia sentir Harry abrindo-o e subjugando-o, mas sua excitação era tal que ele só queria que o moreno metesse com mais força e mais rápido, seu lado veela queria ser dominado. Sem forças para ter pudor ou controle contra seus instintos, ele segurou os ombros do namorado e o fez sair dele, rolando sobre seu estômago, o loiro ficou de bruços na cama e abriu as pernas, ouviu o moreno silvar quando ele usou as mãos para expor seu cuzinho, que ele mesmo sentia alargado e palpitante. Não demorou para que Harry voltasse a entrar nele e investir duramente contra seu buraco, cada vez que Harry acertava-o envia-lhe uma descarga de prazer por sua espinha, sem contar que o peso do moreno prensava-o contra a cama, fazendo sua ereção gotejante roçar na seda fria. Draco sentiu-se explodir quando sentiu Harry acertando sua próstata, ele gozou fortemente num gemido animal, sentindo seus membros amolecerem e ficarem trêmulos. Harry por sua vez sentiu Draco gozando e seu pau sendo apertado loucamente pelos espasmos do loiro, mas quando o veela se recuperou um pouco de seu orgasmo começou a rebolar e contrair seu canal ao redor de Harry num ritmo que enlouqueceu o moreno, ele voltou a estocar contra o loiro fortemente, seus dedos fincaram-se nos quadris estreitos de Draco quando ele finalmente gozou.

O grito de Harry chamando por Draco fez o veela sorrir, a magia do vínculo começou a formigar na pele dos dois enquanto Harry lançava jatos quentes de sêmen dentro de Draco. Quando o moreno deixou-se cair nas costas do namorado ofegante e suado, percebeu que além da pulsação forte de seu coração podia sentir a satisfação do veela, e quando abriu os olhos percebeu que os dois estavam envoltos numa suave luz dourada. Harry afastou os cabelos do loiro de seu rosto e beijou a bochecha dele suavemente.

- Eu amo você, meu veela bonito.

- Eu te amo também, testa-rachada. – Disse o loiro com voz sonolenta e satisfeita.

Harry deixou um riso áspero sair de sua garganta, ele tinha vontade de se deixar dormir ali, sobre o namorado, mas o bem-estar de Draco vinha antes do dele, por isso saiu com cuidado de dentro do veela, coisa que fez o loiro resmungar. Harry sorria enquanto molhava um pano no banheiro para limpar seu namorado, não, corrigiu-se, Draco era seu companheiro, para sempre.

**Como eu disse anteriormente, estou trabalhando e estudando, entçao escrever fica difícil, mas nem demorei tanto assim... portanto, eu MEREÇO COMENTÁRIOS gigantes como esse capítulo, ok? Lembrem-se: incentivo a autora agiliza as postagens.**

**Beijos.**


	21. Pânico

**Voltei, e adivinhem? Penúltimo capítulo amores! O final vem ai!**

Quando Harry e Draco chegaram a Malfoy Manor encontraram Lucius sorridente com um exemplar do Profeta Diário em mãos.

- Bom-dia papai. – Disse Draco alegremente.

- Bom-dia filho. Você está brilhando essa manhã, literalmente. – Brincou o mais velho.

Draco corou quando percebeu que sua felicidade pelo vínculo recente o estava fazendo liberar parte de sua magia veela, que o envolvia numa aura dourada e suave.

- Desculpe, eu...

Lucius interrompeu-o com um aceno de mão.

- Eu sei como é após o vínculo, devo presumir que Potter finalmente resolveu deixar de ser tão puritano?

O moreno ficou tentado a falar sobre um gestante histérico exigindo casamento ao amante de décadas quando ouviu sobre seu suposto puritanismo, mas resolveu que provocar Lucius com hormônios em ebulição era uma má ideia.

- Seu filho me seduziu, eu deveria ser ressarcido pela perda da minha inocência.

Lucius soltou um bufido de escárnio.

- Não havia inocência nenhuma para perder Potter, eu tenho provas caso seja necessário.

- Papai! Você não mandou investigar meu escolhido, não é? – Draco perguntou, surpreso.

- Claro que não filho, eu apenas providenciei uma verificação simples. Eu precisava ter certeza de que seu Harry não era um herói com segredinhos sujos e sádicos.

Draco balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo e Harry abria e fechava a boca, incrédulo. Ele nunca poderia acompanhar as jogadas dessas serpentes, deu-se por vencido e puxou Draco para seu colo, o veela se aconchegou com seu escolhido e perguntou:

- E você pai, o que te tem tão alegre hoje?

- Isso! – O loiro mais velho jogou o jornal para o filho.

Draco abriu o Profeta e encontrou a imagem de seu estoico padrinho na capa. Severus aparecia com sua ordem de Merlin na lapela de uma cara e estilizada túnica negra que em vez de esconder seu físico esbelto valorizava-o. O cabelo que ele levou longo por anos a fio aparecia curto, num corte clássico, a reportagem estrondosa dava ao conhecimento público de que o maior espião da Inglaterra Mágica havia reclamado sua herança, dando ao conhecimento geral de que ele era descendente de uma das mais antigas e tradicionais famílias puro-sangue da sociedade. Severus Snape seria conhecido de agora em diante com o sobrenome Prince também.

- Ele ficou bem de cabelo curto. – Harry comentou, tendo lido a reportagem junto com Draco.

Lucius fez uma careta.

- Não sei se gosto do meu homem tão chamativo, ele ficou mais atraente do que já era.

- Bem, ele escondeu muito bem esse charme todo por anos, seria maldade não dividir esse ar misterioso e lúgubre com o resto do mundo.

Harry sabia que tinha dito algo muito errado quando teve que se valer de seus reflexos altamente treinados para fugir do feitiço que seu sogro lançou. O jovem auror estava agachado atrás do sofá quando Snape entrou na sala com seu ar de enfado costumeiro.

- Tentando matar o Potter, Lucius? Devia se lembrar de que agora sim ele é vinculado ao nosso dragão, agora poderia haver um estrago no nosso pequeno.

- Boa lembrança, nesse caso deveria só arrancar os olhos dele. – Ameaçou o maior estreitando os olhos.

- Ah não papai! Sem estragos permanentes, por favor, além disso, ele só estava elogiando meu padrinho. – Draco disse olhando para Snape, que sorriu presunçoso.

- Sinto muito Potter, mas não gosto de leões mimados atrás de mim, terá que continuar me admirando de longe.

- Cuidado Severus, eu ainda posso me lembrar daquele feitiço de impotência. – Disse Lucius docemente, coisa que fez Severus estremecer.

O pocionista tirou de dentro do bolso da túnica uma caixa de veludo preto e abriu-a, indo em direção a Draco. O veela sorriu para o padrinho quando ele abriu a caixa e encontrou um par de braceletes de prata, o metal era cravejado com diamantes, que entrelaçavam as iniciais dos nomes dos dois homens mais velhos.

- Seguindo a tradição puro-sangue, eu, Severus Prince-Snape peço ao herdeiro da casa Malfoy permissão para me casar com seu pai, o atual Senhor destas terras.

Harry arregalou os olhos achando isso muito estranho, mas fascinante. Draco se empertigou no sofá.

- Eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, herdeiro pleno da nobre e antiga casa Malfoy aceito que Severus Prince-Snape se case com meu pai, os filhos desta união serão meus amados irmãos, bem-vindos a minha vida e para partilhar da minha herança.

Harry assistiu fascinado com uma onda de magia percorria toda a casa. Lucius olhava orgulhoso e emocionado para o filho, mas deu um sorriso escarnecedor para Severus.

- Pensei que eu deveria ser consultado sobre esse casamento. – Disse o loiro olhando para suas unhas bem manicuradas.

- Pensei que você me amaldiçoando em alto e bom som depois que eu disse que estávamos velhos demais para casar fosse concordância suficiente.

O sorriso de Lucius ficou mais bonito quando ele começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, Harry se segurou para não rir quando seu sogro apontou com seu aristocrático dedo indicador para o tapete, Draco, que não tinha medo de ser amaldiçoado por um dos homens riu livremente. Severus bufou e rilhou os dentes, mas acabou por dar de ombros e se ajoelhar na frente de Lucius, que ainda sorria quando o moreno pegou sua mão e levou aos lábios para dar um suave beijo.

- Você me daria a honra de se unir a mim numa cerimônia de matrimônio?

- Sim, querido, eu farei isso.

Harry sorriu para a adoração que viu nos olhos dos dois homens, e cutucou seu namorado para que parasse se enxugar lágrimas traiçoeiras em sua camisa.

- Não deveria chorar por isso. – Sussurrou.

- É a droga do vínculo que ainda está fresco, eu fico assim porque eles ficaram separados tantos anos... eles merecem ser felizes.

- Nós já somos pequeno, e você é minha maior felicidade. – Afirmou Lucius.

Logo eram Harry e Severus quem assistiam pai e filho abraçados e trocando carinhos.

- O lado veela de Lucius está aflorado pela poção que ele tomou para engravidar, ele sente a necessidade de se certificar que o filhote não está machucado após o vínculo.

- Eu nunca machucaria o Draco.

Severus deu de ombros, mas ainda lançou um olhar duro para o jovem herói.

- Lembre-se disso Potter, eu e Lucius ainda podemos arrancar sua pele e te manter vivo por semanas...

Harry não sabia se ria ou se choramingava por estar atado pela vida toda com dois homens propensos a maldições escuras.

H D

Ginny tinha se sentido melhor desde que Harry tinha arrumado aquele médico simpático e aquela enfermeira para cuidarem dela no campo. O médico tinha ficado satisfeito com a evolução de seu estado, ele ainda se preocupava com seu desgaste mágico, mas ela evoluía bem. Tinham se passado algumas semanas e sua barriga já era grande e o bebê bastante ativo, ela tinha adquirido o costume de se sentar na varanda, protegida do frio por um feitiço de aquecimento, tentando tricotar algo para o bebê. Sua frustração crescia à medida que nada ficava bonito, ela jogou as agulhas e a lã no chão no exato momento em que Harry aparatou de seu lado.

- Qual o problema? – Ele perguntou, calmamente.

- Eu não consigo nem fazer a droga de uns sapatinhos, meu bebê vai nascer e a droga da mãe dele nem conseguiu fazer uns sapatinhos bobos! – Ela explodiu, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Era difícil pra Harry ficar bravo com Ginny quando ela era tão espontânea e meiga quanto no passado, ele suspirou e recolheu as agulhas e a lã vermelha do chão, devolvendo-os para a grávida.

- Eu sei que você consegue, e "nosso" bebê vai adorar os sapatinhos. Você pode fazê-los Ginny, é filha da Molly afinal de contas.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, mas logo agarrou a mão dele e colocou sobre a barriga grande. Harry ficou impressionado quando sentiu o bebê se movendo, ele era forte. Ginny não o tinha deixado tocar antes, ela tinha sido arisca como um cavalo selvagem.

- Ele é forte, não é? Acho que será um batedor. – Ela disse divertida.

- Que nada, buscador, igual ao papai. – Ele rebateu.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, mas deixou-o continuar acariciando sua barriga.

- A que devo a visita? Tive a impressão de que não voltaria depois da nossa última discussão.

Harry fez uma careta. Ele tinha trazido algumas revistas e jornais para a ruiva em sua última visita e eles entraram numa briga épica quando ela soltou comentários ácidos sobre o casamento de Lucius e Severus, ao qual ele tinha comparecido oficialmente como convidado de Severus e tinha dançado com Draco uma música. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar de como teve que se segurar ao ver tantos convidados tentando flertar com seu veela, ele quase tinha ido amaldiçoar alguns desavisados, mas eles tinham mantido as aparências. Claro que Ginny ao saber disso fez questão de soltar uma enxurrada de acusações sobre ele estar sendo mal influenciado por Snape e se ressentiu dele estar confraternizando com a família que sempre destratou a dela, para não falar do episódio do diário de Voldemort. Harry havia perdido sua pouca paciência e jogado na cara dela como ela mesma estava tratando sua família e enfatizou sua liberdade para fazer o que quisesse, quando quisesse.

- Foi uma discussão infeliz e sem motivos.

- Espero que saiba que eu não vou deixar meu filho perto do Snape agora que ele é casado com aquela serpente loira!

Harry rilhou os dentes e contou até dez interiormente, claro que ele não iria deixar seu temperamento vencer e jogar na cara da ruiva que ele mesmo era vinculado ao filho de Lucius Malfoy.

- E hoje eu li no Profeta que a doninha está estudando em Paris... estúpido de sorte. – Ela disse sem amargura.

- Isso soa estranho vindo de você.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Era guerra e ele era tão jovem quanto nós Harry, olhando friamente, pode afirmar que não iria fazer tudo ao seu alcance para proteger sua família? Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para impedir a morte do Fred... qualquer coisa Harry.

O moreno odiava mesmo quando os hormônios da gravidez a faziam ficar melancólica. Ele realmente preferia que ela fosse a versão feminina de Lucius, que tinha pendor a amaldiçoar até o ar quando se sentia mal, Ginny chorava, coisa que quebrava o coração de seu ex-namorado.

- Não chore Ginny, ele odiaria te ver assim... o que acha de pedirmos a sua enfermeira um grande pedaço de torta de abóbora? – Essa tática funcionava até com Lucius, e o moreno suspirou de alívio quando a grávida pulou da cadeira e entrou na casa alegremente.

H D

Harry e Draco haviam tido uma espécie de lua-de-mel após o vínculo, foram duas semanas em que os dois se mudaram para um chalé nos terrenos de Malfoy Manor. Todos os momentos em que Harry não estava no trabalho ele ficava com o loiro em seu "ninho", o moreno havia apelidado o lugar desse modo porque era onde Draco costumava se esconder quando Voldemort fez da mansão seu quartel-general, por isso o local tinha muitos objetos de Draco empilhados, era um cantinho quente e aconchegante, um ninho, como disse Harry enternecido. Draco corava quando ele dizia isso, mas tinha gostado do apelido para o local.

Harry saiu da casa de campo e foi para o chalé, ele sentia falta das semanas após o vínculo, ele e Draco passaram muito tempo juntos, mas já fazia dois meses que o loiro ia para Paris com Severus e eles tinham pouco tempo para namorar, por isso foi surpreendente para o moreno encontrar o namorado deitado entre as peles macias da cama que ficava em frente a lareira do chalé.

- Por favor, não me diga que você está nu debaixo dessas cobertas.

- Está congelando lá fora, o que te faz pensar que estou sem roupas? Seu pervertido.

O moreno sorria ao tirar o casaco pesado e suas demais roupas para deslizar junto do loiro, que sim, estava nu debaixo das peles macias. Harry não demorou a descobrir que além de nu, seu veela estava excitado e com sua entrada devidamente lubrificada, só esperando pelo pau de Harry, que praticamente grunhiu com essa constatação. Ele passou a beijar Draco intensamente enquanto deslizava dois dedos dentro do veela, que se encaixava perfeitamente embaixo de si e provocava-o rebolando em seus dedos enquanto deixava sua língua ser sugada gulosamente pela boca faminta de Harry.

- Quem é o pervertido aqui? – Perguntou Harry ofegante, quando se separaram por ar.

- Você, e me transformou num também. Agora, seja um bom leãozinho e comece a me foder bem gostoso.

Harry tinha adorado ver aflorar o lado pervertido de Draco nos últimos meses, ele ficava duro só de ouvir a voz melodiosa falando obscenidades... e o maldito slytherin ao qual era vinculado tinha se tornado perito em excita-lo nos momentos mais inoportunos, como em sua dança, durante a festa de casamento de Severus e Lucius. Lembrar-se desse momento o faz ficar mais duro e sem se fazer de rogado, penetra Draco rapidamente, adorando ouvir o gemido gutural do loiro. Os dois passaram dias sem contato físico e precisavam desesperadamente um do outro, Harry não demorou em investir com força contra Draco, que girava os quadris embaixo do namorado, prensando sua ereção contra o abdômen definido do moreno. Os dois não iriam durar muito e quando Harry recuou até quase sair do corpo de Draco e voltou a entrar nele com força, o loiro gozou, sendo logo acompanhado pelo companheiro que desabu sobre ele. Os dois ficaram ali, enroscados e ofegantes por um tempo, Harry podia sentir o sono chegando, mas os dedos de Draco acariciando seu cabelo o despertaram.

- Sentiu minha falta? – O loiro perguntou, dengoso.

- Você sabe que sim, veela bonito.

- Bom, lembre-se de que tenho fãs franceses. – Provocou o loiro.

Harry rosnou em resposta. Snape havia voltado de Paris provocando Harry sobre o sucesso da beleza de Draco entre seus alunos, se ele e seu veela já não tivessem discutido sobre isso Harry teria feito um escândalo pedindo que ele parasse de ir às aulas. Claro que Severus o teria amaldiçoado, ele não cabia em si de orgulho, fez questão de ir até a St. Mungo visitar seu "colega" e mestre pocionista da Faculdade de Medimagia da Inglaterra para contar casualmente como seu enteado tinha as melhores notas em séculos e que o Diretor do St. Maire em Paris já estava de olho no jovem prodígio.

- Não precisa rosnar leãozinho, eu amo só você.

- Eu sei, mas não gosto de ninguém rondando o que é meu.

- Não sei se você faz de propósito, mas meu lado veela praticamente ronrona quando você diz essas coisas. – Comentou o loiro.

Harry sorriu, contente de ter esses momentos com seu veela.

- O que andou fazendo enquanto estive em Paris?

- Fui um auror muito bonzinho e não cruciei os imbecis dos Centros de Reinserção. O inquérito terminou e prendemos parte do staff do lugar.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, a outra parte se safou porque não há leis sobre maltratar crianças ao modo trouxa. – Disse Draco sarcástico.

Harry concordou, ele tinha enlouquecido sobre isso também, Hermione tinha dito que já tinha prontas propostas para novas leis sobre abuso físico. Nem ele, nem Ron estavam felizes por ela ter aceitado trabalhar nas sombras para Shacklebolt, mas ela não tinha dado ouvidos aos protestos dos dois.

- Sim, mas pegamos os piores. – Harry deu um suspiro, mas logo sorriu. – Ginny me deixou sentir o bebê hoje pela primeira vez, ele é forte... ela disse que ele vai ser um batedor.

Draco forçou a sorrir, apesar da pontada de dor em seu coração por ouvir desses momentos de Harry com um bebê que deveria ser deles.

- Que nada, um buscador como o pai, pode apostar.

O sorriso do moreno pareceu aumentar de intensidade, o que encheu o veela de alegria também.

- Isso foi exatamente o que eu disse! – Ele riu.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e Draco se aconchegou junto ao namorado para dormir, estudar medimagia estava se mostrando mais cansativo do que parecia. Harry ficou olhando para o loiro adormecido entre seus braços, era nesses momentos que ele pensava que a vida era perfeita.

H D

Harry não gostava de ser acordado, na verdade ele odiava, mas era difícil ignorar Severus Snape quando ele se empenhava em ser notado, um jato de água gelada em seu rosto foi o suficiente para que ele sentasse rapidamente na cama procurando seus óculos.

- Você me molhou padrinho! – O loiro se queixou olhando feio para Severus.

- Me desculpe Draco, mas isso é uma emergência. Weasley está na sala com seu pai esperando para falar com Harry.

Severus parecia sério demais e Harry sentiu o sangue gelar.

- O que houve? – Perguntou temeroso enquanto pulava da cama e colocava uma calça.

- Eu não sei, mas deve ser sério o bastante para fazê-lo chamar no meio da noite e falar com Lucius educadamente. – O homem ironizou.

Harry correu até a mansão descalço e apressado, encontrou Ron olhando sério para Lucius, que vestia um roupão negro que mostrava sua charmosa (na opinião de todos, menos dele) barriga arredondada pelo bebê que ele esperava.

- Ron, o que houve?

- Ginny e mamãe brigaram, mamãe resolveu fazer um monte de roupinhas para o bebê por algum motivo e Ginny juntou mais dois e descobriu que era ela quem estava lá cuidando dela... ela entrou em trabalho de parto Harry.

- É muito cedo! Nem ela nem o bebê se recuperaram do começo complicado, isso não podia ter acontecido. – Harry foi murmurando enquanto se dirigia a lareira.

- Amor, é melhor se vestir antes, não vai ajudar chegar a só com a calça de pijama. – Disse a voz controlada de Draco, que já se encontrava plenamente vestido.

- Certo. Roupas primeiro. – Disse Harry automaticamente, correndo pelas escadas.

- Ron, quem levou irmã para o hospital? Pegaram as coisas dela? As roupinhas do bebê?

- Sim, Mione fez isso eu acho. Ela estava mal... ela vai ficar bem? Certo?

Severus e Draco quase caíram para trás quando Lucius deu umas palmadinhas amistosas nas costas do grande ruivo.

- Não se preocupe sr. Weasley, as mulheres da sua família são fortes, sua irmã vai conseguir.

- Obrigada. – Ron gaguejou e logo que Harry desceu as escadas correndo, os dois passaram pela lareira.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui, ele precisa de mim.

- Ela não precisa de você filho, eu gostaria que a vadia morresse, mas o bebê poderia sofrer e... seu escolhido iria ficar arrasado.

Draco não queria nem pensar na possibilidade do bebê não sobreviver. Ele não desejava isso nem para Ginny, ele era um veela, poucos de sua raça sobreviveram à morte de seus bebês, era algo abominável para sua raça. Ele entendeu que não era o momento de estar no hospital, mas isso não significava que pudesse se sentir menos agitado e preocupado.

H D

Harry não pensava que algum momento em sua vida seria mais aterrador que quando enfrentou Voldemort, mas quando chegou ao hospital e encontrou Molly aos prantos e a família Weasley séria e silenciosa seu coração pareceu parar, o que piorou quando ouviu Ginny gritar dentro da sala de parto.

- Onde esta o medimago?! – Ele reencontrou sua voz.

- Aqui meu jovem. – Ele apareceu passando um lenço na testa suada. – As coisas não estão bem, não posso usar magia para evitar a dor e ela não para de perder sangue.

Harry empalideceu, mas manteve a cabeça fria.

- O que posso fazer?

- Ela é uma menina forte e teimosa. – O medimago disse com um meio sorriso. – Ela quase arrancou meus olhos quando eu sugeri que talvez fosse melhor desistir do bebê...

- Eu preciso falar com ela. – Harry disse, entrando na sala após um rápido feitiço de esterilização.

Quando ele entrou viu como a ruiva tinha os cabelos grudados em sua cabeça com os olhos flamejantes e o rosto suado.

- Harry! Faça-os tirar nosso bebê, agora! – Ela gritou.

- Shhh, temos que pensar com calma.

- Não me peça calma seu maldito demônio dos infernos! Eu quero que tirem o meu bebê, eu não sei se aguento mais... faça eles salvarem o bebê... por favor!

Harry hesitou, o medimago balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse aos dois.

- Eu não posso usar magia e nem o modo trouxa. Você é uma sangue-puro, pequena os remédios trouxas para anestesia poderiam te matar...

- Eu arrisco, faça. – A ruiva disse.

- Ginny... – Harry não sabia o que fazer.

- FAÇA! – Ela gritou numa outra contração.

Depois disso, o dia do nascimento de James Sirius Potter passou a ser um borrão indefinido para seu pai, se perguntassem a Harry os fatos que se seguiram depois desse momento ele não saberia dizer com precisão.

**Meninos e meninas... comentem e me façam feliz para que eu possa escrever! Vocês acham que eu vou matar a Ginny? Ou que a Ginny vive e o bebê morre? Dêem seus palpites.  
>Mistérios... agitem nos comentários.<br>PS: Estou respondendo os comentários aos poucos, estou muito ocupada galera.**


	22. Final Pt 1

**Olá, o final ficou maior do que eu esperava, por isso, dividi em duas partes. Olha a primeira ai. **

Draco odiava esperar, desde pequeno que ele odiava esperar. Era algo impensável para ele ficar sentado esperando por algo ou alguém, sua tendência natural só aumentava devido às emoções de Harry que chegavam a ele através do vínculo.

- Por favor, Draco, sente. Está me deixando mareado. – Pediu Lucius.

- Desculpe papai, mas eu não consigo. Harry está muito nervoso e agora o medo dele está me sufocando. – Se explicou o loiro menor.

- Eu vou ver o que está havendo. Mas, por favor, se controle. – Pediu Severus, se dirigindo à lareira e desaparecendo nas chamas verdes rumo a St. Mungo.

Draco assentiu e virou-se para Lucius, que acariciava sua barriga, pensativo.

- Papai, seus instintos são melhores que os meus, acha que os dois vão morrer? – Draco perguntou.

- Meus sentidos veela estão mais aguçados pela gravidez Draco, mas isso não faz de mim um vidente. – O loiro mais velho disse suavemente. – Claro que eu torço pela morte da Weasel fêmea, seria mais fácil para todos se o bebê fosse criado por você desde o princípio.

Draco mordeu os lábios, ele mesmo tinha fantasiado sobre a morte de Ginny várias vezes, mas quando isso parecia uma realidade, ele simplesmente só queria abraçar Harry e impedir que algo machucasse o bebê... inclusive a morte prematura de sua mãe.

H D

Quando Severus chegou a St. Mungo ele já esperava encontrar a sala de espera lotada com os Weasley, só não esperava que eles estivessem tão calados. O silêncio na sala era tanto que ele só podia ouvir as respirações dos ruivos.

- Severus. – A voz quebrada de Potter quebrou o silêncio e quando ele olhou para o moreno não era o herói do mundo mágico que ele via, era novamente aquele garotinho magricelo e assustado que saiu de um armário na casa dos tios.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Estão abrindo ela... do jeito trouxa.

Severus estremeceu de desgosto, um mago puro-sangue ser submetido a procedimentos trouxas era arriscado e insano na opinião dele.

- O medimago disse que era isso ou desistir do bebê. – Harry justificou. – Ela arrancaria as mãos dele se ele tentasse a primeira opção.

O pocionista deu um sorriso de lado ao ouvir isso, o instinto materno das Weasley era lendário.

- Ele está bem? – Harry perguntou baixinho.

- Sentindo sua tensão e ficando agitado por isso, preocupe-se com você mesmo por agora.

- Eles vão morrer, não é? – Perguntou o moreno desolado.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, se recusando a corroborar os medos do herói. Podiam ouvir na sala os soluços aflitos de Molly, que continuava arrasada, murmurando que a culpa tinha sido dela. Aquele ambiente era opressor para Harry, ele se sentia agoniado e daria tudo para poder abraçar seu veela bonito, sentia o vínculo deles se tensionando e ia pedir a Severus para ir buscá-lo quando sentiu sua magia dar um aperto doloroso. Caiu de joelhos sem ar, Draco havia explicado que a magia dos bebês era conectada a dos pais nos primeiros meses de vida, e ele sabia que seu filho não estava bem, se recusava a pensar no bebê morto. O choro de Molly aumentou e Hermione e as ouras noras acompanharam o choro, Fleur soluçava com sua pequena Victorie no colo.

- Levante daí e vá ver o que aconteceu, leão dramático dos mil demônios! – Severus esbravejou.

Harry obedeceu ao comando de forma automática, entrou na sala de cirurgia após os feitiços de esterilização para ver um grupo de medimagos em volta de Ginny e outra em volta de um pequeno bebê com um tufo de cabelos avermelhados, que chamavam menos a atenção de seu pai do que a coloração azul de sua pele. Harry sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto enquanto via os medimagos agitarem suas varinhas freneticamente ao redor do bebê, eles só pareciam frustrados, o que fez seu coração doer como nunca antes. Ele sentiu as mãos do medimago puxando-o para trás quando ele avançou para o bebê, mas foi algo inútil, ele podia sentir sua magia se retorcendo, praticamente em agonia. Quando pegou nos braços o pequeno bebê envolto numa manta branca ainda manchada de sangue podia sentir as ondas de sua magia fluindo através dele, viu uma luz dourada envolvendo o bebê e de algum modo isso o tranquilizou.

- Você é um veela? – O medimago de Ginny perguntou surpreso.

- Não, mas sou vinculado a um, faz diferença? – Perguntou Harry com voz sumida, o bebê ainda não se movia e isso o estava matando.

- Sim, essa luz, está criando uma incubadora mágica para o bebê... vamos levá-lo para o berçário, há uma chance ainda.

Harry obedeceu, mas sua mente, ainda muito ligada ao mundo trouxa se recusava a acreditar que um bebê que não chorava ou respirava poderia sobreviver. Sua desolação parecia abrir um buraco em seu peito e ele deixou as lágrimas correrem livres por sua face, estava tão preso em sua miséria que não percebeu que seu vínculo com Draco relaxava um pouco da tensão por causa de suas emoções conflituosas.

Numa sala cheia de Weasleys preocupados Severus praguejou em alto e bom som quando seu marido e seu enteado apareceram. Lucius parecia muito elegante, mesmo grávido e espanando fuligem de suas vestes caras e negras.

- Eu não mandei vocês ficarem em casa, porra?!

- Cuidado com essa boca, há damas e crianças presentes seu idiota. – Disse Lucius friamente antes de jogar seus cabelos para trás elegantemente, - Além disso, o que te deu a impressão de que poderia mandar num Malfoy?

A maior parte dos Weasley parecia estranhamente fascinada com o interlúdio dos dois, momentaneamente esquecidos do perigo que Ginny e o bebê corriam.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Lucius, sabe perfeitamente que não devia usar pó de Flú na sua condição e...

- Severus, onde está Harry? Preciso encontrá-lo. – Pediu Draco retorcendo as mãos.

- Ele está na sala de operações, eu não acho que...

Draco só sacudiu a cabeça e rumou pelas portas por onde Harry tinha entrado pouco tempo antes, Severus suspirou irritado quando percebeu que seu afilhado brilhava levemente, todos na sala de espera ficaram embobados. O filho mais velho dos Weasley foi o primeiro a reagir:

- Filho de uma mãe sortudo! O veela dele é o Malfoy bonitinho... ai! Isso doeu Fleur!

A esposa do homem da face cheia de cicatrizes olhou feio pra ele após beliscá-lo.

- Não seja assanhado. – Repreendeu-o ela com seu sotaque melodioso. – E sua irmã está naquela sala parindo o filho do seu amigo sortudo, então seja mais solidário.

Lucius só arqueou uma sobrancelha, seu instinto veela e sua arrogância natural o faziam ver Fleur como uma invejosa, ciumenta da beleza resplandecente de seu filho. Severus percebeu por onde iam os pensamentos do marido e deu um bufido de descrença.

- Não precisa ser desagradável Snape, meu filho foi ajudar o bebê. O vínculo deles está trabalhando para manter o novo membro da família vivo, mas os dois precisam de contato.

- MEU HARRY NÃO ESTÁ VINCULADO COM SEU FILHO! ELE VAI SE CASAR COM GINNY QUANDO ESSE PESADELO ACABAR.

Lucius achou os gritos de Molly muito irritantes, mas sua máscara de indiferença ainda estava lá.

- Nem você mesma pode acreditar nisso sra. Weasley. – Disse com o tom sarcástico e ofensivo de que só os Malfoy são capazes.

- Só porque seu pequeno ordinário seduziu nosso menino...

- Mãe! – Ron gritou. – Não é a hora, nem o lugar. Desculpe sr. Malfoy, ela está um pouco perturbada.

O loiro cabeceou em concordância, mas claro que ele nunca esqueceria o insulto a seu filho. Arthur parecia um pouco atordoado, mas ainda sim luzia desamparado.

- Ele pode ajudar? Ele pode ajudar minha menina?

- Ele vai. – Disse Lucius, ele sabia como era se preocupar tanto por um filho.

H D

Draco seguiu o puxão de seu vínculo e encontrou Harry ao lado de uma incubadora, o moreno segurava com dois dedos a pequena mão do bebê, que ainda estava envolvido pela luz dourada. O loiro não hesitou e abraçou o moreno por trás, encostando sua cabeça nas costas largas.

- Por que não acreditam que ele se foi? Ele não se move... – Disse Harry com voz fraca e dolorida. – Meu pequeno anjo nem chorou.

- Ele está protegido amor, é a nossa magia. É o nosso vínculo protegendo ele.

- Mas ele não está respirando! Pare de mentir para mim! – O moreno pediu se afastando de Draco.

O loiro tinha contido seu temperamento por muito tempo, devido ao vínculo recente e seu lado veela querendo ser submisso, mas defender suas "crias" era algo que o permitia queimar de raiva, até mesmo contra seu companheiro. Ele deu um soco potente no peito de Harry antes de usar o bom par de pulmões que tinha para colocar o moreno nos eixos:

- Pare de se comportar como um idiota! Isso é magia Harry, ele está bem por agora, é tênue, mas a magia o protege. Ele não se move ou respira porque está em suspenso, é uma chance, é uma oportunidade para podermos salvá-lo... agora para de choramingar e me ajude a pensar! – Completou o loiro furioso dando outro forte soco no peito de seu escolhido.

Harry se limitou a balançar a cabeça concordando, ainda sem ação.

- Meu jovem, este não é um local para gritos. – O medimago disse enquanto entrava.

- É culpa desse leão descerebrado! – Draco disse apontando seu aristocrático dedo para Harry. – Ele se recusa a se mover para ajudar nosso bebê!

- Seu veela, eu presumo. – Disse o medimago com um arquear de sobrancelha. – Ele é sempre assim?

- Pior, ele estava mais amansado pelo vínculo. – Disse Harry quase sorrindo.

- Vocês dois podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente! – Draco disse batendo o pé. – E você, velhote, onde diabos está a equipe para cuidar do James?!

O medimago olhou feio para o loiro. Draco não se intimidou e sacou ele mesmo sua varinha para lançar uma série de feitiços diagnósticos no bebê.

- Mexa sua bunda e peça para Sev ir para o laboratório, vou precisar de muitas poções e...

- Meu rapaz, este é o meu hospital e você não está autorizado a realizar procedimentos aqui! – O medimago disse seriamente e com um feitiço murmurado, a varinha de Draco voou até suas mãos. – Caso não ensinem isso na França, aprendizes não podem diagnosticar até o terceiro ano. Agora, faça o favor de ficar atrás de mim e observar.

Harry viu Draco rilhar os dentes e cerrar os punhos, seu lindo veela tinha aprendido (a duras penas segundo Snape), a deixar de enfeitiçar seus mestres na universidade e engolir algumas broncas. Ele jogou seus cabelos para trás num gesto muito parecido com o de seu pai e cruzou os braços, mas claro que não ia engolir o desaforo tão fácil assim.

- Sabe o que me ensinaram na França? Cortesia, por exemplo, nunca arrancaram minha varinha... mas tudo bem, vou perdoar esse deslize, afinal, na sua idade devo perdoar certos desvios de conduta. – Deu de ombros graciosamente. – Mas nem pense que vai dar poções desse muquifo para o pequeno James, só Merlin sabe o que esse pocionista incompetente faria com o bebê.

O loiro completou suas exigências esticando a mão imperiosamente, claramente esperava sua varinha de volta.

- Você é um fedelho muito atrevido, sabia disso? – Perguntou o medimago, com a face torcida numa careta, mas devolvendo a varinha.

- Sim, sempre dizem. A inveja é um problema sério. – Disse com um ar de condescendência. – Agora, pode se focar no que é importante? Como o bebê doente?

- Sua magia e a do vínculo possibilitaram que nosso jovem papai pudesse colocar o bebê em suspensão. Isso é bom, mas não o suficiente. Temos de ganhar tempo, a magia está agindo como uma incubadora, mas precisamos acelerar o crescimento e o fortalecimento do bebê... agora, menino gênio, vai querer ver como se faz ou só ficar batendo o pé como uma criança birrenta?

Draco quis dar uma resposta atravessada, mas só concordou com a cabeça.

- O feitiço de aceleração é complicado e pode interagir com a magia de proteção. Como vai fazer isso de forma segura para James?

Nesse ponto Harry pareceu reagir:

- Isso é perigoso Draco?

- Nenhum procedimento é 100% seguro nesse caso, amor.

- Seja mais criterioso aprendiz, nenhum procedimento é 100% seguro, em nenhum caso.

- Que seja, você não é meu professor! Vai explicar o procedimento ou só vai ficar jogando na minha cara minha inexperiência?

Charles geralmente era um mago muito simpático, até Ginny tinha gostado dele, então para Harry era engraçado ver o ancião jovial provocar Draco.

- Muito bem, eu vou realizar um feitiço complicado que fará com que o bebê acelere seu desenvolvimento, por mais poderosa que seja a magia veela, essa proteção é instável, e vai esgotar seu companheiro a longo prazo. Ele precisou vir correndo pra cá porque é a magia dele mais que a sua que cria o a incubadora. – Explicou para Harry, que só sacudia a cabeça. – Por outro lado, esse feitiço é ruim porque usa magia num bebê, a longo prazo isso poderia afetar seu núcleo mágico de alguma forma... por isso, a melhor opção é combinar o feitiço com as poções nutritivas específicas para o seu filho, essas das quais seu escolhido falou.

- Isso está bem Draco?

- Sim, é o que eu faria. E eu não estou desgastado velhote, só que a magia é mais eficiente quando estou por perto.

O medimago só fez uma careta enquanto conjurava uma cadeira para o jovem veela, que caiu elegantemente no estofado macio, ao lado da incubadora do bebê.

- Vou fazer alguns testes no bebê e na nossa mamãe ruivinha para sabermos como confeccionar as poções.

- E Ginny, como ela está? – Perguntou Harry com uma ponta de remorso por ter se esquecido da mãe do seu bebê.

- Ela está em coma. A perda de sangue e os danos a seu núcleo mágico foram extensos, mas ela é uma sangue-puro muito forte, vai se recuperar bem.

- Isso é estranho, se ela fosse mestiça a recuperação seria diferente?

- Sim, a magia dos sangue-puro é mais antiga e age para proteger a descendência a qualquer custo, é magia de sangue. Os mestiços podem fazer isso, mas não com a facilidade com que seu veela faz, por exemplo.

- O nome dele é Draco, pare de chamá-lo de veela como se fosse um insulto.

O medimago arregalou os olhos com o tom venenoso de Harry e Draco deu uma risadinha.

- Não é isso amor, eu sou um veela, e você é meu escolhido. Na época dele dizer "seu veela" era algo para demostrar respeito com o casal. É o mesmo que dizer "seu consorte" ou "seu esposo".

- Ah, desculpe. – Pediu Harry sem graça. – Mas a Ginny vai ficar bem, não é?

- Esperamos que sim, assim que o efeito da anestesia trouxa passar saberemos mais. Por enquanto ela está num estado comatoso, mas era algo de se esperar. Se ela ainda não colapsou, é provável que não o faça mais.

Harry suspirou aliviado. Os Weasley não iriam perder outro filho e o pequeno James tinha ganhado mais uma oportunidade. Nem Draco nem o medimago esperavam que o herói do mundo mágico caísse de joelhos na frente do loiro e começasse a chorar de alívio.

H D

Lucius e Severus sabiam que não ia ser possível abafar o escândalo que se seguiria aos gritos de Molly Weasley no meio de St. Mungo. O loiro mais velho ponderava sobre a morte da matrona, mas Severus tinha dito que eles não precisavam adicionar mortes suspeitas ao inferno que seria a vida deles com a imprensa depois da revelação. Os problemas já tinham começado quando vários jornalistas chegaram, procurando por notícias do nascimento do filho do casal mais falado da Inglaterra Mágica nos últimos meses para se depararem com o delicioso escândalo de que o "veela bonito" de Harry Potter era nada menos que Draco Malfoy, filho de um eminente comensal da morte, e afilhado de outro. Lucius revirava os olhos só de imaginar as manchetes.

- Por que eles não saem de lá? – Resmungou o loiro acariciando sua barriga levemente.

- Você ouviu o medimago, a magia de Draco está protegendo o bebê, e Potter não sairia do lado dos dois nem que Voldemort retornasse dos mortos.

Lucius estremeceu a menção de seu antigo mestre e olhou reprovador para o marido.

- Já vamos para casa, estou apenas esperando que me tragam a lista com as poções que o pirralho do Potter precisa.

- St. Mungo não tem um pocionista? – Perguntou George, curioso.

Severus revirou os olhos.

- Ainda com o péssimo hábito de ouvir conversas alheias sr. Weasley?

- Não me culpe, foi você que lançou o feitiço insonorizador, torna quase impossível que não escutemos tudo. – Disse o ruivo.

- Nem pensar que eu vou deixar esse incompetente que se pensa pocionista preparar as poções para o enteado de Draco. Só Merlin sabe as besteiras que ele faria.

- Temos que fazer uma declaração à imprensa. – Disse Hermione. – É melhor que deixá-los com suas mil teorias loucas.

- Ignore-os. – Disse Lucius dando de ombros.

- Podemos fazer isso, claro. E toda a Inglaterra mágica vai ler amanhã de manhã que o senhor está grávido do outro filho de Harry, concebido num ritual de magia negra onde você era o terceiro na cama do herói do mundo magico. – Disse a menina-gênio com falsa doçura.

George, Bill e Charlie riram, mas o olhar da matriarca da família os fez calar rapidamente.

- Odeio dizer isso Lucius, mas ela está certa. Por que não usa esse cérebro brilhante para impedir que ela diga algo muito estúpido enquanto eu vou ver como vão as coisas lá dentro? – Pediu Severus.

Lucius concordou, e o pocionista rumou para a sala da incubadora, onde encontrou Draco sentado no colo de Harry e a poltrona dos dois ao lado da criança envolta na película dourada característica da magia de Draco. Ele percebeu que seu afilhado dormitava e deu um aceno para Harry enquanto arrancava a lista com as poções de Charles. Ele teria uma longa noite pela frente, o bebê ia precisar de combinações complexas em cada poção.

- Obrigada Severus. – Murmurou Harry.

- Não se preocupe, anotarei na sua conta.

Quando o pocionista saiu, Draco resmungou algo em seu sono e acordou.

- Como está James? – Perguntou.

Harry sorriu.

- Do mesmo jeito, não sei se percebeu Draco, mas você escolheu o nome do meu filho sem nem perguntar primeiro. – Provocou carinhosamente.

- Até parece que eu não vi você escrevendo uma lista de nomes para o bebê... James Sirius, amor? – Perguntou o loiro fazendo uma careta. – E que ideia foi aquela de Albus Severus?! Decidi que para o bem do bebê, ele será James, afinal, todo mundo pode ter um nome do meio a esconder. E que ideia foi aquela de Albus Severus?!

- Não se preocupe, guardarei esse para o nosso primeiro.

- De nenhuma maneira no inferno! – Draco disse ardentemente, fazendo Harry rir.

H D

Harry e Draco não saíram de St. Mungo pelos próximos três dias. Após o primeiro dia, o medimago deu permissão para que os dois segurassem o bebê, mas mesmo assim usando máscaras e tendo as mãos esterilizadas por feitiços. O quarto de James era um ambiente estéril para a proteção do sistema imunológico frágil do bebê, que ainda nem tinha sido amamentado pela mãe. Era comum para os poucos visitantes autorizados a entrarem chegarem e se depararem com o bebê nos braços de Draco, aconchegado junto a seu peito. Foi essa cena que Ginny viu quando entrou e seus olhos arregalaram e uma veia começou a pulsar em seu pescoço, ela tinha acabado de sair do coma e vinha amparada por uma enfermeira.

- Como se atreve?! – Ela sibilou. – Como se atreve a tocar o meu filho, seu maldito comensal dos infernos?

- Eu... eu só... – Draco não sabia o que dizer diante do olhar de ódio intenso da ruiva.

- Ginny, não grite. Este não é o local para as suas loucuras. – Disse Harry firmemente.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? Eu quero segurar meu filho, por que ele está com nosso filho Harry? – Perguntou a ruiva desorientada.

Harry suspirou.

- Ele é meu companheiro, o veela ao qual sou vinculado.

- Não... é Malfoy. Você o odeia, ele deixou comensais entrarem na escola, ele quase matou Ron e ele é Draco Malfoy! Isso não é engraçado, quero que ele saia de perto do meu bebê!

Harry tinha a impressão de que ela estava tendo um ataque histérico, seus gritos fizeram Charles aparecer no quarto, e a presença dele conseguiu acalma-la. Foi com muito custo que ela entendeu a situação, mas os olhares de ódio que ela lançava para loiro mesmo depois de saber que ele mantinha seu filho a salvo deixaram o clima no quarto pesado pelo resto do tempo da internação do pequeno James.

Com Ginny fora do coma, eles puderam ministrar as poções junto com leite materno, o que fazia o bebê melhorar a olhos vistos. O feitiço de aceleração iria durar mais duas semanas e James estaria como um bebê nascido no tempo normal e não prematuro. Nem mesmo Ginny tinha permissão de tocá-lo fora da película de proteção, coisa que a revoltava, porque como a magia era proveniente do vínculo de Draco e Harry, os dois podiam sentir os movimentos do bebê e os batimentos cardíacos dele que eram acelerados. Draco havia se oferecido para partilhar isso com ela, mas seu orgulho a fizera declinar e olhar com nojo para a mão que o veela lhe estendia. Draco deu de ombros na hora, mas depois chorou no ombro de Harry a noite, coisa que ocasionou outra briga gigantesca entre os pais de James.

H D

Andrômeda tinha esperado até que o bebê pudesse estar fora da película para levar Teddy ao hospital para vê-lo. Os dois só apareceram no dia em que James receberia alta, e quando entraram no quarto viram Ginny segurando o bebê, enquanto Harry segurava um pergaminho em mãos e a olhava com tamanho ódio que fez a mais velha retroceder um passo.

- O que está havendo? – Inquiriu de maneira imperiosa.

- Ela... essa desgraçada está me processando. Ela não quer que eu veja nosso filho!

Andrômeda sabia que Ginny não iria ficar de braços cruzados, mesmo porque o efeito negativo da relação de Harry e Draco era gigantesco. Ainda não se falava de outra coisa na imprensa... e nada de bom para o casal.

- Não vou deixar aquele veela asqueroso perto do meu filho, Harry. Ele é Malfoy, é uma serpente rasteira e não vai ficar perto do meu bebê. Se quiser ver o James, terá que ser nos meus termos. E lembre-se do que está escrito ai, não pode se aproximar até a decisão do Wizengamot. Adeus Harry.

A ruiva saiu apressada com o bebê e Teddy correu para o padrinho que parecia devastado.

- Padin, e o seu bebê? Tá com o Daco?

- Oh Teddy, ainda não posso te mostrar o bebê, mas vai ser logo. Tudo bem? – Disse o moreno à guisa de desculpa.

- Tudo certo. Cadê meu Daco? – Perguntou o pequeno alegremente.

- Sim, onde está meu sobrinho?

- Ele está em casa. A última vez que tentou chegar aqui por Flú quase foi linchado por uma multidão enlouquecida no saguão. Charles teve que liberar uma lareira em seu consultório para que pudéssemos chegar sem ter que enfrentar os loucos que querem machucar o Draco e me colocar juízo na cabeça.

- Professora falou coisas feias do Daco, eu chutei ela padin... e a vovó me castigou. – Contou o menino revoltado.

Harry olhou para Andrômeda que só sacudiu a cabeça tirando importância do assunto.

- O que vai fazer agora?

- Lucius já tinha previsto algo assim. Ele contratou um advogado muito bom, na verdade é ele quem está redigindo tudo, ele anda transbordando energia por causa da gravidez.

- Ainda é surreal que Malfoy esteja portando o filho do Severus. Só não combina com ele.

Harry riu fracamente e pegou Teddy no colo. Draco ficaria feliz de vê-lo.

- Na verdade, meu sogro fia lindo grávido. Quer fazer uma visita? Preciso de toda a ajuda que conseguir.

A mulher mais velha concordou e eles rumaram para a Malfoy Manor.

H D

Ron realmente não conseguia olhar para a irmã sem censura no olhar. Ela tinha feito as pazes com Molly e ela e James estavam na Toca há duas semanas, e durante esse tempo ela não tinha deixado Harry ver o bebê. O clima entre ela e Molly era bom, mas o resto da família se mostrava desconfortável em torno do assunto da audiência que ocorreria naquela tarde. James estava contente, olhando com seus olhos muito verdes para o avô que o segurava praticamente babando em cima do neto.

- Vai precisar de um babador papai. – Brincou Ron.

- Não seja chato, está com inveja porque estou segurando o bebê e você não consegue.

As pessoas em volta da mesa riram. Ron se sentia demasiado desajeitado para segurar um bebê tão pequeno e frágil como James ainda era.

- Eu vou segurar, quando ele for maior. – Ele disse amuado.

- Você tem que arrumar um pra você Roniquinho, ou a Mione tomou juízo e resolveu te largar? Ela não aparece mais por aqui. – Disse George.

- Ela está ajudando Harry com a audiência, mas ainda não pensamos em bebês, queremos...

- Ela está O QUÊ?! – Ginny gritou, fazendo o bebê começar a chorar.

Os homens Weasley fizeram uma careta. A caçula estava ficando muito boa em intimidar ao melhor estilo de Molly.

- Ajudando Harry, e não precisa gritar, eu não sou surdo. Espero que esteja preparada para perder Ginny. Você não vai conseguir afastar o Harry do filho dele.

- É meu filho! Ele tem aquele veela pra ele.

- Draco não é tão ruim Ginny, ele ajudou a salvar seu filho, caso não se lembre. Cresça irmãzinha, porque seus gritos não vão funcionar no Wizengamot.

A família ficou em silêncio após a saída tempestuosa de Ron.

H D

Hermione odiava sentir-se oprimida pelas lembranças da tortura que sofreu em Malfoy Manor, mas ela fazia das tripas coração para se aguentar e ajudar a terminar as argumentações que o advogado usaria na corte hoje. Ela, Lucius e Andrômeda foram minuciosos e perfeccionistas. Esperavam que tudo desse certo e que Harry e Draco terminassem com a guarda de James, na pior das hipóteses, Ginny teria o bebê, mas Harry conseguiria seu acesso a ele. Manter a restrição era impensável, mesmo para os membros mais contrários a união de Harry e Draco no Wizengamot. O Ministro já havia sondado e a audiência era para delimitar fronteiras na briga entre os pais.

A jovem bruxa esticou os braços e percebeu que todos na sala olhavam para as escadas. Draco e Harry desciam de mãos dadas. O moreno usando sua túnica formal de auror, seu cabelo parecia mais domado e seu ar imponente combinava com perfeição com a altivez de Draco, que usava uma elegante túnica verde com seus cabelos longos soltos e bem penteados. Os dois eram a imagem do poder.

- Vocês são tão fofos juntos. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Granger! Nós aqui tentando impressionar e você diz isso! – Draco protestou.

- Vocês são impressionantes, filho. E aqueles velhos vão perceber isso. Deixe seu vínculo brilhar hoje. – Disse Lucius.

- Ainda acho que seria melhor deixar o Draco em casa. A presença dele vai irritar a Ginny, vai parecer provocação.

- Essa é a ideia Granger. – Afirmou Lucius, sorrindo maldosamente.

- Não Lucius, a ideia é que os dois se mostrem como família. Esse é um assunto de família e o Wizengamot tem que ver que Draco é da família também. – Disse Andrômeda. – Mas claro que não seria mau se a coisinha ruiva perdesse a cabeça e começasse um escândalo em plena corte.

Hermione ficou intrigada com a dinâmica dos Slytherin, mas tinha que concordar que era uma boa estratégia.

- Obrigada pela ajuda Mione. – Disse Harry puxando-a para um abraço.

- Me agradeça quando vencermos Harry.

Draco puxou seu escolhido para a lareira.

- Se nos dão licença, temos umas bundas para chutar lá no Ministério. – Disse o veela arrancando risos na sala.

**Agora, me façam feliz e deixem suas opiniões.**

**Beijos.**


	23. Final Pt 2

Harry odiava os jornalistas em volta dele, mas seguindo o exemplo de Draco andou de queixo erguido por entre a multidão fora das salas de julgamento do Ministério, eles ignoraram as perguntas frenéticas e os inúmeros flashes que disparavam à medida com que iam avançando. O advogado deles, Ferdinand Trebon os esperava no corredor já fora da área dos jornalistas, ele fez uma careta quando os viu sair da confusão.

- Peço desculpas por isso, mas o Wizengamot recusou minha petição para mantê-los fora do Ministério hoje. Ao que parece o saguão é área pública.

Draco revirou os olhos e Harry deu de ombros.

- Eles querem nos intimidar, mas não vão conseguir, certo amor? – Disse o moreno segurando a mão do veela.

- Eu morei com Voldemort Harry, esses idiotas dificilmente me afetariam.

- Eis uma boa frase para evitar sr. Malfoy. Sabe que não devemos dar armas a concorrência. – Salientou o advogado.

O loiro revirou os olhos de novo, mas sua postura ficou rígida quando viu Ginny chegar ao corredor acompanhada de Molly e Arthur, que segurava James no colo. O olhar que os dois trocaram era de ódio mútuo puro e a um nível instintivo. Harry segurou o braço do loiro e colocou-o atrás de si. Eles viram como o grupo se aproximava e Harry fitou com rancor aos Weasley, mas se surpreendeu quando Arthur se aproximou com o bebê, estendendo-o para Harry.

- Ele sentiu falta de você. – Comentou o ruivo, que olhou para Draco, piscando um olho. – E de você também.

Harry engoliu o orgulho e agarrou o pacotinho que era seu filho sem a menor hesitação.

- Papai! – Ginny protestou.

- Quieta Ginevra. – Disse Arthut num tom cortante.

As duas Weasley arregalaram os olhos, afinal era raro ver ao patriarca da família perder sua veia jovial e falar nesse tom com sua caçula. Harry não prestou muita atenção, estava mais preocupado em olhar para o bebê em seus braços, James ainda era miúdo, mas ao contrário das vezes em que o moreno o segurou no hospital, dessa vez ele estava se movendo com vigor e curiosidade. Seus grandes olhos verdes estavam abertos e olhavam fixamente para Harry, que se derreteu quando o pequeno exibiu um sorriso desdentado para ele.

- Ele sorriu pra mim. – Disse todo bobo.

- Não seja estúpido, ele está me olhando e sorrindo para mim. – Disse Draco com o queixo apoiado no ombro de seu escolhido.

Arthur deu uma risada ao ouvir isso, coisa que fez Draco corar e desviar o olhar um pouco envergonhado.

- Obrigado por isso Arthur, eu senti falta dele.

- O que eu digo é que vocês estão fazendo uma confusão disso, e quem vai sofrer no final é ele. – Afirmou o ruivo apontando para o bebê. – Ginny não tem o direito de te impedir de ver o filho, mas você também não pode tirar o bebê da mãe... não é correto, entende?

Harry engoliu em seco, porque ele entendia. Ele imaginava como sua mãe reagiria se estivesse viva e visse como ele tinha orquestrado para tirar James de Ginny. Ele abriu a boca para se desculpar com Arthur, mas ganhou um beliscão nada amigável de Draco.

- Sem ataques de grifindorismo agora, não estamos atacando. Esse meu caro é um movimento de defesa e se não tomar cuidado, sua ex nunca mais vai te deixar pôr os olhos em cima do seu filho. – Disse o loiro firmemente, mas sorriu quase forçosamente para Arthur. – Mas isso não é nada pessoal sr. Weasley.

Foi a vez do homem ruivo revirar os olhos.

- Ah, não banque o estúpido comigo. Tudo isso... – Disse mostrando o corredor e a multidão de jornalistas que tentavam passar dos guardas. – É uma disputa pessoal, só que vocês jovenzinhos tolos preferem trazer a público o que deveria ser resolvido em casa. E minha filha está incluída na critica, não sou cego.

O discurso de Arthur foi interrompido quando o advogado de Ginny, Alexander Wood, tio de Oliver Wood chegou. Ele pôs um braço protetor ao redor dos ombros de Ginny, o que fez Harry bufar.

- Esse também, querida? – Perguntou venenoso.

- Vá pro inferno Harry. – Disse Ginny, aparentemente magoada.

- Creio sr. Potter que esta foi uma colocação desnecessária. – Disse o homem.

- Se achou isso desnecessário, imagine o que vou mostrar lá dentro. – Disse Harry apontando para a porta.

Todos perceberam como Ginny empalideceu.

- Você não faria isso! – Ela disse.

- Você tirou meu filho de mim, jogou a imprensa nos meus calcanhares e achou realmente que eu não ia adorar mostrar pra todo mundo que você é uma pequena ordinária que tem sorte de saber quem é o pai do seu filho?! – Disse o moreno cruelmente.

Os olhos azuis de Ginny se encheram de lágrimas, Molly e Arthur pareciam horrorizados com o que ele tinha dito, mas o advogado da ruiva estreitou os olhos.

- Devo lembra-lo sr. Potter que calúnia não é algo apreciado na corte.

- Eu jamais diria algo que não posso provar.

Ginny engoliu em seco e segurou a manga da túnica de Alexander. Ela murmurou com voz trêmula:

- Se ele puder provar... vai ser ruim?

O homem ponderou.

- Ele fala sério sobre as traições?

Ela assentiu rigidamente.

- Você conhece como funciona o Wizengamot, ele está com um comensal da morte, filho de Lucius Malfoy, mas se tem uma coisa de que se pode acusar esses velhos é de serem uns conservadores. Se o que ele disser for suficiente para te considerarem...

- A vadia interesseira sem coração e vingativa que você é... adeus bebê. – Cantarolou Draco provocativo.

Ginny deu dois passos em direção ao loiro e os dois ficaram se encarando.

- Quer falar de quem é sem coração aqui Malfoy? E de quem abre as pernas até para poder estudar?

- Cala a boca Weasel! Ele é meu, meu escolhido e esse vínculo nem os velhos do Wizengamot podem contestar, e você? O que tem além de rancor e orgias em Barcelona?

- Algo que você nunca vai ter, as mãos limpas de sangue.

Arthur percebeu que dessa vez sua filha tinha acertado o golpe, mas dessa vez foi Molly quem falou e sem seus gritos habituais.

- Já chega! Vocês dois estão agindo como dois colegiais brigando por um menino, isso é ridículo. Esta briga não faz sentido, se em algum ponto vocês tem que concordar é que todos amam ao pequeno James. – Admitiu a matrona com ar cansado. – Toda essa sujeira, do que aconteceu na guerra ou depois dela... – Disse olhando Ginny com repreensão. - ... não vai ficar naquela sala, vai sair e vai perseguir seus filhos pra sempre.

Os dois jovens tiveram a decência de parecerem culpados. Ginny olhou para Harry que ainda segurava James junto ao peito, ela pensou nas duas semanas que o tinha em casa, do medo que a fazia acordar a cada hora para verificar se seu bebê ainda respirava no berço, se ela perdesse James temia enlouquecer.

- Você não pode tirá-lo de mim. – Ela disse, como se a perspectiva fosse impossível sequer de ser imaginada.

- Eu posso. Não se esqueça Ginny, eu sou o Menino-que-viveu-e-venceu... as pessoas me querem aqui para o caso de outro Senhor das Trevas aparecer, eu não vou ficar do lado deles se eles me irritarem. – Disse com um sorriso muito Malfoy, na opinião de Draco.

O veela estremeceu quando o moreno mostrou essa faceta malvada, sacudiu a cabeça pensando se todos os Malfoy tinham um pendor ao masoquismo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Ele está, eu garanto. Se entrarmos ali par uma briga srta. Weasley você vai perder sua reputação e provavelmente seu filho. – Disse Ferdinand. – Eu não vou hesitar em pedir que James fique sob a tutela do Ministério caso você esteja ganhando, e acredite em mim, com o que vamos falar lá dentro consigo isso antes que você possa dizer quadribol.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, esperou que Harry dissesse que não deixaria algo do tipo ocorrer, mas o moreno tinha uma rigidez no corpo e seu olhar era tão frio que ela ficou gelada.

- Não seja arrogante Trebon. – Disse Alexander.

- Realista, meu caro.

O advogado de Ginny balançou negativamente a cabeça, tirando qualquer esperança da ruiva de um fim favorável. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento até que Ginny soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

- Eu desisto, prefiro ver meu filho com ele do que num desses lugares horríveis do Ministério.

Harry exibiu um sorriso cândido, desses que a fizeram se apaixonar tantos anos atrás. Ele sorriu pra ela de novo, e isso fez o coração da ruiva falhar uma batida ao mesmo tempo em que ela rilhava os dentes. Ginny odiava se sentir tão ligada ao antigo namorado quando ele claramente não tinha a menor considração por ela. Sentia seus olhos picarem com vontade de chorar, odiava os rumos que sua vida tinha tomado. Respirou fundo, sentindo a fraqueza e as falhas em sua magia que resultava do parto difícil de James.

- Eu preciso sair daqui. – Ela murmurou para sua mãe.

Molly se sentiu protetora e se virou para Harry, que adivinhando o que ela ia pedir ajeitou James melhor junto de si e lançou a matriarca Weasley seu olhar mais gelado. Draco sorriu orgulhoso de seu escolhido, mas ele era muito mais prático que Harry, por isso se virou para os advogados e disse:

- Já podem providenciar todos os contratos, James vai ficar com o pai.

Os três Weasley arregalaram os olhos horrorozados. Ginny levou a mão até sua varinha, coisa que fez o loiro sorrir arrogante e desdenhoso.

- O que vai fazer Weasley? Me bater com ela?

- Desgraçado! Você não vai ficar com o meu filho!

Harry bufou quando a briga de Ginny e Draco fez James choramingar desgostoso.

- Vocês dois estão aborrecendo meu filho, quietos!

Claro que levou dois segundos pra ele se arrepender de ter sido tão veemente quando o loiro e a ruiva se viraram pra ele faiscando de raiva.

- Ok, ok... eu exagerei. Mas estão sendo estúpidos, seja realista Draco, não podemos tirar o bebê dela, você mesmo disse que o leite materno é importante pra ele e que...

- Ela é uma vaca mesmo, podemos arrumar uma maneira de...

- Isso foi desnecessário jovenzinho! – Disse Arthur vermelho.

Draco teve a graça de parecer embaraçado.

- Desculpe, eu só...

- Que tal ser tão esperto quanto dizem que as serpentes são? Não pode tirar o bebê dela, sabe disso, a ameaça do julgamento vale para os dois lados.

- Mas ela tirou o meu filho de mim por duas semanas inteiras! Ele vai comigo agora. – Disse Harry com uma firmeza que não admitia recusas. – Ela me fez perder os primeiros dias dele em casa, é hora de dividir.

- Quem vai alimentá-lo? – Ginny disse num último esforço desesperado. Ela não podia pensar em ficar longe do bebê sem poder se certificar que ele estava bem e seguro.

Draco franziu o cenho, era incrível que ele tivesse se esquecido de algo tão fulcral para o bebê, mas ele era um estudante de medicina, isso seria fácil.

- Não seja dramática Weasel, você só precisa tirar o leite. É um procedimento simples e posso mandar os instrumentos pra você... ainda não pode interagir com magia certo? Então terá que ser a maneira trouxa.

O rosto de Ginny queimou e Harry franziu o cenho.

- Por que você não pode usar magia?

- O parto danou meu núcleo mágico... eu não posso usar magia.

O moreno sabia que o sorriso de Draco era porque ele achava isso um bom castigo, mas ele ainda era o herói do mundo mágico, ele nunca poderia se sentir bem com isso.

- É permanente?

A ruiva deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Os medimagos pensam que não. Mas isso é uma coisa boa, James não pode ser exposto a muita magia por causa dos tratamentos que recebeu, sabe disso não é Malfoy?

- Aprendiz de medimago te diz alguma coisa?. – Respondeu o loiro com cara de obviedade.

A ruiva pareceu vencida e seus ombros caíram, ela se recusava a chorar na frente de Malfoy, mas quando ele e Harry se viraram para levar seu filho, sua voz tremeu quando ela disse:

- Ele é frágil, prestem atenção nele.

Draco não se virou para olhá-la, mas Harry focou seus olhos verdes, tão iguais aos de James nos da ruiva e piscou-lhe um olho. Draco não precisava se virar para saber que a outra chorava, meio de alívio, meio de tristeza.

- Você é muito mole.

- Eu tenho meu filho, posso ser gryffindor agora. É o justo, ele fica com ela por uns dias e depois conosco, os troxas fazem isso. É guarda compartilhada. - Disse o moreno dando de ombros.

H D

Assim que os dois chegaram à mansão Malfoy, Draco deu um tapa nas mãos de Harry e pegou o bebê.

- Olá James, se lembra de mim? Eu sou a parte inteligente que vai cuidar de você.

O bebê sorriu para o loiro, e pareceu fascinado quando o veela começou a emanar a luz dourada e suave de quando estava feliz.

- Ele gosta de mim.

- Talvez seja um mal dos Potters: cair de amores por um Malfoy. – Disse Lucius entrando na sala, ele realmente resplandecia, sua barriga era visível e o bebê se mexia mostrando que estava lá e pronto para sair dali algumas semanas.

- Deu tudo certo! Vocês estavam certos, ela desistiu quando ameaçamos usar as sujeiras dela no tribunal. E tinha razão Lucius, o advogado dela não estava interessado em entrar numa briga. – Disse Harry desconfiado.

Lucius que tinha se aproximado de seu filho para poder ver o bebê deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Oh, talvez ele tenha se tornado mais cuidadoso sobre irritar a família Malfoy, afinal, ele perdeu uma quantia considerável da fortuna Wood em um cassino, que por casualidade pertence aos Malfoy.

Harry sacode a cabeça incapaz de acreditar na manobra de seu sogro e começa a dar uma palestra sobre caráter e correção, mas os dois loiros não estão dando atenção ao herói do mundo mágico. Estavam mais focados em tirar as roupinhas vermelhas de James, colocando as peças delicadas e caras, de maioria verde, parte do enxoval (gigantesco na opinião de Harry e Snape) que haviam feito para o ruivinho.

Harry sente a presença do outro morena da casa atrás de si, Snape tem um de seus raos momento de relaxamento e deixa sua mão cair no ombro do menor.

- Feliz agora?

- Em paz, eles são mais importantes pra mim que qualquer coisa. Nunca esperei ter isso, meu destino era entrelaçado com o de Voldemort e isso me incomodava, mas com Draco... eu amo não poder me distanciar dele.

- Sim, vocês dois têm destinos entrelaçados.

H D

James dormia placidamente no berço que fora de Draco e que agora estava no quarto que o loiro dividia com Harry na mansão Malfoy. O pequeno tinha bebido vorazmente o leite que sua mãe mandara pouco tempo depois de chegarem, ele tinha ficado irritado com a mamadeira, coisa que colocou Harry e Draco mergulhados num mar de culpa. Os dois jovens ficaram surpresos quando quem apareceu para salvá-los do choro estridente do bebê foi Severus, que disse sarcasticamente que tinha lidado com as birras de Draco e que um Potter não era páreo para um Malfoy nesse campo. Agora, os dois olhavam o bebê dormindo.

- Ele se parece com ela. – Disse Harry.

- Não, ele tem o cabelo dela, mas seu temperamento explosivo... aposto que vai ser um gry. – Disse Draco rolando e sentando sobre os quadris do moreno.

- Mesmo com todos os adornos sly que você e Lucius estão planejando colocar no quarto dele? – Provocou o moreno segurando a cintura de Draco e encaixando-o sobre seu membro que começava a inchar.

- Sim, mesmo assim. – Disse o loiro rebolando sobre o pênis de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que pegava sua varinha e lançava dois feitiços sobre o berço de James.

- Que foi isso?

- Insonorizador e outro que lançamos sobre pacientes para saber quando eles acordam ou precisam ser trocados. – Respondeu o loiro se inclinando para beijar o peito desnudo do moreno.

Harry deixou o loiro jogar com seus mamilos, Draco tinha a incrível habilidade de fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Sua língua jogava com os mamilos de Harry enquanto ele não parava de girar os quadris, provocando o moreno que ficava cada vez mais duro.

- Você gostou do nosso joguinho Draco? Pensei que ia gritar no meio do Ministério que Ginny deveria se conformar porque eu sou seu... eu percebi que você estava corando de tesão.

Draco cora de novo, mas morde um mamilo de Harry, fazendo o moreno se arquear contra a cama.

- Isso é culpa sua... você colocou essas coisas em mim.

- E você adorou andar pelo Ministério sentindo elas se mexerem e te lembrarem do que tínhamos combinado para a comemoração, certo? – Provocou Harry agarrando a cintura de Draco e o fazendo girar, de forma que o loiro terminou debaixo de Harry.

- Você é um pervertido... – Disse Draco gemendo quando Harry segurou sua ereção por cima do tecido suave do pijama.

- Você também é.

Draco sentiu sua calça sendo tirada e sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Fique de quatro.

O loiro obedeceu, sentiu Harry dando-lhe um tapa suave em uma de suas nádegas e estremeceu quando seu amante o fez afastar as penas ainda mais. Naquela posição ele se sentia completamente exposto e sabia que sua entrada já deveria estar palpitando, soltou um alarido de prazer quando Harry puxou de leve o cordão que saía de seu buraquinho franzido, fazendo com as bolas de marfim em seu interior se movessem, excitando ainda mais seu corpo já ultrassensível. Harry sente que os gemidos de Draco mandam ondas de prazer direto para seu pau, que se endurece mais ainda, ele se inclina para lamber o pequeno buraco que pretendia violar. Ele adora sentir Draco se contorcendo a em medida que ele lambe e suga aquela zona sensível, eles haviam se divertido pela manhã com Harry lubrificando o loiro e colocando cada uma das três bolas de marfim dentro dele, tinha sido uma surpresa do moreno para o veela pelo apoio incondicional recebido durante toda a confusão com James.

- Harry, não seja malvado. – Implora o veela empurrando-se contra a língua habilidosa do moreno.

- Por que não? Adoro ver você se retorcer como se estivesse no cio.

E Draco amava que ele dissesse esse tipo de coisa, Harry continou lambendo-o e chupando-o sem dó, ate que seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu de encontro ao colchão. O moreno o fez abrir as pernas e separou suas nádegas com as mãos para admirar sua entrada palpitando e brilhando.

- Você está tão bonito. – O moreno disse.

Draco sentiu Harry puxando o fio que saía de dentro dele, as bolas deslizavam o levando a um nível insano de prazer, quando a primeira delas saiu ele tentou respirar, mas Harry não lhe deu tempo tirando as outras num puxão rápido. O loiro choramingou pela sensação palpitante que tomou conta de seu canal, mas logo sentia a ereção de Harry entrando em seu corpo com força. A junção de seus corpos era perfeita, seus quadris seguiam o ritmo potente de Harry, movendo-se automaticamente junto com o moreno e esfregando a ereção de Draco nos lençóis de seda da cama do casal. O loiro que tinha passado o dia num estado de excitação contida não aguentou muitos golpes vigorosos de Harry, quando seu companheiro acertou-lhe a próstata ele viu estrelas e deu um grito ao gozar. Suas mãos eram garras apertando os lençóis e sua respiração era difícil, ele podia sentir Harry estocando duro contra ele ainda e quando o moreno mordeu sue pescoço forte aumentando o ritmo de suas investidas, o loiro teve a nova e extasiante experiência de jorrar novamente sua semente ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se derramava dentro dele.

- Isso foi delicioso. – Disse Harry com dificuldade.

- Eu meio que estou no cio mesmo... é a primavera chegando. – Disse Draco meio mortificado.

Harry riu, sua risada alegre e despreocupada pela primeira vez em anos.

- A vida com você vai ser tão divertida. Eu amo você.

- Eu amo você também Potty.

**E então? Agora só falta o epílogo, vou adiantando que vai sobrar mel nele (bebê nascendo, bebês crescendo e algumas surpresas), mas que ele também vai servir de base para a segunda temporada. Me digam o que acharam, autoras felizes postam mais rápido!**

**Beijos. **


	24. Epílogo

_**E o final realmente, com um toque de começo! Foi um prazer estar com vcs, agradeço aos leitores fieis que me alegraram com lindos comentários e recomendações. Nos veremos na próxima temporada, ok? **_

Cassandra Snape-Malfoy nasceu numa noite de chuva forte incomum para a primavera. Seu choro forte e decidido competiu com o barulho do temporal que castigava as paredes de Malfoy Manor. Severus sorria enquanto levava a filha para Lucius, que ainda tinha os cabelos loiros um pouco grudados em seu rosto corado, seu parto tinha sido rápido e sem maiores complicações.

- É uma menina. – O moreno disse, adorando ver a confusão nos olhos de Lucius.

- Não seja tolo Severus, não nascem meninas na família Malfoy há mais de quatro séculos. – Disse o loiro como se o marido fosse um estúpido, mas ele mesmo soltou um gritinho nada Malfoy quando abriu as mantas em que o bebê estava enrolado e descobriu que realmente tinha uma menina.

- Quem é o tolo agora? – Provocou o moreno.

- É... uma menina, mesmo uma garotinha. – Disse Lucius já sorrindo.

- Sim, nossa garotinha.

- Vou comprar um convento, não é assim que os trouxas chamam aqueles lindos lugares para guardar mocinhas dos homens malvados?

Draco e Harry pensaram que Severus tinha enlouquecido quando ouviram suas gargalhadas no corredor. Não é preciso nem dizer que Draco caiu de amores por sua irmã e que ele e Lucius providenciaram um enxoval digno da princesa de Malfoy Manor, coisa que era necessária, eles haviam comprado tudo para um menino.

Depois do nascimento de Cassandra, Harry e Draco finalmente conseguiram agendar um encontro para apresentar Teddy aos novos bebês. Eles nunca conseguiam conciliar as visitas do menino com o tempo que James passava com eles. Foi uma tarde agradável em que o pequeno chegou de mãos dadas com seu padrinho ao jardim, mal se aproximou da mesa onde todos estavam e começou a coçar seu narizinho, sua ascendência de lobisomem o fazia ter um olfato muito sensível para as flores abundantes do jardim da Manor. Draco, que segurava James só balançou sua varinha e o ar ficou menos carregado dos cheiros primavereis, o pequeno metamorfo sorriu para o loiro e deu saltinhos em sua direção, mas parou de chofre e ficou olhando com o pequeno cenho franzido para o bebê nos braços de Draco.

- Boa-sorte com um filhote de lobo ciumento. – Disse Severus com sarcasmo, coisa que lhe valeu um olhar feio que Lucius, que segurava Cassandra.

- O que foi Teddy? – Perguntou Harry suavemente, se ajoelhando ao lado de seu afilhado.

- Por que ele cheira tão bem? E por que eu não gosto do Daco segurando ele?

A confusão do pequeno mago fez com que seus cabelos ficassem beges e seu queixinho começou a tremer.

- Ah querido, você está com ciúmes, mas isso é normal. Venha aqui para eu te mostrar seu novo amiguinho. – Disse Draco alegremente.

Harry deu um empurrãozinho no menino, que sob os olhares carinhosos dos mais velhos se aproximou de Draco e trepou na cadeira ao lado do loiro. Quando ele se inclinou sobre o bebê ruivo seus olhos se tornaram perigosamente amarelos, Severus estava segurando sua varinha, com medo de assustar o pequeno, mas todos podiam sentir a tensão de Draco e de Harry, que mirava de olhos arregalados seu afilhado se aproximando mais de James, com caninos proeminentes. Draco ergueu uma mão para segurar Teddy, mas James foi mais rápido e segurou com sua mãozinha o nariz do menino, que riu.

- Ele cheira melhor que você Daco. – Disse Teddy distraído e risonho quando se livrou dos dedinhos fortes do bebê.

- Ele não cheira! – Protestou o veela fracamente, ele estava confuso.

Teddy franziu suas pequenas sobrancelhas para o loiro.

- Você está bravo comigo? – Perguntou o menino fazendo um beicinho.

- Claro que não, por que eu estaria?

- Vocês estão me olhando estranho, por quê?

Quando Harry percebeu que tinha olhado seu afilhado como um perigo para seu filho se sentiu miserável e foi segurar o menino em seus braços.

- Sinto muito, mas é que você estava agindo estranho com o bebê, você me perdoa?

Teddy assentiu, mas seu cabelo mudou de novo, ficando marrom e seus olhos pretos.

- Ah meu pequeno, foi sem querer. O que você quer dizer com isso do James cheirar tão bem? – Perguntou Draco tão mortificado quanto Harry.

- Eu não sei, é só um cheiro muito bom. É como estar com vocês só que melhor.

A explicação simples fez Severus gemer e sacudir a cabeça em negação.

- Nós precisamos examinar melhor seu afilhado Potter, tenho medo de que a licantropia de Lupin o possa ter afetado mais do que imaginamos.

Harry apertou seu afilhado junto ao peito, só o pensamento de Teddy sentindo a dor de uma transformação o fazia querer matar alguém.

- Não acho que ele chegue a se transformar, mas acho que ele achou seu "escolhido". – Disse o pocionista apontando para James que esticava seus bracinhos em direção ao menino e ao pai.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, ele olhou para seu afilhado e incapaz de se conter começou a rir enquanto girava o menino no ar, coisa que causou espanto as três serpentes perto dele. A vida podia ser muito pior na opinião do gryffindor.

H D

_Onze anos depois..._

A plataforma 9 ¾ causava algo de nostalgia tanto em Draco quanto em Harry, os dois olhavam pelo vapor com esperanças de visualizarem o pequeno de cabelos vermelhos inconfundíveis que tinham vindo ver, claro que também se despediam da pequena Cassandra, que altiva como uma princesa esperava o momento de partir ao lado de seus dois pais.

- Ele está atrasado. – Draco disse.

- Os Weasley geralmente se atrasam amor, você sabe disso.

- E suponho que sua calma se deva aos aurores que colocou atrás dele, certo?

Harry deu de ombros, ele era chefe dos aurores agora e seu filho era prioridade de segurança, ele não gostava nem de pensar no quão perto tinha chegado de perder seu filho meses antes.

- Eles chegaram. – Draco murmurou.

- Ótimo, vamos lá. – Disse Harry segurando a mão do loiro e puxando-o.

- Não é uma boa ideia Harry, sabe que ele me odeia agora. Não é implicância, ele está realmente traumatizado, força-lo só vai piorar as coisas.

Harry franziu o cenho ao reconhecer a dor que essa constatação causava em seu marido. James tinha crescido nutrindo certa implicância a antipatia por Draco tudo graças a Ginny e seu veneno claro, mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos o menino simplesmente não podai estar no mesmo local que o loiro sem que sua magia atacasse ao veela.

- Eu ainda discordo disso.

- Vamos lidar com isso calmamente, ok? Agora, vá ver se ele está melhor.

Harry se afastou sorrindo, amava o jeito autoritário de Draco, amava tudo nele, com mais intensidade do que antes. E foi por esse amor e pelos seus instintos bem treinados que ele foi capaz de se lançar contra Draco e impedir que o loiro fosse atingido por um feitiço, os dois estavam no chão quando uma série de explosões se fez ouvir. A plataforma havia se transformado num caos e o casal só tinha uma coisa em mente no meio da confusão: James.

_**Então foi isso, quem quiser ser avisado sobre o começo da próxima temporada (demorará uns dois meses, projetos fervilhando na minha mente e uma história pendente), pode avisar num review que eu aviso assim que postar. Deixem sua impressão final e nos veremos na próxima.**_


End file.
